The Brother of Erza Scarlet
by The Masked Writer 200
Summary: Trying to find his little sister who has been kidnapped, Thoma learns magic and joins the magic guild Fairy Tail in hopes of finding her.
1. Thoma

The Brother of Erza Scarlet

Chapter I

In the year of X763 in the village known as Rosemary a little boy with scarlet red hair and brown eyes was born. His name is Thoma. He lived with his parents alone until two years later Thoma's mother gave birth to a little girl and she too had scarlet red hair and brown eyes.

"Thoma. Meet your little sister, Erza." Thoma's mother said.

"Sister?" Thoma questioned as he and his father walked into the room.

"Say hi to your big brother Erza." Thoma's mother said with a happy expression on her face.

Thoma's mother showed Thoma his new born sister and Thoma said,

"I'm a big brother?"

"Yes you are Thoma. Now that you have a little sister, you have to protect her too. Think you can do that?" Thoma's mother said with a smile.

Thoma looked at his mother and nodded his head then looked back at his sleeping sister and said,

"Little sister."

For a few years Thoma grew up with his little sister and they were happy,but all that changed when bad men attacked Rosemary when Thoma was 7 years old. Thoma got separated from his family. When Thoma found Erza, she was being taken away by the people who attacked. Thoma felt an overwhelming amount of fear and he ran away crying tears of fear and sadness. Thoma ran until he could no long stand, he fell to the ground and just lied there. Thoma was tired, thirsty, hungry, and alone. He thought that this was his end, but he was found by a man who was coming home from a long trip.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? What happen to you?!" The man said running over to Thoma.

Thoma looked up reached out his hand then in a weak wispy voice he said,

"Little sister. Come back."  
Thoma then passed out. When Thoma woke up he was laying in a bed in a strange house that he never seen before and he wondered how he even got here.

"Oh good. Your finally awake." A man said walking into the room with some food in his hands.

Thoma didn't say a word and hind under the cover of the bed.

"Now now, I am not going to hurt you. I promise." The man said putting the food on the night stand that was next to the bed and pulling up a chair that was from the desk at the foot of the bed then sitting down next to Thoma.

"You promise?" Thoma asked poking his head out from under the covers.

"I promise. Now can you tell me your name?" The man asked.

"My... My name is Thoma." Thoma said nervously.

"Thoma... Why were you just lying in the road?" The man asked.

"I ran away from home." Thoma said.

"Now why would run away? Aren't your mother and father worried about you?" The man asked.

"I ran away because some bad men came." Thoma said.

"Bad men?" The man questioned.

"Some bad men came and put fire to our houses. They took people with them. They took my little sister." Thoma said starting to cry.

The man didn't know what to say other than,

"I am sorry for you. It must be hard to see something like that."

"I have go find my sister. I promised mother that I would protect her, but I ran away because I was scared." Thoma said now crying.

"You can't." The man said.

"But I have to find my sister." Thoma said.

"I will not you." The man said.

"Why?! Why won't you." Thoma said then got up and walked towards the door, but felling to his knee after taking three steps.

"Because your too injured. Also you don't know where the bad men took your sister and even if you find your sister, how are going to save her?" The man asked getting up and walking over to Thoma.

Thoma looked at the floor and begun to cry harder.

"I know this must be hard on you, but you must stay here for now." The man said then picked Thoma up and put him back into bed.

Thoma stopped crying then looked at the man.

"I promise that one day you will find your sister again and I will help you do so, but for now rest." The man said.

"You promise?" Thoma asked.

"I promise." The man said.

"Thank you sir." Thoma said smiling with some tears in his eyes.

"You can call me, Tadanori Higa." Tadanori said.

Tadanori is a man who is six feet tall with black hair and blue eyes.

"Tadanori Higa, Thank you for saving me." Thoma said.

It took Thoma three days for Thoma to get better.

"I see that your all better now." Tadanori said.

"Yeah. Now that I'm better can start finding my sister." Thoma said.

"No. Your not ready to head out into the world." Tadanori said.

"But I just can't forget about my sister." Thoma said.

"I know you can't, but your still just a child. There is so much about the world that you don't know nor could understand." Tadanori said.

"Then help me find my sister. You promised." Thoma yelled.

"Listen, I did promise you and I intend to keep that promise, but you mustn't rush through things." Tadanori said.

"But I..." Thoma said submissively.

"I am going to teach you magic." Tadanori said.

"Magic?" Thoma questioned.

"Yes. I am going make you a mage, but you must be ready for this. Because once you walk down this path, there is no turning back." Tadanori said.

"Are you a mage?" Thoma asked.

"Not any more. I lost my magical abilities long ago, but that doesn't mean I can't teach you what I know. Now do you want to learn magic?" Tadanori asked.

Thoma thought for a bit then asked,

"Will this help me find my sister?"

"If you train hard enough, you will no doubt find and save your sister." Tadanori said.

"Then I want to learn magic." Thoma said.

"Now my training is not for the weak, you must be strong and overcome any that block the way. Do you still want to learn?" Tadanori asked.

"I want to learn." Thoma said,

"Then we begin right now." Tadanori said.

Tadanori took Thoma to a huge sercet room of the house Thoma didn't know was even there. It was a huge library of books. There so many books that one could say that the floor was made of books.

"What is this place?" Thoma asked.

"This is my library of magic. I have collected many books of magic throughout my life. Some of these books go way back to my great great great grandfather." Tadanori said.

Thoma was in awe of the many books. Tadanori walked to a little desk and showed Thoma a book and said,

"This book contains how to use fire magic. That over there is about lighting magic." Tadanori pointed at another book by Thoma's feet.

"Wow. So cool." Thoma said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Now what kind of magic do you want to learn?" Tadanori asked.

"Can I learn them all?" Thoma asked.

"You could, but you have to be a strong wizard. For now pick one." Tadanori said.

Thoma nodded his head and went to find a book of magic. After hours of looking Thoma found many book, but couldn't pick one then he said,

"All these look cool, I can't pick just one." Thoma groaned in angry and disappointment, "This is going to be harder then I thought."

Thoma walked then tripped over a pill of books.

"Ow. That hurt." Thoma said then looked at the books he tripped over and saw a purple and black book. This book had a lock on it. Thoma brought it back to Tadanori.

"There you are. I was about to come find you. Did you find the kind of magic you want to learn?" Tadanori asked.

Thoma showed the book to Tadanori and asked,

"Tadanori. What book is this?"

"I don't know. I don't remember this book at all." Tadanori said.

"There is a lock on this book, I can't get it open." Thoma said.

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself." Tadanori said.

Thoma tried to unlock the book, but it didn't work. Thoma then threw the book in anger.

"Thoma! If you act like that then you aren't worth teaching!" Tadanori yelled.

"I am sorry, but I got angry. I don't know why I did that." Thoma said.

Tadanori sighed then said,

"Well your still a kid, but from now on you will treat these books as if they were your sister."

"Alright." Thoma nodded.

Tadanori walked over to the book that Thoma threw and said,

"I believe you have picked a type of magic, now we just have to unlock. Come now, we can begin that tomorrow." Tadanori led Thoma out of the huge room and Tadanori begun cooking dinner.

Thoma watched Tadanori cooking then noticed a case in a cabinet.

"Tadanori. What is that there?" Thoma asked pointing at the case in the cabinet.

"Oh that. That would be my violin." Tadanori said.

"What is a violin?" Thoma asked.

"A violin is a musical instrument." Tadanori said while he cut up some potatoes.

"What's it do?" Thoma asked.

"It plays music. I can show after dinner." Tadanori said.

"Really?" Thoma asked.

"Yeah. Music is a hobby of mine. I play sad songs, love songs, songs that make you feel like dancing and even make you feel like all your trouble has melted away." Tadanori said.

"Can you teach me how to play the violin too?" Thoma asked.

"I can. I can even teach you how to cook and everything you need to know if your going out into the real world someday." Tadanori said.

Thoma smiled then cheered. Tadanori laughed. Tadanori finished cooking dinner then he and Thoma eat until they were full. Then Tadanori pulled out his violin, warmed up then played a song that made Thoma feel like he was flying through the sky without a care in the world. When Tadanori finished his song he found that Thoma had falling asleep. Tadanori smiled then carried Thoma to bed then he went to bed.

The next morning Thoma woke up and found Tadanori cooking breakfast.

"Morning Thoma. Care to help cook breakfast?" Tadanori asked.

"Sure." Thoma said.

Thoma helped Tadanori cook breakfast. When they finished cook and eating, Tadanori said,

"What you need to know about magic is this, magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection." Tadanori said.

Thoma looked confused.

"It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. You must focus." Tadanori said.

"Focus on what?" Thoma questioned.

"You need to focus on your spirit. In order to learn magic you must train your intellect and spirit. All mages has a container inside their body that determines the limit of their Magic Power. Magic Power is the source of power of all mages." Tadanori said.

Thoma tried to focus his spirit, but he felt nothing.

"I can't do it." Thoma said upset and sad.

"It doesn't take a day and on your first try to learn magic Thoma. It can take years to learn magic." Tadanori said.

"But I have to learn magic if I want to find and save my sister." Thoma said.

Tadanori sighed and said,

"You can't rush magic. If you do then your going to cause harm to yourself."

"I don't want that." Thoma said.

"I know. I am going to teach how to use magic in a short time, but it will take time even so. You must be partient Thoma." Tadanori said.

"I'll try, but I just have to find her." Thoma said.

Tadanori sighed again.

"Come on. I think that is enough training on magic for today. I going to show you how to play violin now." Tadanori said.

"Ok." Thoma said.

Tadanori and Thoma went back into the house and Tadanori pulled out his voilin.

"On a violin there are four strings. Each string is a differnet note. You use the bow here to play the notes. You also use your fingers to play high or low notes." Tadanori said then showed Thoma how to hold the violin.

Thoma watched Tadanori explain how to play the violin. Tadanori then handed Thoma the violin and said,

"Show me how to hold a violin."

"Like this?" Thoma asked with the violin resting on his right shoulder.

"Just like that. I feel you'll be playing wounderful music in no time." Tadanori said.

"Did you play the violin while you were a mage?" Thoma asked.

"I did. At the guild I was apart of, the guild members would brust out fighting each other often. I would simply pick up my violin and play. That eventually got everyone to stop fighting, they would listen to me play and I would not stop until everyone was listening. They enjoyed me playing and I enjoyed them listening." Tadanori said.

"If you liked there so much then why did you leave?" Thoma asked.

"Well... I don't really know why. I just decided to leave one day and never went back." Tadanori said.

"You can go back now right?" Thoma asked.

"Not any more. I lost my magical abilities one day and they never went back. Besides, that part of my life is over." Tadanori said.

Thoma didn't say a word.

"Well its getting late. We should go to bed." Tadanori said.

"Alright." Thoma said then went off to bed.

During the night Thoma tried to unlock the book once again.

"Come on, why won't you open?" Thoma asked the book.

Thoma continued to try to open the book, but nothing he tried worked. After a few attempets Thoma gave up and put the book down then fell asleep.

 _'I actually know all about that book. There is a magical seal on the book created by my great great great grandfather. Thoma the seal will break through the force of will and determienation to find and save your sister. There is little I can do to help you, you alone must break the seal and learn what that book holds.'_ Tadanori thought to himself as he spied on Thoma.

Days passed, mounths passed, Thoma knew how to play the violin, how to cook, the fundamentals of magic, and about the world away from his new home. Unfortunately Thoma couldn't preform magic.

"Your so close Thoma, just a little more and you'll be able to preform magic." Tadanori said.

"It's no use... Its been almost a year since you first started to teach me, but I am no closer then I was then in the begining." Thoma said.

"So your just going to give up?" Tadanori asked.

"Yes. Magic is too hard. I give up." Thoma said.

"If you give up then you are not welcome here." Tadanori said in a disappointed tone.

"What?" Thoma asked.

"You heard me. If you give up then your not welcome here. Gather your things then leave my home." Tadanori said.

"I don't want to leave." Thoma said starting to cry.

"Do you give up on finding and saving your sister too!?" Tadanori said.

Thoma gasped then said,

"No. I am giving up on that."

"I don't believe you. If you give on magic then you also give up on your dream to find your sister!" Tadanori yelled.

"No! I will find my sister." Thoma shouted.

"How do you even know if your sister is still alive?" Tadanori asked.

Thoma's face begun to turn red then he bursted out crying and fell to his knees.

"How can you be sure that your sister is still alive out there. Even if she is still alive and still being held by the bad men who took her away, how do you plan on saving her from that? I bet the people who took her know how to preform strong magic, how do plan on saving her if you just end up dead?" Tadanori continued to yell at Thoma.

"Your wrong! My sister is still out there some where, waiting for me. I just know it." Thoma cryed.

"How can you be sure! Your sister is dead and has been dead for a while!" Tadanori shouted.

"No. I don't believe that. I refuse to believe that. I promised mother that I would protect my sister." Thoma said.

"But you failed. When the bad men attacked you village, they took your sister and what did you do? You ran away leaving her behind. I bet at first she cryed out for you to save her and when you failed to do so, she crused your name and hates you." Tadanori said.

"No. My sister would never hate me. I..." Thoma said with tears felling from his face.

"You failed to save your sister. You given up on learning magic. You given up on finding your sister." Tadanori said.

"No! I will never give up on my sister! I will find her and save her! Even if I die doing so, all I really want to see her smiling face once again. I promise that I will never give on finding my sister!" Thoma shouting while crying.

There was slince in the air for a moment, then the book that Thoma tryed to open many times begun to glow. Thoma and Tadanori looked at the book. Tadanori was in awe while Thoma didn't know what was going on.

"What's happening?" Thoma asked.

"You did it Thoma. You finally managed to unlock the book." Tadanori said.

"I did what?" Thoma said shocked.

The lock that was on the book vanished and the book opened. Thoma and Tadanori walked over to the book and Thoma read the what was on the page,

"The Sercets of Gravity Magic. What's that?"

"Powerful magic. My great great great grandfather was a Gravity Magic user. He wrote what he learned about it in this book, before he died he put a seal on it that would only open to those had the will and determination of purist heart. That is you Thoma, your determination to find your sister and your will to never give up until you find her. I am proud of you." Tadanori said.

"I opened the book with will and determination?" Thoma asked.

"Yes you did. Now you can learn the sercets that great great great grandfather had and you go find your sister." Tadanori said.

Thoma's face begun to light up and he cryed tears of joy.

"Before you read this. Thoma, I need you promise me one thing." Tadanori said.

"What's that Tadanori?" Thoma asked.

"Never let this book fell into the wrong hands and use this magic for the good everyone in the world and not for yourself."Tadanori said.

"I promise to use this magic for the good of the world and to never let this book fell into the wrong hands." Thoma said.

"Thank you. Now we will continue tomorrow. I'll go make dinner then I will play a song for you before bed." Tadanori smiled.

Thoma nodded and the two headed into the house.

 _'I finally can find my sister.'_ Thoma thought to himself determinated to never give up again.


	2. Training

Chapter II

Thoma could barely get any sleep that night because he was too excited about learning Gravity Magic.

 _'I can't wait for tomorrow. After a year I finally get to do magic. I will be able to find my sister. Mother, if your out here I want you to know that I will never give up ever again.'_ Thoma thought to himself while trying go to sleep.

The next morning Thoma came walking out of his room while Tadanori was cooking breakfast. Thoma looked like he was about to fall over and sleep.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Tadanori asked.

"I was too excited about learning magic that I didn't get enough sleep." Thoma said rubbing his left eye.

"Well, if your too tried to learn magic then we can just start tomorrow." Tadanori said.

"No. I am awake and ready to learn magic." Thoma said.

Tadanori laughed then said,

"Alright if you say so. We'll start after breakfast. Now come and eat." Tadanori said finishing breakfast.

Thoma and Tadanori ate breakfast then Tadanori begun teaching Thoma in Gravity Magic.

"Now the first thing you need to do is to be able to lift objects." Tadanori said reading the first page of the book.

"How do I do that?" Thoma asked.

"The book says that you need to focus your energy into your hands." Tadanori said.

"Focus my energy into my hands?" Thoma questioned.

"Yes, then you need to turn that focus that energy onto your target then imagine picking the object up." Tadanori continued to read.

"Alright. I am going to try." Thoma said believing in himself.

"That's the spirit Thoma... How about you try it on that rock over there." Tadanori said pointing at a big rock that was nearby.  
"But its too big. Should I start on something smaller?" Thoma asked.

"No. The book says that starting with something big is better because using Gravity Magic put a strain on the body. So starting with something big and/or heavy helps reduce the strain on the body because if you start with something little and/or light you would never build up the strength to sustain the strain on the body." Tadanori read the book.

"Well... alright. I can do this." Thoma said lifting his hands to the big rock.

Thoma closed his eyes and focused his energy into his hands then he opened his eyes at focused on the big rock and imagined picking the rock up into the air. Tadanori watched as Thoma tried to pick the rock up. The rock didn't move from its spot, but it did wiggled only a tiny bit. Thoma thought he didn't do anything, but Tadanori noticed.

"It didn't work." Thoma said sadly.

"I told you before Thoma. It that takes years for learn magic. You wouldn't be able to move it from its spot on your first try, but don't count yourself out just yet." Tadanori said.

"What do you mean?" Thoma asked.

"You didn't noticed, but I did. You were able to move the rock, but just a little bit. If you keep working at it, you'll be able to lift this rock high into the air." Tadanori said.

Thoma cheered up and said,

"Right. I'll just keep trying until I pick that rock up."

 _'I am amazed that Thoma was actually able to move the rock that much on his first try. He is going to make a fine mage someday.'_ Tadanori thought to himself as he continued to watch Thoma try to lift the rock.

Thoma worked at it all day long, taking a few breaks because he wore himself out. Still Thoma only managed to move the rock just a little bit.

"Now Thoma, its time you stop for today." Tadanori said.

"I can keep going." Thoma said weakly.

"I am sure you can, but Gravity Magic puts a strain on your body. You need to rest." Tadanori said.

Thoma just sat there for a bit then said,

"Alright. I'll stop for today, but I am going to move that rock more tomorrow." Thoma pointed at the rock.

Tadanori laughed at Thoma.

"What's so funny?" Thoma asked his face turning red.

"Its just that you remind me of me when I was your age." Tadanori said laughing a little more.

Thoma blushed then asked,

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah. I just finished in fact. Come on, let's eat. You can continue tomorrow." Tadanori said.

Thoma nodded his head then he and Tadanori eat dinner. As they were eating, Thoma asked,

"What guild did you belong to Tadanori and what kind of magic did you use?"

"I was apart of a guild that I would call one of the best in the world. That guild was called Fairy Tail and I was a Wind Magic user." Tadanori said.

"Fairy Tail?" Thoma asked.

"Yes. It's a guild in the town known as Magnolia. I say it's one of the best Magic Guilds to be apart of." Tadanori said.

"What is a Magic Guild?" Thoma asked.

"A Magic Guild is a place where mages gather and work together to help everyone they can. They do jobs that take them around the country." Tadanori said.

"Could I join Fairy Tail?" Thoma asked.

"I thought you wanted to find your sister?" Tadanori questioned.

"I do. I thought that if I join Fairy Tail then they would help me find my sister and help people along the way." Thoma said.

"Well if you want to join a Magic Guild, then Fairy Tail is the best one I say. When you learn how use Gravity Magic then I'll take you to Magnolia so you can join Fairy Tail." Tadanori said.

"Really?" Thoma questioned happily.

"Really." Tadanori repelled.

"On the way, could we look for my sister?" Thoma asked.

"I promise." Tadanori said.

"Thanks Tadanori. Your the best." Thoma said happily.

Tadanori blushed and looked away.

"Well I am going to bed. Night Tadanori." Thoma said then went off to bed.

Tadanori finished his dinner then went to bed too. The next day Thoma continued to try and lift the rock off the ground. Tadanori watched Thoma practice, but then fell asleep.

"Tadanori. Tadanori wake up." Thoma said shacking Tadanori awake.

"Thoma? What are you doing? How long did I sleep?" Tadanori asked.

"You've been sleeping for hours. Look..." Thoma said then lifted his hands to the rock.

Tadanori watched as Thoma tried to lift the rock.

"What am I looking at?" Tadanori asked.

Thoma didn't answer, but then Tadanori saw the rock lift in the air about two feet off the ground. The rock stayed in the air for about thirty seconds then fell back to the ground. Thoma fell to one knee breathing heavily.

"Thoma?... You actually lifted the rock that high already!?" Tadanori said surprisingly.

Thoma weakly laughed then said,

"I did it. I lifted the rock."

 _'I can't believe he did that much in two days. He IS going to make a fine... no not fine, a GREAT mage one day.'_ Tadanori thought to himself then looked at Thoma.

Thoma looked at Tadanori with a smile and his eyes closed.

For the next two months Thoma continued to lift the rock off the ground. Thoma was able to pick the rock high in the air then move it around and soon was able to threw it.

"Your making good progress Thoma." Tadanori said.

"Thanks Tadanori. What is next in the book?" Thoma asked.

"It looks like the next two things are pushing objects and pulling them." Tadanori said.

"Pushing? Pulling?" Thoma questioned tilting his head.

"Yes. Its simple. I can push object away from you or push yourself away from objects. Pulling would be the opposite. Instead of pushing, your pulling." Tadanori explained while reading the book.

"I see." Thoma said.

Tadanori looked around then pointed at two trees and said,

"Now try pushing one tree away from you and pull the other towards you."

"Can't I just use the rock I just used?" Thoma asked.

"Even though the rock is heavy, the trees are rooted into the ground. These trees' roots spread deeply into the ground, making them harder to move." Tadanori said.

"How do you know that this is the right way?" Thoma asked.

"It's written in the book. See..." Tadanori said showing Thoma the book.

In the book what Thoma just learned about lifting and throwing is best to practice on a big rocks while pushing and pulling is best to practice on trees with roots that go deep into the ground.

"Wow. It really is." Thoma said.

"You see? You are learning the way my great great great grandfather learned. Now practice pushing and pulling. It's like lifting and throwing, but imagine that you pushing the object or pulling the object." Tadanori said.

"Alright." Thoma said then went to practice pushing and pulling.

Two and a half months past and Thoma was only able to push and pull the trees at angels and still in the ground.

"Two and a half months and your almost of it Thoma." Tadanori said.

"Yeah, but I am running of trees." Thoma said taking deep breathes.

"Nonsense. There is still more forest of trees just over the hill there." Tadanori said pointing to a hill that was a distance away.

"Alright. I am going there to practice." Thoma said trying to get up, but unable to.

"No your not. You are done for today. The strain you must be feeling, I am amazed your still able to move that much. I'll cook dinner then it's off to bed." Tadanori said walking over to Thoma.

"I can still move." Thoma said trying to stand, but kept felling down.

"You can't move. Take it easy, let your body heal before you continue." Tadanori said picking Thoma up.

Tadanori carried Thoma into the house and he started to cook dinner. Tadanori finished cooking dinner and said,

"Thoma. Dinner is ready."

Thoma was fast asleep.

 _'Looks like he is too tried to even eat.'_ Tadanori thought to himself.

Tadanori carried Thoma to bed and went to eat dinner. The next day Tadanori and Thoma walked over the hill so that Thoma could practice.

"Do you think that I will be able to finish learning soon?" Thoma asked.

"At the rate your going, You should be done in no time." Tadanori said smiling.

Thoma had a glimmer of determination in his eyes. Thoma and Tadanori made it over the hill and Thoma continued to practice while Tadanori read some more of the book. After some time Tadanori said,

"It looks like there are some powerful spells you can learn."

"Like what?" Thoma asked.

"What you are learning is Gravity Push and Gravity Pull. After that you can learn to fly by manipulating the gravity around you..." Tadanori read.

"I can learn how to fly!?" Thoma interrupted happily.

"In a way yes. After that there is Gravity Screech, Gravity Scatter Blade, and Gravity Minefield." Tadanori said.

"They sound awesome. What do they do?" Thoma asked.

"It says that Gravity Screech is an attack where you shoot a wide powerful range of gravity by yelling as loud as you possible can. Gravity Scatter Blade, you take four fingers concentrate your Gravity Magic into the tips then swing to unleash four waves of gravity. Gravity Minefield, you place little gravity traps underground and when your opponent steps on it, they either get pushed into the air or pulled into the ground." Tadanori said.

"I am going learn Gravity Push and Gravity Pull quickly so I can do those spells." Thoma said then continued to practice.

"Don't push yourself too hard Thoma." Tadanori warned.

"I know Tadanori." Thoma said.

Hours passed and Thoma learned how to do Gravity Push and Gravity Pull.

"I did it. I can do Gravity Push and Gravity Pull." Thoma cheered.

"I am impressed Thoma." Tadanori said.

"Now I can those other cool spells." Thoma said.

"But first, you have learn how to fly." Tadanori said.

"Flying sounds cool, but those other spells sound much cooler. Can I skip flying for now?" Thoma asked.

"Out of the question." Tadanori snapped.

"What? Why?" Thoma asked.

"You might not realize this, but flying is more important then you think." Tadanori said.

"What do you mean?" Thoma asked.

"Think about it. Why do you need to know how to lift, throw, push, pull, and fly before you learn the other spells?..." Tadanori asked.

Thoma had a blank and confused look.

"That's because those abilities are stepping stones. When you lift an object, you manipulate the gravity around it to make it lift into the air. Throwing, you manipulate the gravity of an object in any direction you want. Pushing and pulling, you manipulate the gravity on an object so it moves either away from or towards you. Flying, you manipulate the gravity around you so you can move in midair." Tadanori said.

Thoma looked more confused.

"You know you can be so clueless sometimes. You learned how to lift, throw, push, and pull objects. Learning to fly involves lifting your own body then throwing it in a direction." Tadanori said.

"Now your making sense. I can lift and throw stuff already. Flying will be a piece of cake." Thoma said.

"Lifting your own body is way different then lifting something else. You need to focus on manipulating the gravity around yourself and then carefully move in a direction." Tadanori said.

"Can I practice now?" Thoma asked.

"Sure, but let's find a place where if you fall you won't get hurt too badly." Tadanori said looking around.

Thoma looked around as while.

"I got it. Follow me Thoma." Tadanori said.

Tadanori led Thoma to a large lake, there was a dock and a little wooden boat.

"Alright. This will the perfect spot to practice flying. Now get in the boat Thoma." Tadanori said.

Thoma looked at the boat and a scared look came to his face.

"What's the matter Thoma?" Tadanori asked.

"Nothing...its nothing." Thoma said nervously.

Thoma got in the boat then an unpleasant feeling came over him. When Tadanori got in the boat, Thoma had his head over the side of the boat and said,

"Tadanori. Can you stop the boat from moving? I don't feel well."

"I've never seen you like this before Thoma. What's gotten into you?" Tadanori asked concerned for Thoma.

"I don't know, but as soon as I got in the boat, I got a feeling in my stomach and it doesn't feel great." Thoma said.

"I would guess that you got sea sickness. An extreme case if I ever saw one." Tadanori sighed.

Thoma was laying on his stomach in the boat feeling terrible.

"Tadanori... Please help... Get me out of here..." Thoma said weakly reaching up.

Tadanori sighed then carried Thoma out of the boat and sat him up against a tree.

"Where and when did you become sea sick?" Tadanori asked.

"I don't know really. I just always avoided playing in the water." Thoma said looking up at the sky.

"Really? So your afraid of water?" Tadanori asked.

"Not really. I can take baths and stand in water that goes to my knees. I learned this when I still lived with father, mother, and sis." Thoma said.

"So you avoid any body of water that is bigger then a bath or goes above your knees?" Tadanori asked.

"I guess so. The first time mother took me and my sister to a lake, I felt sick upon entering the water. Since then, I just avoided the water." Thoma said.

"Well. I guess I'll have to think of something else to help train you to fly." Tadanori said.

"I am sorry I get stand being in or on water." Thoma said sadly.

"No no, it's alright. Everyone has a weakness, I guess water is yours." Tadanori said.

Tadanori took Thoma back to his home then started cooking dinner. The next day Thoma begun learning how to fly.

"Alright, remember how you were able to lift objects. But this time use it on yourself." Tadanori said.

"Alright. Here I go." Thoma said.

Thoma focused on manipulating the gravity around him. Tadanori watched hoping Thoma would learn to fly. Thoma focused and then he started to lift into the air. Thoma got two feet in the air, but fell to the ground and landed on his face.

"Ow that hurt." Thoma said sitting up and rubbing his face.

"You actually managed to lift yourself into the air two feet before falling, and on your first try too." Tadanori said.

"I did?" Thoma asked.

"Yes you did. Nice job Thoma. You'll be flying in no time." Tadanori said.

Thoma smiled as did Tadanori. Thoma continued to practice.

It took Thoma six months to learn to lift himself into the air without falling. After that it took Thoma two weeks to be able to sore through the sky. Tadanori watched Thoma fly all around as if he didn't have a care in the world.

 _'Soon you'll be able to go out into the real world and find your sister. Thoma, I hope you remain the way you are right now once you see what lays beyond this little house in the middle of a forest, that's cut off from the world.'_ Tadanori thought to himself.

"Do you see me Tadanori? I can fly." Thoma cheered.

"Yes, I see you flying Thoma. Come on down here, I have to tell you some thing." Tadanori said.

Thoma came down and landed in front of Tadanori then asked,

"What is it?"

"I think its time for us to go look for your sister." Tadanori said.

Thoma looked shocked then happily asked,

"You mean it? We're going to find my sister?"

"I believe that you are ready to do so. You can train some more while we look. What do you say?" Tadanori asked.

"What do I say?... I say, its time to find my sister." Thoma exclaimed.

"That's the spirit." Tadanori said.

"Before we go looking. Can we go back to my home?" Thoma asked.

"Why do you want to go back there?" Tadanori asked.

"Because I want to see something." Thoma said.

"Alright, we'll go back to your home. We'll head out first thing in the morning." Tadanori said.

"Thank you Tadanori" Thoma said giving Tadanori a hug.

Tadanori looked down and he saw tears in Thoma's eyes. Tadanori smiled and said,

"I promise Thoma, we will find your sister."

Thoma and Tadanori went to bed later that night and when morning came they backed up some supplies and set out to Thoma's home of Rosemary.

 _'I am coming to find you sister. I will find you and we be a family once more. Just wait a little longer Erza. Your big brother is coming.'_ Thoma thought to himself headed out into the real world to find his sister.


	3. The Long Search

Chapter III

Thoma and Tadanori reached the village of Rosemary and what they saw, Thoma couldn't believe. The village was nothing more then brunt rubble. Thoma had tears come to his eyes, but he didn't cry.

"So why are we here Thoma?" Tadanori asked seeing Thoma's tears.

"Because I want to see my home one last time." Thoma said wiping away his tears.

Thoma begun walking into the brunt ruins of his home, Tadanori followed. As Thoma looked around memories of how happy he was living here. But those memories were soon followed by the ones of the bad men attacking. Thoma came to the spot where he saw his sister being taken away. Thoma fell to his knees and started crying.

"Thoma..." Tadanori begun to say.

"I am fine... Its just, this is where I saw my sister being taken away by the bad men who attacked my home. I want to find the house I grew up in before we leave." Thoma said getting back up then continued walking.

Tadanori looked at Thoma with a sad expression and thought,

 _'It must be really hard on you for returning to your home after what happened.'_

Thoma finally reached his house and it had a number of things still standing. Thoma begun to look around and dug through some of the rubble.

"Thoma. What are you doing?" Tadanori asked.  
"Just looking for anything." Thoma said while digging through brunt rubble.

"Do you need any help?" Tadanori asked.

"I can do this by myself." Thoma said pushing a brunt support beam off a brunt dresser.

Thoma found an old picture frame of his father, mother, sister, and himself. His father's face was brunt off while he could still just see that his mother had scarlet hair, brown eyes, and she was smiling holding a baby Erza. Erza and Thoma were left intact.

"Did you find something Thoma?" Tadanori sitting on a remains of a wall.

Thoma opened the only drawer that was on the dresser. Thoma then saw some of his mother dresses, but they were brunt. The only thing that wasn't brunt was one of his father's best suits. Thoma picked up the suit and noticed that there was a locket in the front pocket. Tadanori walked over and saw the picture and suit on the dresser and Thoma holding a locket.

"What do you have there Thoma?" Tadanori asked.

"Its a locket that belong to my father. I found it in this suit. I also found this old family picture." Thoma said.

Tadanori picked up the suit to get a good look at it. The suit had a long sleeve button up white dress shirt that had cuffs, black dress pants, a gray vest, black tailcoat to go over the shirt and vest, and there were two white gloves on the inside pocket of the the tailcoat. The suit had dust on it, but no really damage was made.

"This is a nice suit." Tadanori said.

"I remember father saying that it was mother's and his favorite suit. Father asked mother to marry him in that suit." Thoma said.

"I am taking it with us." Tadanori said.

Thoma turned his head quickly and asked,

"Why are you bringing it with us?"

"Because it was your father's. I believe he would want you to have it one day." Tadanori said folding the suit nicely then put it in a box that was still in good shape he found under some fallen rubble.

Thoma had more tears in his eyes and said,

"Thank you Tadanori."

"Its nothing. You ready to go?" Tadanori asked.

"Yes. I am bringing this picture and locket with me." Thoma said putting the picture in his bag and putting the locket around his neck.

"Ready?" Tadanori asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Thoma said.

Thoma and Tadanori were about to leave the village of Rosemary when Thoma looked backed at the brunt remains of his home and said to himself,

"Good bye."

Thoma and Tadanori walked for a bit when Tadanori pulled out a map and asked,

"Well, where do you think we should start looking?"

"I remember my sister being taken away in this direction." Thoma said pointing to the east of Rosemary.

"Alright. We'll head to the nearest village and then go from there." Tadanori said.

Thoma nodded then he and Tadanori set out towards the nearest village in the direction where Thoma saw the bed men take his sister. By the time Thoma and Tadanori came to the nearest village, they found the same thing. Thoma and Tadanori found the brunt ruins of a village.

"How could this have happen?" Tadanori asked shocked by what he was seeing.  
"Was this caused by the same bed men who attacked my home?" Thoma asked.

"Hey you two. What are doing here?" A voice said coming from the right of Thoma and Tadanori.

Thoma and Tadanori looked to see who it was and they saw a old man.

"Who are you two and what are you doing here?" The old man asked.

"My name is Tadanori and this Thoma. We were looking for a village that was here." Tadanori said.

"There is no village here anymore. Not for years in fact." The old man said.

"What happened here?" Thoma asked.

"A cult came and attacked this village. They took many prisoners to who knows where." The old man said.

"How do you know this?" Tadanori asked.

"Because this was my home. I was here when it was attacked. My son and grandson saved me, but were taken away as a result. I don't know what happen to them, but I miss them." The old man said starting to cry.

"I know how you feel." Thoma said.

"You do?" The old man asked.

"I do. About two years ago, my home village was attacked. Maybe by the same people who attacked you. They took my sister away with them. I am trying to find her." Thoma said.

"I wish you well on this young man." The old man said.

"Do you know these people went after they attacked your home?" Tadanori asked.

"I don't. I am sorry, truly I am." The old man said.

"That's ok. I will never give up just because there is an obstacle in my way. I am going to push this obstacle out of my way so I can reach the end of this path. I made a vow to my mother, to my sister, and to myself that I would never give for as long as I live." Thoma said determine to find his sister no matter what the world threw in his way.

The old man looked at Thoma in awe while Tadanori smiled.

"Then I do hope that you'll find your sister young man." The old man said.

Thoma smiled then Tadanori said,

"Do you know if any other villages that have been attacked. If we follow the path of the villages that have been attacked then maybe we can find where they took everyone."

"I know that a village to the south was attack shortly after my home was attacked." The old man said.

"Then we'll head there. Can you point the way?" Thoma asked the old man.

"Sure I can." The old man said.

The old man pointed to where the village that was attacked to Thoma and Tadanori. Thoma and Tadanori waved good bye to the old man and walked towards the village. Days passed when Thoma and Tadanori came to the village that the old man pointed out. They found the village a brunt ruin, just like the last village and Thoma's home.

"I wonder how many villages were attacked. And for what reason." Tadanori said.

"I don't know, but they have my sister. I plan on finding her." Thoma said.

"Don't worry Thoma, we will find her. I promise." Tadanori said.

"Thanks Tadanori." Thoma said smiling.

"Now let's get down there and see if there are any clues on where this cult is." Tadanori said.

Thoma nodded then he and Tadanori proceeded into the village. Thoma and Tadanori looked high and low for any clues, but they couldn't find any.

"Did you find anything Thoma?" Tadanori asked.

"None so far. What about you?" Thoma responded.

"Same here. It seems like they brunt anything useful." Tadanori said.

"Well, we still have a few more houses to look through." Thoma said walking off to another house.

"Your right. We're not done yet." Tadanori said.

Thoma and Tadanori continued looking. Thoma came across a house that had more rubble then any other house in the village.

"I'll try this house." Thoma said to himself then begun digging through the rubble.

After digging for a bit, Thoma decided to use his Gravity Magic.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. I'll use my Gravity Magic to dig through this rubble." Thoma said to himself while he hit his head.

Thoma used his Gravity Magic to lift and push rubble out of his way. Thoma noticed a dead body under the rubble. Thoma jumped back and yelled.

"Thoma! What's wrong!?" Tadanori yelled as he came running.

"I've found a dead body." Thoma said.

"A what?" Tadanori asked as he reached Thoma.

Tadanori saw the dead body and it was still under some rubble. The body was brunt so badly that Tadanori and Thoma couldn't tell if it was a male or female. Thoma noticed that the body was holding something.

"Tadanori look. Its holding something." Thoma said pointing at the thing the body was holding.

"What is it?" Tadanori asked.

Thoma used his Gravity Magic to remove the rubble that was on top of the body. Tadanori walked closer to the body and saw that it was holding a little box.

"Its a box." Tadanori said.

"What's inside?" Thoma asked.

"Let's find out." Tadanori said trying to get the box.

Tadanori pulled, but the box didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Thoma asked.

"It looks like the box melted to the body. It won't move." Tadanori said pulling harder.

Tadanori continued to pull until the box came out from under the body.

"You got it Tadanori." Thoma cheered.

"I know, but now we have another problem. The box won't open." Tadanori said.

"I got this. I learned this while you were sleeping." Thoma said. "Now put the box on the ground Tadanori." Thoma continued.

Tadanori placed the box on the ground. Thoma then took his left hand and had his palm facing the box. The box then was lifted into the air.

"Now, Gravity Crush." Thoma said.

The box begun to crack then broke while the contents of the box remained untouched.

"What was that Thoma?" Tadanori asked.

"I call it, Gravity Crush. When I lift something or have a hold of something with my Gravity Magic, I manipulate the gravity inward and cause the object to crush under the pressure of my gravity." Thoma explained.

"You can crush objects and people?" Tadanori asked.

"Only objects because I can crush people to death with this spell and I don't wish to kill anyone." Thoma said.

Tadanori simply smiled at Thoma then said,

"Now what's in the box?"

Thoma lowered the contents that he still was holding with his Gravity Magic.

"What are they?" Thoma asked.

"They appear to be notes of some kind." Tadanori said.

Thoma read a note as did Tadanori.

"I don't understand these notes." Thoma said.

"I am having some trouble as well." Tadanori said.

Thoma and Tadanori continued to read the notes.

"What is this R-System?" Thoma asked.

"I don't know Thoma, but it doesn't sound good because whom ever this person was they decided to not be apart of it anymore." Tadanori said while he read a note.

Tadanori picked up a map that was with the notes.

"This is a map. There are villages with red x's on them." Tadanori said.

"What does that mean?" Thoma asked.

"I would guess that they mean the villages that they attacked because your home has an x on it as well." Tadanori said.

"Why would they attack villages?" Thoma asked.

"That is a good question Thoma. Another good question is what village is next." Tadanori said.

"I don't know, but there are 15 villages that have yet to be x'ed out." Thoma said.

"That means that there is hope. We might be able to stop them and asked them where they took your sister." Tadanori said.

"Yeah. Which one should we go to first?" Thoma asked.

"I don't know and we don't know how long this has been here." Tadanori said.

"Well I guess that we have to go to all 15." Thoma said.

"But that would take a long time. Look are far apart these villages get." Tadanori said pointing out that the villages get far apart.

"I know, but they seem to go in a semi-cycle." Thoma said showing the semi-cycle pattern to Tadanori.

"It looks like your village is one of a few that go beyond this semi-cycle. so this means that they don't want to go too far from something, but what?" Tadanori asked.

"I don't know, but let's go. I want to find these people." Thoma said.

Thoma and Tadanori headed off the closest unmarked village to them in hopes of finding this people and stopping them. While Thoma and Tadanori were walking away there was a shadow not far behind them. The shadow laugh quietly.

After two and half weeks Thoma and Tadanori reached the village, but they were disappointed to see that village was a brunt ruin. Thoma had a angry look on his face, Tadanori saw then said,

"I am sorry Thoma."

"How many people did this cult take? How many villages did they attack?" Thoma asked angrily.

"I don't know, but we'll find them. I am sure of it." Tadanori said.

Thoma and Tadanori left to the next village. Thoma went to village after village, but all of them were brunt ruins. They searched every village for clues, but found little to nothing. After each village Thoma grew more and more angry and Tadanori noticed. One night by the campfire Tadanori pulled out his violin then started to play a song and sing.

"I can see you there, right by my side as always, you never left or let me down, my friend. I can feel you there, close to my heart as always, your soul and mine share a bond made of love. So as the skies turn gray, and as the clouds gather above, trying to fight back your tears, feeling so lost and alone. I am the star that burns for you, shining through the night, just follow me, I will guide you home. And when you're feeling lost at sea, listen for my song, calling you back to the shore..."

Thoma started to cry because he never heard a song that beautiful.

"You crying Thoma?" Tadanori asked.

"No. I just have something in my eyes." Thoma said rubbing his eye while his face turned red.

"Its ok to cry from time to time." Tadanori said smiling.

"Where did you learn that song?" Thoma asked.

"During my time with Fairy Tail, I met a Celestial Wizard. She had a spirit named Lyra and I learned the song from her." Tadanori said.

"Can you teach me the song?" Thoma asked.

"Sure I can." Tadanori said.

For the rest of the night Tadanori showed Thoma how to play and sing the song. The next day Thoma and Tadanori continued their journey to find the cultist, but they kept finding brunt ruins. It took one year for Thoma and Tadanori to reach the last village on the map, but still it was brunt ruins.

"I can't believe that they got all the villages marked on the map." Tadanori said unbelievably.

"So we spent a whole year for nothing?" Thoma questioned angrily.

"I wouldn't say for nothing." A voice echoed.

Thoma and Tadanori looked around to see who made that noise.

"Whose there!?" Tadanori yelled.

Then a man stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Tadanori asked.

"My name is Wystan Lackluster." Wystan said.

Wystan Lackluster was a man about five feet and nine inches tall with brown hair that went down to where his shoulders met his neck and has blue eyes. He wore brown pants and a brown cloak. He didn't wear a shirt and there was a scar across his chest. Wystan was bare footed.

"What are you doing?" Tadanori asked.

"I should ask you the same thing? I've been following for some time now and I have to ask, what are the two of you doing looking for brunt ruins of villages?" Wystan asked.

"That is none of your business." Thoma said.

"Searching for your sister. Is that right?" Wystan snickered.

"How did you know?" Thoma asked.

"I overheard you talked about finding your sister." Wystan said.

"Do you know where my sister is?" Thoma asked.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Wystan laughed.

"If you do then tell me. Where is my sister?" Thoma demanded.

"My aren't you the impatient one. If you want to know then fight me." Wystan grinned.

"If I win, then you tell me where my sister is." Thoma said.

"IF you win. That's a good one. There is no way you can beat me kid. I am way out of your league." Wystan said.

Then Wystan was pushed back and sent flying into trees then landed on a big rock. Tadanori saw that Thoma used his Gravity Magic to push Wystan.

"What was that?" Wystan asked getting back on his feet.

"I maybe little, but I know how to use magic." Thoma said.

"You know magic. As do I, but I bet you never seen my kind of magic." Wystan said.

Wystan then picked up a rock that broke off the bigger rock he landed on and ate it.

"He just ate a rock?" Thoma questioned surprisingly.

"Oh no. Thoma run!" Tadanori yelled.

Wystan finish eating the rock then inhaled some air then yelled,

"Earth Dragon Roar!"

Then Thoma and Tadanori saw a big blast of magic headed right for them. Tadanori grabbed Thoma and jumped out of the way, but Tadanori took some damage from the attack on his legs.

"Uh... I missed. Oh well. We're just getting started." Wystan said sinisterly.

"What kind of magic was that?" Thoma asked.

"Its called Dragon Slayer Magic." Tadanori said.

"You heard of it? Yes, I use Dragon Slayer Magic. I'm a Earth Dragon Slayer. Now you know there is no way you can win." Wystan said.

"Thoma run. You can't beat him." Tadanori said.

"I can't. I can't keep running away. I going to fight him and I'm going to win." Thoma said.

"You beat me? Nonsense. You should listen to your father and run along now, but if you want to fight and die then I am happy to oblige." Wystan said.

Tadanori watched as Thoma and Wystan were about to face off.

 _'Thoma be careful.'_ Tadanori thought to himself.


	4. Earth Dragon

Chapter IV

Thoma and Wystan were about to face off. Thoma raised his hands towards Wystan and said,

"Gravity Push."

The blast of gravity headed towards Wystan. Wystan smiled then disappeared.

"What?" Thoma said shocked.

Thoma looked around for Wystan.

"Behind you!" Wystan yelled.

Thoma looked behind him and saw Wystan. Wystan had a sinister grin on his face as he kicked Thoma. Thoma was sent flying in a tree.

"Thoma!" Tadanori yelled.

When the dust subsided Wystan and Tadanori saw Thoma still standing.

"I guess I didn't kick hard enough." Wystan said the charged towards Thoma.

"Gravity Pull." Thoma said having his hands facing Wystan.

Wystan was pulled towards Thoma.

"What!?" Wystan said surprised.

When Wystan was close enough, Thoma then punch Wystan. Wystan was sent flying backwards.

"This little kid can punch that hard?" Wystan questioned as he landed and got back up.

"I can manipulate the gravity around my body. I increased the gravity around my right arm to cause my punch to have more power to it." Thoma explained.

"I say that you got some tricks kid, but your no match for me." Wystan said.

Wystan ran towards Thoma and said,

"Earth Dragon Smashing Claws."

Wystan formed claws made of earth around both his arms. Thoma flew up into the air before Wystan could land his attack then said,

"Gravity Push."

Wystan was pushed into the ground by a huge force of gravity. Thoma then landed next to Tadanori.

 _'Thoma is actually fending off against a Dragon Slayer. What is really impressive is that he is only a child who has only just learned how to use magic.'_ Tadanori thought to himself while he watched Thoma and Wystan fight.

"Little brat. How dare you." Wystan groaned in anger.

Wystan then place his hands on the ground and said,

"Earth Dragon, Stone Spikes."

Then earth spike came up from the ground around Thoma and Tadanori. Thoma used his Gravity Magic to move Tadanori out of the way, but was hit as a result.

"Thoma!" Tadanori shouted.

Thoma yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"You should just give up kid, before its too late." Wystan laughed.

Thoma struggled to get up.

"What is that all you got?" Thoma said weakly.

"If you want some more, I'll give you more." Wystan said.

Wystan then took some rocks that were around him and ate them.

 _'He is eating some more rocks. Thoma run!'_ Tadanori thought to himself fearing for Thoma's life.

"Earth Dragon Roar!" Wystan yelled.

As the blast of magic came closer to Thoma, Thoma lifted both hands in front of him and said,

"Gravitational Sphere."

Thoma moved both hands to his sides as he said Gravitational Sphere. Wystan's Earth Dragon Roar then hit Thoma's Gravitational Sphere, causing a explosion.

"That is what you get for challenging me to a fight kid!" Wystan yelled believing that he hit Thoma with his attack.

Wystan then saw Thoma still standing, but he was breathing heavily.

"What!?" Wystan said shocked to see Thoma sill standing.

"Surprised? I am too because that was the first time I used that spell." Thoma said breathing heavily.

"How could you still be standing?" Wystan asked angrily.

"Gravitational Sphere is a spell that allows me to create a protective shield around myself by manipulating gravity. Its made to block enemy spells." Thoma said.

"I bet your running low on Magic Energy after that trick. While I can recharge by eating some more rocks." Wystan gloated.

 _'He's right. Gravitational Sphere took more Magic Energy then I thought. I am big trouble if I don't do something.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Then Tadanori came running and grabbed Thoma then ran off.

"Running away isn't going to save you now!" Wystan yelled.

"Tadanori!? What are you doing?" Thoma asked.

"I am saving you. You can't die here today Thoma. If you do, then how would you be able to protect your sister." Tadanori said.

Thoma looked up and saw Tadanori with tears in his eyes.

 _'Tadanori...'_ Thoma said to himself.

"Your low on magic energy right?" Tadanori asked.

"Yes I am." Thoma said.

"Don't worry I am going to get us out of here." Tadanori said.

Tadanori, carrying Thoma, ran as fast as his feet could take him. After a while Tadanori looked back and saw that Wystan wasn't following them. Tadanori decided to hid under a big rock that was close to a cliff. Trying to keep his heavy breathing quiet Tadanori said,

"I think we lost him."

"Tadanori are you alright?" Thoma asked.

"Its nothing." Tadanori said.

"What are we going to do now?" Thoma asked.

"Well we are going to wait here for a bit then we are going to get away from this place." Tadanori said.

"But the party is just getting started. It would be rude if you left now." Wystan said.

Tadanori and Thoma looked up and saw Wystan standing there with an evil grin.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Tadanori asked.

"Easy. I can smell you." Wystan said.

"You can smell us?" Thoma asked.

"There is no hiding from my sense of smell." Wystan laughed.

"Tadanori what are we going to do?" Thoma asked.

"I don't know Thoma." Tadanori said.

"I know what we're going to do. We're going to die here by my hand." Wystan laughed.

Thoma took a few steps and said,

"I am not going to let that happen."

Then Thoma lifted his hands and made fists.

"Your going to fight me with just your fists? You've got to joking. That's the funniest thing I heard in my life." Wystan said laughing at Thoma.

"Thoma are you crazy. I haven't trained you enough in hand to hand for you to use in a real fight." Tadanori said.

"I know, but I have to do something." Thoma said.

Thoma then ran towards Wystan, who lifts his right hand and said,

"Earth Dragon, Dragon's Fist."

Thoma saw a huge fist made of stone come flying towards him. Thoma just managed to dodge the attack then continued running towards Wystan. Thoma threw a punch at Wystan, but Wystan caught it then said,

"Is that really your best?"

Wystan then started punching Thoma. Thoma couldn't move fast enough to block or dodge Wystan's attacks.

"This is what you get for challenging me!" Wystan yelled as he beat Thoma senselessly.

Tadanori watched as Thoma was getting beaten.

"Where did all that bravado you had earlier?" Wystan asked mockingly.

Thoma then fell to the ground and he was having trouble getting up.  
"Still alive. I'll give that you have some fight in you, but you going to die here kid." Wystan said then kicked Thoma.

Thoma landed next to Tadanori.

"Thoma are you alright?" Tadanori asked.

"Tadanori?.. I can't feel my body." Thoma said weakly.

"How could you just beat a child?" Tadanori asked Wystan.

"Men, women, children, it makes no difference to me. If any one wants to die then I'll be happy to help them." Wystan said.

Thoma looked up and saw Tadanori with tears in eyes.

"Tadanori..." Thoma said.

"Thoma I want you to go and live your life." Tadanori said.

"What are you going to do Tadanori?" Thoma said.

"This guy won't stop until we're dead. I won't let that happen to you. Your still young. You have a full life ahead of you. I'm an old man, I don't have many years left in me." Tadanori said.

"What are you talking about Tadanori?" Thoma asked with tears coming to his eyes.

"I know it will hurt at first, but I can't live life drowning in sorrow. Go to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail. Find your sister and be a family once again. Whenever you feel sad just remember, I will always be with you, even though you can't see me." Tadanori said then got on his feet.

"You done having your little moment?" Wystan asked annoyed.

Tadanori then started to run towards Wystan.

"Now you want to fight me? How about I give you this... Earth Dragon Roar!" Wystan shouted.

Tadanori saw the attack coming at him, but he continued running. Wystan's attack hit Tadanori. Tadanori got knocked back a bit, but he still continued to run towards Wystan.

"What the!?... He's still coming." Wystan said surprisingly.

When Tadanori got close enough to Wystan, he jumped towards him. Tadanori grabbed Wystan and Tadanori threw himself and Wystan over the edge of the cliff.

"TADANORI!" Thoma cried out and reaching his hand out to Tadanori.

"What are you doing!?" Wystan exclaimed.

 _'Thoma... This is good bye. I wished it did have to end this way, but if I am to die so that you can live... Then I'll gladly do so. I have enjoyed the time we spent together. I don't know if you saw me as a second father, but I saw you as a son. I know you'll find friends some day and I know you'll find your sister. I will always be watching over you. Good bye Thoma.'_ Tadanori said to himself as he and Wystan fell.

Thoma managed to get up then ran over the edge of the cliff and when he looked over, he saw nothing, but a river. Thoma came to the river and looked around in hopes of finding Tadanori, but he found nothing. Thoma didn't even see Wystan anywhere.

"TADANORI!" Thoma cried out.

Thoma fell to the ground and started crying. After some time Thoma got back to where he and Tadanori had their things. Thoma picked up Tadanori's violin held it tight to his chest saying.

"Tadanori. What am I going to do without you? I have no idea where Magnolia is from here."

That night Thoma couldn't fell asleep. All he could think about was Tadanori. The next morning Thoma gather some things he believed he needed to travel to Magnolia. The last thing Thoma packed was Tadanori's violin.

"Tadanori..." Thoma said softly.

After a moment of staring at the violin, Thoma packed it up then started to head to Magnolia.

"I have no idea where Magnolia is and I don't have a map. This is going to take forever." Thoma whined.

Thoma had begun in long journey to Magnolia.

It has been six years since Thoma begun his journey and he has been to many different towns and meet many different people, but he was still has yet to reach Magnolia. Thoma stop in different town and asked for directions, but something always happened during his journey where he got distracted or lost.

It is spring time in the year X779 and Thoma is now a sixteen years old. He is five feet and ten inches tall. He wore a short sleeve purple shirt and black pants that belonged to Tadanori. They were a little big on him, but he had no money to buy anything. Thoma also wore an old pair of shoes that Tadanori had. During the six years he spent trying to reach Magnolia, Thoma practice his Gravity Magic. Thoma spent most the time hovering in the air instead of walking on his feet, but he still walked from time to time. Thoma also trained himself in hand to hand combat. Whenever Thoma felt sad or was just wanted to pass the time, he would play on his violin.

Then one day while playing his violin, Thoma heard someone coming.

"Whose there?" Thoma said while he stopped playing and looked around.

Then a little old man came walking out of the bushes. The old man was extremely short in height. The old man was wearing a white shirt with a black stamp in the middle underneath an orange hoodie. The old man also had orange shorts and an blue and orange striped jester hat.

"Who are you?" Thoma asked.

"I am just a passing old man. I heard someone playing a violin. Was that you young man?" The old man asked.

"I was playing the violin." Thoma said.

"I never heard someone play the violin that beautifully. Where did you learn to play like that?" The old man asked.

"The man who raised me, taught me." Thoma said.

"You mean your father taught you?" The old man asked.

"No. I got separated from my family when I was a little kid. I was found by a man named Tadanori who raised me until he died." Thoma said.

"When did he die?" The old man asked.

"Six years ago. I've been on my own since then." Thoma said.

"You've been on your own for six years? What have you been doing?" The old man asked.

"I have been trying to find Magnolia, but I am lost and I don't have a map." Thoma said sadly.

"Why are you trying to find Magnolia?" The old man asked.

"I wanted to join the Magic Guild known as Fairy Tail." Thoma said.

"You want to join Fairy Tail. You know magic?" The old man asked.

"I do. I'll show you." Thoma said.

Thoma then flew into the air.

"You know Wind Magic." The old man said.

"No. Watch." Thoma said.

Thoma raised his left hand to a few trees then said,

"Gravity Pull!"

The old man saw the trees get pulled out of the ground and headed towards Thoma. Thoma then manipulated gravity around him so the trees spun around him instead of running into him. The old man watched in awe as Thoma demonstrated his Gravity Magic. Thoma threw the trees away from him and the old man then landed in front of the old man and said,

"I use Gravity Magic."

"Where did you learn Gravity Magic?" The old man asked.

"Tadanori, the man who raised me, had a huge library and there was a book about Gravity Magic." Thoma said then pulled out the book and showed it to the old man.

The old man took the book and opened the cover and read a few pages.

"It takes years to master magic you know." The old man said.

"I know. I have yet to finish the book. The latest spell I learned is called Omnidirectional Gravity Blast." Thoma said.

"And that is still a ways from the center of the book." The old man pointed out.

"I know, but I wanted to learn magic so I can help people." Thoma said.

"You want to help people?" The old man asked.

"Yeah. I want to help people and I want to find my sister." Thoma said.

"Your sister?" The old man asked.

"Yeah. When I was little a cult attacked my home, they took my sister. I couldn't save her because I ran away instead of trying to save her." Thoma said ashamed of himself.

"So you want to find her?" The old man asked.

"Yes I do. Tadanori said that Fairy Tail would be able to help me find her." Thoma said.

"What's your sister's name? I am sure Fairy Tail would be more then happy to help. We just need her name." The old man said.

"My sister's name is Erza." Thoma said.

"Erza what?" The old man asked.

"Nothing. Just Erza." Thoma said.

The old man didn't say anything for a moment.

"What is it?" Thoma asked.

"Its nothing. So you want to join Fairy Tail?" The old man asked.

"Yes I do. Do you think they will let me join?"

"I believe they would. Their master is a nice guy if I do say so myself." The old man said place one hand on his chin.

"You know Fairy Tail's master?" Thoma asked.

"Yes I do. I am on my way to Fairy Tail myself in fact. Care to join me?" The old man asked.

"You don't mind?" Thoma asked.

"Not at all. When we get there you can join Fairy Tail." The old man said.

"Really? Thank you... I am sorry what was your name again?" Thoma asked while laughing embarrassingly and rubbing one hand on the back of his head.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. And I am master of the Fairy Tail Guild." Makarov said.

"Really. Your the master?" Thoma asked happily.

"Yes I am." Makarov said.

"And your going to allow me to join?" Thoma asked getting more excited.

"I see there is potential in you. And I know you that you will do good in Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

Thoma then hugged Makarov tightly and flew into the air then said almost about to cry,

"Thank you so much."

"Welcome. Can you... put me down... because your crushing me." Makarov said having a hard time speaking because Thoma was choking him.

"Oh I am so sorry. Here I'll put you down now." Thoma said.

Thoma put Makarov down on the ground. Makarov took a few deep breathes, cleared his throat then asked,

"So Thoma you ready to become a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes I am and I promise to do my best." Thoma said happily.

"That's the spirit. Now let's go to Magnolia." Makarov said pointing towards the direction Magnolia was in.

Thoma then jumped into the air cheering. He was going to become a member of Fairy Tail.


	5. A Happy Reunion

Chapter V

Thoma and Makarov finally reached Magnolia. Thoma looked out over the city in awe.

"Its beautiful." Thoma said

"She is, isn't she. Thoma welcome to Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail Guild." Makarov said.

"Where is Fairy Tail?" Thoma asked.  
"Its right at the edge of town. You can see it from here. Look." Makarov said pointing out the Fairy Tail building.

"Come on let's go." Thoma said then took off flying in the air towards Fairy Tail.

"Wait Thoma. I can't keep up at this age." Makarov said running after Thoma.

Thoma and Makarov stood in front of Fairy Tail and Thoma looked up at the building in awe.

"Makarov. Why is it called Fairy Tail?" Thoma asked.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure. That is why its named Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"That sounds amazing." Thoma said.

"Ready to go and meet your new family?" Makarov asked with a smile.

"Family?..." Thoma questioned.

"Every member of Fairy Tail is apart of a family." Makarov said.

"I am ready." Thoma said nodding his head.

Makarov opened the doors then said,

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Thoma."

Thoma looked inside and saw many different people.

"Are all these people wizards?" Thoma asked.

"They are indeed." Makarov said.

"Cool." Thoma said.

"Welcome back Master." The guild members said at once.

"How did the conference go?" A guild member asked.

"It went great. Now everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member. His name is Thoma." Makarov said showing everyone who Thoma was.

"Hi everyone. Its great to be a member of Fairy Tail." Thoma said nervously.

"What's your name? Thoma what?" A guild member asked.

"Thoma. Just Thoma." Thoma said.

"You don't have a last name?" a young boy around Thoma age, but younger then him asked.

"Why are you in your underwear!?" Thoma asked surprised.

"When did this happen!?" The boy asked surprised as well.

"You've been like that for a while Gray." A young girl playing with cards said.

"So your name is Gray?" Thoma asked.

"Thoma allow me to introduce you to the younger members. The man in his underwear is Gray Fullbuster. The girl playing with the cards is Cana Alberona. The three over there with white hair are Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss..." Makarov said.

"New guy, let's fight!" A boy with pink hair and flaming fists said running towards Thoma yelled.

Thoma sidestepped the boy and the boy crashed into a table and chairs.

"And that boy who attacked you is Natsu Dragneel. Finally the blue cat is Happy." Makarov sighed.

"That's a flying cat!" Thoma exclaimed shocked to see a flying cat.

"What's the big idea?" Natsu said angrily.

"Come again?" Thoma asked.

"Why did you get out of the way?" Natsu asked.

"If I didn't then you've would hit me." Thoma said.

"Come on, its a fight. Isn't it Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir." Happy cheered.

"Why?" Thoma asked.

"Because I want to see how strong you are." Natsu said.

Natsu then charged towards Thoma throwing punches. Thoma dodged the punches then held one finger to Natsu's forehead and said,

"Gravity Flick."

Thoma then flicked Natsu's forehead and Natsu got sent flying backwards. Everyone watching froze because they never say something like that before.

"Ow... That hurt. What did you do?" Natsu asked getting up.

"I used a small amount of my magic." Thoma said.

"What kind of magic do you use Thoma?" Lisanna asked.

"I use Gravity Magic. I can manipulate gravity, by increasing or decreasing the force of gravity." Thoma explained.

"Then how did you send Natsu flying?" Cana asked.

"I decreased the gravity around Natsu just as I was about to flick him while at the same time increased the gravity in my finger so I could hit harder." Thoma continued to explain.

Everyone were talking to each other on how Thoma was able to use Gravity Magic.

"I can do more. Care to see?" Thoma asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Natsu, care to help me?" Thoma asked.

"Sure why not." Natsu said.

"Alright."

Thoma raised his left hand to Natsu and lifted him into the air.

"See. I can decrease the gravity around Natsu causing him to lift into the air, then I can move him in any direction." Thoma explained moving Natsu around in the air.

Thoma then put Natsu down on the ground.

"Alright, Natsu run at me." Thoma said.

"Ok." Natsu said then ran towards Thoma.

Natsu took a few steps then stopped. Natsu looked like he was struggling to move.

"I increased the gravity around Natsu, making him unable to move. Now I'll let you go and I want you to hit me as hard as you possible can Natsu." Thoma said.

"You asked for it." Natsu said.

Natsu was able to move and ran towards Thoma once again. Natsu then threw a punch as hard as he could, but Thoma didn't move a inch. Everyone in the room was shocked to see Thoma still standing.

"I increased the gravity around my body so I can stay in this spot." Thoma explained.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Elfman asked.

"Not really, but that's because I trained myself to withstand massive amount of pain. I have one more thing to show you. Alright Natsu, I don't need your help anymore." Thoma said.

Natsu stepped back from Thoma. Thoma begun to lift into the air and fly around the guild. Everyone gasped to see Thoma flying.

"Your flying?" Natsu asked.

"I decreased the gravity around my body and I am able to lift my body into the air and move around." Thoma said.

Thoma flew down to the ground, but didn't land.

"Now you've seen what I can do. I hope to be a great help in the future." Thoma said.

"Why aren't you on the ground?" Mirajane asked.

"Because doing this is more fun then walking around." Thoma said.

Thoma then flew over to Makarov and asked,

"Am I now a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Once you have Fairy Tail's emblem you will be." Makarov said pulling out a stamp press.

Thoma got his emblem on his right forearm and the emblem was black in color.

"Now your a member of Fairy Tail. Welcome Thoma." Makarov said.

Thoma looked at his Fairy Tail emblem happily. His life as a Fairy Tail wizard had begun. Makarov showed Thoma around the guild, telling him the rules, and showed him the Request Board.

"Request Board?" Thoma questioned.

"Yes. This is where jobs you can take are posted. Every guild has one. You come up to the board and pick a job. When you complete it you get paid. Now your a Fairy Tail wizard you'll be taking on jobs, but since your new, you'll be taking on jobs around Magnolia for now. Here is a good one for you Thoma, help move boxes." Makarov said.

"Moving boxes?" Thoma asked disappointingly holding the piece of paper.

"With your Gravity Magic, it should be no problem for you." Makarov said.

"Yeah, but I was hoping to go and find my sister." Thoma whimpered.

"Once you've gain more experience then you can take jobs that require travel." Makarov said.

"Yes sir. I'll be back when I complete this job." Thoma said then left to go do the job.

Thoma arrived at the job sit and the man who posted the job said,

"They just sent one kid? I know its not much, but it might be too much for one kid."

"I am not a kid, I am the newest member of Fairy Tail. My name is Thoma and I am ready to help move the boxes." Thoma said proudly.

"Alright then." The man sighed.

The man led Thoma to a storage room that was filled with boxes.

"I need all these boxes moved into the building and unpacked." The man said.

Thoma looked at all the boxes and said,

"No problem. I'll have it done by sundown."

"There is no hurry to finish. You can come back tomorrow if your not done today." The man said.

"Alright. I'll come back tomorrow, if I don't finish today." Thoma said.

Thoma then begun to move the boxes with his Gravity Magic. The man looked at Thoma shocked because he never saw anything like that before.

"You see. I'll be done in no time." Thoma said.

Thoma worked and before the man knew, Thoma had finished moving and unpacking all the boxes. The man who posted the job couldn't believe that Thoma was able to move and unpack all the boxes as fast as he did.

"Wow. I never believed that you could finish in one day young man." The man said.

"I told you mister. What are you doing with all these boxes anyways? All the boxes had nothing but clothes and shoes." Thoma said.

"You didn't noticed? I am opening up a clothing and shoe store." The man said.

"A clothing and shoe store?" Thoma questioned.

"Where have you been living? In the forest by yourself?" The man asked.

Thoma blushed because he spent most of the past six years in the wilderness. The man looked at Thoma's clothes and had a grossed out face. The man snapped his fingers and said,

"Since you've been a big help, how about I get you a new outfit."

"Really? You would do that?" Thoma asked.

"Sure. Consider it a little bonus to the original pay." The man said.

Thoma thought about for a moment then said,

"Thank you for your kindness mister."

"No problem. Now follow me." The man said.

The man the lead Thoma to a bunch of clothes and shoes then starting looking for a new outfit for Thoma. The man picked out some outfits for Thoma to try on. The first few Thoma tried, the man shook his head in disapproval. Then Thoma had a white short sleeve shirt with black pants and a collared gray long coat and finally black boats.

"That is a good look on you young man." The man said.

"You think so?" Thoma asked.

"I do." The man replied.

"Then I'll go with this one." Thoma said.

"Good choice. Thank you so much for your help." The man said.

"Welcome and thank you for the outfit." Thoma said.

"It's my job to help people look they absolute best." The man said.

Thoma left the shop while he waved good bye to the man. Thoma got back to the guild and Gray asked,

"What happen to your clothes Thoma?"

"I can say the same to you too Gray." Thoma said pointing out that Gray was in his underwear.

Gray was shocked to see that he was in his underwear.

"What happen to my clothes?" Gray asked.

"You took them off you nudist." Natsu said.

"What did you call me, you flame head." Gray said angrily.

"You heard me ice boy." Natsu said angrily.

Natsu and Gray were in each other faces.

"What's going on?" Thoma asked.

"There at it again." Lisanna said.

"It what again?" Thoma asked.

"They fight almost all the time." Lisanna said.

"They fight?" Thoma questioned.

"Aye." Happy said.

Gray then punched Natsu and Natsu was sent flying into a guild member. That started a chain reaction and soon everyone was fighting each other. Lisanna, Elfman, Makarov, Happy, and Thoma were the only ones not fighting.  
"Shouldn't we stop this?" Thoma asked.

"They'll stop soon." Makarov said.

Thoma then went up to Natsu and Gray and said,

"Can you stop fighting?"

Thoma was ignored. Natsu threw a punch at Gray, but Gray dodged and the punch hit Thoma instead. Thoma flew back to Makarov and the others.

"You ok Thoma?" Lisanna asked.

Thoma sat up rubbing where Natsu punched him.

"This is starting to get out hand." Makarov said.

"I'll stop it Master Makarov." Thoma said.

"How are you going to do that?" Elfman asked.

 _'How am I going to do that?'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Thoma then remembered what Tadanori said once,

 _'When everyone was fighting, I played my violin. Soon everyone stopped fighting and listened to my music.'_

"Where is my violin Master Makarov?" Thoma asked.

"Right here. Why do you want your violin?" Makarov asked handing Thoma his violin.

"I have an idea." Thoma said.

Thoma warmed up his violin and everyone was still fighting when Thoma begun to play his violin. At first no one payed an attention to Thoma, but soon people stopped fighting. One by one everyone begun to stop fighting and listen to Thoma playing his violin. No one heard music like Thoma's before. Thoma then lift himself into the air with his Gravity Magic as he played a very touching moment of the song. Everyone watched Thoma playing his violin and they all thought it was beautiful. When Thoma was finished he landed and opened his eye, which he closed so he could put more feeling into playing, then saw everyone looking at him.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" A guild member asked.

"I learned it from Tadanori, the man who raised me." Thoma said.

Thoma explained what happened to him when the cult attacked his home. He didn't say his sister's name. When he finished, Thoma walked out of the guild saying,

"See you tomorrow."

The next day Thoma was at the guild and he couldn't find a job he wanted to take.

"Finding a job?" Natsu said walking over to the Request Board with Happy.

"Trying to, but I am not seeing one I want to take on today." Thoma said.

"You'll get days like that." Natsu said.

"Well, I can't find a job today, so I am just going to find a nice place by the river and play my violin." Thoma said then left.

Shortly after Thoma left, a young girl with scarlet red hair and wearing armor came walking into the guild.

"Hi Erza. You finished you job already?" Makarov asked.

"I did Master." Erza said.

Then Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy came walking by.

"So Natsu what do you think of Thoma?" Lisanna asked.  
Erza's eye widen when she heard Lisanna say the name Thoma.

"He's alright I guess." Natsu said.

"Your just saying that because he made fly across the room with just a flick." Happy mocked Natsu.

"It was a cheap shot. Next time, I'll bet him." Natsu said.

"Who is Thoma?" Erza asked.

"Oh. Thoma is our newest recruit Erza." Makarov said.

"What does he look like?" Erza asked.

"He's got the same color of hair and eyes you have Erza." Lisanna said.

"Where did he say he was from?" Erza asked.

"He never said. All he said that a cult attacked his home and took his sister. Now he is trying to find her." Happy said.

"Where is this 'Thoma'?" Erza asked.

"He couldn't find a job for today, so he went off to find a place by the river to play his violin." Natsu said.

Erza then took off running.

"Erza where you going?" Lisanna, Happy, and Natsu asked.

Erza left before she could answer.

 _'Is it who I think it is?'_ Erza asked herself .

Erza searched all over Magnolia trying to find Thoma. Erza asked some townspeople if they seen a boy with scarlet red hair and brown eyes. The townspeople gave Erza directions, but when she got where she was told, there was no scarlet red hair brown eyed boy. After several hours of searching, Erza heard something in the distance.

 _'That sounds like a violin... didn't Natsu say that Thoma was looking for nice place by the river to play his violin?'_ Erza asked herself.

Erza then ran off towards the sound. When she reached the source of the sound, Erza saw a scarlet red hared boy sitting on a rock playing a violin. Erza just watch the boy play the violin, but all of sudden the boy stopped and asked,

"Whose there?"

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"Me? My name is Thoma. I am the newest member of Fairy Tail. Who are you?" Thoma asked.

Thoma turned around and when he and Erza locked eyes, they gasped.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

"Did you come from a village called Rosemary?" Thoma asked.

"Yes. Until it was attack by a cult and I was taken away." Erza said.

"Do you remember having an older brother?" Thoma asked.

"Do you remember having a younger sister?" Erza asked.

"Yes. My little sister's name is Erza." Thoma said.

"My older brother's name is Thoma." Erza said.

"Its really you!" Both Thoma and Erza said.

Thoma and Erza ran towards each other crying. They hugged for the first time in many years.

"I can't believe I found you after all these years." Thoma said crying tears of joy.

"I can't believe your still alive." Erza said, also crying tears of joy.

"I missed you so much little sis." Thoma cried.

"I missed you too Thoma." Erza cried.

Thoma and Erza cried for a moment, then Erza asked,

"So you joined Fairy Tail?"

"I did. What are you doing?" Thoma asked.

"I am also a member of Fairy Tail." Erza answered.

"What happen to you when the cult took you?" Thoma asked.

"I'll tell you on our way back to the guild. What have you be doing since the attack?" Erza asked.

"I'll tell you on our way back to the guild." Thoma said.

"Alright." Erza said.

Thoma and Erza walked back to the guild telling each other what happen to them since the cult attacked. Both Thoma and Erza were happy to have their long lost sibling back into their lives. Thoma has found his sister and his new life in Fairy Tail has now truly begun.


	6. The Scarlet Siblings

Chapter VI

"YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER!?" Everyone in the guild shouted.

"Yes we are. Erza is my little sister." Thoma said.

"While Thoma is my older brother." Erza said.

"Erza, you never told us you had a older brother." Lisanna said.

"I never knew Thoma was still alive." Erza replied.

Everyone looked closely at Thoma and Erza. Thoma took a few steps back.

"Now that their standing next to each other, I can see the resemblance." Macao said.

"I can see it too." Wakaba said.

Everyone then saw the resemblance between Thoma and Erza. Thoma looked off to the side and saw Natsu who was not apart of the group.

"What's the matter Natsu?" Thoma asked.

"One Erza was bad enough, now we have two." Natsu said.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Thoma and Erza said at the same time.

"Like brother like sister." Macao laughed

The other guild members laughed with Macao.

Now there are two Scarlets? Just great." Mirajane scoffed angrily.

"You got something to say?" Erza asked angrily.

"Now Sis, let me handle this..." Thoma said then walked over to Mirajane.

Thoma put his arm around Mirajane, closed his eyes then smiled and said,

"I don't know what my little sister did to you to cause you to be angry, but if you have a problem with her then you have a problem with me. I can tell that your an older sister so you know as well as I that an older siblings' job is to look out for their younger siblings. Now if you don't have anything nice to say, then keep your mouth shut and move along."

As Thoma was talking to Mirajane, everyone could sense a intimating aura in the air.

"I don't have time for this." Mirajane said then pushed Thoma away and walked away.

Thoma walked back over to Erza and said,

"That should solve your problem. Well at least for a little while."

Cana, Natsu, Happy, and Gray just looked at Thoma dumbfounded on what just happen.

"Do any of you know what just happened?" Natsu asked.

Cana, Happy, and Gray just shook their heads.

"I am just a confused as you are." Happy said.

"Well I am hungry. You hungry Sis?" Thoma asked.

"A little." Erza said.

"Great, I'll make my omelets." Thoma said.

"Your omelets?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. Tadanori taught me how to play the violin and how to cook. In fact pretty much all I know, Tadanori taught me." Thoma said.

"What are these omelets of yours?" Gray asked.

"Why don't I make one for you as well." Thoma said.

"No fair. If icicle boy gets one, then I want one." Natsu said.

"Fine. I'll make one for everyone in the guild. I need to do some shopping then." Thoma said then left to go get everything he needed to make the omelets.

When Thoma returned with everything he needed to make his omelets he begun cooking. While Thoma was cooking he noticed Erza training with her swords. Thoma was amazed at his little sister's swordsmanship skills.

"Alright everyone. The omelets are done." Thoma yelled.

Everyone in the guild received an omelet and they took a bit out of their omelet then said at the same time,

"This is really good."

Then everyone quickly ate their omelets.

"I hope you all enjoyed your omelets." Thoma said bowing down as everyone finished their omelets.

"What were in those omelets?" Natsu asked.

"Eggs, some meat, some vegetables, and spices mixed together then cooked till they are starting to turn brown. Tadanori originally showed me how to make them, but I since then created my own recipe. What do you think?" Thoma asked.

"They were probably the best omelets I have ever tasted." Wakaba said.

Everyone in the guild pretty agreed to what Wakaba said. Erza was sitting silently.

"Did you not like your omelet Sis?" Thoma asked.

"This omelet... this omelet is... is amazing." Erza said with stars in her eyes.

Thoma had stars in his eye when Erza said that the omelet was amazing. Thoma then took off in the air cheering in joy.

"The way he is acting, makes you think if he is really Erza's brother." Gray said.

"Aye." Happy said.

Thoma came down towards the ground, but didn't land.

"Hey Sis, can I ask you something? Thoma asked.

"What is it Thoma?" Erza asked.

"When I was cooking, I noticed your sword skills and was wondering. Could you show me how to use swords like you do?" Thoma asked.

Erza thought about it for a while then said,

"I will show you how to use swords."

Thoma hugged his sister saying,

"Thank you Sis."

"Alright Thoma. You can get off me." Erza said getting annoyed.

"Sorry. I get carried away sometimes." Thoma said.

"We'll begin tomorrow." Erza said.

"Alright. Where should we meet?" Thoma asked.

"Behind the guild should do fine." Erza said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Thoma said then left.

The next morning Thoma met Erza behind the guild hall.

"You ready Thoma?" Erza asked.

"I am ready." Thoma said.

"Alright, let's begin." Erza said then tossed a sword to Thoma.

Thoma missed catching the sword and the sword landed behind him.

 _'I can already tell, this is going to be take a while.'_ Erza thought to herself.

Thoma picked up the sword and readied himself then Erza ran towards Thoma. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, and Makarov were watching Erza training Thoma. After several minutes of watching Erza basically wipe the floor with Thoma, Mira laughed and said,

"This is funny. Erza is wiping the floor with him."

"That's because I never used swords before." Thoma said.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!" Erza shouted as she went in for a attack.

Thoma blocked the attack, but Erza managed to bring Thoma down to the ground by swiping her feet under Thoma's feet.

"Ow." Thoma said as he hit the ground.

Thoma looked up to see Erza holding her sword to his throat.

"I win." Erza said.

"I'll admit you beat me Sis. Now how about we play on my field." Thoma said getting up.

"What would that be?" Erza asked.

"Hand-to-hand. I mean its only fair" Thoma said.

Thoma moved his right leg back a little, had his right arm bent a little and it was at the level of his waist. Thoma had his left arm extended out, but still a little bent, in front of him. Finally Thoma shifted some weight to his right leg.

"Alright." Erza said then put her fists up.

"I won't hold back." Thoma said.

"Either will I." Erza said.

Thoma and Erza then ran towards each other and begun a fight. Thoma quickly gained the upper hand in the fight. The group watching couldn't believe what was happening.

"I can't believe that Thoma is beating Erza." Cana said.

"Just how Erza trained with swords, Thoma has trained to fight with his hands. Its all about practice." Makarov said.

Thoma and Erza fought each other. Erza tried to punch Thoma in the face, but Thoma caught Erza's fist. Erza then went to punch Thoma in the stomach, but Thoma dodged then countered with a swift hard strike to her face with his palm. Erza then fell to the ground and when she looked up, she saw Thoma offering his hand.

"Looks like I win this time Sis." Thoma said smiling.

"I'll admit you bet me Thoma." Erza said taking Thoma's hand.

"If you want, I can train you in hand-to-hand while you train me in swordsmanship." Thoma said.

"That sounds fair. Alright Thoma, you got yourself a deal." Erza said.

Thoma and Erza shook hands in agreement. For the next few months when both Erza and Thoma had free time, they would train together. Thoma showed Erza how to fight in hand-to-hand.

"In hand-to-hand, its all about focus. Try to read your opponent's movements. I am sure you know this, but to be able to read the tiniest of movement can make or break a fight. Also you have to find a style that suits you. I fight with something called Baguazhang, which is swift precision strikes to pressure points on the body and Xing Yi Quan which focuses on hard strikes. It also helps to make up your own style of fighting." Thoma explained.

While Erza showed Thoma to fight with swords.

"One trick on fighting with swords is to relax. Keep clam, keep your muscles loose, and regulate your breathing. If your tight, you cannot act with speed, which could cost you, your life. Keep your body balanced so you can attack and block without getting hit. Never let your feet get close to each other. Your footing and proper foot placement is key for balance. To keep balance try sliding your feet rather then lift them up and stepping. Think before you act. Charge in recklessly could also cost you your life. Find the flow of battle and attempt to control it. If you control the flow of the battle you could stir the battle in any way you want. Finally, keep your attacks simple. Flourish moves are only for effect. An example is don't spin in a circle because it only leaves your back wide open for an opponent to attack." Erza explained.

Some members of Fairy Tail would watch Thoma and Erza train. Makarov was one of those people who would watch.

 _'Those two are progressing quicker then I believed. I've known what Erza was capable of, but Thoma shows great potential also. Perhaps Thoma will surpass Erza.'_ Makarov thought as he watched Thoma and Erza trained.

At the end of the day's training Thoma said,

"Well I am going back to my place. See you tomorrow Sis."

"Wait Thoma. Where is your place? Because I asked some of the guys and they told me they never seen you around Magnolia." Erza said.

"I have been staying out in the woods outside Magnolia." Thoma said.

"Why are you staying in the woods?" Erza asked.

"Because I feel comfortable in the woods." Thoma said.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Because I spent six years of my life out in the woods. I may act friendly, but I actually feel uncomfortable around people." Thoma confessed.

"You seem comfortable around me." Erza stated.

"That's because your my little sister. When I am around the guild members and people of Magnolia, I feel nervous and uncomfortable. I hid this from everyone because I don't want them to think of me as a crowd." Thoma said sadly.

"No one thinks your a crowd Thoma." Erza said.

"You think so?" Thoma asked.

"I know so Thoma." Erza said.

Erza offered her hand to Thoma. Thoma looked at his sister then her hand, Thoma was hesitant to take Erza's hand.

"Come on Thoma let's go." Erza said.

Thoma backed away at first, but then took Erza's hand saying,

"Alright. I'll try."

Erza led Thoma into the guild hall and went up to Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna, who were sitting at a table drinking juice.

"Natsu. Happy. Lisanna. Can you help Thoma with something?" Erza asked.

"He needs a help on a job?" Natsu asked.

Erza leaned closer to Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna saying,

"Thoma gets uncomfortable around people. Can you help him over come this?" Erza asked.

"Sure Erza." Lisanna said.

"Alright. I'll help Thoma. Ready Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir." Happy said.

"Thanks. Now you ready Thom..." Erza said turning around to Thoma, but Thoma was gone.

"Where did he go?" Happy asked.

"Your asking me?" Natsu asked.

"Let's go find him." Erza sighed.

"Do you know where Thoma could be?" Lisanna asked.

"Some where away from people." Erza said.

Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna went to go find Thoma. Natsu and Happy were one team while Erza and Lisanna were another. Erza and Lisanna looked in the woods just outside of Magnolia.

"What makes you think Thoma would be out here?" Lisanna asked.

"Because Thoma said he had a place for himself out in the woods." Erza said.

"If he does, then it can't be too far away from Magnolia." Lisanna said

"Your right. Thoma has to be somewhere around here." Erza said.

Erza and Lisanna continued looking for Thoma. After a few minutes they heard something.

"Hey Erza, do you hear that?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I do. I think I know what the sound is and who is making it." Erza said.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"Its Thoma, and he is playing his violin." Erza said.

Erza and Lisanna went closer to the sound of Thoma's violin. When they got close enough they could hear Thoma singing.

"Words are born into air, and quickly fade out in the wind. But they find their way inside you where they live on forevermore... When the skies are dark and full of rain, look inside your heart. The light, so warm will come and glow, shinning just like the sun... You can see, just how much you've grown how strong you are... A love will open up to you and its starts from the day that you, first heard those words..." Thoma sang.

Thoma continued to play his violin while Erza and Lisanna listen to his beautiful music. As Thoma was playing his music Erza noticed something.

"What is it Erza?" Lisanna asked.

"Can you hear it? The music Thoma is playing is sad." Erza said.

"Its sad?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yeah. Why is Thoma playing sad music?" Erza asked.

"Because I am sad." Thoma said as he stopped playing.

"He heard us!?" Lisanna exclaimed.

` "I did. I knew you two were there for awhile. Did you enjoy my music?" Thoma asked.

"Why were you playing sad music Thoma?" Erza asked.

"Well I normally play music to match my mood." Thoma said.

"Then why are you sad?" Lisanna asked.

"Because its the anniversary of Tadanori's death." Thoma said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Isn't Tadanori the man who raised you?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yes. Since the cult attacked my home, Tadanori found me and raised me. He's like a second father to me, he meant everything to me. Seeing him die as he protected me, it was painful. Tadanori taught me how to believe in myself. When he died, I guess a part of me died with him. As I said, when Tadanori died I lived on my own. I traveled around trying to find Magnolia, but I never really got use to being around other people. When I'm around people, I see Tadanori's face and become sad. Tadanori died because I was weak, if I was just stronger then he would still be here." Thoma said crying.

 _'So that's why Thoma was always so distant from everyone. I don't know if anyone else noticed it, but I did. Thoma put on a false smile around people and when Thoma thought no one was looking, his smile faded into sadness.'_ Erza thought to herself.

Thoma fell to his knees crying. Erza and Lisanna looked at each other then Erza walked over to Thoma. Thoma looked up and saw Erza looking at him with a concerned and sad look on her face. Erza then hugged Thoma saying,

"You can't blame yourself Big Brother. You can't let something of her past hold you back because if you do then you'll be unable to move forward. Your not alone anymore. You have a family at Fairy Tail and you have a little sister who is happy to have apart of their lives. You don't have to face anything alone anymore Big Brother, not when I am with you."

Thoma begun crying harder and held his sister tightly.

"Ever since we were reunited, you never called me Big Brother. You always called me by my first name." Thoma said crying happily.

"Because I knew you were waiting for me to call you Big Brother. I wanted the first time to be special." Erza said.

Thoma and Erza both looked at each other and they both had tears in their eyes, while Erza only had tears in her left eye.

"What is wrong with your right eye Sis?" Thoma asked.

"I have an artificial eye and I can't cry tears from it." Erza said.

Erza stood up and offered her hand to Thoma and asked.

"Ready to go back home Big Brother?"

"Home?" Thoma questioned.

"You have a new home with us in Fairy Tail. Now come on." Erza said.

Thoma wiped his eyes then took Erza's hand.

"I have a new home." Thoma said happily.

Erza helped Thoma to his feet. When Thoma was on his feet he hugged Erza again.

"Thanks Sis." Thoma said.

"Welcome Big Brother." Erza said.

"Can you keep calling me Big Brother?" Thoma asked.

"Not all the time." Erza said.

"Why not?" Thoma asked.

"Because it will stop being special if always call you Big Brother." Erza said.

"Alright, but I am still calling you Sis." Thoma said.

"That's fine. Now let's go home. Everyone is waiting." Erza said.

"Right." Thoma said.

Thoma, Erza, and Lisanna went back to the guild. Natsu and the others asked where Thoma ran off to. Thoma told them why he ran off and they all said something similar to what Erza told Thoma. For the next few days Erza and the younger guild members helped Thoma get over his fear of being around people. After a few weeks Thoma finally was comfortable around other people. Now Thoma was able to make new friends in the guild.


	7. A Broken Friendship

Chapter VII

Months has passed and Thoma has made new friends with Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana, while Mirajane still avoids speaking with Thoma. Thoma has gone on many jobs, some of which involved traveling. Thoma and Erza trained together. Thoma learn how to wield swords and how to do some Sword Magic while Erza became an expert in hand-to-hand. One day Thoma returned from a job.

"Hi everyone. I am back." Thoma said walking through the doors of the guild hall.

"How to the job go Thoma?" Erza asked.

"What do you think Sis? It went great." Thoma said.

"You've been working hard later Thoma." Gray said.

"I am just trying to help people." Thoma smiled.

"It looks like your trying to become an S-Class Wizard." Natsu said while eating some food.

"What's an S-Class Wizard?" Thoma asked.

"S-Class Wizards are elite members of a guild, and usually number among the most powerful individuals in the guild itself." Makarov said walking up behind Thoma.

"How does one become an S-Class Wizard?" Thoma asked.

"If you want to become an S-Class Wizard then you must pass the S-Class Promotional Trial." Makarov said.

"When is this trial?" Thoma asked.

"I hold the trail at the end of each year." Makarov said.

"When it will be soon." Thoma pointed out.

"Maybe you will participate in them Thoma." Makarov said.

"You think so?" Thoma questioned.

"Maybe. I have to see if you are ready to be an S-Class Wizard." Makarov said then walked away.

 _'S-Class Wizard sounds so cool.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Thoma turned around and was about to say something when he notice Natsu holding a stick that was on fire.

"You better put that fire out before you burn down the guild Natsu." Thoma laughed.

Natsu then ate the fire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Thoma screamed shocked to see Natsu eating fire.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"You just ate fire! Why would you do that!?" Thoma asked panicky.

"Natsu eats fire because he is a Fire Dragon Slayer." Happy said.

Thoma backed off from his panic stance, he stood upright with his head tilted down a little.

"Did you just say Dragon Slayer?..." Thoma said in a claim low tone.

"That's right. I am a Fire Dragon Slayer. I learned it from The Fire Dragon, Igneel." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Where is Wystan?" Thoma asked.

"Who?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Thoma ran up and grabbed Natsu by the scarf and said angrily,

"Tell me where I can find Wystan!"

"Whose Wystan?" Natsu asked.

"Wystan Lackluster, The Earth Dragon Slayer. If he is still alive tell me where he is!" Thoma yelled.

"I have no idea who that is." Natsu said.

"You must know who he is since your both Dragon Slayers!" Thoma said getting impatient.

"What's gotten into you Thoma?" Lisanna asked trying to pull Thoma off of Natsu.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I hate Dragon Slayers. I want them all to die!" Thoma exclaimed.

"You want to fight?" Natsu asked angrily.

"I don't want to fight you... I want to crush you and all Dragon Slayers. You'll pay for what you did." Thoma said now overflowing with anger.

"That's enough Thoma. Let Natsu go." Erza demanded.

"Fine Sis, if you insist." Thoma said then threw Natsu into some tables and chairs.

Thoma was walking away, stopped for a moment and said,

"Tell that THING, to stay away from me if IT wants to live."

Thoma stormed out of the guild and ran off somewhere.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked getting up.

"I don't know, but I'll go talk to him." Erza said.

"I am going to bash Thoma's face in." Natsu said.

"No you are not. The last thing Thoma needs is you near him. I'm going alone." Erza said then followed after Thoma.

It wasn't too hard to follow since he left a trail of destroyed stands, barrels, and pieces of houses. Erza passed some angry townspeople.

"Can you believe that little brat? He destroyed a piece of my house." A man said angrily.

"Yeah, the same guy ruined my fruit stand." A woman said angrily.

"Excuse me, but did this person have hair like mine?" Erza asked.

"He did. Who is that guy?" A man asked.

"He is a wizard who just received some new that he didn't take too well." Erza said.

"I don't care! He has to do something about the mess he caused." Another man said angrily.

"I'll make sure that he does. Now where did he go?" Erza asked.

"Just follow the trail of destroyed objects. It'll led you to him." A woman pointed out.

"Thanks." Erza said then followed the trail.

The trail lead outside Magnolia, Erza then found trees destroyed and rocks that were broken into tiny pieces. What Erza saw looked like a war took place. Erza continued to follow the trail until she found Thoma. Thoma was angrily destroying trees and boulders with his Gravity Magic.

"I can't believe Natsu is a Dragon Slayer." Thoma said crushing a boulder into tiny pieces.

"What's wrong with that?" Erza asked.

"Sis... Why is there a Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail?" Thoma asked.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"I hate Dragon Slayers. I'll make them pay." Thoma said ripping a tree out of the ground then threw it as far as he could.

"What did Natsu do to you?" Erza asked.

"Nothing, but he is a Dragon Slayer." Thoma said.

"Thoma. Tell me why do you hate Dragon Slayers?" Erza asked concerned for her brother.

"Remember when I said that Tadanori died protecting me. I didn't say it at the time because it pains me to even think about it. Tadanori died protecting me from Wystan, who is The Earth Dragon Slayer." Thoma said.

"You said that back at the guild. Who is Wystan?" Erza asked.

"Wystan Lackluster, The Earth Dragon Slayer. While Tadanori and I were looking for you, Wystan appeared before us. He said that he might know where to find you, but he would only answer if I beat him in a fight. At first the fight was even, but all of sudden things went down hill for me. Wystan was going to kill Tadanori and me." Thoma said.

"Why would he kill you?" Erza asked.

" 'Because it was fun' he said. I didn't want to die, but I was too overwhelmed. Tadanori grabbed me and ran, but that was futile. Wystan found us in no time. He was going to kill us, but Tadanori tackled Wystan and threw himself over a cliff. I went to find Tadanori, but I couldn't find him or Wystan. Tadanori died because I wasn't strong enough and because of Wystan. If Wystan didn't existed... or if Dragon Slayers never existed then Tadanori would still be alive. On that day I vowed to avenge Tadanori by whipping out Dragon Slayers." Thoma said destroying more tress and boulders.

"But Natsu is your friend. Your really going to throw away your friendship with him just because he is Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked.

"Dragon Slayers are evil! They only bring destruction and sorrow with them." Thoma said.

"Not all Dragon Slayers are evil Thoma. Sure Natsu tends to destroy things, but he is not evil." Erza said.

"How can you be sure that one day Natsu doesn't turn on the guild!?" Thoma yelled.

When Thoma turned and faced Erza, Erza saw tears in Thoma's eyes.

"How can you know that Natsu won't turn on Fairy Tail one day. I don't want to take that chance." Thoma said trying to hold back his tears.

"Your right, I don't know... but how can you know that Natsu won't!" Erza shouted.

"What?..." Thoma gasped.

"For as long as I've known Natsu, he loves Fairy Tail and would never turn on against us. I never knew Tadanori, but I am sure that he wouldn't want you to be like this." Erza said.

Thoma then thought back to a night when he and Tadanori were sitting by the campfire.

Flashback

Tadanori could see Thoma's anger, he walked up to Thoma and asked,

"Care to tell me why your angry?"

"I'm angry because of all the villages we saw burnt to the ground by the cult that took my sister. I'm angry because they killed people and no one has stopped them." Thoma said.

"Also because they took your sister. Right?" Tadanori asked sitting next to Thoma.

"Yes. If they never existed then I would still be living with my mother, father, and my little sister back at home." Thoma said having tears come to his eyes.

"So your just going to spend the rest of your life hating them?" Tadanori asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Thoma questioned.

"I would, but I wouldn't let this hate consume my life. If you spend all your life focused on the past then you'll never enjoy the present or future. If someone has hurt you or causes you pain, don't spend your life wishing you never met them... In some weird way, it was fate that the cult attacked your village." Tadanori said.

"How can you say that!?" Thoma shouted.

"Yes this cult destroyed your home and took your family from you, but think of this, if they didn't then you would have never wanted to learn magic so you could protect them once you've been reunited." Tadanori said.

"Your right..." Thoma said softly.

"Not everyone in this world are like this cult, but if you focus on this cult, you'll never make new friends. Walk towards the future, but don't turn your back on the past. The past is what made the person you are and the future is who your going to be what the past has helped mold. Don't let your hate for this cult or anyone who hurts you consume you Thoma. I know once you've find your sister you'll be happy again and the hate you have will go away." Tadanori said with a caring smiling and placing his hand on Thoma's head.

"I don't think I can do that." Thoma said sadly.

"It is not going to be easy. It takes time to forgive someone you has hurt you." Tadanori said.

"I'll never forgive this cult that took my sister." Thoma said.

"Nor would I. There are people in this world that will hurt you, but they'll try to make it up to you. Those people you can forgive because that means they care about you and want to be your friend." Tadanori said.

"Want to be friends..." Thoma said.

End of flashback

Thoma fell to his knees crying.

"I don't know what to do." Thoma cried.

"Well the first you can do is get up." A voice said.

Thoma and Erza looked to see who was it. It was Natsu along with Makarov.

"Master what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"I saw that little scene between Thoma and Natsu and came to see how Thoma was doing." Makarov said.

"Why did you bring Natsu?" Thoma asked.

"I came because I wanted find out why you were acting that way."Natsu said.

"Thoma hates Dragon Slayers because one was responsible for Tadanori's death." Erza explained.

"I see... that makes sense." Makarov said.

Makarov walked up to Thoma.

"I can understand how you feel of losing a loved one Thoma. Everyone in Fairy Tail has a similar story, and if you come out and talk to us we'll be there for you because that is what a family is for. We laugh together, we grow together, and we cry together. I know how much Tadanori meant to you and I know how much his death impacted you, but you can't let the actions of one Dragon Slayer affect your feelings and how you act towards other Dragon Slayers. Before you knew Natsu was a Dragon Slayer, you two became friends and friends are always there for each other. Let go of your hatred of all Dragon Slayers because not all of them are like this Wystan." Makarov said.

"You should know that because I am your friend and I want you to be my friend." Natsu said walking up to Thoma.

"You want me to be your friend, even after I said those thing to you?" Thoma asked wiping his eyes.

"Its going to take a lot more that words to sever the bonds between friends. I don't know who this Wystan guy is, but if he ever shows up again, you can count on me to have your back." Natsu said.

Thoma looked at Natsu who was smiling and offering his hand to Thoma. Thoma stood up and said,

"I am sorry for earlier Natsu."

"I forgive you Thoma." Natsu said.

 _'To forgive, is to be forgiven. Always remember that Thoma. If someone forgives you then they are truly trying be your friend. No one is born in this world to be alone, someday you'll find true friends who'll stay by your side till the very end.'_ Thoma remembered Tadanori saying those words.

Thoma hugged Natsu crying and saying that he wants to be friends. Makarov and Erza were watching and Makarov said,

"To think, that's your brother."

"Yeah, he is way more emotional then I am, but I couldn't have wished for a different brother." Erza said looking at Thoma with a smile.

"So Thoma, want to settle everything with a fight?" Natsu asked.

"You want to fight me?" Thoma questioned.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"Alright. Just don't cry when you lose." Thoma said.

"I don't plan on losing." Natsu said.

Natsu and Thoma readied themselves for a fight while Makarov and Erza watched. Natsu started by inhaling some air then yelling,

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Thoma saw a wave of fire coming right towards him. Thoma placed both hands in front of him and said,

"Gravitational Sphere."

Thoma then moved his hands around so they were straight out to his sides. Natsu's attack hit Thoma's Gravitational Sphere and Natsu thought he hit Thoma, but then Thoma appeared from the dust and charged towards Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu went to punch Thoma with a flaming fist, but Thoma dodged it and was behind Natsu.

"Omnidirectional Gravity Blast!" Thoma yelled.

Thoma moved his hands in the same way he did for Gravitational Sphere, but instead of making a shield around him, he sent a blast of gravity in all directions. Natsu was sent flying, but Thoma caught him with his Gravity Magic.

"Looks like I win." Thoma said.

"I am not done." Natsu said.

"I have a hold on you and I can just slam you into the ground over and over again. See?..." Thoma said then slammed Natsu into the ground three times.

Natsu looked like he was going to throw up his lunch.

"Alright... You win... Just stop please..." Natsu said weakly.

Thoma put Natsu on the ground walked over to him and helped him up.

"Your really good Natsu." Thoma said.

"Not as good as you, but one day I'll beat you." Natsu said.

"I look forward to seeing that day." Thoma said with a smiling.

"Alright everyone, let's go back to the guild." Makarov said.

Erza nodded her head.

"OK." Thoma and Natsu said at the same time.

As they were walking back Erza looked at Thoma laughing with Natsu and thought,

 _'You are really something big brother...'_

A few days passed and Makarov gathered everyone in Fairy Tail.

"I here by declare the annual S-Class Promotional Trial to begin." Makarov said.

Everyone cheered in joy and hoping that Makarov chose them.

"The strength you possess inside, your character, and your heart, these are what I considered while making my decision. I have chosen eight people to partake in the trails and they are: Mirajane Strauss. Evvie Lizette. Erza Scarlet. Jerrard Archie. Nobu Silvester. Cletus Niles. Cana Alberona. And finally Thoma Scarlet.

"Master Makarov chose me?" Thoma said to himself surprised.

Some people were happy for the eight people that were chosen, some were upset that Makarov didn't pick them, and others were a mix of both.

"I wanted to be an S-Class Wizard." Natsu whined.

"I am sorry Master didn't pick you Natsu." Happy said.

"Its no fair. This is Thoma's first year and Gramps chose him while I've been here for three." Natsu complained.

"I am sorry I was chosen and not you Natsu." Thoma said.

"Its ok. If Gramps chose you then that's that." Natsu said hiding that he was upset.

"Now the eight people that will be taking the trail is allowed to have a partner that will help them during the trail. Your partner must be a member of Fairy Tail and can not already be an S-Class Wizard." Laxus said.

"Who is that?" Thoma asked.

"That is Laxus Dreyar. He is last year's winner of the S-Class trials and he is also Master's grandson." Erza said walking over to Thoma.

Thoma looked at Laxus. Laxus was wearing a brown shirt with a long sleeve black shirt under it, he also was wearing green pants with black shoes. Finally Laxus had a pair of headphones on and had a lighting bolt shape scar over his right eye.

"How strong is Laxus?" Thoma asked.

"The only one stronger then Laxus besides the Master is Gildarts." Erza answered.

"Whose Gildarts? I never seen him before." Thoma said.

"Gildarts is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail. He is so cool, but I am going to beat him one day." Natsu said.

"You got a long way to go because he can take you done in one hit." Happy said mocking Natsu.

"Just wait Happy its going to happen." Natsu said turning his back closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"How about for now you can help me become an S-Class Wizard Natsu." Thoma offered.

"You want me to be your partner?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. After all that is what friends do, they help out their friends when they need it." Thoma said offering his hand to Natsu.

Natsu and Erza looked at Thoma, who was smiling, Erza thought,

 _'Thoma's attitude towards Natsu has gone back to normal. He is offering Natsu to be his partner even though Natsu is a Dragon Slayer. I am really proud of you big brother.'_

Natsu then shook Thoma's hand and said,

"Alright. I'll help you become an S-Class Wizard Thoma."

"Thanks Natsu." Thoma said.

Thoma turned to Erza and said,

"Even though your my little sister, I won't go easy on you if we end up fighting."

"Nor will I Thoma. I aim to win this trial." Erza said.

"As do I. With Natsu as my partner, I know I can win. Right Natsu?" Thoma asked.

"Right Thoma." Natsu said.

Thoma was determined to win the S-Class Promotional Trial and become an S-Class Wizard.


	8. The Exam Begins

Chapter VIII

Makarov has announced who'll be taking the S-Class Promotional Trials and they are: Mirajane Strauss, Evvie Lizette, Erza Scarlet, Jerrard Archie, Nobu Silvester, Cletus Niles, Cana Alberona, and finally Thoma Scarlet.

Evvie Lizette is five feet and five inches tall and she was seventeen years old, she has brown hair that goes down to the midway down the neck and blue eyes. She wears a red short sleeve shirt with a brown sleeveless light coat that she had the top button button and the rest unbutton. Evvie wore white pants that went down to her midway between the knees and ankles and finally she wore white shoes. Evvie has a fan that was about three feet long that she wore on her back which she uses during fights. Evvie is cold to everyone, she doesn't like to be around others, she'll either pick a fight with people or simple walk away rather then talk to them.

Jerrard Archie is six feet and seven inches tall and was twenty-seven years old, with black hair and blue eyes. Jerrard wore a white shirt that he had tucked into gray pants. His pants were tucked into brown boots that went to just below the knees and he wore a brown belt. Jerrard also wore a black hooded cloak with a red inside. Jerrard was a quiet guy, he didn't speak much, but when he did he would talk in short sentences. Jerrard was also friendly to his guild members, he would lend a hand if any one needed help. Jerrard also enjoy spending time in the woods among the animals that lived there.

Nobu Silvester is six feet tall and was twenty-three years old, was bald and had brown eyes. Nobu wear a sleeveless black shirt and had a black scarf around his neck that was light blue at the ends. His shirt was tucked into baggy nave blue pants that went down to his ankles. He wore black boots that went up to mid-leg. Nobu had a golden bracelet on right wrist and a blue bracelet on his left bicep. Nobu was an honorable man, he would not fight an injured opponent, would takes fight seriously, and not plays dirty tricks during fights. Nobu had no sense of humor, jokes would go over his head. Nobu would speak as a tribal man would speak.

Cletus Niles was the same size as Thoma and was twenty-five years old, with white hair with a style similar to Gray's hair style and green eyes. Cletus wore a gray blue long sleeve shirt, a white with red line pattern plaid long sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled back so you could see the gray blue shirt was a long sleeve shirt, and he wore a red sleeveless hooded coat that had fur on the rim of the hood. Cletus wore a red belt that had metal rims around the hole that adjusted the size of the belt, green pants and a chain with one attached to a belt loop and the other attached to the button of a pocket on his right side and finally wore black shoes. Cletus was a friendly guy, but was a little cocky in his abilities. He would often call himself a outstanding wizard that few could compare. Unlike most people that boast about themselves, Cletus could back up his words, he once fought Natsu and Gray and beat them both.

"Sis. I've been here for a while, but I never seen those four. Can you tell me more about them?" Thoma asked.

"Evvie Lizette, Jerrard Archie, Nobu Silvester, and Cletus Niles, they are normally out on jobs so I am not too surprised that you don't know them. Evvie uses Wind Magic, but I guess you could tell by the fan she has on her back. Jerrard uses Blast Magic, I hear its powerful, but I have yet to see it. Nobu uses Sand Magic, I am not surprised seeing how he grew up in the desert. Finally Cletus uses Ice Magic, although something about his magic troubles me." Erza said.

"Why does it trouble you Sis?" Thoma asked.

"I've seen Cletus fight against Natsu and Gray once and the way he fought. He has something to hind." Erza said.

"The trials will take place in the Boundary Forest. In one week meet at the Magnolia train station and in that one week the eight people participating in the trials will train with their partners." Makarov said.

"Alright. Ready Natsu!?" Thoma asked already knowing the answer.

"Aye. Its time to train." Natsu said gearing to go.

"Now. Let's go." Thoma said.

Thoma then grabbed Natsu with his Gravity Magic and flew off to train. Erza watched as Thoma and Natsu flew away and someone walked up to Erza.

"I could have guess you wanted to be my partner." Erza said.

Thoma was flying through the sky like a bird and he was carrying Natsu with his Gravity Magic.

"I know a great place to train." Thoma said.

Thoma then looked at Natsu, who looked sick and was about to throw up.

"Natsu? You alright?..." Thoma asked.

"Put me down... Please..." Natsu said trying not to throw up his stomach.

"Alright." Thoma said then flew down to the ground.

Once Thoma got close to the ground, he let Natsu go, but he remained in the air.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Thoma asked.

"It felt like riding a train." Natsu said weakly.

"You got motion sick because I used my Gravity Magic to carry you and it reminded you raiding a train?" Thoma questioned.

Natsu just lied here and it got to the point where Thoma begun poking Natsu with a stick.

"Natsu?... Hello... Are you there?... Natsu?..." Thoma said continuing to poke Natsu with the stick.

It took Natsu a few minutes before he was back on his feet.

"You alright now?" Thoma asked.

"Yep and ready to train." Natsu said.

"Alright. I want to practice on my dodging skills. So I want you to attack me while I dodge." Thoma said.

Natsu nodded his head then yelled,

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

A wave of fire came flying towards Thoma. Thoma dodged the attack then Natsu came charging yelling,

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu then attacked Thoma with a volley of flaming fists. Thoma dodged a number of them, but then Natsu managed to land a punch on Thoma and Thoma was sent back a few feet.

"Very good Natsu." Thoma said rubbing where Natsu punched him.

"Thanks. Ready for more?" Natsu asked putting up his fist.

"You know it." Thoma said readying himself for Natsu's attacks.

Thoma and Natsu continued to train. During train Natsu managed to knock Thoma into a little body of water, causing Thoma to get sea sick.

"...Natsu... help... me please..." Thoma said weakly reaching out to Natsu.

Natsu started to laugh then after a few laughs, Natsu pulled Thoma out of the water.

"When did you get sea sick?" Natsu asked.

"Seriously?... You don't remember?" Thoma questioned.

"Wait...what?...You told me before?" Natsu questioned.

Thoma sighed.

"If you don't remember, then I'll tell you..." Thoma said then begun to tell Natsu about him getting sea sick.

 _Flashback begins_

Thoma and Erza were training behind the guild hall. Thoma was showing Erza some hand to hand combat skills that Tadanori showed him once.

"The trick to this is to wait for the enemy to attack and right before the attack makes contact you strike at a weak spot with all your strength. If you do it right, then you'll send the enemy flying backwards." Thoma explained.

Thoma then did then move on Erza and Erza was sent flying back a few feet. Erza hit the hall of the guild hall, causing a few boards to crack. Thoma walked over and offered his hand to Erza.

"Tadanori taught you good Thoma." Erza said taking Thoma's hand.

"You'll get the hang of that move Sis." Thoma said pulling Erza to her feet.

"Come on Thoma, let's continue." Erza said.

"Alright." Thoma said.

Thoma and Erza continued to train. Natsu and Happy came walking by to see how the training.

"How's training?" Natsu asked.

Thoma and Erza didn't answer because they both knew that if one answered then the other would strike.

"It seems like they are really into training." Happy said.

After a few minutes Erza tried to do the move Thoma just showed her. The attempt ended in a failure.

"Nice try, but not yet." Thoma said blocking Erza's attack.

Thoma then countered Erza's attack with a strike to the face. Erza stumbled backwards holding her face and she whimpered a bit.

"I didn't mean to hit that hard. I am sorry if I hurt you Sis." Thoma said trying to see if he hurt his sister.

Erza smiled then tried the move again.

"Fell for it." Erza laughed.

"Oh crap." Thoma said trying to block the attack.

Erza managed to land the blow on Thoma and sent him flying backwards. Thoma fell in the lake behind the guild and got sea sick.

"Help... me... out of... here... Please Sis..." Thoma said weakly reaching out for Erza and trying not to throw up.

Erza just looked at Thoma for a few moments then asked,

"You still get sea sick?"

Thoma didn't say anything, but nodded his head. Erza went to Thoma and got him on his feet, but Thoma's legs were weak and so he fell face first into the water. Thoma reached out again, Erza then grabbed Thoma's hand and threw him back onto land.

"Th...ank...you...Sis..." Thoma said weakly and trying to smile.

Erza just sighed while Natsu and Happy started to laugh. Before Erza could say anything, Natsu and Happy ran back into the guild hall.

"Hey everybody. Thoma gets sea sick!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone thought that what Natsu said was funny and begun to laugh.

"Stop... laughing..." Thoma said.

Everyone saw Thoma on Erza's back and he wasn't looking good. Erza placed Thoma on a little bench then turned to everyone and said,

"That's enough. Just because Thoma gets sea sick easily, doesn't mean you can laugh at him. We all have a weakness, Natsu, you get motion sickness just as easily so you have no room to make fun of him."

"How long has Thoma had sea sickness?" Cana asked.

"As far as I can remember. Our mother took us to a lake one day and that's when I've know for Thoma to have sea sickness." Erza said.

"It appears that he still has it." Gray said.

"I afraid he does, and he'll be like this for a few more minutes." Erza said.

Erza then went to take care of Thoma, who is now throwing up, and while caring care of her older brother Erza continued to yell at everyone.

 _Flashback ends_

Thoma finished telling Natsu the first time he and the rest of the guild saw his sea sickness.

"Now do you remember?" Thoma asked.

"Actually, now I do." Natsu said.

"Seriously, how could you forget that?" Thoma asked a little disappointed in Natsu.

"I don't know. Well let's get back to training." Natsu said standing up.

"Dinner is almost ready. Surely you can wait to eat." Thoma said putting the final touches on dinner.

"What are we having again?" Natsu asked.

While telling Natsu the story, Thoma begun making dinner.

"You know, you probably have the worst memory I've ever seen. Anyways, we're having my homemade omelets." Thoma said.

"Your omelets are always so good." Natsu said smelling the air then salivating because he couldn't wait to eat.

"I am proud that others can enjoy my cooking." Thoma smiled.

"Can you teach me how to make them?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry, but I can't." Thoma said.

"Why not?" Natsu asked upset at Thoma's answer.

"Because if I teach people how to make them, then my omelets wouldn't be special anymore." Thoma said handing Natsu his omelet.

"You have a point." Natsu said then begun eating.

Thoma and Natsu ate dinner then afterwords continued to train. Thoma was practicing his dodging first then he practiced his countering.

"Ok Natsu, now I want to practice countering. Attack me with your fists and I'll counter while you either counter back or try to dodge." Thoma said.

"Alright." Natsu nodded then yelled as he charged towards Thoma, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu relentlessly attacked Thoma, while Thoma countered. Natsu was able to counter back or dodge Thoma's counters, but still managed to get hit.

"Good Natsu, but there is a weakness in your strikes and a flaw in your stance, try this..." Thoma said then begun to show Natsu how improve his abilities.

After showing Natsu a few tips, Thoma notice that Natsu improved well in a short time.  
"Good Natsu." Thoma said.

"I thought I was to train you." Natsu questioned.

"No. Your not training me become an S-Class Wizard, we are training each other. I plan on helping you become an S-Class Wizard someday, because that's what friends do." Thoma said.

"Really, your going to help me become an S-Class Wizard?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Yes. As I said, that's what friends do. Friends help each other when they need it." Thoma said.

"Thanks Thoma." Natsu said happily.

"No problem." Thoma said.

Thoma and Natsu continued to train.

One week past, one week of hard training and Thoma and Natsu were confident that they could win the trials. Thoma and Natsu were walking towards the train station and the first person they saw was Erza.

"Hey Sis. How did you week of training go?" Thoma asked smiling and waving at his sister.

"Thoma. Natsu. I see that you trained hard. Your going to need it." Erza said.

"So Erza, who is your partner?" Natsu asked.

"I hope there will be a change to fight you Flame Brain." a voice from behind Thoma and Natsu said.

Thoma and Natsu turned and saw Gray.

"What are you doing here Ice Princess?" Natsu said annoyed at Gray was there.

"So you choose Gray to be your partner, aye Sis?" Thoma asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Gray is my partner for the trials." Erza said.

"Well, if there is chance to fight, Natsu and I will show just how strong we've gotten." Thoma said.

"Yeah. This time your going down stripper." Natsu said.

"In your dreams retard." Gray said.

Natsu and Gray were in each others face and it looked as if they were about to fight. Thoma pulled Natsu away while Erza pulled Gray away.

"Save it for the trials Natsu." Thoma said.

"You'll get your chance Gray." Erza said.

"Alright fine." Natsu pouted.

"I'll see you during the trials." Gray said snickering.

"You got it and Thoma and I will beat you." Natsu promised.

"Well I see that the members of Team Scarlet are here." Mira said walking up to Thoma and the rest.

"Mira..." Erza said glaring at Mira.

Now Erza and Mira were in each others face and were about to fight.

"You want to take this one?" Gray and Natsu asked Thoma.

"I got this one." Thoma said.

Thoma was standing between Erza and Mira then said with a smile and closed eyes,

"Sis...Mira... How many times to I have to tell you, if you two aren't going to be nice then stay away from each other. I really hate to see you two fighting."

Erza and Mira looked at Thoma with a scared face because they could sense his intimidating Magic Power. Erza and Mira backed away and walked away. Gray and Natsu looked at Thoma with a dumbfounded look and Natsu asked,

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know. I just do." Thoma answered.

Thoma, Natsu, and Gray then walked to the train where Makarov told them to meet. There they ran back into Erza and Mira. There was also Evvie, Jerrard, Nobu, Cletus and their partners. Finally there was Cana and her partner, Levy, and Lisanna.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Big Sis asked me to be her partner." Lisanna said.

"Well I wish you luck." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu. I wish you luck as well." Lisanna said.

"Welcome everyone. Today the S-Class Promotional Trial begins. As you know the trial this year will take place in the Boundary Forest. There will be four trials and the first trial is a race." Makarov said.

"A race?" Cana questioned.

"When do we start the race?" Erza asked.

"Hey Gramps, train is about to leave." Laxus said walking up to Makarov.

"Alright. The race starts here and the finish line is River Village. I'll explain more to the top six teams. Each team has a map, you each have to find your own way to River Village. Your free to use any means to reach River Village, but there is no fighting other teams. Laxus and I will see the top six teams in River Village. I wish you all luck." Makarov said then he and Laxus walked away and got on the train.

The train drove away and then all eight teams ran off towards River Village. Thoma grabbed Natsu with his Gravity Magic then took off into the air.

"Try not to get sick Natsu. I am going to need your help later." Thoma said.

"I'll try my best. Let's win this race." Natsu said.

Thoma and Natsu got ahead of everyone.

 _'I am going to win this and become an S-Class Wizard.'_ Thoma thought with a grin on his face.


	9. Boundary Forest

Chapter IX

Thoma was walking through a forest carrying Natsu on his back, whose face was blue and was trying not to throw up.

"It hasn't been a minute and your already got motion sickness." Thoma sighed.

"I'm sorry... Thoma..." Natsu weakly said.

After walking for a few feet Thoma turned his head back to look at Natsu and asked,

"Its fine. Can you walk now?"

"Yeah, I can walk." Natsu said.

Natsu's face regain its normal color and he regained his strength. Thoma put Natsu down and pulled out the map Makarov gave everyone then said,

"River Village is there and I think that we are here. So if we go in this direction, then we should have no problems... Ready Natsu?"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered.

"That's the spirit. Now let's go!" Thoma shouted then he and Natsu took off running.

After running for seemed like hours Natsu looked at Thoma, whose was flying about a one foot off the ground , and asked,

"Thoma, why are you flying?"

"Because I like to fly instead of walking." Thoma answered looking a little confused wondering why Natsu asked him that question.

"Why do you like to fly instead instead of walking?" Natsu asked.

"Because its more fun. I don't spend all my time in the air if you want to know." Thoma said thinking that Natsu was going to ask that next.

"Ok... Well how do you think the others are doing?" Natsu asked.

Thoma put his left index finger to his chin and looked up a bit and begun to think. After a few seconds Thoma said,

"If I had to guess, then all I can know for sure that Sis, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, and Levy are doing just fine. As for Evvie, Jerrard, Nobu, and Cletus and their partners... since I don't really know much about them, I can't say how they are doing. But I think everyone in all is alright."

"If they are alright, then they might be ahead of us." Natsu said

Thoma thought about it then said,

"I think that you might be right, and if you are then we should move faster. Can you run faster?"

"If I had some fire in my belly then I could run at full speed." Natsu said putting his right hand on his stomach.

Thoma stopped and Natsu stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Why are you stopping? We need to get to River Village before the others do." Natsu said while jogging in place.

"I can make a fire for you Natsu." Thoma said looking around for some items to make a fire.

"You can?" Natsu questioned and stopped jogging in place.

"Yeah I can. Remember, I spent six years living out in the wild. I know how to make fire." Thoma said picking up a stick.

"Can I help?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Can you look around for dry grass. It will help to make the fire." Thoma said.

"Alright. Dry grass, where are you dry grass..." Natsu said looking for some dry grass.

After a few moments Thoma and Natsu gather everything they needed for Thoma to make fire.

"Now if I rub these sticks together and use some of my Gravity Magic, it will heat up the air around it. The heat will cause the dry grass to catch on fire." Thoma said while he rubbed the sticks together.

Natsu watch with sparkles in his eye while Thoma made some fire. Before Natsu knew it, Thoma had made a little flame. Natsu was about to eat the flame, but Thoma stopped him.

"Not yet Natsu. I can make it bigger, and would a bigger fire mean for Magic Power for you?" Thoma asked.

"Yes it does." Natsu answered.

"Great. Now throw the sticks I have stacked over there into the fire, but one at a time." Thoma said pointing at a number of sticks he gathered.

After a few minutes, the little flame Thoma made turned into a fire that was big enough to have all eight teams sit around it.

"Big enough Natsu?" Thoma asked.

Natsu didn't answer and just ate the fire. When Natsu was done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said,

"Now I have a fire in my belly. Let's go Thoma."

Natsu took off running and Thoma could tell that Natsu was running faster then before.

"Wait for me Natsu." Thoma shouted and flew after Natsu.

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest, Erza and Gray were taking a little breather.

"Hey Erza. Did you see the smoke that was coming from over there?" Gray asked pointing to where he saw some smoke.

"I did and if I had to guess, that was Thoma and Natsu." Erza said.

"That would mean that they on the move again. Then we have to get moving too." Gray said.

"Relax, we have time."Erza said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked with a confused look on his face.

"What Thoma failed to realize that the way they are heading will led to some water. I don't what Natsu is going to do, but Thoma will be unable to get across it."Erza said.

"Because Thoma gets sea sick real easy. How long does his sea sickness last again?" Gray asked turning back to Erza.

"Thoma's sea sickness least for ten minutes when he is out of the water. After which he feels better then ever. So if we going to beat Thoma and Natsu, that ten minute gap is our chance to get ahead." Erza said standing up getting ready to start running.

"So what are we waiting for... Let's go" Gray said.

Erza nodded, then she and Gray took off running.

Thoma and Natsu have been running for a while when Thoma suddenly stopped.

"Thoma? What's wrong?" Natsu asked catching up to Thoma.

"We have to find another way around." Thoma said a little nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

Natsu looked to see what Thoma was talking about and saw a big river.

"No problem, we can just swim across." Natsu said hoping to reassure Thoma.

"You really forgot?..." Thoma asked disappointed in Natsu. "I get sea sick remember!" Thoma yelled.

"Opps. Sorry that I forgot." Natsu apologized.

"How hard is the fact that I get sea sick easily to remember?" Thoma asked annoyed with Natsu's bad memory. "Any ways. We have to find a way to get across without getting in the water." Thoma said and begun to think on how to cross the river.

Then out of nowhere someone pushed Thoma.

"What the..." Thoma said as he was falling.

Thoma was caught off guard by the push that he couldn't use Gravity Magic to save himself in time. Thoma fell into the river.

"What the..." Natsu said then turned to see who pushed Thoma.

Natsu saw that it was Mirajane and Lisanna. Mira had a evil grin on her face while Lisanna was behind her and she looked nervous and shy.

"Lisanna? Mirajane? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"We happen to notice you two earlier and Big Sis decided to see where you two were going." Lisanna said.

"I never would have guess that Thoma would actually head towards water, seeing how easy he gets sea sick." Mira laughed.

"So why did you push Thoma into the river?" Natsu asked angry at Mira.

"So I can win and become an S-Class Wizard. Pushing Thoma into the river would give me and Lisanna a better chance at winning. Now good bye, Lisanna let's go." Mira said the took off running.

"Alright. Sorry Natsu." Lisanna said then took off after Mira.

Natsu groaned angrily, he wanted to go and catch up to them, but he had to pull Thoma out of the river. Natsu pulled Thoma out of the river and Thoma's face was blue and he looked as if he was about to throw up his stomach.

"Are you alright Thoma?" Natsu asked considered for Thoma.

Thoma spoke incoherently. Natsu sighed then asked,

"How long before your back on your feet?"

Once again Thoma spoke incoherently and Natsu sighed again.

"No time to just sit around." Natsu said then flopped Thoma onto his back the took off in the direction that Mira and Lisanna went.

After ten minutes Thoma shook his head and said,

"Thanks for carrying me Natsu, but I can walk from here."

"Alright. Do you know how far River Village is?" Natsu asked.

"Let me see on the map." Thoma said looking for the map.

Thoma couldn't find the map and became panicked.

"Where is the map!?" Thoma asked looking for the map.

Natsu helped Thoma looked for the map, then he realized that when Thoma was pushed into the river he noticed something floating away.

"Oh on!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What? What is it!?" Thoma asked.

"When Mira pushed you into the river, I noticed something floating away. I didn't know what it was, but I think it may have been the map." Natsu said hoping that it wasn't true.

"Damn it. Well if it was the map floating down the river, then there is nothing we can do about it now. We have to find River Village and soon." Thoma said.

Thoma and Natsu decided to continue on the path that they were on and hoped it led to River Village.

After a few days of walking, Thoma and Natsu where taking a little break then Natsu said,

"I think we are lost Thoma."

"You think that now? I believed we were lost two days ago." Thoma said.

"I hope we haven't lost the race." Natsu said.

"Neither do I. Now let's go Natsu." Thoma said getting up and dusting himself off. Then offered his hand to Natsu.

"Alright." Natsu said taking Thoma's hand and standing up.

Thoma and Natsu then took running. After a few minutes Thoma and Natsu spotted Nobu and Jerrard, and they were running as if their lives depended on it. Thoma and Natsu were far enough away to just make out that it was Nobu and Jerrard.

"Natsu. Do you see that?" Thoma asked pointing towards Nobu and Jerrard.

"Yeah, it looks like Nobu and Jerrard. Why are they running that fast?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe River Village is near." Thoma said.

Shortly after Thoma said that, he and Natsu noticed something in the distance. It was River Village.

"You were right Thoma. Its River Village." Natsu said.

"Then let's go Natsu. Hop on my back." Thoma said then moved his body so Natsu could jump on.

Natsu nodded then jumped onto Thoma's back.

"Hold on tight and don't throw up on me." Thoma said then took off flying as fast as he could.

Natsu was trying not to throw up because what Thoma was doing made feel like he was riding a train.

 _'Not fast enough, I need to go faster if I want to get ahead of Nobu and Jerrard.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Thoma reduced his gravity a little more and manipulated the gravity around him so he could fly faster. Thoma managed to catch up to Nobu and Jerrard just as they were about to enter River Village and crossed the finish line Makarov had set up. When all three S-Class trial participates crossed the finish line, they fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"It looks like all the participates have made it to River Village." Makarov said.

"What did... he say?..." Jerrard asked breathing heavily.

"All the participates have arrived." Thoma said.

"So. Whose moving on to the second trial." Nobu asked standing up.

"I can't say really." Makarov said.

"What do you mean Master?" Erza asked.

"I mean since Thoma, Nobu, and Jerrard finished at the same time, there is a three way tie for last place." Makarov explained.

There was a moment of silence.  
"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"How are you going to figure out who took last place?" Natsu asked just getting over his motion sickness.

"I'll have Thoma, Nobu, and Jerrard fight each other for the last spot." Makarov said.

"You went us three to fight each other?" Nobu asked.

"Yes... Well, not really fight." Makarov said.

"Now you lost me." Jerrard said.

Makarov didn't say anything, but instead drew three circles on the ground in the form of a triangle and each circle was about thirty feet away from another. The circles are about six feet in diameter.

"Thoma. Nobu. Jerrard. Each of you will stand in one of these circles and last one standing in the circle will go on to the second trial." Makarov said.

Thoma, Nobu, and Jerrard nodded and picked a circle to stand in.

"The rules are simple, you can use what means to knock the other two out of the circle,you must stand inside the circle, which means no standing on the lines or hovering in the air." Makarov said.

"But Master, that would mean that we can't dodge any attacks." Jerrard said pointing out the fact and with a dissatisfaction tone in his voice.

"I know that. The most skillful wizards can overcome such restrictions." Makarov said.

Then shortly after Makarov finished talking Nobu yelled,

"Sand Bomb!"

Jerrard saw a shadow above him. Jerrard looked up to see a big sphere of sand, he then rose his right hand then everyone saw the sphere of sand explode before the attack managed to make contract.

"Twin Sand Snakes!" Nobu yelled.

Two giant snakes made of sand formed around Nobu.

"I thought you didn't like to play dirty Nobu?" Jerrard asked a little surprised with Nobu.

"You left yourself open. Even I couldn't pass up the chance, although I didn't really like it." Nobu said in a apologetic tone.

Nobu then sent his sand snakes to attack, one at Jerrard and the other at Thoma. The snake that went after Jerrard exploded just like the Sand Bomb. The snake that attacked Thoma made contract and Nobu thought he landed a hit, but everyone saw the snake spinning around then little bullets of sand were sent in all directions.

"What the?..." Both Jerrard and Nobu said.

"Omnidirectional Gravitational Blast" Thoma said with a smile on his face.

Thoma placed both his hands out. His left was facing Nobu and his right was facing Jerrard.

"Gravity Push!" Thoma yelled.

Both Nobu and Jerrard got hit by a blast of gravity which made them fly out of their circle and into a tree and rocks.

"Thoma is the winner. He and Natsu are moving onto the second trial." Makarov announced.

Natsu cheered in joy while Thoma walked over to Nobu and Jerrard and offered his hands to up them up.

"Sorry Nobu and Jerrard." Thoma said helping Nobu and Jerrard to there feet.

"No you beat us fair and square." Nobu said.

"Yeah. If I was to lose to anyone, I am glad it was you." Jerrard said.

"Really? Why?" Thoma asked a little confused.

"Because I can see that you have great potential in you. I am sure that is why Master Makarov choose you to take part in the trials when this is your first year in Fairy Tail." Jerrard said.

Nobu nodded in agreement with Jerrard.

"Thank you Jerrard and Nobu." Thoma said.

"Now go on and win this trial or I'll never forgive you." Jerrard said.

"Then I won't lose." Thoma said.

"Jerrard and I will cheer you on Thoma." Nobu said.

"Right." Thoma said nodded his head.

"Alright, the first trial of the S-Class Trial is now over. The second trial will take place in the Boundary Forest." Makarov said.

"Another race?" Gray asked.

"No. We'll go there as a group. Now the second trial is a little tournament of skill. Only three teams will go on to the third trial. Now in my hand I have sticks. Each participate will draw a stick and the see who you'll be fighting against." Makarov said holding out his hand of sticks.

The six remaining participates drew a stick and they saw their number.

"I have number one." Erza said in an approving tone of voice.

"I've got two." Mirajane said then looked at Erza angrily because she got number one.

"I'm third." Cletus said.

"Four." Cana said.

"Number five." Evvie said dishearteningly.

"Finally, I have six." Thoma said.

"Great. Now look at this chart to see who you'll be fighting." Makarov said.

Laxus held up a little chart of brackets to show whose fighting who.

"Its pretty straight forward. Number one fights two, three fights four, and finally five fights six." Laxus said.  
"Ready to be defeated by me, Erza?" Mira asked smiling because she believed she was going to win.

"No, your going down Mira." Erza said mocking Mirajane.

Erza and Mira glared at each other then begun to fight.

"Well, I guess I'll be fighting you in the second trial." Cletus said walking up to Cana and Levy.

"I guess so." Cana said.

"Well, good luck to you." Cletus said offering Cana a hand shake.

"And to you as well." Cana said shaking Cletus' hand.

Thoma looked over to where Evvie was standing and was about to walk over to her and say something, but Evvie just turned her head and scoffed before Thoma got to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Thoma asked in confusion.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. That is how Evvie is." Jerrard said reassuring Thoma.

"Why is she like that?" Thoma asked.

"No one really knows. There are many stories on why Evvie acts the way she does." Jerrard said.

Thoma looked at Evvie trying to figure out why she acts cold to everyone.

"Alright everyone. We head out for the Boundary Forest in a few moments and the second part of the trial will begin." Makarov said.

The remaining participates were pumped up, hoping that they would become an S-Class Wizard.


	10. Evvie Lizette

Chapter X

Makarov, Laxus, and the six remaining teams finally arrived to the Boundary Forest.

"We're finally here." Makarov said.

Everyone looked at the Boundary Forest with awe.

"Now warning, there are gigantic monster living here. So be careful because they can be very dangerous." Makarov said.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Alright, now for the second trial, all three fight will happen in different places at the same time." Makarov said.

The six remaining times gave Makarov a dumbfounded look.

"What do you mean by that Master?" Erza asked taking a step towards Makarov.

"The three fights will happen in different locations at the same time. That way so you don't know whose going onto the third trial. If you don't know whose moving onto the third trial then you can't think of anyway to give yourself an advantage." Makarov explained.

"Now Erza and Mirajane, you two will head east for about three miles. Cletus and Cana, you'll head west two miles. Evvie and Thoma, head north for three miles. All the spots will be marked with the Fairy Tail emblem." Laxus said.

"When you finish your fight, the winners will head towards Laxus and myself. We'll be watch through some Lacrimas. Once all three fights have finished Laxus will shoot some lighting into the air so all of you can see it." Makarov said.

"If you have any questions now will be the time to ask." Laxus said.

Erza rose her hand and asked,

"What are the rules for these fights?"

"Simple. No killing. First one unable to continue fighting will lose. You may also choose to surrender." Makarov said.

"Any more questions?"Laxus asked.

"What happens if a gigantic monster interrupts the fights?" Cletus asked.

"If a monster interrupts your fight then defeat it then continue your fight." Laxus said.

"What if the monster is too strong for us?" Cana asked.

"Then your not ready to be an S-Class Wizard."Makarov said in a serious tone of voice.

"What do you mean we're not ready to be S-Class Wizards?" Natsu asked.

"Just as I said. If your get beaten by a monster out here then you lose the second trial and can not become an S-Class Wizard. Now the second trial begins now." Makarov said then gave the signal to start.

The three groups went off in the direction they were told to go. After walking three miles, Thoma, Natsu, Evvie, and her partner arrived to their battle site.

"We're here." Natsu said getting pumped up to fight.

Without warning Thoma and Natsu were hit by a huge gust of wind. Thoma increased his and Natsu's gravity so they didn't get blown away. Then just as quick as it came, the wind dead down.

"Damn. I thought that if I sneak attacked you then this fight would be over already." Evvie said disappointed that her attack didn't have any effect.

"Well I guess the fight has begun." Thoma said.

"I'll take care of Evvie's partner Thoma." Natsu said turning his head to Thoma and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, then I'll deal with Evvie." Thoma nodded.

Natsu charged toward Evvie's partner while Thoma used his Gravity Magic to pull Evvie to him.

"I don't think so." Evvie said then made another gust of wind to free herself.

Thoma watched has Evvie freed herself, he was shocked and impressed.

"I am amazed that you were able to stop my pull with wind." Thoma said.

"Whatever. Hurry up and go down." Evvie scoffed and was getting annoyed with Thoma.

"What did I do to you?" Thoma questioned.

"Personal?... nothing." Evvie said.

"Then why do you act that way?" Thoma asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Now come on and let's fight." Evvie said raising her fan to attack with.

Evvie then charged towards Thoma and when she was close enough, she swung her fan to create a gust of wind.

"Razor Gust!" Evvie yelled.

Thoma then had cuts on body from Evvie's attack. He put his arms in front of his face to protect it from getting cut. Thoma then countered by sending a blast of gravity towards Evvie.

"Gravity Push!" Thoma yelled.

Evvie's Razor Gust was canceled out by Thoma Gravity Push and she was sent back a few feet. Evvie landed then she heard someone yell behind her.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled and went to attack Evvie from behind.

Before Natsu could land his attack, he was sent back into a big tree and was knocked out.

"Hurricane Winds." Evvie said.

Thoma saw that Evvie opened her fan a bit and could see something written on it, but he couldn't tell what is was.

"This fan increases the power of my Wind Magic. The more it is opened, then the power my magic has. No one has seen this fan fully opened." Evvie explained how her magic worked.

"Then I'll aim to be the first to see it. Your not fighting at full strength until that fan is fully opened." Thoma said smiling, hoping to get Evvie to open her fan.

"Then continue to piss me off then you'll see it." Evvie said then swung her fan angrily.

Thoma put up both his arms and yelled,

"Gravity Push."

Both attacks canceled each other out.

"Your really pissing me off!" Evvie shouted at Thoma.

"What did I do!?" Thoma shouted back.

"Your all the same. Looking down on me, thinking that I am weak." Evvie said.

"What are you talking about?" Thoma asked.

"I am not weak and I'll show you." Evvie said.

Evvie opened her fan more and now it was half way open. Evvie then swung the fan at Thoma and a massive wind it Thoma. Thoma used his Gravitational Sphere to protect himself, while around him the trees were being ripped out of the ground and/or breaking into piece.

 _'If she can do this much damage with the fan only half open then if the fan is fully open...'_ Thoma thought.

The massive wind subsided then Evvie said with a grin,

"I can do more then just make massive winds."

Evvie turned the fan so the face was facing the ground then swung the fan again. Thoma dodged and saw the trees that were behind him get cut clean through.

"I dodge by reflex, if I didn't then I could have been..." Thoma said.

"Been cut in half. I can create small slashes of wind that can cut through rock. I also can fire multiple in rapid succession. Like so..." Evvie said then swung her fan over and over again to send multiple slash attacks at Thoma.

Watching Thoma dodge and block her attacks, Evvie grew more and more angry.

"Stop mocking me!" Evvie shouted.

"I am not mocking you." Thoma said.

"Yes you are. You saying that I am weak and looking down on me." Evvie said.

"I am not doing those things. Why do you think that?" Thoma asked while dodging Evvie's attacks.

"Because everyone thinks that. Ever since my parents died." Evvie said stopping her attacks.

Thoma was breathing heavily and he saw tears running down Evvie's cheeks.

"Are you crying?" Thoma asking concerned for Evvie and took a few steps towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Evvie yelled.

Evvie then opened her fan all the way and swung it at Thoma. Thoma couldn't do anything, but increase his gravity so he couldn't get blown away.

"This wind... so strong..." Thoma said to himself.

Thoma looked at Evvie's fan and the name Mugino was written on it.

 _'Whose Mugino?'_ Thoma questioned.

"Ever since my parents died, I had to raise my little sister on the streets. Everyone looked down on me and treated me like dirt. I had to be strong and cold so I could give my sister a future." Evvie said.

"I understand." Thoma said.

"No you don't understand!" Evvie yelled in annoyance and anger.

"I know how it feels to lose your family." Thoma said.

Evvie stopped her attacks and said,

"You what?..."

"When I was little my home village was attacked and my parents were killed and my sister was taken away. I ran away because I was afraid. I was alone, but then Tadanori, a man whose like a second father to me, found me and raised me." Thoma said having tears come to his eyes.

"You were found and care for, while I wasn't." Evvie pointed out.

"Yes, but then once again, my family was taken from me and I was all alone again. I traveled from place to place trying to find my sister and I meet people who treated me like dirt, but there were people who helped me. Then one day Makarov found me and offered me to join Fairy Tail where I was reunited with my sister. If you open your heart to people then I'm sure that you can have friends and have a future for both you and your sister." Thoma said walking to Evvie.

"Who would want to be friends with me?" Evvie asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"I would." Thoma said.

Evvie gasped then looked up at Thoma.

"You would?" Evvie asked.

"I would, if you let me." Thoma said offering his hand to Evvie and smiling.

Evvie begun to cry and Thoma hugged her. After a few moments Thoma stood up offered Evvie his hand and said,

"Come on, let's finish the fight."

Evvie shook her, stood up and said,

"No. You win Thoma, I surrender." Evvie said.

Thoma looked at Evvie with a confused look on his face and asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't deserve to be an S-Class Wizard. You do." Evvie said.

"Alright then." Thoma nodded.

Natsu woke up from being knocked out to see Thoma and Evvie shake hands.

"Thoma, you win?" Natsu asked walking up to Thoma and Evvie.

"Yeah. We won." Thoma said.

Natsu cheered.

"Sorry that I got knocked out Thoma." Natsu said tilting his head down because he was ashamed to be knocked out.

"That's ok." Thoma said.

Thoma then turned back to Evvie and asked,

"Evvie, who is Mugino?"

"Mugino is my little sister. She is three years old now." Evvie said.

"I see. Mugino means a lot to you doesn't she." Thoma said.

"She does, Mugino is every important to me." Evvie said smiling.

Evvie then noticed a locket around Thoma's neck that she didn't see before.

"Thoma, what do you have around your neck?" Evvie asked.

"This is a locket that belong to my father and it is very important to me because its one of the only things that I have to remember them by." Thoma said placing his hand on the locket.

"That's nice, I am sure your parents are proud of you." Evvie said.

"Thank you and I am sure your parents are proud of you." Thoma said.

"You think so?" Evvie asked hopefully, but thinking that it wasn't true.

After a few moments of talking, Thoma and Natsu learned about Evvie's past. Evvie's parents were magic shop owners who died in a accident and were forced to live on the streets. Life was hard for Evvie trying to give Mugino a good life, which resulted in Evvie becoming a cold person to everyone, but Mugino. Then one day Evvie tried to rob Makarov, who offered her a chance to start anew at Fairy Tail and that is how she became a member.

"I never knew that Evvie, I am sorry for you." Natsu said.

"Thank you." Evvie said.

Then Thoma, Natsu, and Evvie saw lighting off in the distance.

"Looks like all the fights are over. Come on Natsu time to go." Thoma said standing up.

"All right." Natsu said

"Wanna come Evvie?" Thoma asked.

"Yeah." Evvie said nodding her head.

Thoma, Natsu, and Evvie headed towards the lighting.

"Hey, Evvie. Where did your partner go?" Natsu asked.

"She headed back to Magnolia when the fight was over. She said that she had no reason on staying and wished to go back." Evvie said.

Thoma and Natsu nodded and continued to head to the lighting in the sky. Thoma, Natsu, and Evvie were the first to arrive, Makarov and Laxus were waiting.

"Nice match Thoma and Evvie, I was really impress with your outcome." Makarov said.

"Thank you Master." Thoma and Evvie said at the same time.

Shortly after Erza, Gray, Cana, and Levy arrived.

"Sis!" Thoma exclaimed.

"I am not surprised to see you Thoma." Erza said.

"How did your fight go?" Natsu asked.

"Gray took down Lisanna, while I settled a score with Mirajane." Erza said happy that she won her fight.

"How your fight go Cana?" Thoma asked.

"It was going bad for me at first, but then a huge monster attacked. Cletus, his partner, Levy and I teamed up to take down the monster and then after the monster went down, Cletus said that he was done and that Levy and I won." Cana said.

Thoma, Natsu, Erza, and Gray looked at Levy and Cana with a dumbfounded look.

"Its true, Cletus said that he was very low on magic energy so he surrendered." Makarov said.

There was a moment of silence and it was broken when Laxus cleared his throat and said,

"So, the ones that will be taking the third trial are: Thoma Scarlet, Erza Scarlet, and Cana Alberona."

"And for the third trial, only the names that were called out will be taking it. So that means Natsu, Gray, and Levy, you have to sit out." Makarov said.

Natsu and Gray were upset while Levy looked like she didn't mind.

"Come on Gramps! Why do I have to sit out?" Natsu asked upset at the fact that he had to sit out.

"Because you three are not taking the trials, your helping the ones who are. The third trial is to see how well they can perform by themselves." Makarov said.

"What is the the third trial Master?" Erza asked.

"The third trial will be, Capture The Flag." Makarov said.

Thoma, Erza, and Cana had a confused look on their faces when Makarov said capture the flag.

"Can you explain this Capture The Flag?" Thoma asked.

"It is simple. Laxus will have a flag on his back and you three have to take it by force, but be careful because Laxus has permission to defend the flag. And if Laxus is able to knock you out, then you will disqualified from the trials." Makarov said.

"The third trial will begin when I get the flag and shoot lighting in the sky. There is a time limit of two hours. If none of you are able to take the flag away from me then all three of you are disqualified." Laxus said.

"Do any of you have any questions?" Makarov asked.

Thoma, Erza, and Cana shook their heads then Makarov said proudly,

"Then go and show me that you are worthy of becoming an S-Class Wizard!"

Everyone cheered in excitement then Laxus took off to get the flag. When Laxus vanished from sight Evvie walked up to Thoma and said,

"I wanted to wish you good luck Thoma and to thank you for asking to become my friend."

Evvie spoke in a soft and nervous tone and her face was turning red.

"Are you ok?" Thoma asked worried and examined Evvie's face.

Evvie stepped back a bit shook her head and laugh saying,

"Yeah. Of course I'm ok. Why would I not be?"

"Well, if your alright then that's good. Thanks for letting be your friend Evvie." Thoma said then smiled.

Evvie's face turned red once again. Before Thoma could say something, everyone saw a lighting bolt in the sky.

"Alright. Laxus has gotten the flag and is ready. Let the third trial of the S-Class Promotion Trial begin." Makarov cheered.

Everyone cheered, Thoma, Erza, and Cana all had looks of determination. Then Erza and Cana took off running while Thoma took to the sky.

 _'Sorry Sis, but I am winning this trial.'_ Thoma thought to himself hoping to win the trial.

Evvie watched Thoma fly away and she said to herself,

"Good luck Thoma."

Thoma was flying through the sky looking for Laxus so he could take the flag and win the third trial.

"The lighting came from here, so Laxus has to be somewhere around here." Thoma said to himself while to looked around.

Then Thoma saw lighting off in the distance.

"There you are, but how did you get over there so fast Laxus?" Thoma asked then took off towards the lighting.

As he was flying, Thoma noticed that it looked like Laxus was fighting someone.

"I wonder who Laxus is fighting. Is it Sis or Cana?" Thoma asked himself.

Thoma arrived to find that Laxus was fighting both Cana and Erza and they both were trying to take the flag from Laxus which was tied to his left arm.

"Alright. While Sis and Cana are distracting Laxus, I can swoop in and take the flag and win the trial." Thoma said to himself.

Thoma then picked up his speed so he could snatch the flag. Laxus and Cana were too busy to notice Thoma closing in, but Erza saw him. Erza then threw a punch, Laxus thought Erza was going to attack him so he dodged. When Laxus dodged, it created a window so Erza had a clear shot at Thoma. Erza then punched Thoma in the face and when she did both Laxus and Cana exclaimed,

"What the!?... Thoma!?"

Erza then launched Thoma backwards and because Thoma had little gravity he went far and the thing that stop Thoma was a huge rock.

"OWWWW!... Sis! What was that for!?" Thoma yelled getting up slowly and rubbing his face where he was punched.

Erza smiled and said,

"Sorry Thoma, but I won't let you win that easy."

Thoma smiled back and said,  
"Then shall we see which Scarlet Sibling is stronger?"

"You read my mind." Erza said.

Erza and Thoma charged towards and begun each other in hand to hand. Laxus and Cana were watching Thoma and Erza fighting.

"I thought the point of this trial was to take the flag from me?" Laxus said looking at Thoma and Erza with a dumbfounded look.

"It looks like they thought different." Cana said also looking at Thoma and Erza with a dumbfounded look.

Cana then attack Laxus while he was distracted, but Laxus managed to dodged Cana's attack. So it was Thoma vs Erza and Laxus vs Cana.

Makarov, Natsu, Gray, Evvie, and Levy were watching the third trial on a Lacrima screen.

"Why is Thoma and Erza fighting?" Evvie asked.

"Its because their brother and sister, they want to test their strength against each other. It is natural for siblings to test themselves." Makarov said.

"I am just glad that I am here and not there." Natsu said.

"For once we agree on something." Gray said.

Back at the fight, Laxus managed to defeat Cana and he joined the fight between Thoma and Erza.

"This is a fight between Sis and me, stay out of this Laxus." Thoma said throwing a punch at Erza.

"You can take on the winner." Erza said catching Thoma's punch then throwing a counter punch.

"There is only an hour left and I don't want to wait." Laxus said attacking both Thoma and Erza.

Thoma and Erza blocked Laxus' attack then jumped back. Laxus then fired a lighting bolt at both Thoma and Erza, Erza dodged while Thoma redirected the attack behind him with his magic. Erza then charged Laxus and begun fighting with her sword.

Thoma took this chance to increase the gravity around both Erza and Laxus. Erza and Laxus fell to one knee and were struggling to get back up while Thoma walked over to Laxus to take the flag.

"If you don't mind, but I'll be taking that." Thoma said removing the flag from Laxus left arm.

Thoma let go of his hold on Laxus and Erza then said,

"Sorry Sis, but I want to win this."

"I pay you back for this Thoma, but for now win this trial." Erza said.

"Congratulations Thoma, you won the third trial and are the only one able to move onto the fourth and final trial." Makarov said walking up behind Thoma, Erza, and Laxus.

"And what is the final trial?" Thoma asked.

"The final trial is a one on one fight with Laxus." Makarov answered.

"And this time, I have little to no restrictions." Laxus said.

"So if your going all out then I'll do the same." Thoma said smiling believing that he'll win the fight.

"Then let the fourth and final trial of the S-Class Promotion Trial begin!" Makarov yelled.

"Your going down Thoma because there is no one in Fairy Tail stronger then me." Laxus said trying to dissuade Thoma.

"All the more to get excited." Thoma said pumping himself up.

Thoma and Laxus were about to begin their fight and Makarov and Erza could feel that this fight would get intense.


	11. Thoma vs Laxus

Chapter XI

Thoma and Laxus were staring each other down.

"You may begin when your ready." Makarov said.

"You may have the first move Thoma." Laxus said in a taunting tone.

"That's kind of you Laxus... Gravitational Pillar!" Thoma yelled raising one arm into the air.

Laxus then was sent into the air while Thoma flew up after Laxus.

"I can manipulate the gravity in a specific area and cause anything in the area to lift into the air or come crashing down into the ground." Thoma explained while flying up towards Laxus.

Thoma then punched Laxus back down to the ground and while he fall, Laxus shot a lightning bolt at Thoma, but Thoma dodged it. Laxus crashed into the ground, but he was back on his feet in no time. Thoma then increased his gravity so he would fall faster.

"Heavenly Spear!" Thoma shouted.

Laxus dodged Thoma's attack, when Thoma landed it made a cloud of dust. Laxus fired another lightning bolt at Thoma. Laxus could hear the yell Thoma made when the lightning bolt hit him.

"You can't be done already?" Laxus said disappointingly.

"Nope, not even close. Gravity Pull!" Thoma shouted.

Laxus was then pulled towards the cloud of dust.

"Fool. You made it easier for me to hit you." Laxus said regaining his balance, but still being pulled towards the dust cloud.

Laxus then threw a punch, but he hit nothing.

"What the?... Where did you go?" Laxus said shocked to see that Thoma disappeared.

"Skyward Hook!" Thoma yelled.

Thoma came bursting from the ground and uppercut Laxus.

"How did you?..." Laxus said before Thoma's punch hit him.

"When I used Heavenly Spear, I made a small hole in the ground. After I used Gravity Pull, I jumped into the hole then... well you know." Thoma explained cracking a smile.

"Little punk! Raging Bolt!" Laxus yelled.

A lightning bolt appeared above Thoma and came down on him. Laxus jumped back and he laughed at Thoma. The dust what was caused by the the lightning bolt hitting Thoma subsided and Thoma was still standing.

"I'm impress that you managed to stay standing after that attack." Laxus said clapping his hands in a sarcastic way.

"I am full of surprises. Gravity Vortex!" Thoma said.

Thoma clapped both hands together and a circle formed around Laxus.

"What was that? It didn't do anything." Laxus laughed then fired another bolt of lightning.

The lightning bolt bounced back towards Laxus and hit him.

"What in the world?" Laxus said blocking his own attack.

"Gravity Vortex creates a spiral of gravity which I can use to either shield myself or trap an enemy. When I trap an enemy within the vortex, any magic attacks that they try to use just bounce back at them." Thoma said.

"So your just going to keep me in here?" Laxus questioned.

"No, just to make sure that you don't move for this next attack." Thoma said.

Thoma clapped both hands together again then raised them above his head. Thoma pulled his hands away from each other and Laxus saw gravity getting pulled towards the space between Thoma's hands.

"Gravity Bomb." Thoma said then threw the ball of gravity when he thought it was big enough.

Since Laxus was trapped in Thoma's Gravity Vortex, he could do nothing but braced for impact. The Gravity Bomb passed through the vortex and hit Laxus causing gravity to pushed out in all directions with a huge amount of force. Laxus was sent flying backwards.

"Had enough yet Laxus?" Thoma asked.

Thoma heard Laxus laughing.

"Nope, I'm just getting started. I can see that you have more power then I thought. This fight won't be boring after all." Laxus laughed in amusement.

"I am glad that I am a disappointment." Thoma readying himself for another round.

Laxus smiled then said,

"I hear your really good at hand to hand combat Thoma. Wanna see whose better."

Thoma nodded then both he and Laxus charged at each other and threw a punch. Their fists collided with each other and a shock wave was sent out. Makarov and Erza, who were watching from a distance could feel Thoma's and Laxus' fists collide.

"Unbelievable. I didn't know Thoma or Laxus had that much power." Erza said.

"Yes, I believe that both of them are still holding back." Makarov said.

"What's this about holding back?" Natsu asked walking up to Makarov and Erza to see the fight.

"Where did you come from?" Erza asked.

"Evvie, Gray, and I wanted to see what was happening." Natsu said.

Erza looked back to see Evvie and Gray standing behind Natsu.

"So Thoma is fighting Laxus. This could be interesting." Gray said.

"Who do you think Thoma will win Erza. I mean you know Thoma better then the rest of us." Evvie asked.

"I don't know, its too early to say." Erza said.

Thoma and Laxus were still fighting hand to hand and it looked like they were evenly match. Thoma and Laxus jumped back a bit and they both were breathing heavily.

"Not bad Thoma." Laxus said.

"Same to you." Thoma said.

"But I am the strongest in Fairy Tail!" Laxus shouted then charged at Thoma with lightning discharging from his hands.

Thoma then increase the gravity around his arms then charged at Laxus. Once again Thoma's and Laxus' fists collided, but this time both of them were sent flying backwards from the blast their fist created. Thoma's and Laxus' fight was near a cliff and Thoma was sent sailing over it and fall to the ground landing on some rock and crushing them.

"OWWWWW! That hurt more then that punch to the face Sis gave me earlier." Thoma said slowly getting back on his feet.

Thoma looked around and saw a little lake and a waterfall.

"I am so glad I didn't fall in the water." Thoma said with a big sigh of relief.

"That's right, you get sea sick easily." Laxus said appearing right behind Thoma.

Thoma jumped and screamed a bit. Thoma turned to fight Laxus, but Laxus was about to punch Thoma and said,

"See you later Thoma."

Laxus' punch sent Thoma into the water. Thoma surfaced and groan and said weakly,

"Someone help me please..."

"Pathetic." Laxus said walking up to the edge of the lake.

Laxus then placed his right hand into the water and electrocuted the water and Thoma. Laxus laughed as Thoma was electrocuted. Thoma just floated on top of the water and close to the waterfall then went over the waterfall. Laxus just sighed and went after Thoma. As he was falling, Thoma recovered from his sea sickness and flew to safety.

"Weird... normally my sea sickness least about ten minutes. Maybe because Laxus electrocuted me." Thoma said to himself.

Thoma looked around to see where he was and it looked like an underground cave and there was a ruin building. Thoma decided to ambush Laxus in the building. Thoma was looking for a place to wait for Laxus when he stepped on something. Thoma looked down to see what it was and it was a sword blade.

"A sword?" Thoma said out loud.

The sword blade was black in color, it was a katana blade, and it was under a rock. Thoma moved the rock and found that it was just a black sword blade, there was no handle. The sword blade was three feet long.

"Just a sword blade? Where did the handle go?" Thoma asked himself picking up the sword blade.

Thoma heard footsteps and thought that it was Laxus. Thoma put the sword blade on his back and held it there with his magic then waited for Laxus.

"I know your here Thoma. Save me the trouble and come on out." Laxus yelled.

Thoma then came bursting out from behind pieces of building and charged towards Laxus yelling,

"Skyward Hook!"

Laxus dodged the attack by sidestepping, Thoma rolled on passed Laxus, stood up and turned to Laxus.

"Now that no one can see us, I'm going to let you on a little secret Thoma." Laxus said then smirked.

"And what would be this secret?" Thoma asked.

"Its more fun to show." Laxus said.

Thoma saw Laxus bulking up and the forming of scales once Laxus' shirt was ripped apart.

"What the!?..." Thoma exclaimed.

Laxus then discharged lightning all around him and once he was done, he looked at Thoma and asked,

"What do you think?"

"What are you?" Thoma asked in response.

"You would know because I hear you hate them." Laxus laughed.

"Your... a Dragon Slayer?..." Thoma asked not understanding why or how Laxus is a Dragon Slayer.

"Have a little taste of my Dragon Slayer Magic... Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus yelled.

Laxus generated lightning in his mouth then fired it at Thoma.

 _'This is faster then Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar.'_ Thoma said as he dodged the attack.

Laxus then moved his head in the direction Thoma dodged, the attack then arched and hit Thoma. Thoma screamed as he got electrocuted then fell to the ground. Thoma tried to get up, but his body felt numb and he was unable to stand back up.

"You might as well give up now Thoma. This has become a losing battle for you." Laxus said walking up to Thoma.

"No... I refuse to give up." Thoma said struggling to stand.

Laxus then kicked Thoma, which caused Thoma to fell back down.

"Is this all you got Thoma?... Because if it is then I regret showing you this magic." Laxus said he continued to kick Thoma on the ground.

Thoma then caught Laxus' foot and said,

"I'm not done because I have to show you something."

"So you can move now, big deal." Laxus said then went to punch Thoma.  
Thoma caught Laxus' punch then he threw Laxus' into the ruin building.

"During the week of training I did with Natsu, I learned a new spell and its called, Juryokuo-Ken." Thoma said now back on his feet and ready to continue the fight.

"Jury-o what?" Laxus questioned getting back on his feet.

"Juryokuo-Ken, also known as, Gravity King Fist. It'll be more fun to show you." Thoma mocked Laxus.

Thoma then charged up his Magic Energy and Laxus could feel the power that was flowing from Thoma. Nothing really changed in Thoma's appearance, but Laxus could see Thoma's red aura flowing around him.

"What is this. Nothing changed, but why do I feel an overwhelming power?" Laxus asked.

Thoma didn't answer because he disappeared suddenly.

"Where did you go!?" Laxus exclaimed.

"Behind you." Thoma said.

Laxus turned and threw a punch, but nothing was there. Thoma appeared behind Laxus again then punched him in the face. Laxus was sent flying back a few feet.

"How is he able to do this?" Laxus asked himself.

Thoma then appeared beside Laxus as he was flying back and punched him into the ground then jumped back.

"Juryokuo-Ken allows me to rapidly reduce and increase my gravity. Doing so increases my attack damage, my defenses, and my speed. Now shall we continue?" Thoma asked as Laxus got back on his feet.

"Yeah. Now this fight is interesting." Laxus said.

Thoma and Laxus charged towards each other and fought hand to hand.

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" Laxus yelled then went to punch Thoma in the gut.

Thoma dodged Laxus' punch then yelled,

"Gravity Spike Fist!"

Laxus saw gravity flowing around Thoma's right arm and formed a spike. Thoma tried to punch Laxus in the gut, but Laxus dodged it as well. Thoma and Laxus continue to trade punches and kicks.

Back at Makarov, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Evvie, they were standing and wondering where Thoma and Laxus went.

"Where did Thoma and Laxus go?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, but I can slightly feel their power and they are going all out." Makarov said.

"They are?" Erza asked.

Makarov nodded his head.

 _'You showed Thoma your Dragon Slayer Magic, didn't you Laxus? I can feel the power from you and Thoma all too well.'_ Makarov thought to himself.

"Aw man, I wanted to see their fight." Natsu complained.

Just then everyone felt the ground shake a bit and saw a big bolt of lightning shot up to the sky.

"What was that?" Evvie asked.

"My guess would be Laxus." Erza said.

Then everyone saw a little red dot in the distance and Natsu was getting excited.

"What's gotten into you Flame Brain?" Gray asked insulting Natsu.

"I know that red dot. Its Thoma." Natsu said.

"How do you know?" Makarov asked.

"Because during the week of training, Thoma learned a new spell and that red dot is it." Natsu said.

"What is it called?" Erza asked.

"...I don't remember..." Natsu said a little ashamed.

Everyone fell flat on their backs then Gray stood up and said,

"How could you forget!?"

"Its a hard name to remember." Natsu said getting angry with Gray.

"Anyway, what does it do Natsu." Evvie asked.

"Basically, Thoma has a power boost and I know that Laxus is in a run for his money." Natsu said smiling.

Thoma was in the air looking around for Laxus.

"That was close. If that attack it me, then I might have been defeated. I didn't know Laxus had that much power." Thoma said to himself.

Then a bolt of lightning came flying at Thoma. Thoma dodged the lightning bolt and said,

"Where are you hiding Laxus?"

There was no answer, but the lightning bolt came back around. Thoma dodged it again and the lightning bolt came back.

"What is with this lightning bolt?" Thoma asked dodging the lighting bolt over and over again.

The lightning bolt circled back around and hit Thoma in the back. When the lightning bolt hit Thoma, Thoma turned his head and saw Laxus there.

"Where did you come from?" Thoma asked.

"The lightning bolt was me. I call it Lightning Body." Laxus said as he and Thoma plummeted to the ground.

Thoma tried to move, but once again his body was numb. Before they made impact, Thoma managed to make a barrier of gravity so he and didn't take major damage. Thoma crashed into trees shortly before landing and after landing, Laxus jumped back and Thoma stood up, but fell to one knee and he was breathing heavily.

"What's the matter Thoma? All out of juice?" Laxus asked.

"I haven't fully mastered Juryokuo-Ken." Thoma said trying to catch his breath.

The red aura that was around Thoma disappeared. Thoma tried to back up, but kept falling to one knee.

"Its about time to finish this. Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus yelled.

Laxus raised both his hands forming lightning between them and formed a very large trident. Laxus then hurled it at Thoma. Thoma couldn't dodge or block the attack. The attack it Thoma and he fall flat on his back and he didn't move.

"I told you that I am strongest in Fairy Tail." Laxus said.

Laxus walked towards Thoma's body and stared at it for a moment.

"Did I kill him?" Laxus asked himself.

Suddenly Thoma jumped up and sent a blast of gravity at Laxus.

"What!?" Laxus exclaimed as he braced himself for the attack.

Laxus got blasted back and crashed into a rock. Laxus looked at Thoma and saw that his eyes were blank.

"He is out cold, but he is still fighting." Laxus said not believing what he is seeing.

Thoma grabbed the sword blade that he still had on his back and charged towards Laxus. The sword blade had lightning sparking from it.

"Lightning won't work on me!" Laxus yelled.

Thoma sung the sword blade and shot a lightning bolt at Laxus. Laxus tried to eat the lightning bolt, but he couldn't and the lightning bolt hit him. The lightning bolt did little damage to Laxus, but Laxus was more shock to see that he couldn't eat the lightning.

"How come I couldn't eat the lightning?" Laxus questioned.

Thoma didn't answer, but just fired more lightning bolts at Laxus. Laxus blocked the lightning bolts and after a few lightning bolts Laxus figured it out.

"Those lightning bolts are mine! How did Thoma manage to get my magic?..." Laxus asked then examined the sword blade Thoma was holding and said, "That sword blade, it must have absorbed some of my magic when I used Heavenward Halberd, but where did he get it."

Thoma then closed in on Laxus then slashed Laxus across the chest and the attack drew blood.

"I don't get it, just a few moments ago Thoma was at his limit and now he appears to have more power then when we started." Laxus said was he fall.

Laxus hit then ground and shortly Thoma fall too. Laxus couldn't get back on his feet, he was done.

"It looks Thoma didn't hit anything major." Makarov said walking up to Laxus.

"Gramps. What are you doing here?" Laxus asked.

"I knew that you would use that magic, so I came to make sure you didn't go overboard." Makarov said.

Laxus scoffed and Makarov walked over to Thoma, who was on the ground not moving, but still breathing. Makarov picked up the sword blade.

"Where did Thoma get this sword blade?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know, but what is it?" Laxus asked finally standing up.

"I don't know, but it looks like an ancient magical weapon." Makarov said.

"Well it somehow absorbed my magic and Thoma was able to use it against me." Laxus said.

"Come on Laxus. Let's go back." Makarov.

Makarov used his Giant Magic to make himself big so he could carry Thoma.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Evvie were waiting when Laxus and Makarov returned. Everyone saw Makarov carrying Thoma unconscious.

"Is Thoma ok?" Erza asked running up Makarov.

"Yes he alright, just unconscious." Makarov said.

"Thoma lost the fight?" Evvie asked.

"I wouldn't say that. The fight ended in a tie." Makarov said.

"I don't like to say it, but what Gramps says it true." Laxus said.

Laxus couldn't believe that the fight ended in a tie and he was angry.

"So did Thoma pass?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. I have to think about it. I'll give my answer when we get back to the guild." Makarov said.

Everyone headed back to Magnolia. Thoma woke up on a train with his head on Erza's lap.

"Sis. Where are am I?" Thoma asked.

"Your on a train heading back to Magnolia." Erza said.

"Did I win the fight?" Thoma asked.

"No." Erza said.

"Then I lost." Thoma said sadly

"No." Erza said.

"What?" Thoma questioned sitting up.

"The fight ended in a tie." Erza answered smiling.

"Did I pass the trial?" Thoma asked.

"Master said that he would give his answer when we get back to Fairy Tail."

"Alright." Thoma said.

"Oh, I have to ask, what is with the sword blade. Master said you found it." Erza said.

"The sword blade?... Oh yeah, I found it during the fight. I have no idea what it is." Thoma said then looked around for it, but couldn't find it, "Sis?... Where is the sword blade?" Thoma asked.

"Makarov has it, he wanted to look at it" Erza said.

"Do you think he'll give it back?" Thoma asked.

"Yes I will. I just finish examining it." Makarov said walking up to Thoma and Erza.

"What did you find out about the sword blade Master?" Erza asked.

"Not much..." Makarov said then paused for a moment then continued, "You can keep the sword blade Thoma, but I would be careful with it."

"Thank you Master." Thoma said bowing his head.

"Once we get back, I'll let everyone in Fairy Tail know the results of the trial." Makarov said as he handed Thoma the sword blade then walked away.

Thoma, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Evvie, Makarov, and Laxus returned to Fairy Tail and they were greeted with a warm welcome. Makarov jumped onto the bar counter then said,

"All right everyone, I would like to give the result of the S-Class Promotional Trial of X779. At the beginning there were eight participates and they were Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Evvie Lizette, Jerrard Archie, Nobu Silvester, Cletus Niles, and Thoma Scarlet. The first trial was a race, the second trial was a battle of skills, the third trial was capture the flag. After all three trials Thoma Scarlet managed to be the only one that was able to move onto the fourth and final trial and that was a one on one fight with Laxus. The fight ended in a tie. Because of this, I had to think long and hard about the result and I have made my decision. Thoma Scarlet has..."

Everyone was waiting in suspense. Makarov paused for a moment then cleared his throat and said,

"Pass the trial and has become an S-Class Wizard."

Thoma flew into the air cheering in overwhelming joy. Everyone cheered and the whole guild threw a huge party. The party lasted all night straight on till morning.


	12. Forgotten Desert

Chapter XII

It is now spring time in the year X780, the snow has just melted away and the flowers are beginning to bloom, and Thoma has been an S-Class Wizard for a few months, but has yet to take on a S-Class Quest. Thoma and Evvie became great friends and went on jobs together. One day Thoma was standing in front of the request broad when Evvie walked up to him and said,

"Hey Thoma."

"Oh hey Evvie, you look happier then normal." Thoma said turning his attention to Evvie.

"I'm always happy. So what you doing? Looking for a job?" Evvie asked.

"Yeah. You looking for one too?" Thoma asked.

"Nope. I was just about to run back home and drop something off for Mugino. Would you like to meet her?" Evvie asked.

"None of the jobs posted look that interesting, so sure." Thoma said.

"Alright follow me then." Evvie said taking Thoma's hand and leading him to her house.

Thoma and Evvie were walking the streets of Magnolia when Evvie asked,

"Why haven't you taken an S-Class Quest yet Thoma?"

"Well, I want to wait till I feel that I am fully ready for an S-Class Quest." Thoma said.

"I think your lying." Evvie said.

"Its not that, its just..." Thoma said.

"Just what..." Evvie said leaning on Thoma.

Thoma's face became red when Evvie leaned on him.

"I still feel bad about winning the trial and taking it away from Sis. I mean I'm happy to be an S-Class Wizard, but Sis said that she wanted to become one and I took her chance. I want to make it up to her. So I decided that when a good S-Class Quest gets posted, I'll invite her to join me." Thoma said and his face return to its normal color.

"Your such a nice brother." Evvie said.

"I like to think I am." Thoma said.

"Promise me one thing Thoma." Evvie said.

"What is it Evvie?" Thoma asked.

"That after you take Erza on an S-Class Quest, you take me on one." Evvie said blushing a bit and winking at Thoma.

Thoma's face turned red again then he said,

"Alright its a promise."

"What's a promise?" Evvie asked.

"That I'll take you on a S-Class Quest after I take Sis." Thoma said.

Evvie giggled then said,

"Alright. I'll hold you to it... We're almost there, its just around the corner." Evvie said pointing ahead to show Thoma where their going.

Thoma and Evvie arrived at Evvie's house and entered. Once inside Evvie called out,

"Mugino! I'm back and I have something for you."

Thoma heard the sound of footsteps running towards them and saw a little girl.

"Evvie your home." Mugino said jumping into her sister's arms.

Evvie and Mugino laugh then Evvie turned to Thoma and said,

"Thoma, this is my little sister Mugino. Say hello Mugino."

"Hello mister." Mugino said with a big smile.

Mugino is a little girl the age of three and she is two and a half feet tall. Mugino has black hair that goes down to her neck, she has a gray right eye and a golden left eye, she wore a white dress that went down to her ankles and covered her shoulders. Mugino is a happy, caring little girl, who hates to see people crying.

"Nice to meet you Mugino. Evvie has told me a lot about you and those are some pretty eyes you've got." Thoma said coming down to Mugino's level.

"You think so? I think there ugly." Mugino said putting her hands over her eyes.

"Nonsense. Those eyes are really cute." Thoma said smiling and placing his right hand on Mugino's head.

Mugino uncovered her eyes and looked at Thoma and smiled as well and giggled then asked,

"So your a wizard like Evvie?"

"That's right Mugino. In fact Thoma is Fairy Tail's newest S-Class Wizard, which means he is a great wizard." Evvie said.

"So your the best wizard in the world?" Mugino asked.

"I wouldn't say the best in the world, but I am pretty good." Thoma laughed.

Mugino noticed white bandages wrapped around something on Thoma's back. She pointed at it and asked,

"What's that?"

"Oh this... its just a weapon I use as a wizard." Thoma answered turning his back to look at his sword blade.

"What's it called again?" Evvie asked.

"How many times to I have to say it?... Your just like Natsu." Thoma sighed.

"What was that... I didn't hear you..." Evvie said annoyed and angry.

"I said nothing, but I'll tell you again... My sword blade's name is Majikku kyushu, also known as Magic Absorber." Thoma said standing back up crossing his arm closing his eye and turning his head away from Evvie.

"Why not just call it Magic Absorber?" Evvie asked sighing.

"Because Majikku kyushu sounds cooler then Magic Absorber." Thoma said proud of his sword's name.

"Whatever..." Evvie sighed.

"I like the name Toma." Mugino said.

"Why thank you Mugino, and its Thoma not Toma." Thoma said.

"Ok Toma." Mugino nodded her head.

Evvie begun to laugh.

"What do you find so funny?" Thoma asked Evvie a little annoyed.

"Nothing... Toma." Evvie laughed.

Thoma took a deep breath then said,

"It was nice to meet you Mugino, but I have to get going."

"Where you going?" Evvie asked.

"To train with Sis, she wants to become an S-Class Wizard remember, so I am going to help her become one." Thoma said.

"Oh ok. See at the guild tomorrow." Evvie said.

Thoma was about to leave when Mugino grabbed his arm and asked,

"Can you play with me?"

"Sure next time we meet, but now I have to go see my sister." Thoma said getting down to Mugino's level.

"You have a sister too?" Mugino asked.

"Yes I do, one day you can play with her too." Thoma said.

Mugino turned to Evvie and asked,

"Can I Evvie, can I?"

"We'll see, but for now Thoma has to get going." Evvie said.

"Ok. Bye Toma, see you next time." Mugino said then ran off to play.

"She is a sweet girl." Thoma said.

"She sure is. I couldn't have asked for a better little sister." Evvie said looking in the direction that Mugino took off in and smiled.

"Well, I must get going before Sis gets mad." Thoma said then left Evvie's home and went to meet Erza.

Two and half weeks past since Thoma met Mugino. Thoma has been to Evvie's house to keep his promise on being Mugino's playmate. Evvie enjoyed seeing Thoma play with Mugino and seeing Mugino smile. One day Thoma was walking up to the second floor of the guild when Natsu saw him and said,

"You finally taking an S-Class Quest Thoma."

"Hopefully or what was the point on becoming an S-Class Wizard." Thoma laughed.

Thoma looked at the request board and saw three jobs available.

"Let me see... Defeat a Pirate Lord, no thanks because a pirate sails the seas and which means I might have to go on a boat... Drove off Monsters that are threatening our village, I don't think that will be a challenge... A Request from the Magic Council? What would they need a guild wizard for..." Thoma said then took a closer look at the note and read, "The Magic Council is seeking an S-Class Wizard for help with an important matter... Wow, could this job be any more vague?" Thoma asked himself then looked at the page one last time, "Reward will be... TEN MILLION JEWES AND ONE FAVOR FROM THE COUNCIL!?" Thoma shouted.

Everyone on the lower level heard Thoma shouting.

"Did you just say ten million jewel!?" Natsu exclaimed.

Thoma came flying down with the job note in hand. Thoma then walked over to Makarov, who was sitting on the bar counter drinking alcohol, and said,

"I'll be taking this job."

"Are you sure about that Thoma?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Thoma said nodding his head and had a look of determination in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll let the Magic Council know that their request has be accepted." Makarov said.

"I won't let you down Master." Thoma said.

Thoma turned to see Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza standing there.

"Your really going on an S-Class Quest?" Happy asked.

"That's right." Thoma said smiling.

"I wish you luck Thoma." Erza said.

Thoma looked at Erza with a confused look then said,

"What are you talking about?... Your coming with me."

Silence befell the guild hall then it was broken by a loud dumbfounded yell.

"What do you mean Erza is going with you!?" Gray exclaimed.

"Just that. Sis, I want you to join me on this S-Class Quest... I mean as long as its ok with Gramps." Thoma said looking back at Makarov.

"I see no problem with it." Makarov said.

Thoma looked back at Erza and asked,

"Well Sis, do you want to come?"

Erza thought about it for a few moments then said,

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Great, then let's go." Thoma said grabbing Erza's hand and flying out of the guild.

Erza was walking while Thoma was hovering as they made their way to the Magic Council when Erza asked,

"Thoma, why did you ask me to come with you?"

"Because I felt bad about becoming an S-Class Wizard when you wanted to become one yourself." Thoma said.

"I know when your lying to me Thoma. What is the real reason?" Erza asked.

"There is no fooling you Sis... Honestly that is half the reason, the other half is that I am scared." Thoma said a little disappointed in himself.

"What are you scared of?" Erza asked.

"This is my first S-Class Quest, what if I don't make it back or what if I fail Fairy Tail. I don't want you and everyone to be disappointed in me." Thoma said.

"Don't be sad, with me with you there is nothing we can't do." Erza said trying to cheer Thoma up.

"You think so?" Thoma asked hopefully.

"Of course, after all we are the Scarlet Siblings." Erza said happily.

Thoma passed for a moment then said,

"Thank you Sis."

"No problem." Erza said holding her head high with her eyes close.

Thoma and Erza made their way to meet with the Magic Council. Thoma and Erza finally made it to the Magic Council, there they were greeted by a Rune Knight.

"Are you Thoma Scarlet from Fairy Tail?" The Rune Knight asked.

"Yes, I am Thoma Scarlet from Fairy Tail, and this is my Sis, Erza." Thoma answered.

"Good, the Magic Council is waiting for you, this way." The Rune Knight said then led Thoma and Erza to the Magic Council.

Thoma and Erza stood before the Magic Council and the Chairman Crawford said,  
"On behalf of the Magic Council, we thank you for taking this job Thoma Scarlet."

"Your Welcome. If I may ask, the job poster didn't say much about the job, why is that?" Thoma asked.

"Because if everyone knew what the job was, there would be panic." Org said.

"What is the job that would cause said panic?" Erza asked.

"We heard rumors about a Dark Guild digging for something in the Forgotten Desert. We don't know what it could be, but if a Dark Guild is looking for something then it can't be good." Michello said.

"Normally we would send some Rune Knights to take care of this problem before it grew out of hand, but we lost connect with them shortly after they reached the Forgotten Desert." Belno said.

"Which is why we sent out job request. We want you to find out what happen to the Rune Knights we sent and to find out what that Dark Guild is looking for." Crawford said.

"And what to put a stop to it?" Thoma asked.

"Absolutely not. If a whole squad of Rune Knights disappeared, what could one S-Class Wizard and his sister do against a whole Dark Guild!" Org exclaimed.

"Org is right, we just want you to find out what happen to the Rune Knights and what the Dark Guild is looking for then report back to us." Crawford said.

"Very well then. My Sis and I will find out what happen to the Rune Knights and what the Dark Guild is looking for and we'll come back." Thoma said.

"Thank you Thoma Scarlet, we have a Rune Knight waiting to take you to the train station. Good luck to you both." Crawford said.

Thoma and Erza left the Magic Council room and met up with the Rune Knight that would take them to the train station, but before they left they ran into a woman arguing with a Rune Knight. The woman looked young with orange-brownish chestnut hair that was the same length as Erza's, she has brown eyes. She is wearing a blue and white formal dress.

"Why won't tell me anything!?" The woman exclaimed.

"I can not discuses details about Rune Knight missions. I am sorry Yui." The Rune Knight said.

"But she should have been home by now. I am worried about her, so where is she?" The woman asked getting in the Rune Knight's face.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?" Thoma asked walking up to the woman and Rune Knight.

"Just who are you, this has nothing to do with you." The woman said angrily.

"Now now Yui, no need to be rude." The Rune Knight said.

"I am sorry, but I just a little on edge right now." The woman sighed.

"If there you have a problem then I'll do my best to help." Thoma said.

"Who are you and how can you help?" The woman asked.

"My name is Thoma Scarlet and this is my little sis, Erza. We are wizards from Fairy Tail." Thoma introduced himself and Erza.

"My name is Yui Takamura, heir to the Takamura Family." Yui said.

"Nice to meet you Yui. What were you arguing about?" Thoma asked.

"My little sister is missing and I am getting worried." Yui said.

"Your sister is missing? What is her name?" Erza asked.

"Her name is Asuna and she is a Rune Knight. She went out on a mission and hasn't return." Yui said.

"I would offer to help, but I busy with a mission given by the Magic Council, but if you tell me where she was headed then I'll let someone from Fairy Tail know." Thoma said.

"She was going on a mission with her superior officer to the Forgotten Desert to investigate a Dark Guild." Yui said.

Thoma and Erza gasped.

"What?" Yui asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"We're actually going to the Forgotten Desert to look for missing Rune Knights." Thoma said.

Yui gasped then moved closer to Thoma and Erza and said,

"I am coming with you."

"Are you sure about that?" Thoma asked nervously.

"Yes I am." Yui said.

"It'll be dangerous." Erza said.

"I know. I may not look it, but I know magic." Yui said.

"Your a wizard?" Thoma asked.

"I know magic, but I am not apart of a guild, so technically I am not a wizard."

Thoma and Erza looked at each other for a moment then Thoma said,

"Alright Yui, you can come."

"Thank you, I have to get somethings from home. So I'll meet you at the train station." Yui said then took off running.

"She sure can run in something like that." Thoma said.

"I didn't think that it was possible." Erza said.

"Well Sis, let's go to the train station." Thoma said.

"Alright." Erza said.

Thoma and Erza headed to the train station. Thoma and Erza were waiting for a few minutes before Yui showed up. Yui had changed clothes and had a backpack. Yui's new outfit was a red shirt and had a navy blue long coat that no buttons and cuffs, the coat had tan lining. Yui wore brown pants and tan boots that went up to her knees.

"Ah, Thoma and Erza, have you be waiting for a too long?" Yui asked.

"No just a few minutes." Thoma said.

"Well, I am ready so let's get going." Yui said getting on the train.

"What's with the new look?" Erza asked.

Yui stopped turned to Erza and asked,

"Did you really think I would go on a dangerous mission in a dress?"

"Well its just... never mind..." Erza said.

So Yui, Thoma, and Erza got on the train and headed towards the Forgotten Desert.

At an old ruin in the Forgotten Desert there was a masked man sitting in a chair when a hooded man walked up to him and said,

"I just heard that the target is heading here has we speak Master."

"Good, all is going to plan. The fun is about to begin." The masked man said then he and the hooded man started laughing.


	13. An Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter XIII

Thoma, Erza, and Yui were riding the train and headed towards the Forgotten Desert.

"So Yui how old are you?" Thoma asked.

Erza smacked Thoma on the back of the head.

"OW! Sis what was that for!?" Thoma asked angrily while he rubbed his head.

"You don't ask a lady her age Thoma." Erza said annoyed.

Yui laughed then said,

"Its alright. I am going to seventeen in a few weeks."

"Really. I too turn seventeen soon." Thoma said.

"We're the same age then, that cool. What kind of magic to you two use?" Yui asked.

"I use Sword Magic, Thoma uses Gravity Magic." Erza said.

"Asuna knows some Sword Magic too and what's Gravity Magic?" Yui asked interested in learning about Gravity Magic.

"I have the power over gravity, which means that can increase or decrease the gravity of anyone and anything. Want to see an example?" Thoma asked.

"Can you?" Yui asked.

"Sure." Thoma said then opened the window.

"What are you going to do?" Yui asked, but Thoma didn't answer.

Thoma managed to get his body out of the train then he jumped.

"HE JUMPED!..." Yui shouted.

Yui turned to Erza, who looked unworried, and asked,

"Aren't you worried about your brother? Why did he jumped off the train?"

"Thoma's fine, just look out the window." Erza said.

Yui looked out the window and saw Thoma flying along the side of the train. Thoma started to speak, but Yui couldn't hear him, so Thoma motion to stick her head out the window.

"See, I reduced my gravity and manipulated the gravity along the ground and around the train allowing me to fly." Thoma said.

Yui looked at Thoma with amazement in her eyes.

"Can you move so I can come back in?" Thoma asked.

Yui nodded then moved out of the way and Thoma got back in the train. Once Thoma sat back down he looked at Yui and said,

"That is just a small bit of what I can do."

"I can't wait to see your magic in action." Yui said.

"I have a feeling you will." Thoma said.

Yui nodded her then Thoma jumped a bit and said,

"Before I forget, what kind of magic do you know Yui?"

"I know Lightning Magic, but unlike most Lightning Magic users, my lightning is blue in color." Yui said.

"Why is it blue?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea, ever since I learned that I can use Lightning Magic its always been blue...see..." Yui said then had some small sparks of her blue lightning to show Thoma and Erza.

"That's amazing." Thoma said

"I never seen lightning like that." Erza said.

"Thanks, but its not as cool as Gravity Magic." Yui said.

"Don't say that, I think all magic has its own beauty." Thoma said.

"its own beauty?" Yui questioned.

"Yes. I can show what I mean one day." Thoma said.

"Oh alright." Yui said.

There was a moment of silence then Thoma asked,

"Also Yui, I wanted to asked who is the Takamura Family?"

"You don't know the Takamura family!?" Yui exclaimed.

"I lived most of my life out in the woods and away from people." Thoma said.

"Sounds like there is a story behind that." Yui said.

"And its a sad and painful one." Thoma said.

"Then you don't have to tell me... anyways the Takamura Family is a rich merchant family, we supply basically all of Fiore's magic shops." Yui said.

"And you said your the heir?" Erza said.

"I did. My mother died shortly after Asuna was born, I was two years old at the time, father was left to handle the family's business, but he was also a Rune Knight." Yui said.

"Sounds like your father was a busy guy." Thoma said.

"He was, although he tried his best to be a good father. Since Asuna never know mother she and father had a close bond. She wanted to be a Rune Knight just like him, but he was killed before she could become one." Yui said.

"That's terrible." Erza said with a sadness tone in her voice.

"It was. When father died Asuna felt that she needed to become a Rune Knight to carry on father's name, but she isn't that skilled with Magic and she is the bottom of her training class." Yui said sadly.

"Then why did Asuna go to the Forgotten Desert?" Thoma asked.

"Asuna said that was to be her last field training before they decide rather to make her a Rune Knight or not." Yui said.

"And now she and the rest of the Rune Knights are missing." Erza said.

"Yes and I am getting worried. Asuna is the only family I have left." Yui said having tears come to her eyes.

Thoma got up and sat down next to Yui and said,

"I know how it feels being separated from your sister. Don't worry, I promise that we'll find and save your sister."

Yui looked into Thoma's eyes and saw how determined he was about this then said,

"Thank you Thoma."

"Its nothing. We'll arrive at Oak Town shortly, from there is a hike to the Forgotten Desert." Thoma said.

"So Thoma, what's the plan?" Erza asked.

"Well, we'll start where the Rune Knights where rumored to have disappeared and go from there." Thoma said.

Erza and Yui nodded their heads and the three waited for their stop in Oak Town. Thoma, Erza, and Yui arrived at Oak Town then headed towards the Forgotten Desert. After the hike the three made it to the Forgotten Desert.

"Nothing, but sand as far as I can see. Finding the Rune Knights might be hard." Thoma said.

"So...hot...Why did I bring a long coat?" Yui said wiping sweat from her face.

Yui looked at Thoma and Erza, who looked unfazed by the heat.

"How can you two stand in this heat like its nothing?" Yui asked.

"Its not that hot."Erza said.

"I have been in hotter places." Thoma said.

"Now where did the Rune Knights go?" Erza asked Thoma.

"The Magic Council said that the Rune Knight were heading where the Dark Guild was rumored to be, and that would be here..." Thoma said while pointing at the map he pulled out.

"Alright. The sooner get there, the sooner we can find my sister." Yui said.

Thoma and Erza nodded and the three headed to the point on the map where the Rune Knights were rumored to disappeared.

At a ruins in the desert there was a young girl in a room that looked to be a cell. The girl has long blonde hair that went down to her mid back and she has brown eyes. The girl was wearing a Rune Knight outfit. Then two man, one in a mask and one wearing a hood that concealed his face, came to the cell. The guy in the mask was wearing a purple robe that covered his whole body so you couldn't see what he looked like. The mask was in the shape of a dragon's skull. The man with the hood was wearing a robe that was similar to the robe that the guy in the mask was wearing, but it was black in color.

"What are you doing with me!?" the girl yelled.

The man in the mask stepped closer to the girl and knelt down and said,

"Don't worry. You will not be harmed in any way, that is if you be a good girl and stay here."

"What do you want with me? Where are the other Rune Knights?" The girl asked.

"The other Rune Knights?... No need to worry about them. As for you, your just a means of luring the real target here." The man in the mask said.

"What do you mean about, 'no need to worry'?... No... you couldn't... you killed them?" the girl questioned.

"They served their purpose and I had no more use from them, so I got rid of them" The man in the mask said.

Then a man walked up to the man in the hood and vanished before the girl had a chance to see who it was.

"Master, I just heard that the target is heading this way." The man in the hood said.

The man in the mask stood back up and turned to the man in the hood then said,

"Good. Once the target arrives, I trust that you'll know what to do."

"Yes Master. I will not fail you." The man in the hood said bowing down the man in the mask then took off.

"What are you planing on doing?" The girl asked worried what the man in the mask is planning.

The man in the mask turned his head back to the girl and said,

"What would be the fun in spoiling the surprise. Now stay here and be a good girl... Asuna Takamura."

Asuna gasped and the man in the mask left.

 _'How did he know my name?'_ Asuna thought to herself.

Thoma, Erza, and Yui have been walking in the hot desert sun for a while now and still no signs of any of the missing Rune Knights. Thoma and Erza were sweating, but other then that they showed no discomfort, while Yui looked like she about to pass out due to the heat.

"Still no sign of the missing Rune Knights, or anything for that matter." Thoma said.

"Thoma. What's that in the distance." Erza pointed to some sort of figure in the distance.

"It looks like a building. We'll head there for some rest." Thoma said then then turned to Yui, who was one step away from falling over, and said, "Yui we're almost to a building. We'll rest there for awhile."

After hearing the word rest, Yui shoot up and said,

"Rest?... Building?... Where?..."

Thoma pointed to the building in the distance then Yui just ran off at full speed towards the building. Thoma and Erza just watched as a cloud of dust made its way to the building.

"She really wants out of the sun." Erza said.

"Can you blame her Sis? It is hot out here. Come on." Thoma said then grabbed Erza with his Gravity Magic and took off flying towards the building.

When Thoma and Erza made it to the building they saw Yui laying on the ground in shade and moaning in pleasure about resting. Thoma and Erza looked at each other and laughed a bit. After setting up a campsite everyone decided to rest for the night. It was late night when Yui woke up and saw that Thoma wasn't in his sleeping bag. Yui looked around then got up to find Thoma. After a few moments of looking, Yui found Thoma sitting on a damage pillar looking up at the starry night sky.

"Can't sleep Yui?" Thoma asked still looking up at the sky.

"No, I just woke up and saw that you weren't in your sleeping bag so I came looking for you. What are you doing?" Yui asked.

"Just looking at the stars, they are beautiful aren't they?" Thoma asked.

Yui looked up at the stars and said,

"They are."

"The moon is just as beautiful." Thoma said.

"It is." Yui said.

"I remember the nights that I looked up at the starry sky with..." Thoma said having a tear form in his eye.

Yui noticed the tear and asked,

"What's wrong Thoma? Why are you crying?"

"Remember on the train about being separated from your sister and I know what it feels like?" Thoma asked wiping the tear from his eye.

"Yeah." Yui answered.

"Well..." Thoma said then told Yui the story of how the cult attack his home, how he learned magic, about Tadanori and how Tadanori was taken from him.

"I had no idea your life was that sad. Tadanori really meant a lot to you." Yui said.

"He is like my second father. Tadanori taught me everything I know today." Thoma said.

Yui then noticed a case sitting up against the pillar that Thoma sat on.

"Hey Thoma what's in the case?" Yui asked.

"Its my violin, it was Tadanori's. He also taught me how to play it." Thoma said.

"You play the violin? Can you play a song for me?" Yui asked.

"If you want to hear a song then I'll play a song." Thoma said.

Thoma got up and went to his violin case and took out his violin. Thoma tuned it then begun to play. While he was playing, Thoma lifted himself into the air. Yui watched Thoma's shadow dance among the stars and was amazed.

"Do you like his playing Yui?" Erza asked walking up behind Yui.

"Erza, your up?... Has Thoma always played that good?" Yui asked.

"Yes he has. I never heard anyone put as much soul and feeling as Thoma does. His music always touches the heart of all who hear it." Erza said.

Erza and Yui watched and listened to Thoma play and Yui's eye were glimmering. When Thoma finished then came back down to Erza and Yui and before anyone could say anything they heard the sound of clapping.

"Do you hear that?" Thoma asked.

Everyone looked around then Yui spotted someone standing on a piece of building just a few meters away. It was the man in the hood.

"Just who are you?" Erza asked.

"That hurts my feelings Erza." The man in the hood said.

"How do you know my name?"Erza asked.

"I also know Thoma and the girl next to you is Yui Takamura, the older sister of the girl we have locked away." The man in the hood said.

"You have Asuna? Where is she!?" Yui yelled.

"All in due time, but for now I want to play the Fairy Tail's newest S-Class Wizard. I always wanted to fight you Thoma." The man in the hood said.

The man in the hood then took off his robe to reveal who he was.

"No, it can't be..." Erza said in disbelief.

"Why... Why are you here?" Thoma asked shocked at who he was seeing.

"Thoma, Erza, you know that man?" Yui asked a little confused.

"Yes, but why Cletus? Why are you here?" Thoma asked.

"Why am I here?" Cletus asked.

"Yes and how do you know Asuna?" Thoma asked.

"Because I am the one who spread the rumors about a Dark Guild digging for something in the Forgotten Desert." Cletus said.

"But why?" Erza asked.

"Because to get Thoma out here, also Cletus isn't my real name. Its Rikiya Shinko" Rikiya said doing a introduction bow.

"I don't give a damn about your name. What are doing here?" Thoma asked.

"I am just here serving my Master. He is the one you want to ask about that." Rikiya said.

"Then where is he?" Thoma asked.

"Right here." A voice came from behind Thoma, Erza, and Yui.

Thoma, Erza, and Yui turned to see the man in the mask.

"Thoma is here, good. And as a bonus, Erza and Yui are here. This is better then I imagine." The man in the mask said.

"What are you planning?" Thoma asked.

"For now nothing too big, just wanted to Fairy Tail's newest S-Class Wizard in person." The man in the mask said.

"You did all this just to meet me?" Thoma asked.

"For now yes, but I have more and bigger plans in the future." The man in the mask said.

Thoma then charged towards the man in the mask, but was sent flying backwards and crashed into a piece of ruin.

"What the? How did he push me back?" Thoma asked as he tried to get back up.

"I came here for what I wanted to say. Rikiya take care of things." The man in the mask said then took off.

"As you wish Master." Rikiya said then jumped from where he standing and landed between Erza, Yui, and the man in the mask.

"Your not going anywhere for the moment. I'm ordered to keep you busy." Rikiya said.

"Where is Asuna?" Yui asked.

"She has no purpose for now, but Master wants her to stay alive. So she can be found in this building, but I have the key to her cell. If you want it then take it from me." Rikiya said showing that he had the key around his belt.

"I intend to." Yui said.

Before Yui could do anything a wave of ice came flying towards her and Erza. Yui closed her eye and braced for impact, but when the blast didn't hit her, Yui opened her eyes to see Thoma standing between her, Erza, and Rikiya.

"Thoma..." Yui said looking at Thoma.

Yui saw that there was rage in Thoma's eyes.

"I know that kind of attack anywhere. So your one too Cletus." Thoma said.

"My my, you know what I am? Well, I can't be surprised, you should know more about it then any one here." Rikiya said.

"Thoma, what is he talking about?" Yui asked.

"How can you do one?... How are you a Dragon Slayer?" Thoma asked angrily.

"That's right, I am a Dragon Slayer. To be more accurate, I am an Ice Dragon Slayer." Rikiya said with a grin on his face.

"Erza, I thought Thoma forgave Dragon Slayers?" Yui asked.

"He did." Erza said.

"Then why does he look so angry?" Yui asked.

"Thoma forgave Natsu because Natsu is his friend. Cletus is different because he is clearly our enemy." Erza said.

"I never thought I would see you forgive Dragon Slayers after what Wystan did to you." Rikiya said amazed that Thoma became friends with a Dragon Slayer.

Thoma's eyes widen and little rocks started to lift into the air and the ground begun to shake a bit.

"You know Wystan?" Thoma asked in a low tone.

"I do, after all he IS the Master's left hand man." Rikiya said.

"What do you mean 'is'? Wystan died years ago when Tadanori threw himself and Wystan over the cliff edge." Thoma explained.

"You thought Wystan died from just falling off a cliff? Your are wrong about." Rikiya said.

"You mean..." Thoma said with disbelief in his voice.

"That's right... Wystan Lackluster is still alive." Rikiya said then begun to laugh.

Thoma looked down to the ground.

"Thoma..." Yui said concerned for Thoma.

"Big Brother?" Erza said stepping towards Thoma worried about him.

"Sis... Yui... Stay away..." Thoma said softly.

Thoma then flew towards Rikiya in a rage.

"Ice Dragon, Icicle Scale Barrage!" Rikiya yelled.

Then icicles that were in the shape of dragon scales formed around Rikiya then all of them were fired at Thoma. Thoma managed to cut the icicles down with his Majikku kyushu.

Nice job Thoma, but we're just getting started." Rikiya said.

Thoma just stared angrily at Rikiya and continued to close the distances between him and Rikiya. Thoma slashed at Rikiya when he got enough, Rikiya dodged it by taking a step back. During this Thoma managed to grabbed the key with his Gravity Magic. Once he had the key, Thoma threw it to Erza and said,

"Go free Asuna."

"I am staying with you Thoma." Erza said.

"Do as I say!" Thoma yelled.

Erza looked into Thoma's eyes and saw nothing, but anger.

"Come on Erza." Yui said grabbing Erza's right arm.

Erza and Yui then went to find Asuna.

 _'Thoma... I don't like the look in your eyes. Be careful.'_ Erza thought to herself.

Thoma and Rikiya stared at each other, Thoma had rage in his eyes while Rikiya was just smirking. The fight was about to begin.


	14. Demon's Awakening

Chapter XIV

Rikiya was dodging pieces of building that Thoma had ripped out of the ground with his Gravity Magic and was using them to attack with.

"Come on Thoma. Can you do better?" Rikiya asked getting a little bored.

"Its just begun." Thoma said then threw another piece

Rikiya froze the piece in mid air then shattered it.

"How boring..." Rikiya begun say.

Before Rikiya could finish what he was going to say, Thoma slashed at Rikiya and manage to cut off a small piece of his clothes.

"Clever. Using the building as a cover and attack when my attention was on the building." Rikiya said putting some distance between him and Thoma.

"Why Cletus? We may have not been friends, but you were apart of Fairy Tail. Why betray us?" Thoma asked.

"Does that upset you? Me betraying Fairy Tail? Please. I was just working as a spy for the Master. The Master wanted some information about a number of people in Fairy Tail, the most important one being you. It was my job to gather information on you and a few others and report it to the Master." Rikiya said.

"But why?" Thoma asked needed more information.

"You want to know?" Rikiya questioned.

"Yes, tell me." Thoma demanded.

"Mmmmmm... Sorry. That juicy slice of information, is something only the Master can tell you. I am sure one day soon he'll tell you. And I can't wait to see the look on your face when he does." Rikiya said menacingly.

Rikiya then inhaled some air then yelled,

"Ice Dragon Roar!"

Then a wave of ice cam flying towards Thoma. Thoma just pointed his Majikku kyushu at the the attack. Rikiya's Ice Dragon Roar got absorbed into Thoma's Majikku kyushu.

"WHAT!?' Rikiya exclaimed in shocked.

"Oh that surprised you?" Thoma mocked.

"How? What is that and when did you get it?" Rikiya demanded to know.

"This thing?... Its my Majikku kyushu, also known as, Magic Absorber. This sword blade can absorb magic and allow me to use it against you. Watch..." Thoma said then sent a wave of ice back at Rikiya.

"I can just eat the ice get a power boost." Rikiya mocked then tried to eat the wave of ice.

Rikiya was unable to eat the ice and got some damage from the attack.

"Why couldn't I eat the ice?" Rikiya asked himself.

"Surprised?" Thoma asked showing up behind Rikiya and attacked him with a lightning attacked.

 _'Now Lightning Magic, but I thought Thoma could only use Gravity Magic. How can this be?'_ Rikiya thought to himself just barely dodging Thoma's last attack.

Rikiya landed and saw another wave of ice come towards him, but he managed to block the attack by putting up a wall of ice.

"Why does his ice attack's feel like its my Magic Energy?... Wait a minute..." Rikiya said putting the puzzle together.

"Aw, you figured it out. I thought it would take you a little longer then that." Thoma said disappointingly.

"Yeah, You absorbed my Ice Dragon Slayer Magic and now can use it, but it is a weaker version." Rikiya said.

"That's it alright." Thoma said.

"But there's a problem. You can absorb Ice Magic, but you can't absorb more of my Ice Dragon Slayer Magic." Rikiya laughed.

 _'He's right about that.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

 _Flashback begins_

Thoma and Laxus were fighting, outside of Magnolia and away from anyone, because Laxus wanted to settle the score from the S-Class Trials. Laxus was using his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic because his normal Lightning Magic kept being absorbed by Thoma's Majikku kyushu.

"Oh come on Thoma, where is all that talk you were giving a moment ago. What's wrong can't absorb my magic anymore?" Laxus laughed.

Thoma was breathing heavily because he got a lot of damage from trying to absorb Laxus' Dragon Slayer Magic.

"As I thought. You have my Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic. You can absorb Lightning Magic like me, but also like me you can't absorb my own Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic." Laxus said.

"So that's why can't absorb you magic anymore. Then in that case I shall use this..." Thoma said putting his sword away then used his Juryokuo-Ken.

Thoma and Laxus then continued their fight.

 _Flashback ends_

 _'So I can't absorb more of his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, but I can still easily block his magic.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"I never thought I would have this now, but you really leave no choice..." Rikiya said then cracked a few bones.

"What are you talking about?" Thoma asked.

Rikiya had his white magic aura flowing around him. His forearms begun to turn white and scaly, his teeth sharpen as did his fingernails and his hair became spiky.

"What the?..." Thoma asked not knowing what happened to Rikiya.

Erza and Yui were looking for the cell that Asuna was being held in. After a few minutes of looking Erza came to a door that was locked and she could hear the sound of soft crying. Erza looked through the little window that was on the door and saw a girl.

"Hey Yui! I think I found her!" Erza yelled.

When Asuna heard the name Yui she looked up quickly. Asuna heard the sound of a lock being unlocked. The door opened and Asuna saw Yui and Erza, who was standing behind her.

"Asuna!" Yui said happily.

"Yui!" Asuna repelled just as happily.

"Don't worry I am here to save you." Yui said walking up to Asuna then unlocking her handcuffs and freeing her.

"Yui... Whose that?" Asuna asked pointing at Erza.

"Her name is Erza Scarlet. She's from Fairy Tail." Yui answered.

"Just the two of you came?" Asuna asked.

"No. There is another with us. His name is Thoma Scarlet, he's also from Fairy Tail and he's Erza's older brother." Yui said.

"Where is he?" Asuna asked.

Before Yui could answer, the three heard a loud sound then something came crashing through the ceiling.

"What was that!?" Erza, Yui,and Asuna asked at the same time.

When the dust settled the three girls saw that it was Thoma.

"Big Brother?" Erza questioned.

"Thoma?" Yui questioned.

"Is that who you mentioned Yui?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, but why is he here? Where is Rikiya?" Yui asked.

"Thoma!" Erza yelled running up to Thoma.

"You lasted longer then I thought. So I'll give you that at least." Rikiya said jumping down from above ground.

"Cletus!? You did this?" Erza said angrily.

"Erza. Rikiya looks different." Yui said.

"I do look different. I don't think its important to tell you what this is, seeing how you'll be dead soon." Rikiya said then went to attack Erza, Yui, and Asuna.

Thoma finally woke up to see Rikiya standing over someone.

"What happen?" Thoma asked himself slowly trying to get up.

"So your awake. Good. Master said to live this girls alive, but I don't mind getting into trouble over it. Its prefect actually, You get to see your beloved sister die before your eyes." Rikiya laughed.

"No... Don't..." Thoma said weakly.

"I know. I'll start with the Takamura Sisters. I'll go with Asuna first." Rikiya said walking up to Asuna.

"I won't let you harm her." Thoma said barely standing up.

"Why? She means nothing to you, just a stranger. Why not let her die so you can get away?" Rikiya asked.

"Because I am not kind of person. I will never leave anyone behind to die so I can live. Stranger, guild mate, friend, family, it make no difference to me, I'll protect everyone that I can from people like you even if I lose my life." Thoma said.

Erza, Yui, and Asuna heard Thoma's little speech.

"Thoma..." Yui and Asuna said softly.

"Big Brother..." Erza said softly.

"Then you are the kind of person that I can't stand the most. I changed my mind, you die first." Rikiya said to Thoma and begun to walk towards him.

Rikiya then punched Thoma in the face and Thoma fell to the ground. Rikiya then begun to kick Thoma on the ground over and over again.

"When I kill you and after I kill the three girls over there, I am going to Fairy Tail and kill everyone there and I am going to enjoy every last minute of it." Rikiya said still kicking Thoma.

After a few kicks Thoma didn't move. Rikiya rolled Thoma over with his foot and poked at him a bit then said,

"Dead?... A well. Now who should I kill next? I know... How would like to meet your brother again Erza?..." Rikiya asked turning his head to Erza.

Rikiya walked over to Erza and picked her up by the hair.

"But before you are reunited with her brother, I am going to torture you first." Rikiya laughed manically.

Rikiya begun to torture Erza and she screamed loudly.

"Good, good. Keep screaming, its music to my ears."Rikiya said happily and continued to beat Erza.

Erza continued to scream in massive pain. Yui and Asuna could do nothing, but watch Rikiya beat Erza.

"...stop it..." Thoma said very weakly.

"Uhhhh..." Rikiya said then stopped beating Erza.

Rikiya saw Thoma slowly getting up.

"...don't..." Thoma said weakly.

"Your still not dead?" Rikiya questioned amazed to see Thoma still alive.

"How dare you?..." Thoma asked.

"Dare what? I didn't hear that." Rikiya said.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Thoma yelled.

Rikiya then felt an overwhelming force coming from Thoma. Rikiya saw a crimson red with a black lining aura around Thoma.

"What the!?..." Rikiya exclaimed.

Thoma then disappeared then reappeared just a few centimeters from Rikiya and punched him in the face. Rikiya was sent flying back, but before he crashed into something Thoma reappeared behind him and punch Rikiya square in the back. Erza slowly looked up and saw Rikiya being tossed around. When Rikiya would change direction, Erza barely noticed a red dot.

"What's that? Whose that?" Erza asked weakly.

Rikiya finally crash and saw Thoma walking towards him.

"I never knew you had this much power." Rikiya said weakly.

"You'll pay for hurting Sis." Thoma said.

Rikiya then saw Thoma get hit by a pillar of earth. Thoma recoiled quickly from the attack.

"You took quite the beating Rikiya." A shadowy figure said.

"Why are you here?" Rikiya asked.

The shadowy figure came into the light.

"Its you... Wystan..." Thoma said.

"The Master has been watching and orders you to go back to base." Wystan said.

"Why?" Rikiya asked.

"Since Thoma has reached this point sooner then first thought. Master says its time for Plan E." Wystan said.

"Plan E?..." Rikiya questioned.

"What's Plan E?" Thoma asked.

Rikiya begun to laugh then said,

"You'll find over VERY soon."

Rikiya gave Thoma a evil grin and his appearance then went back to normal and he left the area.

"I'll be leaving. You should come Thoma." Wystan said.

"No. You and I are going to finish this here and now." Thoma said putting up his fists.

"Nope. Plan E will take place somewhere else. Just to make sure you follow..." Wystan said then put Erza, Yui, and Asuna into little pillars of earth with their heads sticking out.

"Now follow me." Wystan said then took off.

"Get back here Wystan!" Thoma yelled.

Thoma took off after Wystan. Thoma was outside the ruins and saw a cloud of dust moving away from him.

"Wystan!" Thoma shouted then took off at full speed.

Wystan was riding a pillar of earth and toeing the three girls behind him. Wystan looked back to see that Thoma was closing in on him.

"Your faster then I thought, but no matter..." Wystan said then turned his head to his right and nodded.

Thoma saw three people come out of nowhere and they attacked him. Thoma dodged the attack and stopped. Thoma saw three women, they were wearing robes, but Thoma could see their faces. Before Thoma could say anything a wave of darkness, water, and a gem came towards Thoma. Thoma used his Gravity Magic to deflect the three attacks.

"I have no time to deal with you three." Thoma said.

Then a hooded masked man came from behind Thoma.

"More of you?" Thoma questioned.

The hooded masked man then blasted the three women.

"What the?..." Thoma questioned again.

"No time to explain. Go after Wystan, I'll handle this three." The hooded masked man said.

"How do you..." Thoma begun to say.

"Go now!" The hooded masked man interrupted.

Thoma didn't know what to say, so he nodded then took off after Wystan once again. Wystan was several meters ahead of Thoma when he looked back to see Thoma following him again.

"How could he get pass those three so soon?... No matter, almost there." Wystan said to himself.

 _'Just where is Wystan going?'_ Thoma thought to himself trying to catch Wystan.

Wystan made it to the forest outside of Oak Town then he waited for Thoma. Thoma caught up to see Wystan standing and waiting for him. Erza, Yui, and Asuna were still in their pillars that were dug into the ground a bit.

"We're here." Wystan said sitting on the pillar he was using to travel across the desert.

"What is Plan E?" Thoma asked.

"In a few minutes Plan E will begin. Till then, why don't we trade kicks?" Wystan asked standing up.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Thoma said smiling and putting up his fists.

"Just so you know, I held back a lot last time we meet." Wystan said.

"Then don't hold back this time." Thoma said.

"I don't plan on to. The only reason why is because The Master ordered it." Wystan explained.

Thoma and Wystan then charged towards each other. Wystan covered his feet in earth while Thoma increased the gravity around his fists. Thoma punched and Wystan kicked and their attacks clashed and a shock wave was made. The shock wave caused the surrounding trees to tilt outward from the shock wave. Erza managed to regain consciousness,

"...Mmmmm... What happen?... Where am I?" Erza asked waking up.

Erza saw that she, Yui, and Asuna were trapped in pillars of earth.

"What is this?" Erza asked.

Erza looked around and saw Thoma and someone fighting. Thoma was unleashing magic enhanced punches and Wystan did the same with his kicks. When their was some distances Wystan kicked and launched the earth that was on his leg at Thoma. Thoma punched and a bullet of gravity was fired. The bullet of gravity clashed with the earth that Wystan fired and the two canceled each other out.

Thoma was breathing heavily when the crimson red aura disappeared.

"What's the matter Thoma, all out of juice? I was hoping that you'd put up more a fight then this." Wystan said then charged towards Thoma

"I have to think of something or this won't end well." Thoma said to himself bracing for Wystan's attack.

Then a huge gust of wind came from behind Thoma and hit Wystan.

"What the?" Thoma exclaimed turning around to see who it was.

Thoma saw Evvie standing there with her fan fully opened.

"Evvie? What are you doing here?" Thoma asked.

"I was in Oak Town for a job that needed a specific flower that can be find this area. But are you ok and who is that your fighting?" Evvie asked walking up to Thoma and helping him stand.

"Its too dangerous here. Get Sis, Yui, and Asuna out of their pillar traps then get out of here." Thoma said.

"I am not leaving you here to die. I am staying and helping." Evvie said.

"Ah good. Evvie is here. Now the REAL fun can begin." Wystan laughed.

"What are you plan on doing?" Evvie questioned.

Wystan didn't answer and charged towards Thoma and Evvie. Wystan covered his legs with earth and kicked at Evvie, but Thoma blocked it with a gravity field.

"Even in your condition, you still want to fight back. I like that." Wystan said then spun around and kicked Thoma's side and Thoma was sent flying.

Evvie heard the sound of several bones break as Thoma was kicked by Wystan. Evvie then waved her fan at Wystan. Wystan jumped back and put up a wall of earth. Wystan then kicked the wall of earth and sent it at Evvie. Evvie turned her fan and waved it again and this time made an air slash to cut the earth wall, but it was a trap. Wystan was right behind it and kicked Evvie in the chest. Evvie was sent back and crashed into a tree. Evvie hit the tree so hard that she coughed up blood. Wystan walked towards Evvie.

"Who are you?" Evvie asked.

"I am sure Thoma has talked about me, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wystan Lackluster and I am the Earth Dragon Slayer." Wystan said taking a bow.

"Your Wystan!?" Evvie asked shocked because she thought Wystan was dead.

"Yes I am. What's with that look on your face?" Wystan asked.

Evvie slowly stood up and said,

"Do you know how much pain you caused Thoma!?"

"I do." Wystan said.

"How can you just stand there like that and cause that much suffering?" Evvie asked disgusted with Wystan.

"Easy. I enjoy it." Wystan said as he kicked Evvie.

Evvie flew to the side, she bounced across the ground and landed shortly before Thoma. Thoma was trying to get up, but Wystan made some bends of earth and tied him to the ground.

"What are you doing to him?" Evvie asked trying to get up, but couldn't.

"Making sure Thoma doesn't move and also able to see this." Wystan said walking up to Evvie.

Wystan stomp on Evvie then picked his foot back up. Wystan cover his foot and made a earth spike.

"Are you watching Thoma?..." Wystan asked.

Wystan snapped his fingers and made the earth move so Thoma was forced to watched.

"NO DON'T!" Thoma shouted as Wystan brought his foot down.

The earth spike pierced Evvie's body. Wystan broke off from the earth spike and jumped back while he freed Thoma. Thoma raced to Evvie's side and said,

"Evvie?...Evvie?...Talk to me. Are you ok? Please..."

Evvie slowly looked at Thoma and said,

"I'm... sorry..."

"Its going to be ok. We're going to fine. We're going to back to Fairy Tail and I am going to keep my promise to you." Thoma said trying to hold back his tears.

"Shhhhh... its alright. I want you to make me a new promise... Take care of Mugino for me." Evvie said tearing up.

"No, don't talk like that. Your going to be alright." Thoma said and begun to cry.

"No, I am not going to. Thoma promise me that you'll take care of Mugino. She likes you and I know that you care for her." Evvie said reaching her hand to Thoma.

Thoma took Evvie's hand and said,

"I promise to take care of Mugino."

"... Thank you Thoma...I wanted to tell you that I..." Evvie begun to say, but didn't finish.

Evvie's eye became blank and her head fall back. Thoma held Evvie tightly and begun to cry harder.

"That would make two people that you care about to die by my hand. How many are you going to let me kill?" Wystan asked and begun to laugh heavily.

Thoma heard Wystan's laughter and his rage built inside him and exploded. Then the crimson red aura came bursting from Thoma.

"What's this?" Wystan said stopped laughing.

"I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! WYSTAN!" Thoma shouted as he stood up.

The crimson red aura then enveloped Thoma then shot up in the sky. Wystan then saw Thoma standing, but he look completely different. Thoma's upper body became scaly. His arms resembled bird talons. His lower body became furry, his leg bent like dog legs, and he had three toes that were razor sharp. Thoma grew razor sharp teeth and his hair became spiky. Thoma also grew a lizards tail.

"Ah it seems that Plan E is a success, but now to see what this form can do." Wystan said getting ready for round two.

"You die here today Wystan." Thoma said ready to kill Wystan for what he did.


	15. A New Beginning

Chapter XV

Thoma stood before Wystan and looked at his new body.

"What the hell happen to me?" Thoma asked himself really confused about his new look.

"Amazing. I never thought that you would be capable of this form this fast." Wystan said.

"What do you mean?" Thoma asked.

"How much about you do you think you really know?" Wystan asked.

"Your not making sense." Thoma said.

"I said enough. Let's begin round two Thoma." Wystan said covering his legs in earth and adding spikes.

"You read my mind, but this time your going to die." Thoma said cracking a few bones that were stiff due his change in form.

Thoma and Wystan charged towards each other. Wystan spun kicked Thoma, but Thoma grabbed Wystan's foot.

"Pathetic..." Thoma said then punched Wystan in the chest.

Wystan flew back, but recoiled quickly.

"Can't you change like Cletus did back in the ruins?" Thoma asked.

"You mean Dragon Force?" Wystan answered.

"Dragon Force?" Thoma questioned.

"Yes, I don't like explaining it, but really once a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they gain powers that can be compared to actual dragons. I can use Dragon Force as well, but I don't see reason to use it that this point." Wystan said.

"Really? Then killing you will be easy." Thoma said then charged at Wystan.

Thoma went to punch Wystan, but Wystan dodged then kicked Thoma into the air. Thoma recoiled and was hovering in the air, Thoma noticed something behind him and he looked to see that he had black feathered wings.

 _'Why do I have these? I don't really need them.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"I am still very powerful without Dragon Force. Don't understatement me, just because your in that form doesn't mean that you can beat me." Wystan said.

"No matter what, I'll make you pay Wystan." Thoma said then held his right arm out and yelled, "Gravity Push!"

Thoma fired a powerful blast of gravity at Wystan. Wystan dodged and Thoma's gravity blast and the blast made a huge crater in the ground. The force of the impact was enough to wake Yui and Asuna.

"Mmmmmm. Where am I?... Erza?...Where are we?"Asuna asked.

Erza didn't answer because she was too focused on the fight between Thoma and Wystan. Yui saw Wystan then noticed Thoma, but she didn't know that it was Thoma.

"Erza, where is Thoma? Why is that man fighting a demon?" Yui asked.

"I am not entirely sure what's going on, but that man is the one who put us in these pillars and that demon is really Thoma." Erza explained to the best of her knowledge.

"That's Thoma!?" Yui and Asuna exclaimed in complete shock.

"How is that demon Thoma?" Yui asked.

"As I said, I am not entirely sure what has happen, but..." Erza begun to say.

Asuna interrupted Erza with screech of fear.

"What is Asuna?" Yui asked.

"There is a body on the ground over there. There is something sticking out of the body." Asuna said using her head to point to the body.

Erza looked sad and Yui noticed this and asked,

"You know who that is Erza?"

"I do. That was Evvie Lizette and she was a member of Fairy Tail. She and Thoma were close." Erza said.

"What do you mean by 'was' and 'were'?" Asuna asked.

"How close were they?" Yui asked.

"Thoma was the first friend Evvie made. She had a hard life until she meet Thoma. I don't know if Thoma knew of how Evvie felt about him, but Thoma really cared about Evvie. I mean were because that man over there killed Evvie." Erza said tearing up.

"And that caused Thoma to take on that form? What is it? Have you seen it before?" Asuna asked.

"Evvie's death may be the reason why Thoma took on that form, but I have no idea what that is. This is the first time seeing Thoma like this." Erza said.

Thoma swooped down and came charging towards Wystan and increased Wystan's gravity so he couldn't move then threw a punch at him. Thoma's punch made contact with Wystan, but Wystan looked unfazed.

"How did you?" Thoma questioned surprised to see his punch did faze Wystan.

"Thanks to Rikiya's report. I know that you increase your opponents' gravity so you can't miss your attacks. I had time to prepare, my skin is covered with earth dragon scales. They are extreme tough, your going to have to put a lot more effort then that if you want to even scratch me." Wystan said then kicked Thoma, but Thoma managed to dodge.

Wystan then made a wall of earth then kicked it at Thoma. Thoma blocked the attack by manipulating the gravity around him and sent the wall of earth flying off in some other direction.

"Come on Thoma. I thought you were going to kill me, just like how I killed Evvie just now." Wystan said trying to provoke Thoma.

Thoma's face grew more hateful and the crimson red aura became more intense.

"How dare you talk about Evvie!" Thoma shouted.

Then the gravity of the area begun to increase and decrease. It was enough to make Wystan lose his footing. Thoma saw this then disappeared then reappeared just before Wystan, about to throw a punch, then yelled,

"Gravitational Impact!"

Wystan felt a huge force of gravity it him when Thoma punched him. The force of gravity caused Wystan to be fly backwards at an incredible speed. Wystan tried to regain his footing and when he landed he looked around for Thoma, but couldn't find him.

"Where did you go?" Wystan asked angrily.

"Right here!" Thoma exclaimed.

Wystan looked to his right to see Thoma gliding along the ground then uppercut Wystan. Wystan was launched into the air. Wystan noticed his skin starting to crack.

 _'How could Thoma gain this much power this quickly?'_ Wystan thought to himself.

Thoma then appeared in front of Wystan and said,

"I can see your skin cracking. That means your dragon scale armor is about to break. I doubt you'll least every long after that."

Thoma then begun to punch Wystan over and over. After a few punches Wystan's skin cracked more then Wystan himself turned to dust. Thoma stopped then sighed.

"You saw right through that? I am not surprised." Wystan standing on the ground behind Thoma.

"You switched places with a dummy made of earth. That just shows that your at the end of your ropes." Thoma said turning to Wystan.

"No in fact, I am just getting started." Wystan said.

Thoma was about to charged at Wystan and continue their when he heard a voice say,

"That is enough for today Wystan."

Thoma and Wystan looked to see the masked man.

"Master!? What are you doing here?" Wystan asked.

"Its time to go back to base." The Master said.

"But I can still fight Master. Come on let me wipe the floor with this thing." Wystan said.

"No Wystan, I said that's enough for today." The Master said.

"So your 'The Master' What are you planing?" Thoma asked.

"I have plans for you." The Master said.

"Mind telling me what they are?" Thoma asked.

"All you need to know is that your not who you believe yourself to be." The Master said.

"What do you mean?" Thoma demanded to know.

"All in due time. Come Wystan." The Master said.

"Yes Master." Wystan bowed then jumped and landed by The Master's side.

"Your not going anywhere!" Thoma shouted then charged toward The Master and Wystan.

The Master held his right hand out facing his palm towards Thoma and said,

"Begone."

Thoma then got blasted back and crashed into the ground. Thoma got on his feet quickly and saw that Wystan and The Master were gone.

"Damn it!" Thoma yelled then punched the ground.

Thoma then destroyed several trees around him.

"Thoma!" Erza yelled.

Thoma angrily turned and held his hand out and was about to fire a blast of gravity when he saw Erza with tears in her eyes. Once he saw that, Thoma simply closed his hand and the pillars that held Erza, Yui, and Asuna were crushed and freed the girls. Thoma then fell to his knees and turned back to his normal appearance. Erza ran over to Thoma and helped him up.

"Take me to Evvie." Thoma said softly.

Erza nodded then helped Thoma over to Evvie's body. When Thoma was body Evvie's body, it begun to rain. Thoma removed the earth spike Wystan used to kill Evvie then held her body close to his and he begun to cry. Erza was weeping too and Yui and Asuna stood there silently.

The Master and Wystan were walking back to their rendezvous point with the three woman that the hooded mask man fought in the Forgotten Desert when Wystan said,

"I can't believe that he is already that that point."

"Yes. To think that Rikiya was forced to enter Dragon Force and had I not intervened then you would have been forced to use it as well." The Master said.

"Speaking of which, how was Rikiya able to enter Dragon Force what seemed at will? He's a First Generation Dragon Slayer, normally a First Generation has to eat something with powerful Magical properties. From what I saw, he didn't do such a thing." Wystan said.

"He did in fact." The Master said.

"How? When?" Wystan asked.

"After Thoma absorbed Rikiya's Ice Dragon Slayer Magic with his sword blade and just before he entered Dragon Force, Rikiya ate one of these..." The Master said pulling out a pill and showed it to Wystan.

"What is this?" Wystan asked.

"Something new I created. This pill is a very powerful experimental Ethernano. This one is white in color, which means that this one has the element of ice in it." The Master said.

"Which means that if Rikiya ate this then he could enter Dragon Force." Wystan said.

"Exactly. I have one for you as well Wystan, but this is something that just replenish your strength." The Master said as he pulled out a brown pillar and handed it to Wystan.

"Thank you Master. With this I can kill Thoma." Wystan said.

"Before you go eating the pillars like there's no tomorrow, a warning. Eat too many of these in a short amount of time then your body will break down and you will die. Also there are a very limited number of these. They may be handy, but they are difficult and too time consuming to make. So be sure to use them wisely. " The Master said.

Wystan stopped himself from eating the pill then asked,

"So what's your next move?"

"We wait for now." The Master said.

Back at Thoma, Erza, Yui, and Asuna. Thoma stood up and carried Evvie's body.

"Big Brother?..." Erza said softly.

"We're going back to Magnolia and giving Evvie a proper burial." Thoma said monotonic.

"What about us?" Yui asked.

"We saved your sister, so you can go. I kept my promise, now if you excuse me..." Thoma said monotonic then walked away.

Yui and Asuna looked upset, Erza walked up to the sisters and said,

"Don't take the way Thoma is acting personally, but Evvie was important to him."

"We understand." Yui said.

"Yes we do." Asuna agreed.

"So what do you two plan on doing?" Erza asked.

"Do you mind if we came to the funeral?" Yui asked.

"I don't see why you can't. Thoma may not seem like it, but I think he would greatly appreciate it." Erza said.

"You think so?" Asuna asked.

"Yes I do." Erza said.

Then Erza, Yui,and Asuna followed Thoma to the train station.

Back at the Magnolia train station Natsu, Happy, and Gray were waiting for Thoma and Erza so they could congratulate them on a successful S-Class Quest because Erza sent a message before the train left Oak Town.

"According to the message Erza sent, they will arrive shortly." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but something about that note felt wrong." Gray said.

"Aye. Erza sounded a little upset. I wonder why?" Happy asked.

Then Thoma's and Erza's train arrived. Erza walked out with Yui and Asuna behind her.

"Welcome back Thoma and Erza and congratulations on a job well done!" Natsu and Happy cheered.

"How did the S-Class Quest go Erza?... Where is Thoma? Wasn't he on the train with you?" Gray asked looking around for Thoma.

"Now that you mention it, where is Thoma?" Natsu asked also looking around for Thoma.

Natsu then spotted exiting the train and behind him was a coffin.

"Hey Thoma how's it going. What was your first S-Class Quest like? I bet it was really awesome. When can you take me with you on one?" Natsu asked.

Thoma just walked away without saying a word.

"Thoma?" Natsu yelled at him.

Erza came walking up behind Natsu. Natsu turned to Erza and asked,

"What's wrong with Thoma?"

"Something really bad happen during the quest." Erza said.

"Why did Thoma exit from the cargo train car?" Gray asked.

"Thoma rode in there the whole trip back." Yui said.

"Hey Erza, who are these two?" Happy asked.

"This is Yui and Asuna Takamura. They helped during the mission." Erza said.

"What was in the coffin Thoma was carrying with his magic?" Happy asked.

"In the coffin is the body of...Evvie Lizette." Erza said having tears come to her eyes.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy couldn't believe what Erza just said.

"What!? Evvie's dead?" Natsu asked in complete shock.

"What happen?" Gray asked.

Erza begun to tell what happen during the S-Class Quest. Back at the guild hall, Thoma walked through the doors and everyone gave him a warm greeting and congratulated him on his success, but the mood changed when Thoma told them that Evvie has passed away. Everyone then felt sorrow and Makarov walked up to Thoma and said,

"I am sorry of what happen to you during the mission. I understand your pain my son."

"Thank you Gramps, I would like some time off." Thoma said.

"Very well. I'll give your report to the Magic Council once we see to Evvie's funeral." Makarov said.

"Thank you Gramps." Thoma said.

The next day Fairy Tail held a funeral for Evvie. Thoma was were, but he stood by himself and he stayed long after the funeral was over. Erza came back and she was going to talk to Thoma when Makarov stopped her.

"Master?" Erza said surprised to Makarov there.

"It would be better if you let Thoma be alone for now." Makarov said.

"I am just worried about him." Erza said.

"I know you are. All of Fairy Tail is worried about Thoma, but this is something he has overcome by himself. We can share our feelings with him and try to help him, but ultimately we can't share how he feels about the people he has lost. Give him a few days." Makarov said.

Makarov and Erza then left Thoma alone.

For the next few days, Thoma wasn't anywhere to found. At the guild hall Erza was sitting at a table when Natsu and Happy walked up to her.

"Hey Erza, have you seen Thoma?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a few days." Erza said.

"He hasn't been around the guild hall in a few days. Where could he be?" Happy asked.

"You still think he's hung up over Evvie's death?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't do any good to mention it around Thoma." Erza said.

"I think your right." Natsu said.

Then the doors flew open and there stood three people. It was Thoma standing in the middle, Yui was to his right and Asuna was to his left.

"Thoma? Where have you been? Why is Yui and Asuna with you?" Erza asked.

"In these few days I've been gone, I ran into Yui and Asuna...

 _Flashback begins_

Thoma was sitting outside of a restaurant in the port city of Hargeon when Yui and Asuna came walking by. Yui was wearing the same outfit she wore during the S-Class Quest. Asuna was wearing a white button up dress shirt, with a light brown tie, a black skirt that went to her knees, a dark brown leather jacket, and finally black dress shoes.

"Thoma!" Yui yelled.

"Yui and Asuna Takamura. What are you two doing here? Why aren't you in your Rune Knight outfit Asuna?" Thoma asked.

"I chose not to become one in the end." Asuna said.

"Why not?" Thoma asked really confused.

"After we got back from the Forgotten Desert, Yui and I talked it over and I decided that I didn't want to be Rune Knight." Asuna said.

"Yui said that you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps. Why the change?" Thoma asked.

"Yes, father was a Rune Knight and I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but father once told me and Yui that we should always follow our hearts if we truly want to be happy. My heart is saying that becoming a Rune Knight wouldn't bring me happiness." Asuna answered.

"Then what do you plan on doing? I can't imagine that the family business will be enough to keep you two entertained." Thoma said.

"We also talked about that and we decided to join a Magic Guild." Yui said.

"Well good for you two. What guild do you two plan on joining?" Thoma asked.

"Could we join Fairy Tail?" Asuna asked.

"You want to join Fairy Tail?" Thoma asked.

"Can we?" Yui asked.

"I don't see why not, but you have ask Master Makarov." Thoma said.

Yui and Asuna cheered.

 _Flashback ends_

"So Yui and Asuna are going to join?" Natsu asked.

"Yes they are." Thoma said.

Then Mugino's head popped out from behind Thoma and said,

"I am joining too."

"Thoma? Whose the little girl on your back?" Erza asked.

"Everyone meet Mugino Scarlet." Thoma said.

Mugino jumped off Thoma's back and ran up to Erza and said,

"You must be Aunty Erza because you have the same color hair as Daddy Toma."

"Aunty? Daddy?" Natsu, Happy, and Erza exclaimed in shocked.

"Thoma. Why is Mugino calling me 'Aunty' and you 'Daddy'? And why is her last name Scarlet?" Erza asked.

"Because I am Mugino's new adoptive father and since your my sister, your Mugino's new adoptive aunt." Thoma said.

"Since when?" Happy asked.

"Also during the few days I was away." Thoma said.

 _Flashback begins_

Thoma came by Evvie's house and saw people from the Fiore government there.

"What's going on here?" Thoma asked.

"Since the person who owned this house passed on, we're repossessing it." A man said.

"What is going to happen to the little girl that also lived here?" Thoma asked.

"We're going to take her to an orphanage." The man said.

"I made a promise that I would raise her, so let me take her." Thoma said.

Then several men led Mugino out of the house, Mugino spotted Thoma then ran up to him and jumped onto him saying,

"Toma, I don't want to leave with them."

"I am not going to let them because I am going to take care of you from now on." Thoma said.

"Your going to do what?" Mugino said trying to not cry.

"Your going to live with me now. Would you like that?" Thoma asked.

"Your going to be my new daddy?" Mugino asked.

"If you want to call me daddy then you can." Thoma said smiling down at Mugino.

"Daddy Toma!" Mugino cheered giving Thoma a big hug.

 _Flashback ends_

"So your now Mugino's new adoptive father?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. Toma is my new daddy." Mugino said running back to Thoma then jumped onto his back and popping her head over his shoulder.

Thoma then led Yui and Asuna over to Makarov, who was asleep on the bar counter.

"Hey Gramps!" Thoma yelled to wake Makarov up.

Makarov jumped and yelled in surprise of being woken up.

"So your back Thoma." Makarov said half awake.

"I am and I wanted to ask if these three could join Fairy Tail?" Thoma asked.

"Who wants to join?" Makarov asked.

"My name is Yui and this is my younger sister Asuna. We would like to join Fairy Tail." Yui said introducing herself and Asuna.

"Thoma said three, where is the third?" Makarov asked.

"Here I am!" Mugino cheered raising her hand still on Thoma's back.

"Thoma? Why is there a little girl on your back?" Makarov asked.

Thoma told Makarov what he did in the few days he wasn't around the guild hall.

"Mmmmm... I see, then in that case... I'll allow Yui, Asuna, and Mugino here to join Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Thank you Gramps." Thoma said.

"Thank you Master." Yui and Asuna said bowing down.

"Thanks Old Man." Mugino said happily.

Makarov then stamped the Fairy Tail emblem on Yui, Asuna, and Mugino. Yui's was blue in color on her right should blade. Asuna's was red in color on her left calf. Mugino's was white on the backside of her left hand. Thoma, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Makarov then happily said

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Yui, Asuna, and Mugino."


	16. Year X784

Chapter XVI

It is July 1st of the year X784, Thoma is now twenty-one years old and six feet and two inches tall, Yui is also twenty-one and five feet nine inches tall, Asuna is nineteen and five feet six inches tall, and Mugino is eight years old and four feet and two inches. Thoma now wears a white collared long sleeve shirt and he had his locket around his neck, so everyone could see it. Thoma's hair is now as long as Mirajane's hair and he had his hair cover his left eye. He wore white gloves, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Finally Thoma wore a black collared overcoat with gray lining. Mugino now wears white sleeveless outfit that went from lower thigh to her neck that gray lining for where the zipper was. She had three yellow buckles, one at the base of her neck, one lower mid chest, and the last one just below the waist. Mugino had a gray sash around her waist over that was a black with yellow lining waist corset that connected a white with blue lining flared skirt, black fingerless gloves, black boats with black stockings, the right stocking went to mid calf and the left stocking to her thigh. Yui and Asuna wore the same outfits they wore in X780.

Thoma, with Mugino on his back, was looking at the request board and saw an escort job posted.

"Yui, Asuna wanna take this job?" Thoma asked turning to Yui and Asuna and pointing at the job poster.

Yui and Asuna came walking up to Thoma and Asuna asked,

"What kind is it?"

"Its an escort job." Mugino said.

"What are we escorting?" Yui said.

"We are escorting... a caravan." Thoma said reading the job poster.

"Where is the caravan and where does it need to go?" Yui asked.

"The caravan is in Crocus and its headed to Clover Town." Thoma said.

"We get to go to Crocus?" Asuna asked with stars in her eyes.

"Not really. We'll meet with the head of the caravan just outside Crocus." Thoma said.

"Then we'll board a train and head to Clover?" Yui asked.

"Nope. We walk all the way there." Mugino said happily.

"Why are we walking?" Asuna asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Because the client doesn't like trains." Thoma said.

"Is there a reason why?" Yui asked.

"Not posted here, but he can ask him when we meet him." Thoma said.

Yui and Asuna nodded then Thoma said,

"Well looks like we're taking the job."

Thoma walked over to Mirajane, who was cleaning some dishes.

"You and your team taking that escort job Thoma?" Mirajane asked happily.

"Yep. Don't know when we'll be back. If Sis comes back before we return tell her that when I get back we'll have another duel. Also if you see Natsu before I get back, tell him that I accept his challenge." Thoma said making his way out of the guild waving goodbye.

"Alright then, good luck and have a fun trip." Mirajane said.

Thoma, Mugino, Yui, and Asuna left the guild hall and headed towards Crocus. On the train Yui asked Thoma,

"Thoma? Since you and Erza had so many duels, I was wondering, how many wins do you and Erza have?"

"Last time I checked, I had ninety-nine wins while Sis had ninety-eight wins. I won the last duel we had." Thoma said.

"Why do you two duel again?" Asuna asked.

"Well since Sis became an S-Class Wizard she wanted to see which of us was better. We had many fights, but also we had cook offs, races, and other stuff like that. I find them fun and I know Sis does too." Thoma said.

"What are you planing for the duel this time Thoma?" Yui asked.

"Well I always wanted us four to go up against Sis' team, but she has yet to formed a team with anyone. Since is the case I have to think." Thoma said then begun to think foe a bit.

"What kind of contest are you thinking about Daddy?" Mugino asked.

"I got it, who has better skills with their swords." Thoma answered.

"Erza uses swords as her primary use of battle, she has way more experience then you." Asuna said.

"I know, but that is what makes it fun." Thoma said.

"Oh, what was that about you said to Mira?" Yui asked.

"What are you talking about?... Oh that thing with Natsu? Yeah, Natsu challenged me to another fight." Thoma said.

Yui, Asuna, and Mugino looked at each other then begun laughing.

"How many time has Natsu challenged you to a fight?" Asuna said laughing a little still.

"I've lost track." Thoma said.

"And how many times have you've beaten him?" Yui asked.

"All of them, but give the kid some credit. He wants to become stronger and fighting me is a way to do so." Thoma said.

"But you always win with one hit. How can Natsu get stronger if he goes down that fast?" Mugino asked.

"When it takes two hits to beat Natsu then he is in the right direction." Thoma said.

"I guess that's true." Yui said.

Thoma and his team talked more while they waited to reach Crocus.

The next day, back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu brought Lucy to join Fairy Tail. Lucy just had her guild mark placed on the back side of her right hand, Mirajane walked up and Natsu asked,

"Hey Mira, Where's Thoma?"

"He and his team left on a job yesterday, but he wanted me to tell you that he accepts your challenge." Mira said.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now." Natsu said getting pumped up.

"Ummm... Whose this Thoma?" Lucy asked.

"Thoma is a strong wizard." Happy said.

"What kind of magic does he use?" Lucy asked.

"You'll know when you see him." Natsu said.

"Why not just tell me?" Lucy asked a little annoyed.

"Because Thoma wants to introduce himself to new members and he doesn't like when others do it for him." Mira said.

"Can you at least can you tell what kind of person he is?" Lucy asked.

"He is a kind person." Happy said.

"You'll know all about him when you meet him." Natsu said.

A few days later Natsu was arguing with Gray then Loke came bursting through the door yelling,

"Erza is here!"

Everyone gasped in fear. When Erza came in with a giant horn from the monster she defeated she asked,

"Where is Master Makarov?"

"The master is away on a conference. Oh Thoma said that he wants another duel." Mira said.

"So soon? Alright then, where is he?" Erza asked.

"He and his team are out on a job, but I think he should be back any day now." Mira said.

"Hey Natsu, what are they talking about? A duel?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Thoma and Erza often duel each other." Natsu said.

"How often is often and why are they dueling?" Lucy asked.

"Because they want to test their skills on each other. Hey Gray who won the last duel, do you remember?" Happy asked.

"Thoma won the last one and that put him at ninety-nine wins and ninety-eight losses." Gray said.

"They fought THAT many times!" Lucy said shocked at the number of time Thoma and Erza dueled.

"Well they aren't always a fight, sometimes its cook-offs, others its a race, really anything." Natsu said.

"I really enjoy the cook-off duels. Thoma always makes good fish." Happy said salivating thinking about the fish Thoma has cooked.

Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy then went off to stop the Dark Guild Eienwald. The demon Lullaby just tried to use its Death Song Magic, but it failed because it took too much damage, then Erza noticed a glimmer in the sky. Erza smiled.

"What is it Erza?" Gray asked.

"He's here." Erza said.

Gray and Natsu both smiled.

"Whose here?" Lucy asked.

"Thoma is here." Happy said.

"Thoma is here?" Lucy asked.

"Not just him, we're here too Happy." Yui and Asuna said.

Lucy and Happy turned to Yui and Asuna standing there.

"Yui and Asuna, why are you here?" Happy asked.

"Our job was escorting a caravan from Crocus to Clover, we just arrive and saw that thing. Once our client saw that thing he said that he didn't need our help and said that we should go take of it." Yui said.

"Mmmm... Happy, who are these two?" Lucy asked confused on who Yui and Asuna are.

"She a new girl?" Asuna asked.

"Aye sir. This is Lucy. Lucy meet Yui and Asuna, their members of Thoma's team."

Just then a yellow-orange light came crashing down. Lullaby just managed to dodge it. Through the dust Lucy could see a man. Thoma looked at Erza, Gray, and Natsu and asked,

"Hey Sis, mind if Mugino and I join?"

"Did that guy just call Erza 'Sis'?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Yeah, he is Erza's older brother." Yui said.

Erza smiled then said,

"I see no problem with it. Natsu? Gray?" Erza said.

"I don't mind it." Gray said.

"I don't either, but try not to steal my thunder." Natsu said.

"I thought you had Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. When did you get Thunder Magic?" Mugino asked a little confused.

"What's with the little girl?" Lucy asked.

"Did you even tell her anything about us Happy?" Asuna asked.

"Nope, we thought Thoma should. After all, you know how he gets when we do it for him." Happy said.

"Yeah." Yui said.

"Don't remind me." Asuna said.

Lucy looked nervous when she heard Yui and Asuna reactions.

"Alright Mugino, time to show everyone your magic." Thoma said.

Mugino cheered then yelled,

"Solar Canon!"

A yellow-orange ball of light form in her right hand then a beam of heat fired at Lullaby. Lucy, Happy, Yui, and Asuna could feel the heat from Mugino's attack. Lucy, Happy, Gray, Natsu, and even Erza was surprised at Mugino's Magic.

"What kind of Magic does that little girl have?" Lucy asked starting to sweat.

"Mugino is a special wizard, she has a Lost Magic called Solar Magic. Her magic is an advance Fire Magic that have all the aspects of the sun itself." Yui said.

"We're not surprise to see that's your reaction. Mugino was keeping her magic a little secret until she felt that she mastered it." Asuna said.

"Gravitational Impact!" Thoma yelled then punched Lullaby in back. "Now Mugino!" Thoma then yelled.

Mugino nodded turned to Natsu and said,

"Natsu have a snack. Solar Canon!"

Mugino fired a beam of immense heat at Natsu, which he eat then said,

"Those are really tasty flames. Thanks Mugino... The flames of my right hand, the flames of my left. Put the two together and... Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled then threw a big fireball at Lullaby.

After that attack Lullaby was defeated. After which Thoma and Mugino, back on Thoma's back for that being her favorite spot, walked to Yui and Asuna, who were still around Lucy and Happy.

"Did you enjoy the show Happy?" Thoma asked.

"I did. So that Mugino's Magic?" Happy asked.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" Mugino asked.

Lucy noticed Mugino's eyes then said,

"Those are some pretty eyes you've got."

"Thank you. Daddy is the one who taught me to not be ashamed of them." Mugino said then smiled at Thoma, who smiled back.

"Did she just call him Daddy!?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Is she a new girl?" Thoma asked.

"Aye sir." Happy said.

"Yes. My name is Lucy." Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. You've meet Yui and Asuna Takamura, their sisters. I am Thoma Scarlet. Sis, I mean Erza Scarlet is my little sister. And this is Mugino Scarlet, my daughter." Thoma said introducing himself and Mugino.

"How do you already have a daughter? How old are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am only twenty-one years old. Mugino is my adopted daughter." Thoma said.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza came walking by when Natsu said,

"Thoma! Let's fight!"

"Can you wait till we get back to the guild hall first?" Thoma asked.

"Alright fine." Natsu said a little disappointed.

"Did you like my flames Natsu?" Mugino asked.

"I sure did, I didn't know you were a Fire Wizard." Natsu said.

"I didn't know either." Gray said.

"Care to explain Thoma?" Erza asked.

"Well Sis, Mugino can use an advance fire magic called Solar Magic. Meaning her flames are as powerful as the sun." Thoma said.

"And where did she learn this magic?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know. I was training with Mugino on how to use magic when she gained it. I have no clue on how or why she can use a Lost Magic." Thoma said.

Then Thoma, his team, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov, Happy, and Natsu were chased by an angry mob because of damaged they caused from their fight with Lullaby.

Happy decided to take the lead and led everyone to Web Valley. Now everyone stomachs are glowing from hunger.

"Look at that." Happy said pointing out winged fish.

Everyone then begun to fish.

"Yeah Thoma?" Yui asked.

"What is it Yui?" Thoma asked.

"Why aren't you using your magic to catch a lot of fish so we can eat?" Yui asked.

"Then there will be no fun in fishing." Thoma said.

"But we're hungry!" Asuna yelled.

Thoma refused to use his magic to catch any winged fish. After several moments Thoma and his team managed to catch one fish each. Happy ate one first before Thoma and his team could and said,

"Gross!"

"They can't be that bad." Yui said looking at her fish.

Asuna nodded then they took a bit then said,

"Gross!"

Thoma and Mugino looked at each other then took a bit of their fish. Then ate the rest of their fish with a smile on their faces.

"How can you two eat those fish!?" Everyone yelled.

"Hey! When you've lived in the forest for as long as I have, you learn that you can't be picky on food, or else you starve." Thoma said.

"What about Mugino?" Erza asked.

"The fish taste good." Mugino said.

"Yui. Asuna. Mind if Mugino and I eat your fish?" Thoma asked.

"Go ahead." Yui and Asuna said at the same time then threw their fish to Thoma and Mugino. Thoma and Mugino ate their fish with much delight. After some time everyone came to a village and there was no one around.

"There's no one here." Gray said.

"It does seem awfully quiet doesn't it." Lucy said

"Maybe their taking an afternoon nap or something." Natsu said then he and Happy shouted to see if anyone was there.

"I highly doubt that everyone in the village is taking a nap." Thoma said.

"You really think everyone is taking a nap?" Gray asked.

"Well its either that or they all got drunk and passed out." Makarov said.

"I think that only happens back at the guild." Lucy pointed out.

"We do love our spirits don't we?" Makarov chuckled.

Everyone kept looking then Natsu and Gray ran off.

"Sis. Mugino, Yui, Asuna, and I will continue looking and we'll let you know if we find anything." Thoma said.

"Alright." Erza said then she, Happy, Lucy, and Makarov followed Natsu and Gray.

Thoma, Mugino, Yui, and Asuna were looking through the village and Yui and Asuna's stomachs were growling from hungry.

"I am so hungry." Yui groaned.

"Me too." Asuna said agreeing with Yui.

"If you two ate your fish then you wouldn't have this problem." Mugino laughed.

"Its not our fault those fish were gross." Asuna said a little annoyed.

Thoma was just laughing quietly to himself when Yui asked,

"Why are you laughing Thoma?"

"Oh I'm just thinking that Sis is giving orders to Natsu and Gray about looking for food when her stomach is growling the whole." Thoma said.

"Why is that funny?" Mugino asked.

"Think about it." Thoma said.

Mugino, Yui, and Asuna thought about it for a moment then they too started to laugh a bit. Thoma and his team found a house with a table full a warm food.

"FOOD!" Yui and Asuna cheered in complete joy.

"Not so fast." Thoma said stopping Yui and Asuna with his magic.

"Put us down Thoma, we're hungry." Asuna said.

"So your just going to eat all of someone else food?" Thoma asked.

"When you put it like that..." Yui said.

Thoma release Yui and Asuna then walked up to the table and said,

"Who would just leave a table full with hot food?"

"I don't know." Mugino said.

"Let's keep looking." Thoma said then walked out of the house.

Yui and Asuna looked at the food then walked away in disappointment. After looking for a bit Thoma and his team met back with Erza and Makarov.

"Did you find anything?" Erza asked.

"Nope, it looks like this whole village has been abandoned." Thoma said.

"We found some warm food in some house, but no one was around." Yui said.

"We found that as well." Erza said.

Erza looked down and saw a strange line.

"This isn't an ordinary crack in the ground. It must have some purpose." Erza said.

So Erza, Makarov, Thoma, Mugino, Yui, and Asuna followed the strange line. After a while the strange line started to glow red as well as the buildings.

"Thoma..." Asuna said.

"I see it and I don't like it." Thoma said.

"What is happening?" Yui asked.

"I don't know and I don't what to find out. We're getting out of here." Thoma said.

"Right." Mugino, Yui, and Asuna all said and nodded at the same time.

Thoma and his team made their way out of the village and along the way they ran into Erza and the rest.

"Sis. Master. Do you know what's going on?" Thoma asked.

"Master said we should get to higher ground." Erza said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Thoma said.

Everyone made it to higher ground then the buildings turned into monsters. Everyone talked while Thoma stared at the monsters.

"Is everything alright Daddy?" Mugino asked.

"Mmmm... What?... Oh yeah everything is fine." Thoma said.

 _'Why do I feel weird about these monsters?'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"Food!" Makarov yelled.

Thoma then noticed that Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy jumped down.

"What's going on?" Thoma asked.

"Erza, Gray, and Natsu are going to eat those monsters." Yui said.

"Oh ok." Thoma said.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. I am not hungry." Mugino said.

"I would, but those monster don't look all that good to eat." Yui said.

"I agree." Asuna said.

"What about you Thoma?" Lucy asked.

"Same as Mugino. Not hungry." Thoma said.

Lucy then noticed the locket around Thoma's neck.

"Where did you get that locket?" Lucy asked.

"This?... It belong to my father and when he passed away it was given to me. Why do you ask?" Thoma asked.

"Oh nothing never mind." Lucy said. _'It looks like the locket that has been in my family for generations. Why is that?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

After a few moments more monsters appeared and started to attack.

"Mugino. Yui. Asuna. Time to get to work." Thoma said.

Mugino, Yui, and Asuna nodded then they fought the monster with Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. After a short fight the magic circle that made the monsters started to glow and the ground that they were standing on broke from under them. Thoma woke up on the back of Erza.

"Sis, why am I on your back?" Thoma asked.

"You passed out after the ground from under us broke away." Erza said.

Thoma got off Erza's back then asked,

"Why did I passed out?"

"You had that look on your face when you get sea sick. I guess you felt your in a boat and got sea sick then passed out." Erza said.

"Man that's so lame." Thoma said hitting his hand on his head in embarrassment.

"Its ok Daddy, we don't think any different of you." Mugino said jumping back onto Thoma's back.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." Thoma said.

Everyone, but Lucy because she didn't get it, started to laugh.

After a long hike, Thoma and everyone else made it back to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild hall.


	17. A Brief Battle Thoma vs Natsu

Chapter XVII

Thoma, his team, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Makarov were one day from Magnolia, they set up camp for the night and were sitting around a camp fire when Asuna told Lucy how Thoma helped her magic training. Everyone, but Thoma and Lucy, were laughing,

"So what happened next?" Lucy asked.

"After I accidentally froze Thoma, Yui, Mugino, and myself thawed Thoma out by throwing him into the lake behind the guild." Asuna said.

"When he did, Thoma got sea sick." Yui said then reenacted what Thoma does when he gets sea sick.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"It wasn't THAT funny." Thoma said with disdain in his voice.

Thoma then stood up and said, "I am going for a walk."

Thoma walked away before anyone could say anything.

"What's Thoma problem?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. Thoma likes to look at the starry night." Erza said.

"Daddy says that he and Tadanori would look at the stars and he and Tadanori would play the violin." Mugino said.

"Thoma plays the violin?" Lucy asked.

"He does and he is really good at it." Yui said

"I bet he going to play right now." Asuna said.

"I say we go and listen." Erza said.

Everyone, but Lucy, nodded and said, "Aye sir!"

Everyone was sneaking around when Lucy asked,

"Why are sneaking? Can't we just ask Thoma to play a song?"

"For some reason Thoma always plays a lot better when he thinks he is alone." Erza said.

Everyone walked for a bit then Erza pointed and said quickly,

"There's Thoma."

Everyone stopped and saw Thoma. They were making some sounds while tried to hid.

"Shhhh. He'll hear us." Makarov said trying to keep quiet.

Lucy saw Thoma in the air then a violin appeared in his hands and he begun to play.

"Where did the violin come from?" Lucy asked.

"Daddy also knows some of Aunty Erza's magic." Mugino said.

Erza blushed when Mugino called her 'Aunty Erza'.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I taught Thoma some Requip Magic." Erza answered.

"Why. Doesn't Thoma already knows strong Gravity Magic?" Lucy asked.

"Thoma came to me one day and asked if I could show him how to some Requip Magic. When I asked him why, he said he wanted to know how to use it so he didn't have to always carry his sword and violin." Erza said.

"He has a sword?" Lucy questioned.

"He does. It a black sword blade with white bandages wrapped around it where he holds it. Also Thoma's sword can absorb ice magic and fire magic." Happy said.

"How can it do that?" Lucy asked.

"Will you be quiet, we're trying to listen." Natsu said.

Lucy stopped asking questions and everyone listened to Thoma play the violin. Lucy never heard Thoma play before and she was just taken away by it. Seeing Thoma's silhouette play the violin in the moonlight and several leafs blowing gently by, it was an amazing sight to see. Thoma played for several minutes before he stopped. When Thoma stopped play, everyone, but Lucy quickly and quietly went back to the campsite. Lucy was going to do the same, but she tripped and fell. Thoma heard Lucy's fall,

"Whose there?" Thoma asked.

Lucy came out from where she was hiding.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Thoma asked.

"Everyone and I were listening to you play the violin. When you stopped, everyone quietly ran away." Lucy said.

"So they did it again?" Thoma sighed.

"Again?..." Lucy questioned.

"Yes. For some reason they like to hide and listen to me play. I don't understand why they do it, but it is rather annoying when they do this." Thoma explained.

"Oh Thoma... Erza said that she taught you Requip Magic for your violin and sword." Lucy said.

"Sis did teach me how use some Requip Magic, but I have to say that I can't requip like Sis can. I can only requip my violin, my sword and a few outfits, where Sis basically has an entire armies worth of weapons and armor." Thoma said.

"Happy mention that your sword can absorb ice and fire magic." Lucy pointed out.

"It can. It turns out that my sword has the ability to absorb some magic. I can absorb all kinds of ice and fire magic... Would you like to see?" Thoma asked.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll show you when we get back to camp." Thoma said.

Thoma and Lucy then went back to their camp. When they got there, everyone was acting like they didn't even leave, even though Thoma know that they did leave.

"Sis? Guys? I told a million times, if you want to listen to me play, you don't have to hide. You know I don't like it when you do." Thoma sighed.

No one answered Thoma. Thoma sighed again then looked at Natsu and said,

"Hey Natsu! You up for a fight right now?"

Natsu smiled then said,

"Alright. Bring it on Thoma!"

Thoma requiped his sword and his sword had fire flowing from it then Toma said,

"Even ever your ready Natsu."

Natsu charged towards Thoma and yelled,

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Thoma lunged at Natsu yelling,

"Fire Dragon Pricing Fang!"

The two attacks collided and there was a small explosion. When the dust settled, Thoma was standing above a knocked out Natsu.

"What the?... Thoma also knows Natsu's Magic?" Lucy asked surprised at what she was seeing.

"Not really." Yui said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Thoma doesn't really know how to use Natsu's Magic. His sword does because it absorbed some of it." Asuna explained.

"Thoma's sword absorbed Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?" Lucy asked.

"It did. It also absorbed some Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, so Thoma's sword can use some Ice Dragon Slayer Magic." Yui said.

"There's another Dragon Slayer out there!?" Lucy asked completely shocked.

"Yes there is. I know that there are at least two other Dragon Slayers. There is Wystan, The Earth Dragon Slayer, and Rikiya, the Ice Dragon Slayer. I'll never forgive them for the pain they and their master caused." Thoma said getting angry.

Thoma then felt a shape pain course through his body.

"Thoma, be careful, you know what happens when you get too angry." Erza warned Thoma.

"...Yeah, I know... I am going to bed." Thoma said calming himself down then headed to bed.

"What's was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Rikiya, Wystan, and their master has caused Thoma so much pain. First they took Tadanori away from Thoma, then they took Evvie away." Erza said.

"Whose Tadanori and whose Evvie?" Lucy asked.

"Tadanori and Evvie were very special people to Thoma. Tadanori was the one who taught Thoma magic. Evvie was a very close friend to Thoma and Thoma was Evvie's first friend besides her sister." Makarov explained.

"Whose Evvie's sister?" Lucy asked.

"I am." Mugino said.

"I thought Mugino was Thoma's adoptive daughter?" Lucy asked a little confused.

"She is and she is Evvie's little sister..." Yui said then explained what happen between Thoma and Wystan, Rikiya, and their master.

"That must be rough." Lucy said.

"It is. Thoma may not show it, but he is still upset about it." Asuna said.

Everyone talked for a bit longer before going to bed. The next day everyone finally reached Magnolia and things went back to the way they normally were. The members of Fairy Tail gathered outside the Guild Hall to watch Natsu fight Erza.

"No way! Their really going through it?" Lucy asked pushing Wakaba out of the way.

"Oh hey Lucy." Mirajane said turning to Lucy.

"Well if those two value their manhood, then they better go through it." Elfman said.

"You calling my little Sis a man, Elfman!" Thoma shouted at Elfman from upon the Guild Hall.

Lucy looked up to see Thoma, Mugino, who is on his back like she always is, Yui, and Asuna on the Guild Hall.

"Erza is not a man." Mirajane pointed out.

"But you got to admit, she is manly." Macao said.

"So Thoma, think Natsu has a chance again Erza?" Asuna asked.

"I think Natsu will put a good fight before going down." Thoma said.

"That sounds about right." Yui agreed.

Thoma looked over to see Mirajane sobbing.

"looks like Gray managed to upset Mira again." Thoma said.

"He seems to do that every now and then." Mugino said.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray, their tough little dudes, but neither of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger then both of them combined... like this guy" Elfman said smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"You mean like Thoma?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, but calling Erza the strongest women in the guild is a better safe bet." Levi said.

"As for the guys, its a tough call, but I'd put my money on Laxus, Mystogan, or Thoma." Jet said.

"You hear that daddy, Jet said your one of the strongest." Mugino cheered.

"I know Mugino, but I had to work hard to get to this point." Thoma said smiling and petting Mugino's head.

"Its been quiet a while since we squared off like this, hasn't it Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I was just a little kid back then, but today is going to be different, because I am taking you down Erza." Natsu said getting ready to fight Erza.

"Well I am not going to go easy on you. In fact I have the perfect armor for this occasion." Erza said then requiped into her Flame Empress Armor.

"The Flame Empress Armor... Nice call Sis." Thoma said.

"Daddy. What does that armor do?" Mugino asked.

"That armor gives Sis the ability to use Fire Magic and she takes less damage from Fire Magic attacks. In others words, Natsu is going have go all out and then some if he wants to win." Thoma explained to Mugino.

"Round one start." Makarov said then a bell rang.

Natsu charged towards Erza and swung at her with his right arm, but Erza dodged it. Thoma and his team were watching the fight and saw that Natsu almost hit the other members.

"Now I see why you wanted to be up here Thoma." Yui said.

"That is one reason, but the main one is because we have a better view from up here." Thoma said.

"He does have a point. This is a great spot to watch the fight." Asuna said.

"Wow." Lucy said amazed by the fight.

"See its a good fight." Elfman said.

"This fight sucks." Gray said with a tone of displeasure.

Natsu and Erza were about to clash once again when the fight was interrupted. Everyone looked to see a messenger from the Magic Council.

"This fight is over." The Messenger said.

 _'What does the Magic Council want this time?'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Thoma wasn't really paying attention to what the messenger was saying, but he did hear,

"Erza Scarlet. You are under arrest!"

"WHAT!?" Thoma shouted then jumped off the Guild Hall and landed between Erza and the Messenger.

"Step aside and Erza come with me." The Messenger said.

"Sis didn't do anything wrong!" Thoma yelled.

"Its ok Thoma. No need to get angry..." Erza said then stepped closer to Thoma and whispered in his ear, _'Remember, You still don't have full control of that power and it surfaces when you get too angry.'_

"I know Sis, its just that its not right." Thoma said.

"I know you think that,but its going to be ok." Erza said.

"Come along Miss Erza." The Messenger said.

Erza and The Messenger then left and Thoma left as well, but in the opposite direction.

"Thoma?..." Yui and Asuna said jumping down from the Guild Hall and going after Thoma.

"I am going home. See you two tomorrow. Come along Mugino." Thoma said.

"Ok Daddy." Mugino said trying to get down, but was unable to, until Thoma used his Gravity Magic to help her down. Mugino then followed Thoma back home.

The next day at the Guild Hall Thoma and his team walked through the doors of Fairy Tail to see Natsu happily cheering.

"Hey Natsu! You going to finish going man to man with Erza?" Elfman asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So what do you say, wanna pick up where we left off?" Natsu asked Erza.

"I am not in the mood right now." Erza said putting down her cup.

"I am not letting you off the hook that easy." Natsu said charging towards Erza trying to fight again.

Erza just pushed Natsu in the gut and Natsu went down for the count. Elfman and Gray begun laughing while Thoma and his team walked up to the bar then Makarov moaned a bit.

"What's wrong Master?" Mirajane asked.

"I am fine, just sleepy." Makarov said fighting to stay awake. "He's coming." Makarov continued.

"Here we go again." Thoma said.

Then everyone, but Thoma and Makarov started to fall asleep. Thoma then saw Mystogan walk in.

"Why do you insist on putting everyone to sleep when you come in to take a job?" Thoma asked Mystogan, but Mystogan didn't answer.

Mystogan grabbed a job then walked up to Makarov and Thoma and said,

"I shall return."

"Wait. Lift your sleeping spell before you leave." Makarov asked.

Mystogan was walking out and as he did, he counted down from five. When he reached one, Mystogan was out the door and everyone woke up.

"Aw man. Was Mystogan here?" Jet asked.

"He was." Thoma answered.

"Whose this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked.

"Well for one, he is a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. And for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So whenever he comes to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell." Gray said.

"That's kinda of creepy." Lucy said.

"Thoma and Master Makarov are the only people here whose ever gotten a good look at his face." Gray said.

"That's not true. I've seen him before." A voice said.

Everyone looked up and there stood a man smiling.

"Laxus. Talk about rare." Elfman said.

"Your never here." Wakaba said.

"And here's another contender." Gray said.

Natsu got up and challenged Laxus to a fight. Natsu and Laxus begun to argue.

"I'm saying that I am the guild's strongest wizard." Laxus said.

"Thoma, can't you beat him?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, but I would..." Thoma begun to say, but stopped himself.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't some chick, or some hooded weirdo, or that chicks older brother. You wanna know the most powerful one is, your looking right at him." Laxus said.

"But Thoma kicked your ass during his trial and every fight you two had since then, there has never been a real winner." Natsu said.

"That's because he figures out half way through the fight that he can't beat me and chickens out. Thoma will never be the strongest in the guild." Laxus laughed.

"That's enough Laxus!" Makarov yelled.

"What, I am just telling the truth. Thoma may think he is strong, but if he couldn't protect Evvie..." Laxus said.

"SHUT UP LAXUS!" Thoma shouted and quickly raising from his chair.

"Awww, did I hurt your feelings?" Laxus laughed.

"You can say what you want about me, but never brag Evvie into this!" Thoma said glaring at Laxus.

"Face it Thoma, if you were the strongest then why isn't Evvie here today.? Laxus asked trying to provoke Thoma into a fight.

Lucy looked at Thoma and saw a crimson red aura flowing from him and something was happening to his arms and his hair style ha changed.

"LAXUS!" Thoma shout.

Thoma was about to charged at Laxus when Erza, Yui, and Asuna grabbed him.

"That's enough from both of you." Makarov said.

Thoma scoffed then walked out the guild. On his way out, Thoma made some tables and chairs fly with his magic. After Thoma left, things went back to normal then Lucy went up to Erza and asked,

"Hey Erza, I think something happened to Thoma's arms and hair. I am not sure what, but they looked like they were different from before. Can you explain that?"

"You must be seeing things Lucy." Erza said.

"Then what was with the red aura flowing from Thoma?" Lucy asked.

"That was just his way so showing that he is getting angry... Now Lucy, you must promise me to never ask about this again." Erza asked.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Just promise." Erza said.

"...Alright, but now I am worried for Thoma." Lucy said.

"Don't be. Thoma will return to his normal in no time." Erza said with a smile.

Later that day, Thoma was on the outskirts of Magnolia and he was in his Demon Form, trying to calm down, by destroying some rocks. After destroying a number of rocks, Thoma took several deep breathes then changed back into his normal look when Yui and Asuna came walking up to him.

"Yui. Asuna. How long have you been there and where is Mugino?" Thoma asked.

"Mugino is with Erza and we've been here a bit now. You've seem to be calm now." Asuna said.

"I am." Thoma said.

"It also seems that you still haven't learned how fully control that power." Yui said.

"I haven't, unfortunately." Thoma said.

"Have you figured out where that power came from?" Asuna asked.

"No I haven't. I wish I could teach Laxus a lesson, but every time we fought, I would feel that this power was coming out then I would stop the fight." Thoma said.

"Why did Master Makarov say that you couldn't let anyone else now about that form?" Yui asked.

"Since I can't fully control it, I tend to go a little berserk. Master thought it would be best if no one knew about it until I learned how to control." Thoma answered.

Yui and Asuna looked at Thoma worried for him.

"Don't look so worried. Come on let's go home." Thoma said.

Yui and Asuna nodded then the three of them went back to Magnolia. The next day Thoma came walking through the door by himself.

"Hey Thoma. Where is your team?" Elfman asked.

"Mugino is spending the day with one of her friends and Yui and Asuna have some family business to attend to, so I am have the day to myself."

Mirajane then came running down from the second floor.

"Master. I don't know what happen, but one of S-Class quests is missing.


	18. Galuna Island

Chapter XVIII

"Master! I don't know what happen, but one of the S-Class Quests is missing." Mirajane said running down from the second floor.

Makarov spat out the drink he was drinking.  
"Say what? One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?" Wakaba asked.

"The jobs up there are S-Class Quests. Anyone know who took off with it?" Macao asked.

"I know. A little blue cat ripped it off the broad." Laxus said.

"It was Happy?" Mirajane asked.

 _'Why would Happy steal a S-Class Quest?'_ Thoma asked himself.

"Which one was it?" Makarov asked.

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island." Mirajane said.

Everyone was completely shocked.

"Laxus. Go and fetch them at once." Makarov asked.

"Yeah right. I've got better things to do Gramps. And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail should be able to take care of themselves Right?" Laxus asked.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu, but you and Thoma are the only ones strong enough to bring him back by force." Makarov said.

"Then why not send Thoma?" Laxus asked.

"Because you could have stopped Happy before he stole the job, so I say you go." Makarov said.

"Sorry Master, but I am afraid that I have to disagree with you." Gray said standing up.

Thoma let Gray and Makarov talk, Thoma walked out of the guild.

"Where you going Thoma?" Elfman asked.

"I just remembered I have some things I need to grab. I'll be back soon." Thoma said then left.

Thoma was a short walk from the guild when he heard someone say his name. It was Mirajane.

"Mirajane. Need something?" Thoma asked.

"Yes. Master Makarov asked me to tell you to go with Gray to bring Natsu back." Mirajane said.

"Why?" Thoma asked.

"Master Makarov just told me to go with Gray." Mirajane said.

Thoma sighed then said,

"Fine I'll go. I am guessing Natsu and Happy at Hargeon."

Thoma then left for Hargeon, as she watched him leave, Mirajane had a sinister smile on her face. Thoma arrived at the ports of Hargeon and saw Natsu and Gray in each others faces.

 _'Why would Master send me when Gray should be able to bring them back.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"Don't make me hurt you buddy." Gray said getting ready to use force.

"I'd like to see you try!" Natsu said getting ready to fight Natsu.

"Excuse me, but are you wizards?" The man in the boat asked.

"They are and they should be back at the guild." Thoma said walking up to everyone.

"Thoma? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked with some fear in his voice.

"Mirajane told me that Master Makarov wanted me to help Gray bring you back to the guild.

"What are you talking about Thoma. Mirajane was busy when I left." Gray said.

"I don't know, but that is what she told me and since I'm here, I might as well help." Thoma said.

"Have you come to lift the curse off the island?" The man in the boat asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said happily.

"Well, maybe." Lucy said

"Not going to happen." Gray said angrily.

The man in the boat stared at Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Thoma for a bit then said,

"Get in"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked.

"No way." Gray said.

Thoma walked up to the man in the boat and said,

"I am so sorry, but these wizards are not allowed to go and have been ordered to be brought to the guild."

Natsu smiled then kicked Gray. Thoma turned and Natsu pushed him into the boat. Once he landed in the boat, Thoma's sea sickness kicked in and was unable to move.

"Alright sir, we're ready when you are." Natsu said putting Gray on his shoulder.

"Your sure we should bring them with us?" Lucy asked a little worried.

"We can't let them go back and tell the guild, because the next person they'll send is Erza." Natsu said freaking out.

Lucy freaked out as while and she, Natsu, and Happy got in the boat. So Natsu, Happy, and Lucy headed to Galuna Island with Gray and Thoma. After sailing for a while Lucy said,

"Ok. I am starting to get scared."

"Well at least your not tied up." Gray said annoyed.

"Or se... sea si...ck like me..." Thoma weakly said and trying his best not to throw up.

"This is all your fault too buddy. Why you decide to let us on?" Gray asked the man.

"The name is Bobo and if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island." Bobo said. "But I had to flee, I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There is no avoiding it, that is unless your able to lift the curse... This vile Demon's Curse" Bobo continued.

Thoma slowly turned his head and saw that Bobo had a demon left arm.

 _'Do I have a curse like him? Is that where my Demon Form comes from?'_ Thoma asked himself then had to throw up a bit.

"Are you ok Thoma?" Lucy asked.

"Get me off this boat and away from the water!" Thoma said.

"We're almost there. That's Galuna Island." Bobo said.

Next thing Thoma saw was a huge wave. Shortly before the boat was taking in by the wave, Thoma passed out. When Thoma woke up in was morning and he was alone.

"Where am I? Where is everyone?" Thoma asked.

Thoma looked around while he shouted,

"Natsu!? Happy!? Lucy!? Gray!? Where are you!?"

Thoma sighed then begun to explore the island. Hiding in the trees, looking down on Thoma there stood a man. Another man appeared behind him and said,

"Master. It would appear that Ayano has successfully completely her part of the mission. What do we do now?"

"For now Rikiya, we wait. When the sun goes down, have Misora pay him a visit. I want you to continue with the Moon Dip and when Deliora is revived we'll go to the next step." The Master said.

"As you wish Master." Rikiya said bowing then leaving.

"I can't wait to see how much you've grown in four years Thoma. Have you mastered your gift and do you remember the past?" The Master said before disappearing.

After walking for hours, Thoma was still haven't found anyone. Thoma came to a clearing then the clouds move and the moon shined a purple color. Thoma looked up at the moon and said,

"What the!? What happen to the moon?"

"I don't really know, but I don't really care." A voice said.

Thoma looked around to find who that voice belong to.

"Whose there?" Thoma asked.

"You must be Thoma Scarlet. I know so much about you." A woman said walking out from the trees.

"Who are you?" Thoma asked.

"My name is Misora Shinra. I am the Diamond Dragon Slayer. A pleasure to meet you." Misora said.

Misora is a woman who looks a little older then Thoma. She is five feet and five inches tall, she has brown hair and green eyes. Misora wore a long, short sleeve, hooded white robe, but she had the hood down. Misora is a level headed, but sometimes cooky woman, who can get angry if things don't go to her or her master's plans.

"You were with Wystan and Rikiya?" Thoma asked.

"Yes we are. We're part of a six Dragon Slayer group. We call ourselves Dragon Tail." Misora said.

"What are you doing on this island? What are you planing?" Thoma asked.  
"I could tell you, but I don't want to." Misora said mockingly.

"Then I have to make you talk." Thoma said then charged at Misora.

Misora dodged Thoma's attacks while saying,

"5...4...3...2..."

 _'Why is she counting down?'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"1... Now the fun begins..." Misora finished.

Soon Thoma felt a sharp pain in his body then his body changed into his Demon Form.

"What happen? Why am I in this form?" Thoma asked.

"A little side effect from the Moon Drip. For some reason it has a side effect that only effects demons. And since your effected, what do you think that means?" Misora said.

"You mean that I'm a demon?... No I refuse to believe that." Thoma said.

"I can't say that I am surprised. You were always a disappointment even back then. Now I have to do what The Master has ordered me to do... Diamond Dragon Roar!" Misora yelled.

Misora then fired a white beam of magic that had small little diamonds in it. Thoma dodged the attack and fired a blast of gravity.

"I know all your moves Thoma." Misora said easily dodging Thoma's attacks.

"Because of Wystan and Rikiya?" Thoma asked.

"That, but also you haven't changed in all these years." Misora said then slammed her hand on the ground.

Then huge diamond spikes came up from the ground. Thoma jumped into the air.

 _'What does she mean about I haven't changed in all these years. She is talking like she has known me for years. I don't get it.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"Just because your in the air doesn't mean your safe. Diamond Dragon Diamond Scale Barrage!" Misora yelled then diamond shards appears around her and fly at Thoma.

Thoma used his gravity magic to deflect the shards.

"I thought you were a S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail. Your nothing, but a disappointment Thoma." Misora said.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Thoma yelled as he came crashing down.

Right before he hit the ground Thoma yelled,

"Gravitational Impact!"

Their was a cloud of dust from the attack.

"Got you." Thoma said smiling.

"I don't think so." Misora said.

"What!?" Thoma exclaimed.

The dust settled and Misora stood there without a scratch.

"You say that I don't know you, but your wrong. All six members of Dragon Tail knows everything about you Thoma. Now I have wasted enough time. Diamond Dragon Secret Art, Diamond Comet!" Misora yelled.

Misora made a huge ball made of diamonds and threw it at Thoma. Thoma went to knock it away with a Gravitational Impact, but when he made connect with it, the ball exploded and Thoma was knocked out. Misora walked over to the unconscious Thoma when Rikiya showed up.

"Misora. I see you managed to defeat Thoma." Rikiya said.

"It was easier then I thought. I don't know how Wystan almost had to use his Dragon Force against him." Misora said.

"That's because we didn't believe Thoma could achieve this form at the time, but now if Thoma went up against Wystan, Wystan could kill Thoma with putting any effort in at all." Rikiya said.

"Whatever the case, what shall do with him?" Misora asked.

"The Master said to just leave him. He wants you to return to base, I shall remain here until Deliora is revived." Rikiya said.

"Very well. I'll leave now." Misora said then walked away.

Rikiya looked at Thoma for a bit then left. Thoma woke up several hours later and he found himself in a cave and there was a small fire going.

"Where am I? What happen to me?" Thoma asked as he sat up.

"Your finally awake." A voice said.

Thoma turned to see a robed man. The robe was gray in color and it had a hood that cover the upper half of the man's face so Thoma couldn't tell who it is.

"Who are you?" Thoma asked.

"That's not important right now. How you feeling?" The hooded man asked.

"Aside from getting my ass kicked, not that bad." Thoma said.

"It doesn't like Misora did any serious damage to you, so you should be fine." The hooded man said.

"You know who that woman was?" Thoma asked.

"You could say that. I know she went easy on you." The hooded man said.

"I thought Wystan was strong, but she was something else." Thoma said putting his hand on his head.

"Misora is nowhere near Wystan's level." The hooded man said.

"You mean Wystan is way stronger?" Thoma asked.

"I do. Wystan is the right hand of The Master. Misora is the second weakest." The hooded man said.

"Misora said that there are six members of Dragon Tail. What is Dragon Tail?" Thoma asked.

"Dragon Tail is a group of six members all of them are Dragon Slayers. The leader is called The Master, I don't know his real name or what kind of Dragon Slayer magic he uses. Then it goes Wystan, then Ayano The Darkness Dragon Slayer, then Rikiya, then Misora, finally Akeno The Water Dragon Slayer." The hooded man said.

"How do you know so much about them?" Thoma asked.

"Let's just say that we've crossed paths in the past. If your going to fight Dragon Tail then you need to become even stronger then you are right now." The hooded man said.

"But how do I do that? Dragon Tail is on a whole different level then me." Thoma said.

" I can offer a little help." The hooded man said then handed Thoma a little bottle.

"What is this?" Thoma asked taking the little bottle from the hooded man.

"Your a lot stronger then you know, but thanks to the Moon Drip, your power has weaken. I don't know how, but the Moon Drip caused you to change into your Demon Form and somehow made you weaker. Drinking that will suppress your demon side and you should be able to defeat Misora of even Rikiya, but the effects last for a few minutes, so use it when the moon comes out." The hooded man said.

"...Why are you helping me?" Thoma asked.

"Because it is my duty to watch over you. Now your friends and sister are at the village just west of here." The hooded man said then left the cave.

"Who was that man?" Thoma asked himself before he left.

Thoma arrived a the village to find it completely destroyed.

"What happen here?" Thoma asked looking at a huge crater.

"Thoma?" A voice from behind called out.

Thoma tried to see Erza with a tied up Lucy and Happy.

"Lucy and Happy. Sis? What are you doing here?" Thoma asked.

"I was going to ask the same question. Why didn't you tell me Thoma was here?" Erza asked Lucy and Happy.

"Where have you've been Thoma?" Happy asked.

"When I woke up a was on the beach all by myself, I explored the island trying to find you guys, but then I had a run in with Misora." Thoma said.

"Whose Misora?" Erza asked.

"...I'll explain later." Thoma said.

"Are you ok?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happen here?" Thoma asked.

Lucy got Thoma and Erza up to speed on what has happen. After that Thoma explained to Erza how he ended up on Galuna Island while Erza explained why she was here. Then Happy looked for where the villagers had gone and spotted a storage area. The four headed there to find that the villages had made camp there. Several minutes passed and Thoma, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were waiting for Gray to wake up. Gray had entered the tent and Erza had a angry look on her face while Thoma was standing behind Erza crossed armed and closed eyes.

"You made us wait. Not smart." Erza said.

"Erza." Gray said surprised to see Erza. "Why are they tied up?" Gray asked.

"Lucy has brought me up to speed and I thought you were sent to stop Natsu and these two fools? Needless to say that I am disappointed." Erza said as she stood up.

"Where is he anyway?" Gray asked.

"That's some we'd all like to know." Erza said.

"I just ran into Sis and Lucy a few moments ago, so I don't know where he is." Thoma said.

"The last I saw him, he was fighting against The Cold Emperor's lackeys." Lucy said.

Lucy explain what happen when she, Erza, and Happy got back to the village.

"Ok, we're go to search for Natsu, then we're going back to the guild." Erza said.

"But we can't leave the island just yet. If Lucy filled you in, then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now" Gray argued.

"And what would be your point?" Erza asked. "I came here to solely apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild, I'm not interested in anything other then that." Erza continued.

"Rules? Have you even seen what's happen to these people on this island?" Gray asked.

"I have." Erza answered.

"And your still just going to turn your back on them?" Gray asked.

 _'When you put it like that then you make it sound like Sis is the bad guy here.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"Have you chosen to defy the rules of the guild as well?" Erza asked requiping a magic sword.

"You'll face the same punishment." Erza said now pointing the sword at Gray.

"Thoma. Do something." Lucy whispered.

"No, Gray can handle this." Thoma said.

Gray grabbed Erza's sword and held it over his guild emblem.

"Do what you must. For me there is no other choice to be made, I can't walk away from what I know is right" Gray said in a low tone.

Gray let go of Erza's sword then walked out of the tent.

"I am seeing this thing through to the end... and you can't stop me." Gray said turning his head back.

Erza turned back to Thoma,Lucy, and Happy. Lucy and Happy had scared looks on their faces, while Thoma had a smile.

"Sis. I am going to see this thing through to the end as well. I don't really know what's going on this island, but walking away know will be worst then trying and failing." Thoma said as he walked out of the tent.

Thoma saw Gray leaving the storage area.

"Hey Gray!" Thoma shouted.

"What do you want Thoma?" Gray asked.

"Letting you know that I want to see this thing to the end like you." Thoma said.

"You do?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Like I just told Sis, walking away now would be worst then trying to save these people and failing." Thoma said.

"Thank you Thoma." Gray said.

"It's nothing, but you three are still going to be in trouble when we get home." Thoma said then giggled a bit.

Before Gray could say anything, Erza, Lucy, and Happy came out of the tent.

"So what do we do now?" Thoma asked.

"We need to head to the temple where their keeping Deliora. If we stop Lyon from reviving then that sure would stop the curse." Gray said.

Everyone nodded then they took off towards the Temple of the Moon. On the way Gray told everyone that Lyon wants to revive Deliora so he can defeat it.

"Are you kidding me? He seriously wants to fight that demon?" Lucy asked.

Gray then stopped and said,

"Even back when we were kid, Lyon always dream of surpassing Ur's Magic Ability. But since she is gone and he can't challenge her directly, he's decided it's up to him to kill Deliora. Because its the one thing she couldn't do."

"I guess that be the only way to challenge someone whose dead." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy said.

Gray started to speak, but something else got Thoma's attention. He looked over to his left and saw a shadow quickly move out of his field of vision.

 _'What was that?'_ Thoma asked himself.

Thoma was about to check it out when Erza said,

"Come on Thoma, we're going."

"Coming." Thoma yelled.

Thoma took one last look to where he saw the shadow then headed off. Everyone arrived at the temple and saw that was tilted to one side.

"Everyone, is it just me or does the temple look a little crooked?" Lucy asked.

"What happen to it?" Happy asked.

"I am guessing Natsu." Gray said.

"Me too." Erza said.

"It had to be Natsu." Thoma said.

"I don't know how he manage to pull it off, but he's the only one to do something that crazy. Its a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temple is tilted like that, moon light won't hit Deliora." Gray said.

Thoma was still thinking what that shadow could have been because he also sensed some familiar magic as well. Just then some weapons came flying out from the trees. Erza pushed Lucy and Happy out of the way then dodged. Gray dodged, as while as Thoma.

"Whose there!?" Erza shouted.

It was Lyon's minions.

"I'll take care of them. You go settle things with Lyon." Erza said.

"I'm right behind you Sis." Thoma said cracking his knuckles.

Then one of Lyon's minions step forward and said,

"Let me handle Thoma."

"How do you know my name?" Thoma asked.

The minion removed his robes and Rikiya was standing before Thoma.

"Long time no see Thoma." Rikiya said smiling.

"Rikiya." Thoma said. "Sis. Lucy. Let me take care of Rikiya." Thoma continued.

"Are your sure Thoma?" Erza asked.

"Yes. I need to do this myself." Thoma said.

"Follow me Thoma. We wouldn't want people see who you truly are." Rikiya said then headed off in a direction away from everyone.

Thoma followed. After a few moments, Rikiya stopped and asked.

"I think this spot will be good enough. Now you ready to die Thoma?"

"I am not going to die here Rikiya. I'm going to defeat you." Thoma said then requiped his sword then charged towards Rikiya.


	19. TCX

Chapter XIX

Thoma charged towards Rikiya and had fire flowing from his sword.

 _'Fire!'_ Rikiya thought to himself as he dodged Thoma's attack.

"Fire Dragon Tail Whip!" Thoma yelled as he slashed his sword at Rikiya.

Rikiya dodged the blade itself, but was hit by a whip of fire that followed the blade.

"I see that you managed to absorb Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic into your sword." Rikiya said.

"I did, it happened one day when he challenged me to a fight. Now I can use his flames to melt your ice." Thoma said pointing his flaming sword at Rikiya.

"That little flame of yours isn't going to help you beat me Thoma!" Rikiya yelled.

Rikiya inhaled some air then shouted,

"Ice Dragon Roar!"

Thoma stabbed his sword into the ground and said,

"Gravitational Flame Dome."

Thoma was then encased in a little dome of fire. Rikiya's attack did nothing to the dome when it hit.

"How did you do that?" Rikiya asked.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to combine the magic my sword has stored in it with my own magic. I thought Misora said that all you Dragon Tail members know everything about me, but it seems that isn't true." Thoma said.

"So Misora told you that. Well she half right, we do know a great deal about you." Rikiya said.

"How so?" Thoma asked.

"The Master will be disappointed to know that you don't remember." Rikiya said putting his hand to his forehead, showing disappointment in Thoma.

"Remember what?" Thoma asked.

"Now where is the fun in just telling you. And besides, no one other then The Master is allowed to tell you." Rikiya said.

"And why is that?" Thoma asked.

"Part of a little experiment of his. He does love experimenting. Now enough talk, let's fight." Rikiya said then his arms were covered in ice "Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Sub Zero Claws." Rikiya continued then charges towards Thoma.

Thoma slashed his flame blade at Rikiya, but Rikiya grabbed the blade and the fire wasn't melting the ice.

"What's going on? Why isn't my fire melting your ice?" Thoma asked.

"Because this technique allows me to create ice so cold that simple flames like your sword to melt." Rikiya grinned.

Thoma manged to break free and just then Thoma noticed the temple moving.

"Why is the temple moving?" Thoma asked.

"I don't know how, but it looks like Deliora will be revived soon. So I need to finish this fight soon." Rikiya said.

"What do you want with Deliora?" Thoma asked.

"I don't want him, but The Master wants him for some experiment he's thinking about." Rikiya said.

"Well, I won't let you take Deliora. I am going to stop you Rikiya." Thoma said.

"Go ahead and try, but you'll never defeat me." Rikiya said.

"Juryokuo-Ken!" Thoma yelled.

"Jur-what?..." Rikiya said.

Thoma disappeared then reappeared right in front of Rikiya and punch him in the face. Rikiya was sent flying backwards, Rikiya recovered and landed then asked,

"How did you just hit me?"

"Juryokuo-Ken. With it, I simultaneously increase and decrease gravity around specific parts of my body as well as the around surrendering area. Short version, I become faster and hit harder." Thoma said.

Thoma then disappeared again, Rikiya looked around to find Thoma, but he was sent flying because Thoma hit him from behind. Before Rikiya could recover, Thoma appeared and punched him in the side. Thoma kept punching Rikiya before he could recover for a few minutes, but then Juryokuo-Ken faded and Thoma was taking deep breathes.

"What happen Thoma, all out of juice?" Rikiya laughed getting and panting himself down.

 _'Juryokuo-Ken can only last for a few minutes, my body can't handle it for too long.'_ Thoma said to himself.

"My turn Thoma." Rikiya said cracking his knuckles.

Rikiya then charged towards Thoma then stopped before he got near him.

"Why you'd stop?" Thoma asked preparing for a surprise attack.

"It's almost time for Deliora's revival." Rikiya said.

"What are you talking about?" Thoma asked.

"Look for yourself." Rikiya said then pointed behind Thoma.

Thoma turned around and saw the purple moon and beam of purple light at the top of the temple.

"What is that?" Thoma asked then feeling a sharp pain in his body and fell to one knee.

"That is the Moon Drip spell, it is need to revive Deliora. I need to finish things here." Rikiya said then looked at Thoma. "It looks like that will be easy, seeing how the Moon Drip's side effect is kicking in." Rikiya continued.

Rikiya went in for the finishing blow, but Thoma blocked Rikiya's ice claws with his sword.

"What the...!?" Rikiya exclaimed in shocked.

"Gravitational Impact!" Thoma yelled then punched Rikiya in the face.

Rikiya was sent flying backwards and crashed into a rock. Rikiya looked and saw Thoma standing there in his human form.

"How in the world are you no longer effect by the Moon Drip?" Rikiya asked getting back on his feet.

"I could tell you, but I am not." Thoma mocked Rikiya.

"Either way. I will defeat you here Thoma." Rikiya said then charged towards Thoma.

Rikiya saw Thoma stand as if he was about to draw his sword from a sheath.

"What do you plan on doing?... but it won't stop me Thoma." Rikiya said.

"Tri Dragon Storm!" Thoma yelled then drew his sword.

When Thoma drew his sword, it made and arc of lightning, ice, and fire and the arc collided with Rikiya, once the arc collided with Rikiya it made a huge explosion of the three elements. There was a big cloud of dust and when the dust subsided, Rikiya was on his back, but then there was a extremely loud roar.

"What is that!?" Thoma exclaimed in complete surprise.

"Deliora has been revived." Rikiya said weakly.

"No way. I have to defeat it before it destroys the island." Thoma said about to leave.

"Your not going anywhere Thoma. I'm not done with you yet." Rikiya said struggling to get up.

"Your done Rikiya. Just surrender." Thoma said looking back to Rikiya.

"I'll admit that attack was good, but your still not strong enough to beat me. You'll be completely powerless once I use Dragon Force. Also when I eat this pill, all my injuries will be healed." Rikiya said showing Thoma a white pill.

"What is that?" Thoma asked.

"This? Its a pill that The Master created for the members of Dragon Tail. Once we eat this then all injuries get healed, we regain our strength and get a power boost. In short, you lost this fight before it began." Rikiya said.

"But something like that must have a negative side effect." Thoma pointed out.

"I am not going to waste my time explaining this. Now Thoma prepare for..." Rikiya said

"That is enough Rikiya. We're done here." A voice said.

"That voice sounds familiar." Thoma said.

Rikiya turned around to The Master walking towards them.

"But Master. I can kill Thoma once I eat the pill." Rikiya said.

"I never gave the order to kill Rikiya." The Master said.

"But isn't that what you want?" Rikiya asked.

"Yes, but T.C.X. will die by my hand." The Master said.

 _'T.C.X.? What does that mean?'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"Then do it now." Rikiya said.

"Are you giving me an order Rikiya?" The Master said turning his head to Rikiya.

Thoma couldn't see The Master's face but he could tell that he didn't like Rikiya giving him an order.

"No... I mean... if you want to kill T.C.X. with your own hand then doesn't now seem like the best time to do it?" Rikiya said very nervously.

"I will kill T.C.X., but not now. The experiment I planing with him isn't over yet. Once it is however T.C.X. will be nothing but another failed subject." The Master said.

The Master turned his back and started to walk away.

"Master? Where are you going?" Rikiya asked.

"We're leaving Rikiya?" The Master said stopping and turning back towards Thoma and Rikiya.

"Why? What about Deliora?" Rikiya asked.

"Deliora is dead. I have no interest in this island anymore, so we're leaving." The Master said.

"Wait!" Thoma yelled.

"What do you want?" The Master asked.

"Misora told me that all the members of Dragon Tail know me. Who are you? What does T.C.X. mean?" Thoma asked.

The Master just scoffed and walked away. Rikiya followed, Thoma didn't follow. Thoma decided to go to the temple to see if his friends needed help.

The Master and Rikiya were walking when Rikiya asked,

"Why didn't you answer T.C.X.'s questions?"

"I'm going to next time I see him. Because by then the experiment will be over and I'll kill him." The Master said.

"Then why tell him before you kill him?" Rikiya asked.

"Because I want to see the look of complete sorrow on his face right before I end his life." The Master said the begun laughing.

Thoma got to the temple and saw water coming out of the temple.

"What is going on here?" Thoma asked himself.

Thoma took a step towards the temple, but he stopped as if a force wasn't allowing him to get closer.

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't go in the temple?" Thoma asked himself again.

Thoma walked around the temple to find his friends and after a few moments he found them.

"Sis! Everyone!" Thoma yelled waving his arm in the air.

Thoma then made his way to his friends.

"Isn't there something your all forgetting about? You came to this island to help the villagers, the request was for you to return them to their original form. You still have completed your S-Class Quest yet. " Erza said as Thoma came walking up.

"I don't understand. The curse should be lifted now that Deliora is dead." Lucy said.

"Wrong." Erza said.

"Deliora wasn't the cause of the curse." Thoma said.

"Right. This curse you keep talking about never had anything to do with the demon. The villagers have been effect by the intense Magic Energy that was released from the Moon Drip spell." Erza explained.

"So just because Deliora died doesn't mean the situation is fix." Thoma said.

"Well we better go and change them back." Natsu said raising his hand for a high five.

"Aye Sir." Happy said high fiving Natsu.

"Yeah, but we don't know how. Lyon, do you know?" Gray asked turning his head to Lyon.

"To be quiet honest, I don't have a clue." Lyon said.

"You don't know?" Natsu asked giving Lyon a look of disappointment.

"What?" Happy said.

"But they told us that the curse started around the same time you guys got here." Lucy said.

"When we first arrived three years ago, we were aware that there was a village somewhere on this island, but we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers. So we left them alone and they never came to the temple to see what we were up to." Lyon said.

"In three years, you've never once met?" Erza asked.

"I don't understand? The light from the Moon Drip is so bright, so can see it from all over the island. Its weird that they saw it every night and never went to investigate " Lucy said.

"The villagers weren't transformed by the Moon Drip. It doesn't effect the human body." Lyon said.

 _'So Misora wasn't lying when she said that the Moon Drip has a side effect that only effects demons. But I was effected by it, does that mean, that I'm a demon?'_ Thoma thought to himself and had some sweat on his forehead.

"Just think about it. I've been exposed to it for as long as they have and my appearance hasn't changed one bit." Lyon pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Lucy said.

"I'd wouldn't trust them. Those villagers are hiding something, but I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it." Lyon said.

"We're not done with you. You destroyed the village and..." Natsu begun to say.

"That's quiet enough Natsu." Erza said stopping Natsu from speaking. "They were simply doing what they thought was right. So there is no need to criticize them for it. Now let's go." Erza continued.

Erza then started walking back towards the village.

"But?...What are we going to do to lift the curse?" Natsu asked?

"I have no idea." Erza said.

"So we're just going to wing it." Thoma said following Erza.

"Oh great." Lucy said disappointingly.

Everyone arrive at the storage area the villagers were using since the village was destroyed. Thoma had a sharp pain go through his body.

"I am going to look over there for the villagers." Thoma said point to a part of the storage area away from everyone.

"We'll help you look." Lucy said.

"That's ok, I think I can manage looking on my own." Thoma said then ran off.

"Was Thoma acting a little weird to you guys?" Natsu asked.

"I am sure its nothing." Erza said. _'Actually, I know why Thoma is running off, but the question is why he turning into his demon form now? It normally happens he gets angry._ ' Erza thought herself.

Thoma was hiding in a bush in his demon form.

"The potion that the hooded man gave me wore off. I can't let the others see me like this." Thoma said to himself.

"Hey Thoma, come on. A villager says there is something we need to see." Natsu yelled.

"I'll be with you shortly. Just go on without me." Thoma said.

"But..." Natsu said.

"Thoma will catch up, so come on Natsu." Erza said pulling Natsu away.

Thoma poked his head out and saw everyone headed away from him. Thoma then followed them, but he made sure that he wasn't noticed. Thoma was just outside the village wall.

"I can't get any closer or I would be spotted by someone. So I guess, I'll just have to wait here until I return to normal." Thoma said to himself.

After some time, Thoma that everyone was gather at the village gate.

"I wounder what is going on, but I am too far to hear anything." Thoma said.

Thoma then saw Erza fall into a pit. He jumped out of the bushes saying,

"Sis fell down a hole, I need to help her..." Thoma said then stopped and looked at himself then jumped back into a bush.

"But I can't let people see me." Thoma said.

Thoma looked and that Erza had climbed out of the hole.

"Alright, Sis is safe." Thoma said wiping his forehead as if he had sweat.

Thoma looked to see what was happening, but the walls around the village made it basically impossible, but then Thoma saw something fly up from the village and headed towards the moon.

"What is Sis planing?" Thoma asked him.

Thoma then saw the moon begin to crack and break, but the moon was untouched. Instead a shell above the island broke. Once the shell broke, Thoma begun to glow and then he found himself able to change back into his human form.

"I'm back to normal now." Thoma cheered then head into the village.

Thoma entered the village yelling,

"Sis! Everyone! I'm back!"

"Where have you been Thoma?" Gray asked.

"I... um... stomach problems?..." Thoma said trying to make up a answer. "So the villagers returned to normal?" Thoma asked walking up to Erza and the rest of the group.

"Their not transforming." Gray said.

"Oh no." Happy said sadly.

"That's because these are their true forms. The Moon Drip never had any effect on their appearance." Erza said.

 _'If that's true then why did I change into my Demon Form involuntarily?'_ Thoma thought to himself.

"The villagers have always been demons." Erza said.

Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Natsu were surprised to hear this, Thoma wasn't really paying attention to react. Erza walked up to Thoma and leaned close and asked,

"Thoma are you ok?"

"Yeah Sis, I'm fine. Don't know why, but once the moon came out I would transform involuntarily, but now it is back to normal." Thoma answered.

"Good. I was a little worried there." Erza said.

"I thought it was my job to worry about you, after all I am your older brother." Thoma said putting his hand on Erza's shoulder.

"A little sister can worry about her big brother sometimes you know." Erza said.

Thoma and Erza begun to laugh.

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to sit and rest for a bit." Thoma said then sit on the ground.

"I knew I could trust you and your friends." A voice said from behind everyone.

Thoma looked and saw Bobo standing there.

"Hey, its the guy that brought us here." Thoma said to himself.

"Getting stabbed in the chest hurt, but you got to do more then that to kill a demon." Bobo said then laughed.

"But on the boat, you just disappeared." Gray said.

Bobo then flew into the air and said,

"I really hope you kids can forgive me for not telling the truth sooner."

"He can fly?" Gray asked amazed.

"I was the only one who didn't have memory lost. I had to leave because everyone went nuts. I knew I was a demon, but everyone else thought that they were cursed humans." Bobo said then laughed some more.

Then the village chief flew up and hugged Bobo.

"I am so glad you finally snapped out of it pops." Bobo said.

The rest of the villagers flew up as well cheering.

"Yep. They are definitely demons." Erza said.

"I don't know, if you look at their faces, they kinda look more like angles to me." Natsu said.

Thoma watched as Bobo and his pops were reunited and he got all teary eyed. Thoma tackled hugged Erza saying,

"I love a happy family reunion. I love you Sis."

Erza tried to get Thoma off of her, but she couldn't.

"I feel the same. Now get off me Thoma." Erza said trying to push Thoma off.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy laughed while Lucy looked confused.

"Should we help Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I say don't. Thoma does this from time to time. He can't help, but love his little sister." Gray said.

"Let's have a fest tonight to celebrate." The village chief yelled.

Thoma heard the word fest then quickly jumped to his feet and said,

"If you going to have a fest then I will help cook."

Everyone sat around and waited for food.

"I know I am a guest to your village, but please, allow me to cook." Thoma said bowing down.

The villagers told Thoma that he didn't have to, but Thoma said,

"You haven't lived until you try my cooking."

"Thoma is a great cook." Natsu said.

"I haven't met anyone who didn't like Thoma's cooking." Gray said.

"Aye sir." Happy cheered.

"Alright. You can help cook." The village chief said.

Thoma cheered a bit then got to work cooking. When Thoma was done cooking he placed the food on the table with his magic and said,

"Alright everyone. Dig in and enjoy."

Everyone begun eating and the villagers were amazed on how good the food was.

"I never had anything like this before." A villager said.

"I agree. This tastes amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Another villager asked.

"A man I looked at as a father." Thoma answered.

"Man, I love Thoma's cooking." Natsu said with a mouth full of food.

"Aye. The fish is best." Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

Thoma looked over and saw a few female demons walking away with Gray.

"What a playboy." Thoma laughed.

Then a few other female demons came up to Thoma and said,

"You know some of the girls also think you really hot as well."

"Really?" Thoma asked caught off guard by what the female demon told him.

"Really, but there is something different about you. Can you tell us?" A female demon asked.

"I have a little girl named Mugino, if that's what you mean." Thoma said trying to keep them from finding out the truth.

"Your married and have a daughter? But you look young. How can that be?" Another female demon asked.

"No I'm not married. I adopted Mugino when her sister passed away. I have a photo of her." Thoma said then pulled out a picture of him and Mugino on her birthday.

"That little girl is Mugino?" A female demon asked.

"Yep, she can be hand full sometimes, but I love as a daughter." Thoma said smiling at the photo.

The female demons thought it was so cute and hugged Thoma.

Erza and Lucy saw the female demons hugging Thoma and Erza said,

"Looks like Gray isn't the only one get attention from the ladies."

Erza and Lucy begun to laugh. Then two of Lyon's followers came to the village.

"Who are those two?" Thoma asked.

Erza stood up and said,

How can I help you?"

"Thoma, are you going to do something?" A female demon asked.

"Nah, my little Sis can handle those two by herself." Thoma said then continued eating.

Thoma looked over and saw that Erza had already knocked the two to the ground.

"See, I told you Sis could handle it." Thoma said.

Some time passed and the two visitors join the fest. Thoma got up and walked over to Erza and said,

"Hey Sis. Ready for the challenge?"

"You want to do it here?" Erza asked.

"Why not. The villager haven't seen what we really can do. They'll be the perfect judges." Thoma said.

"I see your point. Very well then, what is your challenge?" Erza asked standing up.

"I am giving you and edge in this challenge because it's a swordsmanship challenge. Best two out of three." Thoma said hold out his fist.

"Your challenge has been accepted." Erza said then put her fist to Thoma's.

"All right everyone. I would like you all to be the judges for this match." Thoma said.

"You two are going to duel here?" Lucy asked.

"They are." Natsu said.

"Hey Gray what number is this?" Happy asked.

"I think this would be duel number one hundred and ninety-seven." Gray answered.

Everyone was shock to hear that Thoma and Erza had dueled that many times.

"Alright the first one is a quick draw clean cut challenge. The winner is who has the most clean cut in one draw. Sis you may go first." Thoma said.

"Thank you Thoma." Erza said.

Thoma and Erza walked outside of the village walls and were standing facing the jungle. Erza requiped a sword and took her turn. Erza managed to cut down a number of trees.

"Alright Thoma, your turn." Erza said.

"Your going down Sis." Thoma said.

Thoma was face the other said of the path and took his turn. Thoma cut down a number of trees as while.

"Alright, let's see if we can find any unclean cuts. If no unclean cuts have been made then who ever cut down the most wins." Thoma said.

Thoma, Erza, and a few villagers looked then the results were made.

"Erza had two unclean cuts." The village chief said.

Everyone was impressed.

"Thoma had zero unclean cuts. Thoma wins the first round." The village chief said.

The next challenge was a sword throwing challenge, the winner was who ever could get close to center of the target. Erza won that one. The last challenge was a kendo match.

"One point to win." Thoma said.

"This is where you lose Thoma." Erza said.

The village chief begun the match and it was over in the blink of an eye. No one could see who won at first, but then it was obvious,

"Ow ow ow ow. You didn't have to hit me that hard Sis." Thoma said rubbing his head.

"The winner of the challenge is Erza." The village chief declared.

Thoma got up then went over to Erza and held out his hand saying,

"I lost this one."

"You did and you know what that means." Erza said shacking Thoma's hand.

"That I have to do one thing... that the... winner... tells me..." Thoma said remembering the last thing time he won.

"That's right and do you remember what you made me do last time you won?" Erza asked getting angry because she remembered.

"Please have mercy Sis." Thoma begged Erza.

"Hey Gray what did Thoma make Erza do?" Lucy asked.

Lucy saw Natsu and Gray holding each other and both of them were in a panic.

"What Thoma made Erza do, made me scared for my life." Natsu said.

"What did he do?" Lucy asked freaking out a bit.

"Thoma bound Erza with his Gravity Magic and made her watch as he ate, shared, and smashed a bunch of strawberry cakes in front of her and she couldn't have any." Gray said.

"I've never saw Erza so mad and upset before." Happy said hiding behind Natsu and Gray.

"I said I was sorry afterwords." Thoma said begging Erza to forgive him.

"Losers must pay up big brother." Erza said then dragged Thoma away.


	20. Thoma's Penalty

Chapter XX

Erza dragged Thoma to a pond that was just a short walk from the village. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and the villagers were watching. There was a rock on the other side from where Erza and Thoma were standing.

"Ok Thoma. Your penalty is simple. You must swim to that rock on the other side of the pond." Erza said with a grin on her face.

"So how is that a penalty?" A villager asked.

"Doesn't seem like one to me." Another villager said.

"Thoma get sea sickness real easy." Happy pointed out to the villagers.

"Come on Sis. After what you made me do last time, the strawberry cake thing made us even. I also said sorry for the strawberry cake thing." Thoma said.

"We are not even. What you did with the cakes was worst then what I made you do." Erza said.

"What did Erza make Thoma do last time he lost?" Lucy asked.

"Last time Thoma lost a duel, Erza made him dress up as a maid and work Mira's job at the guild for a whole day." Gray said.

"Yeah and it was pretty funny." Natsu and Happy said trying to hold back their laughter.

"So when Erza lost the last duel, Thoma bound her with his Gravity Magic and made her watch as he ate, shared, and smashed strawberry cakes and she wasn't allowed to have one. After that Thoma said that they were even, but Erza didn't think so." Gray continued.

"So now she is making Thoma swim." Lucy said.

Thoma looked at the rock and the distance it was away from him. He had sweat beating down his forehead and he took a deep breath

"I can do this. I can beat this little penalty." Thoma said then ran towards the pond and jumped into it.

The pond wasn't that deep, if Erza stood in the pond the water would go just above her waist. Once Thoma surfaced, he didn't move for a moment. He managed to roll onto his back and said weakly,

"I ca...can't...be...at...this..."

Thoma then sunk under the surface and didn't come back up.

"Erza! Don't you think that this too much!?" Lucy said.

"I suppose so. I'll pull Thoma out." Erza said then walked into the pond and carried Thoma out.

Erza set Thoma on the ground and Thoma weakly asked,

"We...ev...en?..."

"Now we're even Thoma." Erza said.

After a few minutes Thoma recovered from his sea sickness and went up to Erza and asked,

"Now that we're even, let's never do something like again ok?"

"Yes, its a promise." Erza said.

Thoma and Erza then hugged, then everyone went to the village and continued the party until dawn. Erza woke up and saw Thoma sitting on top of a house, Thoma spotted Erza and said,

"Just waking up?"

"Yes and you?" Erza asked.

"I've been up for a few moments." Thoma answered.

"Well, get ready because we'll be leaving shortly." Erza said.

"Alright." Thoma said then jumped off the house.

After a few moments Thoma, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy were gathered by the village gate while Erza was talking with the village chief.

"What? But miss, you deserve the reward so take it. Please." The village chief said.

"Thank you, but your gratitude is payment enough." Erza said.

"That's nice, but you should take the money." The village chief said.

"We can't because your request was never officially accepted by the guild. It fell in the hands of foolish wizards trying prove themselves." Erza said.

Gray and Natsu were pushing each others face and Thoma yawned and said to Lucy,

"I'm still a little sleepy, so I am going to climb onto Sis' cart and sleep."

"Would Erza be mad if you did?" Lucy asked.

"Not at all. You know, when Sis and I went on jobs together, I would often go to sleep in her cart and she doesn't mind it one bit. Just as long as I make her a cake when we get back to the guild." Thoma said then climbed onto Erza's cart and fell asleep.

Everyone went down to the beach and there was a pirate ship waiting. Thoma heard some yelling and woke up.

"Whose making that noise?" Thoma asked.

Thoma then saw pirates and heard them calling Erza beauty.

"Beauty!?" Thoma said getting angry. "Sis what is with them calling you beauty?" Thoma asked Erza.

"They became quiet fond of me." Erza said.

"Oh no they don't." Thoma said walking up to the ship while yelling at the pirates.

"There he goes again." Natsu said.

"Again?" Lucy asked.

"Whenever Thoma sees men hitting on me, for some reason he gets like this. I find it amusing." Erza said.

Thoma flew up to yell in the pirates' faces.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you have with my little Sis, but I will not tolerate you hitting on my Sis."

The pirates grow scared and back up from Thoma. Thoma wanting to yell at the pirates more stepped onto the boat and as soon as he did, his sea sickness kicked in and he was down for the count. Everyone begun to laugh.

"Not... fun...ny..." Thoma said weakly and trying to not throw up.

Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza were waving good bye to the villagers while Natsu and Thoma were draped over the side of the ship. Thoma and the others were heading back to Hargeon and back to the guild.

Meanwhile someplace somewhere, the members of Dragon Tail were having a little meeting about the events that happened on Galuna Island. Wystan was laughing at Rikiya because Thoma managed to kick his ass.

"I can't believe Misora managed to beat T.C.X., while you managed to get your ass kicked." Wystan said while laughing uncontrollable.

"I too find it hard to believe. Rikiya your the third strongest, but Misora managed to beat him where you could not." Ayano said.

"Its not my fault. Something was different with him. T.C.X. wasn't effected by the Moon Drip spell, like he was when Misora fought him." Rikiya said trying to defend his pride.

"Rikiya is correct. Normally, T.C.X. would be effect by the Moon Drip spell and would stand no chance at beating any of us." The Master said.

"So what happen that allowed Thoma to beat Rikiya?" Akeno asked.

"Don't say his name out loud in front of me Akeno. When I am around, his name is T.C.X., you would be wise to remember that." The Master said with disdain in his voice.

"Yes Master, but why again?" Akeno asked.

"Because he is nothing but a experiment that I hoped for better results." The Master said.

"So does that mean your going to kill him?" Misora asked.

"Yes, but not right now. I have a few more test I want to do with T.C.X. Before I kill him. But for now back to what happen on Galuna Island, I know that he had to receive some help to be able to defeat Rikiya and not be effected by the Moon Drip spell, and I believe I know who helped him." The Master said.

"You don't mean?" Wystan asked.

"I do. That man has been a thorn in my side for too long know. Ayano!" The Master said turning his head to Ayano.

"Yes Master." Ayano said bowing down to The Master.

"I want you to prepare for next test. The rest of you. I want you to look for that man and when you find him report back to me." The Master said.

"Yes Master" The others said then left the room.

"Soon T.C.X., your time is almost up." The Master said to himself.

Thoma and the others finally made it back Magnolia. Thoma was lying in Erza's cart getting over his sea sickness.

"I will never get on another boat in my life." Thoma said.

"Come on Thoma, its not that bad."Erza said.

"Easy for you to say Sis. When you get on a boat, your stomach doesn't feel like it is about to bust out of you." Thoma said.

Erza laughed then said,

"We're almost back to the guild. I'll make you some tea when we get back. That always helps doesn't it?" Erza asked.

"Oolong tea please." Thoma said.

"Oolong tea it is then." Erza said.

"We're home." Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir." Happy cheered.

"I'm bummed, all that work and time for some lousy Gate Key." Gray said a little disappointed.

"Yeah and that S-Class reward was big time money." Happy said.

"Well I'm sorry, but it wasn't an offal job. Just be glad you got something." Erza said.

Thoma nodded in agreement.

"She's got a point, now quit your complaining." Lucy said.

"That's easy for you to say, you got a reward." Happy said. "Can we sell it?"Happy asked.

"How could you even think that?" Lucy asked surprised and shocked at what Happy said.

Thoma, feeling a bit better, jumped off Erza's cart and begun waking.

"Think of this Happy, can we sell your fish?" Thoma asked.

"Not my fish!" Happy said grabbing hold of his fish.

"So which one of the Zodiac Keys did you end up getting?" Gray asked.

"I'd like to know that as well." Thoma said.

"Its Sagittarius the Centaur." Lucy said giving a thumbs up.

"Its a horseman?" Gray asked.

"I have a feeling that it will be man in a horse outfit." Thoma said while nodded his head.

"I don't think so." Lucy said.

"Your all so carefree. Its almost like you've forgotten that you face punishment when we get back to the guild." Erza said.

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy turned back to Erza scared.

"But why?" Natsu said.

"You broke the rules. You stole a S-Class Quest." Thoma said.

"We said we're sorry." Lucy said.

"As long as you promise to never do it again, then I don't think you should be punished." Erza said.

"But Sis, we both know that its not up to us, its up for Makarov to decided." Thoma said.

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy grew more scared.

"Your right Thoma. So I'm sure you'll be facing punishment." Erza said.

"Now I'm scared. Do you think he's going make us do THAT? " Happy asked.

"Just kill me now. I don't think I can live through THAT again." Gray said scared for his life.

"You guys are freaking me out." Lucy said.

I'll talk the old man out of punishing us. The guy loves me" Natsu said patting Lucy's back.

"You ain't getting out this easily Natsu." Thoma said.

"Thoma's right, you can't talk your way out of this one. Good luck with that." Erza said.

Natsu was smiling and begun to sweat heavily. Erza laughed then dragged Natsu back to the guild.

"Nooooo! Save me!" Natsu yelled reaching back to Lucy.

"Well someone please tell me what THAT is. I am freaking out." Lucy yelled.

"You'll find out when you get back Lucy, and don't even think you can run away from it. I won't allow it." Thoma said then grabbed Erza's cart, Gray, Lucy, and Happy with his Gravity Magic and headed back to the guild.

"I wonder if Makarov will do THAT again or will he do something else. I getting excited." Thoma said while giggling a bit to himself.

"You actually like seeing your friends punished?" Lucy asked.

"I do actually. I don't know why, but I find it thrilling, its how I get some of my penalty ideas for when Sis loses a duel." Thoma said giggling some more.

"I don't like what he just said."Lucy said.

"Actually, Thoma can be even more scarier then the old man sometimes." Gray said.

"He can?" Lucy asked.

"Aye sir." Happy said.

"Gray. Happy. I'm hurt. I am sweet and innocent as one can be." Thoma said turning his head back with closed eyes and a smile.

Gray and Happy got a chilling feeling go down his spin when Thoma turned his head. Thoma arrived at the guild and Erza said,

"Is Master Makarov here?"

"Master Makarov isn't here right now." Mirajane said.

"There was a last minute guild master meeting." Macao said.

Thoma then heard the sound of someone running. He looked to see who it was. It was Yui and Asuna running towards Thoma and they didn't look happy.

"THOMA!" Yui and Asuna yelled.

"Yui. Asuna. Why do you two look mad?" Thoma asked.

"Where have you been?" Yui and Asuna asked angrily.

"I was on Galuna Island." Thoma said with a forced laugh.

"Why did you go to Galuna Island and not tell us about it?" Yui asked getting in Thoma's face.

"Its not like I wanted to go. Mirajane asked me to help Gray bring Natsu back if things got rough and when I got there, Natsu kicked me into a boat and my sea sickness took over. The next thing I knew, I'm on Galuna Island." Thoma said.

"Is that true Natsu!?" Asuna asked angrily.

"Some of it might." Natsu said.

"Wait you said that I told you that Master wanted you to help Gray?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes you did." Thoma said.

"No I didn't. I never left the guild after you left." Mirajane asked.

"Are you sure, because it was you." Thoma said.

"I am sure." Mirajane said.

"Then who asked me to help Gray bring Natsu back?" Thoma wondered.

"You can figure that out later. There is someone else you have to apologize for leaving Thoma." Yui said.

"Your right. Where is Mugino now?" Thoma asked.

Before anyone could answer Thoma heard from behind him,

"Daddy! Your home!"

Thoma turns around to see Mugino jump into his arms and she was crying.

"I missed you so much daddy. Why did you leave?" Mugino asked.

"I am sorry Mugino. I didn't mean to leave." Thoma said.

"Don't leave like that again daddy." Mugino said hugging Thoma tighter.

"I promise. Now how about I go buy you something to eat. How does that sound?" Thoma asked.

"Can I get anything?" Mugino asked.

"Yes you can get anything you want." Thoma said.

"OK." Mugino said weeping her eyes.

Thoma looked at Yui and Asuna and asked,

"Yui. Asuna. Care to join Mugino and me for lunch?"

Yui and Asuna looked at Thoma's face and both of them blushed and said,

"I can't stay mad at you for too long Thoma."

"Alright. Shall we be off?" Thoma asked.

Mugino, Yui, and Asuna nodded then the four of them left, but before he left, Thoma saw Natsu and Gray fighting Wakaba.

"I wonder that is about?" Thoma asked himself.

Thoma and his team were walking the streets of Magnolia when Asuna trip. Thoma caught Asuna and asked,

"You ok Asuna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Asuna said looking up at Thoma and blushing.

Yui looked at Thoma and Asuna and got a little jealous, so she decided to "trip" as well.

"Asuna are you ok?" Yui asked then "tripped".

Thoma managed catch Yui as well then after Thoma helped the two back to their feet they continued looking for a nice place to get lunch.

"You tripped on purpose Yui." Asuna said so only Yui could hear her and Asuna was a little mad at Yui.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Yui said.

"You just don't like me stealing Thoma from you." Asuna pointed out.

"I can't help it if I want Thoma to notice that I am perfect for him." Yui said blushing and putting her hands on cheeks.

"In your dreams, obviously I'm a better choice for Thoma." Asuna said.

Yui and Asuna then begun to fight and yelling at each other. Thoma looked back to see Yui and Asuna fighting and asked,

"Yui? Asuna? Why are you fighting? Is everything alright?"

Yui and Asuna stopped fight and Yui was pulling Asuna hair while Asuna was biting Yui's arm. At the same time both Yui and Asuna said,

"No, everything is fine."

Then Yui and Asuna dusted themselves off and gave Thoma a smile. Thoma had confused look on his face then said,

"Well if you say so."

When Thoma turned back to look for a place to eat lunch, Yui and Asuna got in each others faces and both of them said,

"This isn't over."

Thoma and his team found a place to eat. Mugino, by herself, almost cleaned the restaurant out of food.

"No matter how many times I see it, I can never believe that Mugino can eat so much food." Yui said.

"Me too. Where does she get it from?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know where Mugino gets it from." Thoma said eating his last bit of food.

Thoma had a few more empty plates then Mugino had.

"Maybe from her father." Yui pointed out.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Thoma said finishing his meal.

The people around Thoma and his team were giving them weird looks. After they were done and the bill was paid, Thoma and his team headed back to the guild. When Thoma and his team got back to the guild, everyone was yelling and acting weird.

"What is going on here?" Thoma asked.

"Thoma. Your back." Happy said walking up to Thoma.

"Do you know why everyone acting weird Happy?" Thoma asked.

"I'm not Happy." Happy said.

"Who else would you be?" Mugino asked.

"It's me! Erza!" Happy shouted.

"Sis!? Why are you in Happy's body!?" Thoma asked shocked.

Erza brought Thoma and his team up to speed on what happen.

"Yui. Asuna. Do you two think can help?" Thoma asked.

"We'll try." Yui and Asuna said.

Thoma looked at Erza, who was Happy in her body, and said,

"Happy. Don't you dare think about going out and have guys hit on you. If you do, even through your in Sis' body, I will..." Thoma said a little angrily.

"You'll do what?..." Happy asked.

"You don't want to know..." Thoma said.

Happy got scared and said,

"I'll just sit here."

"Good." Thoma said.

After a few moments Yui, Asuna, and Levy managed to put everyone back in the right body.

"We're back to normal!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh Sis, I thought you would be stuck in Happy's body forever. I'm so glad to see you back to normal." Thoma said crying a little bit and hugging Erza.

"Its alright now Thoma. Can you please get off me?" Erza asked.

"Oh sorry Sis." Thoma said getting off Erza.

After a few more moments, things settled down and Thoma went up to the request broad, looking for a job.

"Mugino. Yui. Asuna. How about this job?" Thoma asked pointing to a job posting.

The three girls looked at the job posting and Yui said,

"I think this job will do."

"I agree." Asuna said.

"Will it be fun?" Mugino asked.

"I'm sure it will." Thoma answered.

"Then I want to go." Mugino cheered.

Thoma and his team took the job and headed out.

Little did Thoma and his team know, that their guild would be attack shortly after they left.


	21. Phantom Lord

Chapter XXI

Thoma and his team were at Mt. Hakobe looking for a flower that a shopkeeper needed for a potion. Yui, Asuna, and Mugino had heavy winter coats on, while Thoma was wearing the same outfit he had on.

"Brrrrr... Its so cold." Asuna said shivering.

"It is. How can you not be cold Thoma?" Yui asked also shivering.

"I don't know. I am a little cold, but not too much. Nevermind me how are you three doing?" Thoma asked.

"I'm fine daddy, but I want to play in the snow." Mugino said.

"As long as you don't go too far and also look for that flower we need, you can play." Thoma said.

Mugino cheered then started to play in the snow.

"What was the thing the shopkeeper needed?" Yui asked.

"It was a blue flower with red leaves. The shopkeeper said they can be found somewhere half way up Mt. Hakobe. The shopkeeper said that he needed three of these flowers for that potion. Now they should be somewhere around here." Thoma said the begun looking for the flower.

Yui and Asuna joined in the search. After several minutes they found two of the flowers.

"Alright we found two of these flowers. Now we just need one more." Asuna cheered.

Thoma stood up and saw Mugino and she was getting too far from him.

"Mugino! Get back over here!" Thoma yelled.

"Alright daddy!" Mugino yelled then headed back to Thoma.

But before Mugino made it back, a Blizzardvern appeared and attacked.

"Mugino watch out!" Thoma yelled.

Mugino turned to see the Blizzardvern about to attack her, but Thoma managed to pull Mugino towards him.

"You alright Mugino?" Thoma asked.

"I'm fine daddy." Mugino answered.

"Good. Yui and Asuna. I'll take care of this one." Thoma said putting Mugino down.

Yui and Asuna nodded then Thoma stepped towards the Blizzardvern. The Blizzardvern roared and charged towards Thoma. Thoma cracked his knuckles on his right hand then made a fist.

"Gravitational Impact!" Thoma yelled as he punched the Blizzardvern in the face.

The Blizzardvern was sent flying backwards and crashed into Mt. Hakobe. When the Blizzardvern crashed it caused avalanche.

"Yui? Asuna? We better start running!" Thoma shouted and grabbed Mugino then begun running.

Yui and Asuna begun running as well, but the avalanche swept them away. After the avalanche settled, Thoma and his team popped out of the snow.

"Is everyone alright?" Thoma asked.

"A little worst for wear, but all in all, I'm fine." Yui said.

"Same for me." Asuna said.

"And what about you Mugino?" Thoma asked.

"That was scary daddy, I want to go home." Mugino said holding Thoma tightly.

"We will, but we need one more flower and the job will be over." Thoma said comforting Mugino. Asuna looked down and said,

"Looks like we can go home because I found one."

Everyone cheered and headed back to the shopkeeper in Clover Town. Thoma and his team arrived at Clover Town and entered the shop to turn in the three flowers to the shopkeeper.

"Your back. I take it you found the flowers I needed." The shopkeeper said.

"We did. We ran into some trouble, but we managed to find the three flowers." Thoma said.

Asuna stepped towards the shopkeeper and handed him the three flowers.

"Here you go." Asuna said.

"Yep, these are the right ones. Thank you Fairy Tail Wizards." The shopkeeper said.

"Your welcome." Thoma said.

Thoma and his team then left the shop and headed back to Magnolia. Along the way, Thoma and his team decided to take a break and sat at river.

"Hey Thoma?" Yui asked.

"What is it Yui?" Thoma asked.

"Can we take a S-Class Quest next time?" Yui asked.

"Oh yeah, can we Thoma?" Asuna asked.

"What brought this on all of sudden?" Thoma questioned.

"Every quest we, as a team, have been on for the past year and a half, has been small time quests. I want to go on another S-Class Quest with you." Yui said.

"Yeah, you always leave us behind when you decide to go on an S-Class Quest." Asuna pointed out.

"I know I have, but last time that I brought you two on an S-Class Quest, you weren't ready and nearly got yourselves killed." Thoma said.

"But we've gotten stronger since then. Please took us with you on a S-Class Quest." Yui pleated.

Both Yui and Asuna begged Thoma and gave him puppy dog-eyes. Thoma blushed a bit and said,

"Fine, you win. I'll take you two on a S-Class Quest next time."

Yui and Asuna cheered. While Yui and Asuna were cheering, Mugino went up to Thoma and asked,

"Do I get to go too?"

"I'm sorry Mugino. You may be strong for your age, but I don't want you going." Thoma said.

"Alright daddy. Just come back to me so we can play." Mugino smiled.

Thoma petted Mugino's head and said,

"I promise I will."

Just then five men came out of the bushes.

"Can we help you?" Asuna asked.

"Are you Thoma from Fairy Tail?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are people?" Thoma asked standing up and walked towards the five men.

The men didn't answer, instead they attack. Thoma managed to dodge the attacks. Thoma noticed a guild mark on one for men's left shoulder.

"Their from the Phantom Lord Guild." Thoma said.

Yui and Asuna also saw the guild mark.

"Yep, that's the Phantom Lord guild mark." Yui said.

"Why would Phantom Lord attack us?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know, but they picked a fight us." Thoma said.

"And now we have to beat them." Asuna said.

"Thoma. Let me and Asuna take this one." Yui said.

"...Alright. Their all yours Yui and Asuna." Thoma said.

Mugino stood by Thoma's side and the two of them watched Yui and Asuna fight the five Phantom Lord grunts.

"Yui. How about best three out of five?" Asuna asked.

"For what?" Yui asked.

"There are five enemies and two of us. One of us will get three while the other gets two. And whoever gets the third, gets to be with Thoma." Asuna said.

"Your on Asuna, and I don't plan on losing to you." Yui said.

"Good, because neither do I." Asuna said.

Yui and Asuna charged towards the Phantom Lords grunts.

"You two are going down, then your going down next Thoma!" One of the grunts yelled.

Yui and Asuna fired a spell at the grunts.

"Thunder Cannon!" Yui yelled.

Yui held out her right arm and had her left arm against her right arm as a support. Blue lightning was flowing on her right arm and forming a sphere around her fist.

"Ice Pillar!" Asuna yelled.

Asuna held out both her arm with palms facing the grunts. A pillar of ice was forming in front of her. Asuna then took her left arm and pulled it back from the pillar. Yui shot her Thunder Cannon while Asuna used her left hand to launch her Ice Pillar. The grunts couldn't do anything, but watch as the two attacks hit them.

Both Yui's and Asuna's attacks hit at the same time and made a small explosion. When the dust, from the explosion, settled, all five grunts were knocked out.

"Yes I did. I won." Yui cheered.

"No you didn't I won." Asuna argued.

"No I won. My attack was faster then yours and I knocked them out." Yui argued.

"Ours attacks hit them at the same time." Asuna pointed out.

"Then how come you say you won?" Yui asked.

"Because my attack was bigger and hit more of them." Asuna answered.

"But mine had a bigger explosion then yours." Yui said.

Yui and Asuna argued then begun fighting each other.

"There they go again." Mugino said laughing.

"I honesty have no idea why they fight so much and what they fight over." Thoma sighed.

Thoma then felt something moving in his coat and heard a voice say his name.

"What is it daddy?" Mugino asked.

"It's my communications lacrima. Someone is trying to call me." Thoma said then pulled out a lacrima crystal. "Hello, this is Thoma. May I ask whose calling?" Thoma continued.

"Thoma. Its Erza." Erza said.

"Sis! What's going on? How's everything?" Thoma asked happy to hear his sister's voice.

"Not good." Erza said.

"Not good? What's happened?" Thoma asked growing concerned.

"Its Phantom Lord. They attacked us." Erza said.

"They attacked you as well?" Thoma asked.

"You mean they attacked you too?" Erza asked.

"Five of their grunts just attacked us, but Yui and Asuna took care of them. Now tell me, what has happened." Thoma said.

"I don't have time to explain everything, but Phantom Lord attacked and destroyed the guild and injured a number of us." Erza said.

"How's Makarov?" Thoma asked.

"The Master has been seriously injured and Phantom Lord is going to attack us again. We need your help." Erza said.

"Yui, Asuna, Mugino, and I are on our way. We should be there as soon as possible." Thoma said then put away the lacrima.

Thoma then turned to Yui and Asuna, who were still fighting, and yelled,

"YUI! ASUNA!"

Yui and Asuna stopped fight and were looking at Thoma with confused looks.

"What is it Thoma?" Yui and Asuna asked.

"We're heading back to the guild and we need to get there fast." Thoma said.

Before they could say anything else, Thoma grabbed Yui, Asuna, and Mugino with his Gravity Magic and flew back to the guild at high speeds.

"What's going on Thoma? Why are we going this fast?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, what is the rush?" Asuna asked.

"Phantom Lord not only attacked us, but they attacked everyone back home." Thoma said.

Yui, Asuna, and Mugino gasped.

"Is everyone alright?" Yui asked.

"Sis didn't explain everything that has happened, but our friends have been hurt, the guild has been destroyed, and Makarov has been seriously injured." Thoma explained.

Yui, Asuna, and Mugino couldn't believe what they heard.

Meanwhile back at what was left of the guild hall, Erza went back to everyone, Mirajane was trying to get a hold of Mystogan and Laxus.

"Erza. How did it go? Did you call Thoma?" Gray asked.

"Yes I did and he said that he'll be here as soon as possible." Erza said.

Some members of Fairy Tail cheered and some gave a sigh of relief.

 _'I hope you'll be here soon Big Brother. I don't know how long we can long out.'_ Erza thought to herself.

Thoma and his team were still making their way back to the guild as fast as Thoma could go.

"How long do you think it will be before we get back to the guild?" Asuna asked.

"I'd say about at least twenty-five minutes before we get back." Thoma said.

"Can we go faster daddy?" Mugino asked.

"We can if I use Juryokuo-Ken." Thoma said.

"Then use it." Yui and Asuna said.

"I can only use it for three minutes before it starts to damage my body. Its going to take more then three minutes to get there." Thoma said.

"Sorry, we forgot." Yui and Asuna said.

Thoma and his team traveled for about twenty minutes and they reached the very outskirts of Magnolia and there was a giant machine by the guild wall and there was a magic cycle and it was almost complete.

"We made it." Asuna said.

"Not yet we haven't." Yui said.

"Yeah and I don't like the look of things. So let's get going." Thoma said.

Before they took another step a cloak figure stepped out in front of Thoma and his team.

"Who are you?" Yui asked.

The figure didn't answer.

"We don't have time for this." Asuna said.

Yui and Asuna went to walk past the figure, but the figure wouldn't let them. The figure slashed at Yui and Asuna with a sword, but Thoma managed to block it.

"I don't know who your are, but we have to go." Thoma said.

The figure broke off from Thoma and pulled out another sword.

"Yui. Asuna. Mugino." Thoma called out.

"What is it Thoma?" Yui asked.

"I want you three to go help our friends. I'll deal with this person and join you once I'm done here." Thoma said.

"Are you sure Thoma?" Asuna asked.

"I'm sure. Now go." Thoma said then charged towards the cloaked figure.

Thoma and the figure clashed swords while Yui, Asuna, and Mugino made it past them and headed to the guild.

"What are you doing here?" Thoma asked.

The figure pushed Thoma back and took off the cloak. Thoma couldn't believe who was standing before him.

"...Why?... Why are you doing this... Sis?..." Thoma said in complete disbelief.

Erza didn't answer and attacked Thoma.

 _'This can't be Sis. Sis would never betray Fairy Tail, but why is she standing here. This magic power feels just like Sis' and her combat style is too.'_ Thoma thought as he blocked Erza's attacks.

At the guild the members of Fairy Tail were fighting off shades.

"No matter how many we take down, their numbers don't go down." A member of Fairy Tail said.

"Just keep fighting." Cana said.

"Cana look out!" Wakaba shouted.

Cana turned to see a shade about to hit her, but the she heard,

"Solar Kick!"

Mugino's left leg was covered with a orange color aura. Mugino kicked the shade and the shade was destroyed.

"Mugino!?" Cana exclaimed.

"Not just Mugino, but also Yui and me." Asuna said.

All the members of Fairy Tail saw Yui, Asuna, and Mugino and they cheered.

"Alright, now we have a fighting chance." A member of Fairy Tail said.

"Where's Thoma? Erza said that she called Thoma and that he was on his way." Cana said.

"Someone tried to stop us just on the outskirts of Magnolia, Thoma is fighting against them and said he would join us as soon as he's done." Yui said.

"How long do you think that is?" Macao asked.

"A few minutes." Asuna said.

"Daddy will be here just you watch." Mugino said.

Yui, Asuna, and Mugino joined in the fight against the shades.

Thoma was still fight Erza back on the outskirts of Magnolia. Thoma was neither winning or losing the fight.

 _'It feels like Sis is just buying time, but for what?'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Erza went in for another attack while Thoma was distracted. Thoma didn't react in time to block or dodge. Thoma tried to block, but he saw that Erza was sent flying backwards.

"What just happened?" Thoma asked out loud.

"You must go Thoma. Your friends and sister need your help." A voice said.

Thoma turned around and saw the hooded man from Galuna Island.

"Its you. The man who helped me on Galuna. Why are you here?" Thoma asked.

"No time to explain. All you need to know how that the person your fighting, is not Erza, but an imposter. The real Erza is in that giant by your guild." The hooded man said.

"How do you know that?" Thoma asked.

"Just go, help your friends and sister. I'll take care of this imposter." The hooded man said.

Thoma thought about it for a few moments then said,

"Your right. My friends and Sis need my help. Thank you."

Thoma then headed towards the guild. The imposter Erza tried to stop Thoma, but the hooded man stopped her and said,

"I'm your opponent now."

Thoma looked back and saw that the hooded man and the imposter were fighting and it looked like the hooded man had the upper hand.

"Just who are you?" Thoma asked looking at the hooded man.

Thoma finally made it to the guild and everyone was fighting shades.

"Daddy!" Mugino shouted.

"I'm here and what's going on? Where's Sis?" Thoma asked.

"Apparently Erza went in The Giant." Yui said fighting off a shade.

"Then I'm going in. Yui, Asuna, Mugino, you three stay here and help." Thoma said.

"Right." Yui, Asuna, and Mugino said and continued to fight off the shades with ease.

Thoma flew up to The Giant.

 _'Destroyed our guild hall. Hurt my friends. Injured Makarov. Now if you dare harm Sis, I'll make you regret the day were born!'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Thoma punched a hole in The Giant and begun looking for Erza. Along the way he ran into a number of Phantom Lord grunts.

"Out of my way!" Thoma yelled using his Gravity Magic to slam the grunts against the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"Just who is this guy?" A Phantom Lord grunt asked.

"You don't know? That's Thoma Scarlet. He's an S-Class Wizard at Fairy Tail. Not only is he one of the strongest in Fairy Tail, but he's also Erza Scarlet's older brother." Another Phantom Lord said.

"Where is my little Sis?" Thoma asked a grunt.

"I don't know where she is." The grunt answered.

"Then I don't have time to deal with you." Thoma said the used his Gravity Magic and pushed the grunt into the wall, knocking him out.

Thoma then heard a scream and he knew who it was.

"Sis!" Thoma exclaimed.

Thoma then headed to where he heard the scream and on the way he noticed a huge shade destroying what was left of the guild hall. Thoma couldn't believe what was happening and as he stood there watching, Thoma could hear more screaming. Two Phantom Lord grunts saw Thoma and saw that a crimson red aura flowing out of him.

"No mercy. Phantom Lord shall be punished." Thoma said softly.

Thoma then begun to change into his Demon Form and the two grunts ran away scared for their lives. Erza and Jose where fighting. Jose was firing magic attacks at Erza, Erza jumped into the air to dodge them.

"Kill you!" Jose said firing another attack at Erza.

Jose then bounded Erza with his magic and she let one more scream, then a big part of the wall was destroyed and there was cloud of dust.

"What in the world?" Jose asked not knowing what just happened.

"Your in trouble now Master Jose. Thoma is finally here." Erza said.

"What? Thoma is here? No matter, he'll fall just like the rest of you." Jose said.

Jose and Erza heard stomping and it was coming closer. Then Thoma entered the room and both Jose Erza were shocked to see a demon before them.

"That's Thoma!?" Jose asked completely shocked because he had no idea that Thoma could turn into a demon.

"Thoma calmed down." Erza said trying to get through to Thoma.

Thoma saw Jose and Erza, Erza was still being held by Jose. Thoma turned his attention to Jose and said,

"Everything you have done. I will never forgive you."

Jose then threw Erza, so he could fight Thoma, and Thoma caught Erza before she crashed into a broken pillar.

"Sis. Rest easy now, I'll take Jose down." Thoma said.

"You need to calm down Thoma. You still can't control that form." Erza begged Thoma.

Thoma stood up and took a few steps towards Jose and said,

"No. He needs to suffer for his crimes."

Thoma and Jose were about to fight and Erza knew that if Thoma continues as he is now, things are only going to get worst.


	22. Evvie's Dream

Chapter XXII

Thoma was staring at Jose and Thoma had a demonic look in hie eyes.

"Your going to pay for everything you've done Jose." Thoma growled.

"So this is the famous Thoma Scarlet. I've must admit that I'm surprised that you could turn into a demon, but you will fall with the rest of Fairy Tail!" Jose exclaimed.

Thoma charged towards Jose. Jose extended his right arm sideways and generated several ghosts around it, which started circling it in spirals. Jose then fired it at Thoma yelling,

"Dead Wave!'

Jose's attacked hit Thoma and caused a explosion. Thoma fell to the ground and wasn't moving.

"Is that you had!? Don't tell me that is the best you could do." Jose laughed.

"You call that an attack?" Thoma said getting back on his feet as if nothing hit him in the first place.

"What!?" Jose exclaimed in shocked.

"If that is the best you could do, then you stand no chance against me." Thoma said menacingly.

Thoma then charged towards once more while Jose fired attacks at Thoma, but Thoma was just slapping them away, as if they were flies buzzing around his face. Once Thoma was close enough he punched Jose and yelled,

"Gravitational Impact!"

Jose was sent flying into the wall. Jose tried to get back on his feet, but Thoma reached out his hand towards Jose and said,

"Gravity Pull."

Thoma pulled Jose towards him with his magic, but before Jose reached Thoma, Thoma used his magic to slam Jose onto the floor. Thoma then begun to lift Jose up into the air then slammed him back onto the floor, over and over again.

"Come on Jose, you were talking big just a few moments ago. Where did it go?" Thoma said laughing maniacally.

Thoma then stopped slamming Jose onto the floor and allowed Jose to get up.

"Just what in the hell are you?" Jose asked struggling to get up.

Thoma laughed maniacally and said,

"Come on. Get up Jose, get up and fight. Summon your shades that you have fighting outside, gather every once of strength you possess. Come on! Stand and fight me! Hurry! The fun is only just beginning!"

Erza watched Thoma and she didn't like how Thoma was acting.

 _'What is wrong with you Thoma? Why are you acting like this?'_ Erza thought to herself and having tears form in her eyes.

"Monster!" Jose yelled.

Thoma paused and stared at Jose.

"So I see you, for who you really here. A scared little coward when he faces a strong opponent." Thoma said.

Thoma walked up to Jose and picked him up.

"Your not a human, your a demon." Jose cried softly

"I may be a demon, but your worthless sack of meat. And guess what... I'm hungry." Thoma said then licked his lips.

Jose then scream as Thoma was about to bit him, but Erza grabbed onto Thoma's back crying,

"Thoma! Stop!"

Thoma stopped himself before he could bit Jose and looked back and saw Erza crying.

"Thoma. Just stop. Please, don't do this." Erza said crying.

"Sis?..." Thoma said softly.

Thoma let Jose go and turned to face Erza.

"Sis? Who made you cry?" Thoma asked.

"You did Thoma. You made me cry." Erza answered.

"I did?... But how did I?" Thoma asked starting to form tears in his eyes.

"You weren't acting like yourself. I thought I was going to lose you." Erza said.

There was a pause and then Thoma hugged Erza and softly said,

"I'm so sorry for scaring you like Sis. Please forgive me."

"I do. After all you are my Big Brother." Erza said.

Thoma then changed back into his human form. Thoma and Erza stood up and Thoma said,

"Come on, let's get everyone and go back home."

"We're not done here yet Thoma. I can still fight." Jose said standing back up.

"You still wanting to fight?" Thoma asked.

"I'll never surrender to Fairy Tail. That Demon Form of yours was really impressive, I was actually scared for my life for a second. Now your back to normal." Jose said.

"Sis. Let me handle this." Thoma said.

"No you'll change back into your Demon Form if you do." Erza said trying to stop Thoma from fighting.

"I'll be ok. Trust me." Thoma said.

Erza looked into Thoma's eye and saw that he was determined to win, she nodded and said,

"Alright."

Thoma nodded then turned back to Jose and asked,

"Shall we continue?"

Jose nodded and he and Thoma begun fighting again.

Jose fired spells at Thoma, but Thoma blocked with his Gravitational Dome. Erza watched Thoma and Jose fight and they seemed to evenly matched.

 _'Master Jose and Thoma seem to evenly matched now. Jose took a lot of damage from Thoma when Thoma is in his Demon Form, but Thoma looks to be more exhausted then he looks. I guess changing back from Demon Form drains Thoma of his magical energy.'_ Erza thought to herself.

"Gravity Push!" Thoma yelled and pushed Jose into the wall.

Thoma was breathing heavily.

"It looks like your almost out of energy Thoma. What happen to all that power you had?" Jose asked firing a attack and hitting Thoma.

 _'Damn it. I hate being exhausted when I change back. I have to think of something before things get ugly.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Jose fired another attack at Thoma and a cloud of dust was formed when the attack hit.

"Thoma!" Erza yelled.

Jose was laughing and said,

"The famous Thoma Scarlet has been defeated."

"I wouldn't say that." Thoma said.

"What!?" Jose exclaimed.

Thoma blew the dust cloud away and he was standing there with his sword in hand.

"That sword won't help Thoma." Jose said.

"It will, just you watch." Thoma said.

Thoma's sword had lightning, ice, and fire flowing from it and Thoma was standing as if he was about to draw a sword from its sheath.

"Tri Dragon Storm!" Thoma yelled.

Thoma fired a arch of all three elements and it was fired at Jose.

"Dead Wave!" Jose yelled and fired the attack that the arch.

The two attacks collided and a explosion happened.

"I can't see." Jose said.

"You lose Jose." Thoma said.

Jose turned his head and saw Thoma right behind him. Thoma grabbed Jose and flew up in the air. Thoma and Jose were above The Giant and Thoma turned and faced himself and Jose back to where they came from.

"What are you doing?" Jose asked.

"Just this...Hellbound Spear!" Thoma yelled.

Thoma then flew back to the ground and his speed was increasing. Thoma then threw Jose to the ground and Jose crashed to the ground hard, Thoma landed next to Erza.

"Its over." Thoma said.

Thoma and Erza were about to leave when they heard Jose say,

"I'm still standing, so its not over yet Thoma."

Thoma and Erza couldn't believe that Jose was still standing after Thoma's last attack. Just then a light shined behind Thoma and Erza. Thoma and Erza turned around to see Master Makarov standing behind them.

"You have shed the blood of our children, and that is unforgivable. They have be made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We're both to blame Jose. This war between us has gone on long enough. Let's end this here and now." Makarov said.

"Master." Thoma and Erza said softly.

Jose's magic power is building, and Thoma felt something a little odd with Jose that was different from a few moments ago.

 _'Something about Jose feels different from a few moments ago, I feel that somehow Jose just got weaker and something familiar, but this familiar feeling is also different. I don't understand it, what's going on."_ Thoma thought to himself.

"In order to protect my guild, I would gladly take that risk." Makarov said.

Makarov and Jose were staring each other down and their fight was going to begin. Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane woke up and saw Thoma and Erza standing behind Makarov, who was about to face off against Jose. Jose fired a attack and Makarov blocked it.

"You kids need to get out of here." Makarov said.

"Gramps!" Gray yelled.

"We'll stay with you." Elfman said.

"No. We must do as he says." Erza said.

"That's right. Now everybody move it." Thoma said.

"Let's go." Erza said.

"But Erza!?" Gray tried to argue.

"No time to argue Gray. We have to get out of here. We'll only get in Makarov's way." Thoma said.

"Thoma's right. And I have faith in Master Makarov." Erza said.

Then Thoma, Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray left to let Makarov fight Jose. The sky became dark and the ground was shacking from Makarov and Jose. Thoma, Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray made it back outside and onto land when a huge bright golden light shined from The Giant.

"This is Fairy Law." Erza said taking a step towards the light.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"A spell that vanquishes darkness with sacred light." Erza said.

"And it only effects those who the caster sees as his enemies. So the light won't harm us." Thoma said.

"Incredible isn't it? Its one of the most legendary spells in existence." Erza said.

Thoma watched the light shine and he felt warm inside. The light faded and everyone begun to cheer. Thoma saw Makarov standing on outside The Giant on some rubble and yelled,

"We are victorious. But I had very little to do with it. This victory is yours my children!"

Every member in Fairy Tail cheered some more.

"Daddy!" Mugino yelled running towards Thoma and jumped into his arms.

"Mugino. You alright? Your not hurt are you?" Thoma asked.

"A little, but its alright." Mugino said.

"That little girl of yours was a big help Thoma." Cana said walking up to Thoma.

"She was? I'm proud of you Mugino." Thoma said petting Mugino's head.

"What about us Thoma?" Yui asked.

"Yes, I'm proud of you too Yui and Asuna." Thoma said and smiled at Yui and Asuna.

Yui and Asuna both blushed and bashfully,

"Oh it was nothing."

After a few moments everyone gathered around the completely destroyed guild hall. Makarov sighed and said,

"Its in ruins. They really did a number in it."

"Master. I... I'm so sorry." Lucy said walking up to Makarov.

"Oh child. You've been through a lot lately. Don't let it get you down." Makarov said.

Levy and her team arrived Lucy begun to cry. All of sudden Makarov begun to cry and the Rune Knights showed.

"Well, this should be fun." Thoma said.

The Rune Knights rounded everyone up and took them to a military post and a week long of questioning begun. Once the questioning was over the building of a new guild hall begun. Thoma was a big help in rebuilding, due to him using his Gravity Magic to carry, place, and hold pieces.

"How's this Thoma!?" Yui yelled.

Thoma looked and saw the support beams that Yui and Asuna built were a mess.

"How you two can manage a successful business, but not be able to build simple support beams, is beyond me." Thoma sighed.

"Their not that bad." Asuna said.

"Yes they are. Look, not only are these beams warped, but you cut the holes in them in the wrong place AND you cut them too short for what we need them for." Thoma pointed out the mistakes on the beams.

"We're sorry Thoma." Yui and Asuna said.

"Its fine. Go do something else. Like help Mirajane make lunch." Thoma said.

"Alright." Yui and Asuna said then disappointingly walked away.

"That was a little mean Thoma." Erza said.

"I know, but it was also the truth. When it comes to construction, everything needs to be just right or it won't work." Thoma said.

"And you do have a lot of experience in construction." Erza laughed a bit.

"What can I say, when Fairy Tail destroys buildings and towns, I feel bad and help rebuild." Thoma said.

"And its a good thing, because your a great help Thoma." Makarov said.

"Thank you Makarov, that means a lot coming from you." Thoma said.

Thoma spent the rest of the day building, while Yui and Asuna did odd jobs to help out and Mugino just sat around and every now and then would get tools for people.

The next day Thoma and Mugino weren't around to help at all.

"Hey Erza. Do you know where Thoma is? We could really use his help over here." Macao said.

"I wouldn't plan on him showing up today or Mugino as well." Erza said.

"Oh, its that day again." Macao said.

"It is and he'll be there for the major of the day." Erza said.

Thoma and Mugino were standing before Evvie's grave.

"Well Evvie, Mugino and I here." Thoma said.

Thoma placed a bouquet of flowers on Evvie's grave.

"Hello Big Sis. I want you to know that I'm alright. I made some new friends around my age. Daddy is taking good care of me and he is even teaching me new things about magic and growing up. I don't you to worry about me like how you did when you came home." Mugino said holding back her tears.

"I'm alright as well Evvie. Things at the guild are as lively as ever. We just finished a war with Phantom Lord, our guild hall was destroyed, but we're rebuilding, I managed to find and save the piece of that table you craved yours, Mugino's and my name into." Thoma said pulling out the piece of table that had Evvie's Mugino's and his name on it.

After several minutes a couple of Rune Knights showed up and asked,

"Are you Thoma Scarlet from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes I am. What do you want, I'm mourning a dear friend of mine that passed away. Can't whatever you want wait until tomorrow?" Thoma asked annoyed with the Rune Knights.

"The Magic Council has asked for you. So would you kindly come with us?" One of the Rune Knights asked.

Thoma gave the Rune Knights a very displeased and annoyed look and said,

"...Fine... I'll come with you, but this better be important."

Thoma and Mugino followed the Rune Knights to the Magic Council and there Master Makarov going to court about the events with Phantom Lord.

"Thoma and Mugino? What are you two doing here?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know. Two Rune Knights showed up while Mugino and I were visiting Evvie's grave and told us that Magic Council wanted to see me." Thoma said with a annoyed tone in his voice.

"Its that day again?... You really miss her don't you?" Makarov asked.

"I do." Thoma replied.

The doors to the court room opened and a Messenger of the Magic Council walked up to Thoma and Makarov and said,

"Master Makarov. Thoma Scarlet. The Magic Council is ready to see you."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with I have a place I want to be at." Thoma said walking into the court room.

Thoma, Mugino, and Makarov stood before the Magic Council and Chairman Crawford said,

"Makarov Dreyar. Thoma Scarlet. You two were called here today to discuss the events that happened with the Phantom Lord guild."

"I can understand why you called Makarov here, but why am I here?" Thoma asked.

"After going over the reports, we learned that you managed to stand on par with Jose. With that and your achievements of the past, we decided to make you a member of The Ten Wizard Saints, in place of Jose Porla." Chairman Crawford said.

"You brought me here just for that!? This was the important thing I was dragged here for, on today of all days!' Thoma exclaimed.

"Watch your tone Thoma." Chairman Crawford said.

"I was paying my respect for a dear friend of mine that was taken before she reached her dreams, then two of your Rune Knights came and told me that you had some important to discuss. I didn't want to come, but I did believe that this 'IMPORTANT' thing was really important. But no it was just for a silly title." Thoma said without thinking.

"Silly title?" All the Magic Council members said.

 _'Silly title?... I've said this before and it was to...'_ Thoma thought to himself.

 _Flashback begins_

Thoma and Evvie just came back from a job and were sitting at a table eating food. Evvie had a Sorcerer Magazine and there was an article on Jura Neekis.

"Thoma have you seen the latest Sorcerer Magazine?" Evvie asked.

"No, you know I don't read that stuff." Thoma said.

"There is an article about Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale and he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Evvie said cheering a bit.

"So what?" Thoma asked eating a mouthful of food.

"So what? The Ten Wizard Saints are the coolest and strongest wizards in Fiore." Evvie said cheering again.

"Its just a silly title." Thoma pointed out.

"A Wizard Saint is not just a silly title, they are the most respected and strongest wizards that help keep peace in Fiore. Many people look up to them." Evvie said.

"And I'm guessing you look up to them as well." Thoma said.

"I do in fact. My dream is to become a Wizard Saint and protect everyone, including Mugino, from Dark Guilds. Also I want people to be able to look up to me and know that some one like me, who was treated so badly when I was younger, could become a role model for future generations." Evvie said with stars in her eyes.

"I still think its a silly title, but I'll help you become one." Thoma said.

"You will?..." Evvie asked a little confused.

"Yeah. After all that is what friends do right?" Thoma asked.

"You promise you'll help me?" Evvie asked getting closer to Thoma and her face turning red.

Thoma's face turned red as well and said,

"Yeah. I promise to help you achieve your dreams Evvie. And you know once I make a promise, I never go back on my word."

"Thank you Thoma, your the best." Evvie cheered and gave Thoma a hug.

 _Flashback ends_

Thoma looked back at the Magic Council members and said,

"I... I will accept your offer of the title of Wizard Saint."

Everyone in the room was confused by Thoma's complete change in choice.

"May I ask why you accept the offer so suddenly. Just a few moments ago, you seemed to be disgusted with the offer." Chairman Crawford said.

"I personally could care less about the title, but a very close friend of mine wanted to become a Wizard Saint, so she could protect not just her little sister or her guild, but she wanted to protect everyone in Fiore, and she wanted to show people that someone like her, who was tossed away like trash, could become someone that future generations could look up to as a role model. I promised her that I would help her achieve her dreams, and even though she is no longer with us, she is always in my heart. I will keep my promise to her and protect Fiore... So I accept the title of Wizard Saint, in the memory of Evvie Lizette." Thoma said.

Thoma was given Jose's title of Wizard Saint, and Phantom Lord was disbanded, which Thoma and Makarov knew would happen. What they didn't know that Fairy Tail would face no punishment. After the meeting, Thoma and Mugino headed back to Evvie's grave. Thoma and Mugino arrived to Evvie's grave and Thoma said,

"Well Evvie, your never going to guess what happened to me today. I was offered a spot among the Ten Wizard Saints. At first I was outraged that they offered me the silly title, but then I remembered what you said about wanted to become one and become a role model for future generations. I still don't care for the title, but I still want to make your dream come true. I promised I would and you know that I never go back on my word."

"I think Big Sis would be proud of you Daddy." Mugino said.

"I think she would too." Thoma said petting Mugino's head.

Meanwhile at someplace, somewhere, The Master was having a meeting. It wasn't with the other members of Dragon Tail, but with two shadowy figures.

"You do have to report?" The Master asked.

"Even though we gave Jose a boost in power, Thoma, while in his Demon Form, manged to overwhelm Jose. Once Makarov showed up we took back the power we gave to Jose and he was defeated shortly after." The shorter figure said.

"Also that not only did T.C.X. gained more power to his Demon Form, but he has become more demonic." The taller shadowy figure said.

"What do you mean?" The Master asked.

"In his fight with Jose, T.C.X. not only made the fight one sided, but at one point said 'I may be a demon, but your a worthless sack of meat. And guess what... I'm hungry.' and was going to eat him if Erza didn't step in and stopped T.C.X." The shorter shadowy figure said.

"So T.C.X. is progressing like I predicted... Good. I want you two to still keep an eye on T.C.X. and let me know if anything else happens." The Master said.

"As you wish Master." The two shadowy figures said the disappeared.

"Everything is going according to plan, it's only a matter of time before I set my true plans into action." The Master said and laughed sinisterly.


	23. A Father's Gift

Chapter XXIII

It was getting late when Thoma and Mugino left Evvie's grave and Thoma decided to stop by the guild hall and do some work since he miss a full day. When Thoma arrived, Mugino was fast asleep, and Makarov was there drinking.

"Hey Master Makarov!" Thoma shouted without waking Mugino up.

"What are you doing here Thoma?" Makarov asked.

Thoma flew up to Makarov and said,

"I was just hoping to get a few things done since I missed working today. What are you doing here?"

"Just having a drink. Care to join?" Makarov asked.

"I guess I can" Thoma said.

Makarov gave Thoma a drink and the two started talking and drinking.

"Retire? With the new hall perhaps it needs a new master a well, but who?" Makarov asked.

"What brought that up Master Makarov?" Thoma asked after downing one jug of alcohol.

"Yajima and I got to talking about me retiring from the guild... Now, Laxus?... He has some personal issues he needs to sort out. Mystogan... silent and reckless is hardly leader material. Of course there is Erza, but she is still rather young... So Thoma, want to be the new guild master?" Makarov asked.

Thoma choked on his drink when Makarov offered him to be the new guild master.

"Thanks Master, but no thanks. I already took a title I didn't really care for." Thoma said still choking on his drink.

"Why not, you would be a good guild master." Makarov said.

"That maybe true, but I can't picture Fairy Tail that isn't led by you. And besides if I still have trouble controlling my Demon Form, how could I led Fairy Tail and deal with the headaches of the Magic Council?" Thoma pointed out.

"Mmmm... You have a point, but still..." Makarov begun to say.

"Oh there you are Master, I've been looking all over for you." Mirajane's voice said.

Thoma and Makarov turned and saw Mirajane walking towards them and she said,

"It seems they done it again sir."

"Done what?" Makarov asked.

"Erza's team completed their job and destroyed half the town." Mirajane said showing Thoma and Makarov papers.

Thoma and Makarov were dumbfounded.

"The Magic Council is demanding that you submit a written apology at once... Master, is there something wrong?" Mirajane added.

"I'm never going to be able to retire at this rate!" Makarov shouted.

"See what I mean, I wouldn't be able to handle being a guild master and can you keep your voice down, you'll wake Mugino." Thoma said.

After a few moments, Thoma picked up Mugino and headed back home. The next day Thoma and Mugino arrived at the guild and Yui and Asuna were waiting from them there.

"Yui. Asuna. Your here early." Thoma pointed out because Yui and Asuna always show up after Thoma and Mugino get to the guild hall.

"Yes because Asuna and I have a very important business meeting and we'll be gone for some time. So we don't think we will be back in time to celebrate Mugino's eighth birthday." Yui said.

"You won't?" Mugino asked disappointed.

"Yeah and we're really sorry Mugino, but Yui and I got you a gift." Asuna said kneeling down to Mugino's level.

"You did?" Mugino asked getting excited.

"Yes we did and it's two tickets to Akane Resort on the weekend of your birthday." Yui said then handed the tickets to Mugino.

"That was nice of you two... Now Mugino what do you say?" Thoma asked looking down at Mugino.

"Thank you for this gift Yui and Asuna." Mugino said happily and with a smile.

Asuna and Yui smiled back then lift to go on their trip. Soon after Yui and Asuna left, Thoma went to the job request bored.

"Oh looking for a job Thoma?" Mirajane asked.

Thoma walked over to Mirajane and said softly,

"Yui and Asuna just gave Mugino two tickets for Akane Resort for her birthday and I have yet to get one. So do you mind if I leave Mugino in your care while I take on a job and get her gift?"

"Why sure you can. I'd just love watch over cute little Mugino." Mirajane said.

"Think you Mirajane. I would ask Sis to watch Mugino, but well... you remember what happen last time I did that." Thoma sighed.

"Don't worry, Mugino will be safe and she can help me around here if she wants." Mirajane said.

"Thank you so much Mirajane. I owe you one for this." Thoma said.

Thoma knelt down to Mugino's level and said,

"Mugino. Daddy is going on a job."

"You going a dangerous job again?" Mugino asked.

"Yes I am and I will be gone for some time, so your going to stay with Mirajane till I get back." Thoma said.

"Alright Daddy." Mugino nodded.

"That's my girl." Thoma said then hugged Mugino.

Thoma then looked for a job and saw one for getting rid of some bandits that are attacking a trading route. Thoma grabbed the job and left. Thoma met up with the client and the client told Thoma about the bandits. Thoma then headed out.

Thoma was walking on the route that the bandits were attacking.

"So according to the client, the bandits attack this route and around this spot." Thoma said to himself while looking on the map that the client gave him.

Shortly after Thoma founded himself surrounded by bandits.

"Well it looks like we have another sucker who wants to hand over his goods to us." One bandit said.

"You have to pay a toll to use this route. All of your goods. Now." Another bandit said.

"So your the bandits that I'm suppose to get rid of. This should be easy." Thoma said.

The bandits begun to laugh.

"You think you can take us all by yourself?" One bandit asked.

"Yes I do. If you don't believe me then I'll show you." Thoma said.

"Alright boys, he's asking for it. Kill him." One bandit said.

The all the bandits attacked Thoma, but all of them suddenly fell to the ground and couldn't get up.

"What's going on?" The bandits said.

"I just increased the gravity around all of you. So none of you can move." Thoma said.

"Your a wizard!?" The bandits shouted.

"Not just a wizard. I'm Thoma Scarlet from Fairy Tail and I'm here to punish you for attacking merchants along this route." Thoma said as he introduced himself.

Some of the bandits knew about Fairy Tail and about Thoma, but one bandit was freaking out more so then the others.

"What's wrong with you man. I know he's a strong wizard from Fairy Tail, but you look like your staring death in the face." One bandit said

"That's because he's not only one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, but he's a new Wizard Saint." The other bandit exclaimed.

"Are you serious. He's a Wizard Saint!?" A few bandits said.

"I didn't sign up to fight Wizard Saints." Other bandits said.

"So you heard about that. Then why don't you guys get real jobs and stop attacking merchants. If I hear that you continue, then I will just to persuade you in a different way. A painful way." Thoma said in a way that the bandits knew that he was serious.

"We're sorry for attacking merchants. We'll never do it again." All the bandits said begging for forgiveness.

"Good to hear. Now run along now." Thoma said then let all the bandits go.

All the bandits ran away as fast as they could. Thoma headed back to the client to tell him that the bandits wouldn't be a problem anymore. Thoma received his reward money and headed back home.

"Oh... I have the perfect idea for a gift for Mugino." Thoma said out loud as he made his way home.

Thoma finally arrived back in Magnolia and ran Lucy and she looked to be out of breath.

"Hey there Lucy." Thoma called out.

"Oh, hi Thoma." Lucy greeted Thoma.

"What are you doing? You look like you just ran a marathon." Thoma said.

"A couple of Loke's girlfriends thought I was going to marry him and got real mad, so I ran away... Anyways, what are you doing?" Lucy asked finally catching her breath.

"I just got back from a job and I have enough money to get Mugino the gift I want to give for her birthday." Thoma answered happily.

"What are you going to get her?" Lucy asked.

"Well every night I sing a song for Mugino, to help her sleep." Thoma said.

"That's nice. What song do you sing?" Lucy asked.

"I song that Tadanori taught me and its called 'Song of the Stars'. I sing this to Mugino every night, but I never had any music. So for her birthday, I'm getting Mugino a music box that plays this song." Thoma said.

"That is a very thoughtful gift Thoma, I know Mugino will love it." Lucy said.

"Thanks. Say Lucy? If your free, wanna tag along?" Thoma asked.

"Sure, I have no where to be at the moment." Lucy said.

"Great. I know someone here in Magnolia that can make the music box. Follow me." Thoma said.

Thoma led Lucy to a clock and music box shop, but the sign said closed.

"Looks like he's closed." Thoma said.

"That's too bad. Try again tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"No need, I might know where he is." Thoma said then walked into the cloth and shoe store that was across the street.

Lucy looked confused then followed Thoma.

"Hey Thoma?" Lucy asked with confusion in her voice.

"What is it Lucy?" Thoma asked.

"Why did you walk into a cloths and shoe shop?" Lucy asked.

"Wait a moment." Thoma said then yelled, "Hey Bruce!"

"Just a minute sweety." A voice from the back of the shop said.

Then a man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a tight deep v pink shirt, purple handkerchief tied around his neck and black pants came walking out from the back.

"Oh Thoma dear. I haven't seen you in a while. Looking fine as always." The man said.

"It's good to see you too Bruce." Thoma said with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Lucy asked.

"We do. Bruce here makes all of mine and Mugino's cloths. It's amazing what this man can make." Thoma said.

"Stop it Thoma, your making me blush. Now whose this little beauty. I never seen you in here before." Bruce said.

"Lucy met Bruce Brocot, owner of this shop. Bruce met Lucy Heartfilia, she is a fellow wizard at Fairy Tail." Thoma introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Bruce." Lucy said.

"The pleasure is all mine honey. So what brings you in here today Thoma. Need a new outfit, need a hole sewn up. Or are we getting Miss Lucy a outfit?" Bruce asked.

"Not today, I was wondering if your brother was around, his shop is closed and I was looking to get a music box built." Thoma said.

"What is the occasion?" Bruce asked.

"It's for Mugino's birthday." Thoma said.

"It's that time of year already. I say they grow up so fast, how old will she be this year?" Bruce asked.

"Mugino will be eight years old soon." Thoma answered.

"You must be proud Thoma. Mugino is becoming a beautiful young woman." Bruce said.

"I am indeed. Anyways, about your brother?" Thoma asked.

"Oh yes, Achille is in the back moving some stuff for me. I'll go get him." Bruce said then went to go get Henry.

"Oh Lucy." Thoma said turning to Lucy.

"What is Thoma?" Lucy asked.

"Do you have any spirits that can play music because if Achille is willing to make the music box right now, I was hoping for help making the music." Thoma said.

"Actually, I do have a spirit for that." Lucy said pulling out a sliver key.

"Can you bring her out?" Thoma asked.

"Sure, but let's see if Achille will make the music back." Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy." Thoma said happily.

Bruce returned with his twin brother Achille. Bruce and Achille

are identical twins, but unlike his brother, Achille wears a nice white button up shirt, that has a few black stains on it from his work, that is tucked into black pant. Achille also wear black socks and brown shoes and finally a brown apron that also had stains on it.

"We're back." Bruce said.

"Hey Thoma. Bruce told me that you wanted to ask me something." Achille said.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had the time to make a music box. I plan on give it to Mugino for her birthday." Thoma explained.

"I do still owe you a favor for helping me rebuild my shop that time Natsu accidentally brunt it to the ground, so I'll start working on it immediately." Achille said.

"Thank you, but one more thing. I would like to have the music box play the song I sing to her every night." Thoma said.

"Your such a wonderful parent Thoma sweety." Bruce said.

"I try to be." Thoma laughed a little.

"No problem. Now follow me to my shop." Achille said.

"Alright. Come on Lucy." Thoma said.

Lucy nodded then her and Thoma followed Achille to his shop. Once inside Achille turned to Thoma and asked,

"Now what is the song you wanted the music box to play?"

"The song is called 'Song of the Stars'." Thoma said.

"I think I have a lacrima of that somewhere around here." Achille said then begun to look around.

"I was thinking of recording the song myself with the help of my friend Lucy here." Thoma said.

"You want to make this music box very personal, I like it. I have a recording lacrima in the cabinet here. We'll record the song and I will begin making the music box." Achille said.

Thoma and Lucy nodded then Lucy summoned Lyra and she and Thoma played the song. Once the song was over Achille said,

"That was great, this will be a great music box. I will have the music box ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Achille. Thank you Lucy for helping me with this." Thoma said.

"Not a problem, I'm glad to have help. I know Mugino will love this gift." Lucy said.

"I'm sure she will." Thoma said.

Thoma and Lucy went their separate ways and time pass and it was the day where Thoma and Mugino go to Akane Resort. Mugino was wearing a black one piece swimsuit and had a white skirt for when she wasn't swimming. Thoma was wearing black and red swim boardshorts and a red and yellow topical shirt that he had unbutton. Mugino was on Thoma's back and was looking at Akane Resort with stars in her eyes.

"You excited Mugino?" Thoma asked turning his head back.

"Yes. Come on Daddy, let's go and have some fun." Mugino cheered.

"Alright then, what do you want to do first?" Thoma asked.

Mugino gave it a second then said,

"I want to play on the beach."

Thoma didn't say a word and just took off flying to the beach. Mugino loved to fly while riding on Thoma's back, so Mugino cheered some more. Once at the beach Thoma spotted Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy playing volleyball. Natsu hit the ball and Erza drove for it, Thoma decided to drop in,

"Mugino hold on tight." Thoma said.

Mugino knew that every time Thoma said hold on tight, while she was on his back when flying, that Thoma was either going to speed up or drive down to the ground. Mugino held on tight and Thoma drove down towards Natsu and the others. And just as Erza was about to hit the ball, Thoma and Mugino came crashing down and caused Erza to miss.

Natsu and the others looked at a cloud of sand then Thoma stepped out of it and said,

"Hi everyone."

"Thoma?" Natsu and the others asked.

"Who else would it be?" Thoma asked.

"Hi everyone." Mugino said popping her head out from behind Thoma.

"Hello Mugino and happy birthday." Lucy said.

"Right its Mugino birthday. Happy birthday Mugino." Gray said.

"Happy birthday Mugino." Natsu said.

"Aye. Happy birthday. " Happy cheered.

"I hope you have a wonderful birthday Mugino." Erza said walking to Mugino and petting her head.

"Thank you everyone." Mugino said with a cute smile.

"Now Thoma. Did you purposely drop out from the sky and cause me to miss?" Erza asked a little annoyed.

Thoma tilted his head, closed his eyes and stuck out the tip of his tongue.

"Why would you do that?" Erza asked.

"I have to give my little Sis a hard time every now and then. If your really mad then why don't we settle it the way we always do." Thoma suggested.

"Alright. A game of volleyball best two out of three. You versus me." Erza said.

"I accept. Now Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy, can you four play with Mugino while Sis and I do this?" Thoma asked.

"I would love to." Lucy said.

"Great. Now Mugino play nice with everyone." Thoma said.

Mugino jumped off Thoma's back and said,

"Don't take too long Daddy, I want to build sand castles with you."

"We will make a big sand castle together in a bit. I promise." Thoma said kneeling down to Mugino's level.

Mugino gave Thoma a smile then Thoma walked to Natsu and Gray and said with his eyes closed and a smile,

"Now it's Mugino's birthday, so if you make her cry today, you are not going like what I will do to you two."

Natsu and Gray got a cold chill go down their spin and both of them said at the same time,

"That won't happen."

"Good." Thoma said.

Thoma and Erza begun their volleyball match and both of them got way to into it. During the game, Erza managed to hit the ball so hard that it bounced off the sand and hit Thoma in the face three times. After the third time, Thoma threw the ball high into the air and jumped after it. Thoma used his Gravity Magic to spike the ball back to the ground and the ball crashed and made a small crater. After that Thoma and Erza we're told that they couldn't play volleyball anymore by the Akane Resort staff. Thoma and Erza were disappointed that they could finish their game, but they decided to this one go and enjoy the day. Thoma and Mugino built a scale model of the city of Magnolia, made of sand, and everyone on the beach was amazed by it. The sun was setting and Thoma and Mugino were on their back to their room when they ran into Lucy and Erza.

"Sis. Lucy. Where are you two going?" Thoma asked.

"We're going to the casino. Wanna join us?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry he can't because he and Mugino were about to go do something else." Erza said a little worried.

Lucy looked confused by the way Erza was acting.

"Yeah that's right. Mugino and I were going to watch the sun set and the parade. Maybe next time." Thoma said then he and Mugino walked away.

"Well that was weird." Lucy pointed out.

"But its for the best." Erza said taking a sigh off relief.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail knows that Thoma gets very competitive when it comes to games with prizes such as money. Also everyone knows that Thoma can become a sore loser. Last time he played at a casino, he ended up putting the card dealer through the table he was playing at." Erza explained.

"That's scary." Lucy said looking scared and looking back in the direction Thoma headed in.

"Yes, but good thing Thoma knows this and tries his best to stay away from casinos. Now let's go and enjoy ourselves." Erza said then she and Lucy headed to the casino.

Thoma and Mugino watched the sun set and the fireworks. Mugino was lying down and using Thoma's legs as a pillow, she was getting sleepy.

"Well Mugino, did you have fun today?" Thoma asked.

"Today was the best birthday ever. Thank you Daddy for bring me here." Mugino said happily.

"It wasn't me. It was Yui and Asuna who gave you the tickets for us to come here. You should thank them make time we see them." Thoma said.

"I will Daddy. I love you Daddy." Mugino said.

"I love you too Mugino." Thoma said looking down at Mugino and saw that she fell asleep.

Thoma smiled and petted her head softly then picked her up and put Mugino to bed. As he tucked Mugino in, Thoma sang the song he sings every night to Mugino. Even through she was asleep, Mugino could tell when Thoma sang to her and once Thoma was finished singing and before he could walk away from Mugino, Mugino placed her hand on top of his hand. Thoma smiled and kissed Mugino on the forehead saying,

"Good night Mugino."

Thoma stepped outside on the little balcony and looked out at the ocean.

"Even though I can't stand being in the water, the ocean looks beautiful."

Thoma then spotted a lone woman on the beach. The woman looked in Thoma's direction and Thoma could barely see who it was, but she looked like Evvie.

"Evvie?... But that's impossible." Thoma said with a disbelief tone in his voice.

The woman started to walk away. Thoma decided to go see if it really was Evvie. Thoma flew off the balcony and headed to the beach. Once he got there he saw the woman heading to the boardwalk, so he followed her.

"That really can't be Evvie, its just not possible. But if it is then... I have to find out." Thoma said to himself.

Thoma reached the docks and found one boat there, but the woman was not in sight.

"I guess...It was just my imagination." Thoma said with some disappointment in his voice.

"You weren't imaging things." A voice said.

Thoma turned around and saw Evvie standing in front of him.

"...Evvie... Your alive?... But how?..." Thoma said taking a few steps towards Evvie and having tears in his eyes.

Evvie smiled then pushed Thoma onto the boat and his sea sickness kicked.

"Evvie... what... the hell?..." Thoma asked trying not to threw up.

Just then four people showed up and one of them was carrying Erza.

"What's... go...ing... on?..." Thoma said weakly.

"Wait. Who are you and whose that guy?" The block man asked.

"I'm an ally. My name is Ayano Yukki." Evvie said then she changed into a woman with long black hair and some of it was covering her right eye. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her ankles and one side the cut went up to her tip. She was wearing black high heels.

"And this is Thoma Scarlet also known as T.C.X." Ayano finished.

"Wait. He is Erzy-Werzy's brother?" The girl who looked like a cat asked.

"He is and we're bring him too." Ayano said.

"Should we tie him up?" The man carrying Erza asked.

"No need for now. Millianna's ropes won't work on T.C.X anyways. He was made so any and all incapacitating spells and potions have no effect. You name it, paralyzing, sleeping, poisons, and binding music won't work on T.C.X." Ayano said.

"Then why is he like this? The block man asked.

"My Master may have planed on T.C.X. Being the most powerful wizard under his control, but somewhere along the way, he showed nothing but failures, this sea sickness is one of them." Ayano said.

"Then why are you bring him with us?" The short dark skin man asked.

"All you need to know that I'm on your side and that T.C.X and I are coming with you to the Tower of Heaven." Ayano said.

 _'What is she talking about. I was made to be the most powerful wizard under The Masters control? Everything that she and the other members of Dragon Tail make no sense.'_ Thoma thought to himself as he and Erza were taken prisoner to the Tower of Heaven.


	24. Tower of Heaven

Chapter XXIV

Thoma and Erza were blow the deck. Erza was tied up while Thoma wasn't, due to his sea sickness there was no need to tie him up. Erza regain consciousness and asked,

"This place? Where are we?"

"Inside the hold of a ship at sea." The dark skin man answered.

"A ship?" Erza question.

"That's right and our course is set to the Tower of Heaven." The dark skin man said.

"What...do you...you pl...an on...doing to us?..." Thoma asked weakly.

Erza looked over and was surprised to see Thoma with her.

"What are you doing here Thoma?" Erza asked.

"Some woman named Ayano brought him here. I don't know why though." The dark skin man said.

"Sis...who is...this...guy?..." Thoma asked.

"His name is Sho and he is a old friend of mine." Erza answered.

Erza looked back turns Sho and asked,

"Can you please untie me? I won't cause any trouble."

"I'm afraid I can't. You've proven yourself untrustworthy." Sho said. "That won't help. Millianna's binding magic can seal magic so your struggling in vain. You'll find that you have no luck in breaking free. The effect will just tire you out" Sho continued.

"Fine I won't resist, but please Sho, will you allow me to requip into my armor?" Erza asked and she begun to shack in fear. "The Tower. I'm afraid of going back there. I just want to have it on so that I feel safe." Erza continued.

"But the outfit you have on now is lovely." Sho said.

Sho knelt down and hugged Erza.

"Honestly. I didn't want it to happen like this." Sho said.

"It's okay." Erza said trying to reassure Sho.

"I've missed yo so much. It hurts me... Tell me. Why? Why'd you do it?... Why'd you betray Jellal!?" Sho shouted.

"Don't... you dare...shout...or...harm...Sis..." Thoma said trying to stand up.

Sho walked over to Thoma and punched him and Thoma fell back down.

"Don't hurt him!" Erza exclaimed concerned for Thoma.

"She's right. Don't hurt T.C.X. Your not allow to harm The Master's property unless you want to pay a price." A voice said.

Everyone looked and saw a woman with long black hair that she had a part of her hair covering her right eye. The left eye, that you could see, was silver in color. She was wearing a long black dress that went down to her ankles the left side had a cut that went up to her hip.

"What kind of price are you talking about Ayano?" Sho asked.

"I don't decided that. That would be up to my Master." Ayano said.

"Thoma doesn't belong to you, to your Master, or anyone." Erza said defending Thoma.

"You'd be wrong about that. My Master made T.C.X. which means that it does belong to my Master." Ayano said.

"Thoma told everyone that he grew up Tadanori after our village was attacked. There is no way your Master could have made him." Erza pointed out.

"T.C.X. thinks that happened, but that's completely wrong. I can prove it. Sho, remove T.C.X.'s shirt." Ayano said.

Sho think confused and after a few seconds, Sho removed Thoma's shirt.

"There's nothing there. What are you trying to prove?" Erza asked.

"I see. Along with giving him false memories, he covered up the scars with magic... I wonder..." Ayano said then walked over to Thoma.

"What are you going to do to him?" Erza asked.

"Let's just see if I can unlock some pieces of his real memories." Ayano said then made a black mist and blew it into Thoma's face.

Once he inhaled the mist, Thoma felt a sharp stinging feeling in his head.

 _Flashback begins_

Thoma was lying on a table with a bright light on him, so he couldn't make out any faces. Then a men walked over to Thoma and said,

"Injecting the poison into T.C.X."

Once the poison was injected into him, Thoma begun to scream in extreme pain.

"T.C.X.'s blood seems to be canceling the effects of the poison, but it seems that the pain that the poison causes still seems to effect T.C.X." The man who injected the poison said.

"It looks like we're making some progress, next time we'll use a stronger poison. Now let's begin the endurance testing. Bring Wystan out and we shall proceed." Another man said.

 _Flashback ends_

Thoma was screaming in pain and some scars on his back appeared.

"What did you do to him?!" Erza asked worried about Thoma.

"All I did was unlock some memories, but it looks like they were locked pretty tight, so I had to force the memories out, that would explain the pain. Also some of the scars T.C.X. got back then have reappeared" Ayano said.

After Thoma's screaming stop, the man that was carrying Erza before came down and said,

"We'll be arriving shortly."

"Thank you Simon. When we get there, we'll meet up with a woman named Akeno, she'll bind T.C.X." Ayano said.

"But you said that binding magic won't work on him." Sho pointed out.

"I did, but Akeno will encase T.C.X. in water. Don't you worry." Ayano said.

Meanwhile at the Tower of Heaven, Jellal was sitting on his throne when The Master entered the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." The Master said.

"No your not, but I have to ask something." Jellal said.

"By all means." The Master said.

"What are you planning?" Jellal ask.

"Just conducing a experiment. I want to see how T.C.X reacts to Erza being a sacrifice to bring back Lord Zeref." The Master said.

"That can't be all there is." Jellal pointed out.

"True. I want to test T.C.X.'s power, to see if he is progressing like I hope." The Master said.

"From what Ayano told me, she thinks that this T.C.X. was just a failure that you wanted rid of." Jellal said.

"All the members of Dragon Tail think that, but really it was the early testing that was a failure. In those tests, it showed that T.C.X. was a failure. Once he joined Fairy Tail, I saw that the results of those tests were wrong." The Master said.

"Then why not tell the other members of Dragon Tail?" Jellal asked.

"Because they almost outlived their usefulness. Once that happens, I'll be rid of them." The Master said.

Then two shadows appeared behind The Master and the taller one said,

"Master. The boat that has Erza and T.C.X. Has just arrived."

"Good. I have things to do so we can begin Operation Truth. I want you two to stay and watch what happens and report back to me." The Master said.

"Yes Master." Both shadows said at the same time then left.

"Now Jellal. Ayano and Akeno may be on your side, but they will not help unless it would effect T.C.X." The Master said.

"I understand, but if they interfere with my plans..." Jellal begun to say.

"If Ayano and Akeno interfere with your plans then by all means kill them. As I said, Dragon Tail has almost outlived their usefulness, so I really don't care want happens to them." The Master said.

"What about the two that were just here? Weren't those Ayano and Akeno?" Jellal asked.

"No they aren't part of Dragon Tail. Those two are two of my seven most loyal minions. They will not interfere whatsoever, but you get in their way then they have my permission to kill you." The Master finished then left.

"That man...is a demon." Jellal said to himself.

The boat that was carrying Erza and Thoma arrived and docked at the Tower of Heaven. There was a woman waiting for them.

"Akeno. T.C.X. is on board." Ayano said.

"Nice work Ayano, but I shouldn't be surprised." Akeno said.

Akeno is a woman of five feet and nine inches tall. She had blue hair and brown eyes. Akeno wore a black shirt and she had a navy blue middraft coat that had teal colored fur around her wrist and collar of the coat. Akeno wore navy blue pants that were tucked into silver knee boats and she had white sash around her waist that she had a part of it hang down her right leg.

Ayano and everyone else on the boat got off the boat and Erza looked up at the Tower of Heaven and said,

"The Tower of Heaven. It's been completed?"

"I don't know why your so surprised? We've been working on it since you left almost ten years ago." Sho said.

Ayano, dragging Thoma, meet up Akeno and said,

"Put him in the water prison before his sea sickness goes away."

"Can do... Water Dragon: Water Scale Prison!" Akeno said and snapped her fingers.

Then water from the sea came out and surrounded Thoma. Thoma looked as if he was in a cocoon made of water.

Everyone didn't know what to say.

"If your thinking that he might drown, don't. That prison is made to keep T.C.X. under control until the main event happens." Akeno said.

Simon, Sho, Millianna, and Wally nodded and everyone went inside the Tower of Heaven. Erza and Thoma were in different cells. At Thoma's cell, Ayano said,

"Don't worry T.C.X. You won't be here for too long."

"What...does th...at mean?... And what...does...T.C.X. mean?..." Thoma asked weakly because of his sea sickness due his prison being made of water.

"As for T.C.X. I wish I could tell you, but The Master said that when the time comes you'll learn. As for the other thing, Jellal plans to sacrifice Erza and The Master wants you to be there to see it." Ayano said.

Thoma's eyes widen when Ayano said sacrifice.

"Oh... did that upset you? Don't worry because what The Master has planed for you, Erza being a sacrifice will seem so little in comparison." Akeno said then she and Ayano laughed.

"But before we leave, I'll unlock some more of your memories." Ayano said then blew some of that black mist she used earlier. Then she and Akeno left.

 _'I won't let Sis be a sacrifice. I have to get out of here, but my sea sickness won't let me move. Some one help me.'_ Thoma thought to himself.

Then some memories came back to Thoma.

 _Flashback begins_

Thoma was in a cell and weeping.

"Did they hurt you again?" A voice asked.

Thoma looked over and saw a woman with black hair and yellow eyes, dressed in rags in the cell next to his. Thoma nodded his head.

"I don't know why they do this to you? What are they trying to do?" The woman asked.

Thoma didn't answer and kept weeping.

"Now don't you cry, its going be alright." The woman said trying to comfort Thoma.

Then Thoma's cell opened and the man said,

"T.C.X. its time for more testing.

The man walked over and picked up Thoma. Thoma didn't fight back because he knew it wouldn't work and that they would just punish him more if he did.

"Stop it. Don't hurt the boy anymore!" The woman shouted.

"Be quiet you or you'll undergo more violent testing." The man said.

The woman won't stop, she kept trying to defend Thoma. Then her cell opened and the other man said,

"Alright Misao time for your testing."

"Do you want to me, but please, don't hurt that boy anymore. He deserves better then this." Misao said.

"I'll ask the higher ups, but I don't think that will do any good. T.C.X. is suppose to be Lord Akuma's master piece. He has high hopes for him, so he better pull through unlike his predecessors." The other man said.

Then the man carrying Thoma walked away and Misao begun yelling, but it was no use, Thoma had been taken for more testing that she didn't want to know about.

 _Flashback ends_

"Thoma!" Erza exclaimed.

Erza managed to break Thoma out of his water prison.

"Sis?..." Thoma said weakly.

"It's going to be ok. Can you walk?" Erza asked.

Thoma weakly shook his head 'no' then Erza helped him up and supported him against her shoulder. After several minutes Thoma said,

"Ok. I can walk on my own now Sis."

"Alright." Erza said.

"So what are we going to do Sis?" Thoma asked.

"I have to find Jellal. You have to get of here." Erza answered.

"Why should I?" Thoma asked.

"Because this is my problem. I have deal with this on my own." Erza said.

"To hell with that!" Thoma shouted.

Erza looked shocked when Thoma shouted.

"Look Sis, I don't know what happen to you or what happened at this tower, but I'm your brother and I'm going to help. If there is something that is troubling you, all you have to do is ask me and I'll help you Sis." Thoma continued then hugged Erza and finished talking, "Don't push away a helping hand Sis. You may be strong, but you take on the world without help."

"...Your right." Erza said.

"Good to hear. Now where do you think Jellal is?" Thoma asked.

"I have no idea. We should split up. That way, we cover more ground." Erza said.

"But how would we connect each other if we find his location?" Thoma asked.

"You have your communication lacrima?" Erza asked.

"I do." Thoma said.

"We'll use those." Erza said.

"Alright. I'll go this way." Thoma said pointing down the hall that was to their right.

"Be careful Thoma." Erza said.

"Don't worry about me Sis. You be care too." Thoma said.

Erza nodded then Thoma and Erza went in separate directions. After running for a bit and defeating a few guards, Thoma came to a dead end.

"A dead end?" Thoma asked out loud.

Then the floor came out from under Thoma, but didn't fall, due to his Gravity Magic.

"That might have worked on Sis or Natsu, but not me." Thoma laughed.

Then part of the ceiling above Thoma opened up. Thoma looked up and saw that water was coming down. Thoma panicked and decided to fly down where the floor came out. As he flew down, Thoma saw that he was just outrunning the water, but he knew that if he stopped or tried to make a escape hole the water would catch up. So Thoma continued to go down then Thoma came to a huge room and this room had water all over the place.

"Where am I?" Thoma asked going for a way out.

"You've arrived to my room." A voice said.

Thoma looked around then spotted Akeno.

"So your Akeno, the Water Dragon Slayer." Thoma said.

"That's right, but my full name is Akeno Shinko. As my last name impales, Rikiya is my brother." Akeno said fully introducing herself.

"So Rikiya is your brother? So that makes you as dangerous as him." Thoma said.

"You got it. Now shall we begin fighting?" Akeno asked giving Thoma a evil grin.

"Do I have a choice?" Thoma asked.


	25. Thoma's True Form?

Chapter XXV

Thoma was on the defense and trying to avoid Akeno's attacks

"Come on Thoma. I thought your a Wizard Saint, but your just proving that your a failure. Come on fight back." Akeno said as she fired a big blast of water at Thoma.

 _'If she didn't have water magic then I would have been done with this fight already.'_ Thoma thought to himself as he continued to dodged.

Akeno was growing bored and she was getting pissed.

"I'm getting bored and pissed. If your not going to fight back then I'm going to drown you." Akeno said.

Thoma saw a wave of water behind Akeno.

"Water Dragon Tsunami Serpent!"

The wave behind Akeno then took the shape of a serpent and charged towards Thoma. Thoma tried to dodge it, but the serpent turned around and charged again.

"Dodging this attack is useless. As long as it has a good source of water then this attack will continue to chase you." Akeno laughed.

"Then in that case." Thoma said then requiped his sword.

"One little sword won't help you, you failure." Akeno said.

"Just you watch. Lightning Dragon Thunder Fang!" Thoma shouted then stabbed the serpent.

Once Thoma stabbed the serpent, electricity was sent through and the serpent exploded into little water droplets.

"What!?" Akeno exclaimed.

"Didn't you know that water and lightning don't get along." Thoma said.

"So your sword has lightning. That doesn't mean you have the upper hand."Akeno said.

"Your not wrong. If it was just normal lightning then yes, but two things. First, that was Lightning Dragon that I used and second, I can combine it with my Gravity Magic. Like this, Electro Gravity Ball!" Thoma shouted.

Thoma made a ball of gravity at the tip of his sword then infused lightning into it then launched it at Akeno.

Akeno managed to dodge the attack at the last second, but still took some of the attack, and when the ball hit the ground the gravity got sent outward and the ball got bigger and the electricity was sent out in all directions and Akeno got hit by a stray lightning bolt.

"How is this possible!?" Akeno exclaimed.

"Not much of a failure now, am I?" Thoma asked.

"How? Your just a failure. How can you be this strong. I guess I have no choice."Akeno said.

"No choice for what?" Thoma asked.

Akeno laughed a bit then eat a blue pill. Akeno then had a surge of power and she had blue scales on her arms, her fangs grew a bit and her hair became more wild.

"What is this?" Thoma asked.

"This is Dragon Force, the most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain. In this state I'm more powerful then before. You have no chance on beating me." Akeno mocked.

"Electro Gravity Ball!" Thoma shouted and fired another attack at Akeno.

A huge wave blocked Thoma's attack then the wave engulfed the attack and it was dragged under the water.

"What!?" Thoma exclaimed in shock.

"As I said, I'm more powerful now. I can block your attacks with ease. Not only that, but my magic is much stronger." Akeno said.

 _'I have to think of something and fast before I drown.'_ Thoma thought.

"Water Dragon Geyser!" Akeno shouted.

Then water below Thoma began to bubble then a column of water shot up. Thoma dodged it, but some of the water got on Thoma's coat and he could feel the heat.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT." Thoma shouted as he took off his coat and shirt.

"Did you enjoy the water? There's more where that came from." Akeno laughed.

Then more columns of hot water shot up all over the room. Thoma did his best to dodge, when the attack was over, Thoma had some get on him and he got burned. Thoma was struggling to stand.

"You look like your at your limit. I think its time for you to be reunited with that Misao."

Then the water in the room flowed into the air above Akeno forming a giant ball of water that took up the upper half of the room. When Thoma heard the name Misao, he got a headache and fell to one knee.

"You die here you failure. Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Cthulhu's Wrath!" Akeno shouted.

Then the giant water started to move slowly towards Thoma.

 _'I can't move. My head hurts so much I can't think straight. Why does the name Misao sound familiar.'_ Thoma thought trying to move, but he couldn't move due to his head hurting.

Akeno held out her right hand opened towards Thoma and said,

"This is the end for you."

Akeno then closed her hand and the giant ball of water exploded and went in every direction with immense force. Thoma watched the water coming towards him then he blacked out.

 _Flashback begins_

Thoma was brought to a cell by a man. The man opened the cell and threw Thoma in. Thoma looked around and asked,

"Where am I?"

"Your new home." A voice said.

"Whose there?" Thoma asked having tears form in his eyes.

"Now now, there is no need to cry." A voice said.

Thoma looked over and saw a woman with black hair yellow eyes wearing ragged robes in the next cell to his.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Thoma asked.

"My name is Misao and I am a test subject like you, although not as important as you." Misao said.

"What do you mean?" Thoma asked.

"I don't know. I do know that your going to have terrible things done to you." Misao said.

"But why. What have I done to deserve this things?" Thoma asked beginning to cry.

"I don't know either, but I'll be here for you. Here... have some of my bread and water, you look hungry." Misao said offering Thoma some bread and water.

"Why are you doing this?" Thoma asked.

"Because your just a little boy and you need food to grow, but more importantly because you remind me of my son that passed away a year ago." Misao said.

"I'm sorry." Thoma said.

"That's sweet of you, but not necessary." Misao said.

Before Thoma could finish the bread and water, his cell opened and a man said,

"T.C.X. time for your first test. Come with me."

Thoma backed away from the man and said,

"But I don't want to."

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not, your going." The man said the grabbed Thoma.

Thoma fought back and bit the man then the man got pissed.

"Why you little..." The man said then kicked Thoma and Thoma was sent to the wall of his cell.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Misao shouted at the man.

"None of your business Test Subject 261." The man said.

The man managed to grab Thoma and took him away for testing. Once Thoma was brought back to his cell, Misao tried to comfort him from that day on, Misao became a motherly figure for Thoma.

 _Flashback ends_

Thoma woke up still in Akeno's room and there was no one around.

"What happened? Where's Akeno?" Thoma asked looking around. "What was that? Whose Misao and why do I feel sad when I hear her name?" Thoma continued.

"Misao was a test subject like you. She was a kind and caring woman. She cared for you like a son and you cared for her as a mother." A voice said.

Thoma turned around and saw The Hooded Man.

"Its you. What are you doing here and where is Akeno?" Thoma asked.

"I'm here to save from Akeno and she fled. I stepped in after you blacked out." The Hooded Man said.

"How do you know about this Misao and about my past. All this is just confusing, I don't know what to make of it." Thoma said.

"I know because... I was there when Akuma did those experiments on you." The Hooded Man said.

"You were there?... Who are you?" Thoma asked.

"...I...that's not important right now, but I want you to know that I'm so very sorry for all the things that happened to you and all I did was just sat back and watched." The Hooded Man said and had drops of tears fall from behind his hood.

"Its alright, I forgive you. You may not have saved me in the past, but you saved me a few time now." Thoma said giving The Hooded Man a smile

The Hooded Man had more tears fall then he wiped his face and said,

"Thank you. That means a lot to me... Now you have to get out of here."

"Not without Sis. I will not leave her when she needs my help." Thoma said.

"No. Ayano is still here and your not ready to fight her." The Hooded Man said.

"She can't be that stronger than Wystan, can she?" Thoma asked.

"No,Ayano isn't as strong as Wystan, but her strength lies in the mind. Her Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic allows her to create illusions that come from the darkness within her opponents' heart and can drive you into madness. And right now, its too dangerous for you to fight her." The Hooded Man said.

"But I..." Thoma begun to say

"No! Do not fight Ayano. You must leave here Thoma...please... hurry because the Magic Council is going fire Etherion on this tower. " The Hooded Man said then left.

"Who is that man?" Thoma asked himself then begun to look for Erza.

Thoma was looking for a while and couldn't find Erza, but he remembered that Erza was looking for Jellal and Thoma had a feeling that Jellal would be at the top of The Tower of Heaven, so he made his way to the top. Then a very bright light shined,

"What is this light? Why is it so bright?" Thoma asked.

Then the tower begun to shake violently and once the light faded Thoma that The Tower of Heaven had changed.

"What happen?" Thoma asked out loud.

Thoma got up and looked at the wall that he used to help get up.

"The Tower... its now a lacrima? But how is that possible?" Thoma asked. "Worry about that later. I have to find Sis." Thoma continued then went to find Erza.

Along the way Thoma heard some screaming and he knew who it was.

"That scream... Its Sis! I have to find her and quick." Thoma said then took off flying to the top as fast as he could.

Thoma saw a cloud of dust at the top and picked up his speed and when he got there he saw Natsu, a blue hair guy, and Erza over a tall man and he heard Erza crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza cried.

Then the blue hair guy begun to laugh. Once Thoma heard Erza crying and the laughing, Thoma snapped. His Magic Power begun to build and his crimson aura started to flow around him. Natsu, Erza, and the blue hair guy saw Thoma and Thoma said,

"You! The one with the blue hair, you must be Jellal. HOW DARE YOU MAKE SIS CRY AND LAUGH! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Thoma shouted with extreme angry then his crimson aura shot up into the air and Thoma changed into his Demon Form.

Natsu and Jellal were speechless and Erza tried to claim Thoma down.

"Thoma. Claim down, your letting your angry get the best of you." Erza said.

Thoma ignored Erza and charged towards Jellal, but was kicked and sent flying by Ayano, who showed up just in time to see Thoma transform.

"Don't worry Jellal. I'll handle Thoma." Ayano said.

"Then I leave him to you." Jellal said.

Ayano smiled then changed her appearance so she looked like Jellal. Thoma recovered from the kick and saw Jellal, who really was Ayano, standing before him. Thoma roared then charged towards Ayano. Thoma disappeared then reappeared a few inches away from Ayano and punched her in the face and she was sent flying off the tower. Ayano recovered and had wings made of darkness. Thoma appeared behind Ayano and attacked, but Ayano dodged then said,

"I'm impressed. You've gotten strong, but your still a failure."

Thoma just growled at Ayano.

"Not much for words. I can understand that. I don't really have any words to say you, but let's see how far your angry can go." Ayano said.

Thoma roared at Ayano then charged.

"Darkness Dragon Nightmare Mist!' Ayano yelled.

There was a black mist flowing from Ayano and Thoma charged right through the mist, but the mist didn't affect him right away.

"Oh my. Didn't expect that. Guess I have to use more, but it will take some time to gather enough to have effect. So I'll use this... Darkness Dragon Shadow Illusions." Ayano said.

Then several Ayanos appeared then they begun moving around and Thoma lost track of of the real Ayano. So Thoma begun to attack every Ayano he saw. With each fake Ayano he hit, Thoma grew more and more angry and begun launching gravity attacks left and right.

"Darkness Dragon Roar + Nightmare Mist!" Ayano shouted.

Thoma was hit in the back then he was surrounded with the black mist and this time the mist had effect on Thoma. Thoma grabbed his head and begun roaring in pain, the roar was so loud that Lucy, Gray and the others in the boat could hear it.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like that sound. Gray said.

"Aye." Happy said.

 _In Thoma's mind_

Thoma was in a void.

"Where am I?" Thoma asked.

Thoma looked around, but he couldn't see anyone or anything, but then Thoma spotted a tiny light in the distance.

"Who is that? What is that?" Thoma asked himself.

Thoma decided to head towards the light then the light became bright and Thoma found himself in a white room.

"Where is this place?" Thoma asked then saw a younger version of himself with Misao lying on the ground.

"Is that Misao?" Thoma asked.

"Misao? Misao say something." Young Thoma said with tears in his eyes.

Misao slowly turned towards Young Thoma and begun to speak, but Older Thoma couldn't hear what she was saying.

"What is she saying?" Older Thoma asked.

Whatever Misao was saying, Younger Thoma begun to cry and Magic Power begun to build then bust out of Younger Thoma and Older Thoma was blasted into a different room.

"Now where am I?" Thoma asked.

"Your in your future." A voice said.

"My future?" Thoma questioned.

"Yes." The Master said stepping out of the darkness.

"You!" Thoma said then attacked The Master, but Thoma passed right through The Master.

"You'll never be able to touch me T.C.X., but why don't you look over there." The Master said pointing behind Thoma.

Thoma turned around and saw fire and bodies lying on the ground.

"Who are they?" Thoma asked.

"Look for yourself." The Master said.

Thoma walked over and saw that it was Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and all his friends from Fairy Tail.

"Lucy...Gray...Natsu..., all my friends from Fairy Tail,... even Sis and Mugino...what is this?..." Thoma asked with his voice breaking and tears coming to his eyes.

"As I said, this is your future. All your friends and your Sis and little Mugino are all going die. If not by you then by me." The Master said.

"All my friends are going to die?" Thoma asked.

"Yes everyone is going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it because you are a weak failure. You were created a failure and will always be a failure." The Master said.

"Shut up!" Thoma shouted.

"Face the truth T.C.X. You will never be strong to save your friends. You failed to save Misao, you failed to save Tadanori, and your going to fail to save your sister, your little Mugino, and everyone else you love." The Master said then begun to laugh maniacally.

"Shut up! Your wrong!" Thoma shouted on the verge of crying.

The Master's maniacal laughter became louder and Thoma fall into a dark pool.

 _Back in the real world_

Thoma's roar grew louder and a dark purple mist was flowing out of him.

"Oh my. I wonder if I used too much and I wonder what he is seeing. I bet it is just heartbreaking, I would love to see it myself." Ayano said.

Thoma's crimson aura turned into that dark purple mist and then shot into the air and a massive gust of wind picked up. The winds were so strong the Lucy and others in the boat were riding waves.

"What is happening now?" Millianna asked.

"I don't know, but it ain't dandy." Wally said.

Then the dark purple mist subsided and Thoma's Demon Form changed. Thoma was now two feet taller and twice a bulky. His scales and fur turned a purple and red mix, his teeth and claws became more sharp, looking more like a savage beast. His wings and tail split, so he has four wings and two tails. Finally Thoma's eyes were crimson red with no pupils.

"So you've finally unlocked your true form T.C.X.? This is going to get interesting." Ayano said changing back into her real self.

Thoma let out a big roar and Erza looked towards where the roar was coming from and said,

"What happened to you Big Brother?"


	26. Another Step Towards the Truth

Chapter XXVI

Ayano was happy to see Thoma in his True Form saying,

"Good. Master will be pleased."

Thoma let out a big roar then charged towards Ayano and his fist had flames around them.

"What!?" Ayano exclaimed in shock being surprised by the flames.

Ayano dodged the attack, but Thoma followed up with a flame breath. Ayano didn't have time to dodge the second attack. Ayano caught on fire and drove into the water to put them out.

 _'Since when did T.C.X. have fire? I don't remember that. No matter, I'll just improvise.'_ Ayano thought to herself.

Thoma looked down at the water looking around to find Ayano. Thoma roared again then punched downward at the water. The water then split open, so you could see the seafloor. Thoma then begun to do it over and over and the shockwaves from it shook the boat Gray, Lucy, Happy, Juvia, Sho, Wally, and Millianna were in.

"What is making these waves?" Sho asked.

"I don't know, but I think I want to find out." Wally said.

After a few moments Ayano appeared in front of Thoma and said,

"Follow me."

Ayano then left and Thoma followed. As he chased Ayano, Thoma fired fireballs from his mouth. Ayano dodged them and she led Thoma to the where Lucy and everyone in the boat could see him.

"Whose that woman? Lucy asked.

"That's the woman from the boat earlier." Millianna said.

"Then what is that thing chasing her?" Gray asked.

"We have no idea." Sho answered.

Ayano stopped and turned around then yelled,

"Darkness Dragon Wing Attack!"

Ayano had darkness flowing from both arms and they were in a rough shape of dragon wings. Before Ayano could hit Thoma, Thoma disappeared.

"What!?" Ayano exclaimed.

Thoma appeared behind Ayano and grabbed her then kneed her in the stomach. Thoma then throw Ayano higher into the air and breathed a big wave of fire from his mouth. When Ayano recovered she said,

"How can you have this much power for being a failure?"

Ayano then ate a black pill and her wounds healed and she entered Dragon Force. Ayano's hair became wild, her arms had scale patterns and her canine teeth grew sharper.

"No more games." Ayano said.

Thoma roared then charged towards Ayano and punched Ayano, but the Ayano Thoma punched was just a illusion. Ayano appeared behind Thoma and Thoma punched Ayano, but it was another illusion. Then many Ayanos appeared. Thoma growled then shot a blast of gravity in all directions. All illusion Ayanos disappeared and the real blocked most of the damage and was sent flying back a bit then Thoma grabbed Ayano with his gravity magic and begun to crush her. Ayano let put a scream and Thoma was about to completely crush Ayano when an attack hit Thoma in the back. Thoma let go of Ayano and turned around to see The Hooded Man.

"Don't do it Thoma. That's not who you are." The Hooded Man said.

"Please don't do it Big Brother." A voice behind Thoma said.

Thoma turned around again to find Erza in front of him and she was crying.

"Don't hurt me Big Brother." Ayano said.

Thoma looked at Ayano a little confused and Ayano said,

"That man right there made me cry."

Thoma turned to The Hooded Man and growled at him.

"Don't fall for this Thoma. That isn't Erza." The Hooded Man said.

"He's lying Big Brother." Ayano said.

Thoma believed that Ayano was Erza. Ayano looked at The Hooded Man giving him a sinister smile then left. Thoma charged at The Hooded Man with his flaming fists. The Hooded Man dodged Thoma's attack then said,

"Gravity Dragon Iron Fist!"

The Hooded Man then punch Thoma in the gut and Thoma was sent flying backwards. Thoma recovered and roared at The Hooded Man.

"I don't want to hurt you Thoma, but your not leaving me much choice in the matter." The Hooded Man said.

Thoma didn't listen and shot a blast of gravity at The Hooded Man.

"Gravity Dragon Roar!" The Hooded Man said.

The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. Then the tower begun to glow and some of the Ethernano from the tower begun to flow into Thoma. Thoma made a huge fireball then begun to condense it into a smaller ball.

 _'That's not good. Thoma is absorbing the Ethernano from The Tower of Heaven and converting it into Anti-Magic. I need to stop Thoma and fast'_ The Hooded Man said to himself.

Thoma then threw the fireball at The Hooded Man.

"Gravity Dragon Claw!"

The Hooded Man kicked the fireball with a blast of gravity and it sent flying high into the sky. The fireball then exploded and it lit up the night sky. Thoma the charged at The Hooded Man and The Hooded Man charged at Thoma. The two crashed into each other and The Hooded Man used his magic to send him and Thoma down into the water. Thoma then got seasick and let go of The Hooded Man and The Hooded Man begun to punch Thoma in the face over and over till Thoma fell unconscious and turned back to normal. The Hooded Man then flew out of the water with Thoma on his back. The Hooded Man met everyone on the beach at Akane Resort, Erza saw Thoma on The Hooded Man's back and asked,

"Is Thoma alright?"

"Thoma is going to be alright." The Hooded Man said.

"Who are you and what happen to that monster we saw?" Lucy asked.

"I'm an old friend of Thoma's and that monster you saw was actually a demon and it Thoma." The Hooded Man said.

Everyone, but Erza was shocked.

"How can Thoma be a demon?" Gray asked.

"Because something happened to him when he was little." The Hooded Man said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Happy asked.

"Because its only a matter of time know that Natsu saw Thoma transform. If your worried about him, don't be because I'm taking him back to the guild." The Hooded Man said.

Erza smiled and said,

"Thank you for looking out for him."

"Its the least I can do. Where is Mugino? Its only right for her to be there for Thoma." The Hooded Man said.

"She was in her room last time we saw her." Gray said.

"Thank you." The Hooded Man said the left to get Mugino and take Thoma back to the guild.

The next day at the Fairy Tail guild The Hooded Man walked in with Thoma on his back, everyone saw that and didn't know how to react.

"Can I help you?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, do you have a room to lay him down in?" The Hooded Man asked.

"We do, follow me." Makarov said then led the The Hooded Man to the recovery room.

Everyone watch The Hooded Man walked and The Hooded Man could them whisper to each other. In the recovery room The Hooded Man place Thoma in a bed and turn to Makarov and said,

"Natsu and the others know that Thoma is a demon."

"I see." Makarov said.

"Can you make sure that Natsu doesn't tell anyone." The Hooded Man asked.

"I know you wanted to give him a better life then what he had in the past, but at some point Thoma must be told the truth." Makarov said.

"Can you look him in the eye and tell him that all he knows about his life is a lie. He deserves much better then that." The Hooded Man said.

"From what you told me, I agree, but he can't live in ignorance all his life." Makarov said.

"I know, but what if its too painful for him?" The Hooded Man asked.

"That's is way he's here. He doesn't have to deal with the painful truth of his past alone, he has a family here and we will be there for him." Makarov said.

"I means a lot to me that you love him as son." The Hooded Man said.

"Your welcome. When he learns the truth, we'll be there as a family to help him, you can count on that." Makarov said.

"You have my thanks. Now I must be going." The Hooded Man said.

"Why not stay by his side?" Makarov asked.

"Maybe one day, but that day isn't today." The Hooded Man said then left.

Makarov sighed then turned to Thoma and said,

"No matter who or what you are, your a member of my family."

Thoma spent the next two days sleeping and Mugino didn't leave his side after The Hooded Man left. When Thoma woke up, he founded Mugino sleeping up next to him.

"Where am I? What happened?" Thoma asked out loud.

Thoma then heard loud noises coming from the behind the door. Thoma walked over, opened the door and saw everyone in Fairy Tail fighting.

"Again?... Why am I not surprised." Thoma sighed.

Thoma then flew into the air and requiped his violin and begun to play. And one by one everyone stopped fighting and listened to the beautiful music that Thoma was playing.

"What's this guy's deal?" Gajeel asked.

"That's my brother and he does this whenever the fighting gets out of hand." Erza said.

Thoma finished playing and everyone gave him a round of applause. Thoma noticed Gajeel and walked over to him and asked,

"Your a new member?"

"I am. Name"s Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel answered.

"My name Thoma Scarlet and its nice to you. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Thoma said.

"Thanks..." Gajeel said.

"Daddy!" Mugino shouted then came running and she jumped into Thoma arms.

"Mugino sweety." Thoma said catching Mugino and giving her a big hug.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?" Mugino asked.

"Because everyone was fighting and I had to make it stop." Thoma said.

"You played the violin and I didn't hear it." Mugino said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry sweety, but I have something for you." Thoma said.

"You got me a present?" Mugino asked.

"Yes I do and its your birthday gift. I hope you like it." Thoma said then requiped a box and gave it to Mugino.

Mugino opened the box and found the music box and asked,

"What is it?"

"Its a music box that I had made just for you. You wine it up and it plays music." Thoma said then winded it up and the music box begun to play the song that Thoma signs to Mugino every night.

"Its the song you sign to me to help me sleep." Mugino said happily.

"Do you like it?" Thoma asked.

"I love it Daddy." Mugino said then gave Thoma a big hug.

Gajeel watched this then leaned over to Natsu and asked,

"Does Thoma smell different to you?"

"That's because he's a demon." Natsu said without thinking.

Thoma heard what Natsu said and asked,

"How did you know?"

"I saw you turn into one." Natsu answered.

"Your a demon?" Gajeel asked.

The room fell silent when Gajeel asked the question.

"He can turn into one, but that should make no difference on who he is and if any of you have a problem with it come talk with me." Makarov said.

When Makarov said that everyone went on with their business and Thoma went up to Makarov and said,

"Thank you Master."

"Don't thank me. Your a member of my family and I love all my children." Makarov said.

At the end of day and Thoma and Mugino were heading home when they ran into a little girl selling flowers.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like to buy a flower? Its one jewel per flower." The little girl said.

The little girl was five feet and four inches tall with blonde hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a black long sleeve coat that covered her whole body.

"I'll buy all your flowers little girl." Thoma said.

"Really!? Thank you sir." The little girl said.

"Your welcome. My name is Thoma. What is yours and where are your parents?" Thoma asked.

"My name is Lucina and I'm actually looking for my father. My mother passed away and she said that my father is in a city called Magnolia."

"I'm sorry for your lost. What's your father's name. I'll help you find him." Thoma said,

"I don't know his name, but he has red hair and he missing his right arm." Lucina said.

"Red hair and missing right arm. I don't think I've ever met someone like that in Magnolia." Thoma said.

"Oh." Lucina said disappointed.

"Don't be too upset. I'll still help you. Its late and the guild is closed. Why don't come with me, you can sleep at my house and tomorrow we'll start looking for your father." Thoma said.

"I can stay at your house?" Lucina asked.

"Its no problem. I can't just leave a little girl out on the streets by herself. Come on." Thoma said.

"Thank you sir." Lucina said.

"No problem and its Thoma and this is Mugino." Thoma said.

"Hi there." Mugino greeted Lucina.

"Hi there. Its nice to meet you and thank you." Lucina said.

Thoma led Lucina back to his house.

Back at The Master hideout, The Master was in a meeting with Ayano.

"So T.C.X. managed to transform into his True Form and he managed to overpower you." The Master said.

"Yes Master. I'm sorry that I failed in my mission." Ayano said.

"For what? You preformed your task flawlessly. Now we can move to the final stage of Plan Truth. You know what needs to be done." The Master said.

"Its shall be done Master." Ayano said then left.

When Ayano left then two shadows appeared behind The Master and the taller one said,

"Dragon Tail has no clue that Plan Truth also means their death."

"No they don't. Once Plan Truth is all said and done, if any members of Dragon Tail remain then I want you two to hunt them down and put a end to them." The Master said.

"Your wish is our command Lord Akuma." The smaller shadow said as both shadows bowed down to Akuma.


	27. Wolf Girl and Baby Dragon

Chapter XXVII

Thoma,Mugino, and Lucina arrived at Thoma's house and once inside Thoma turned to Lucina and said,

"I'll get some clothes ready while you go and take a bath."

"Thank you Thoma." Lucina said.

"Mugino, can you show Lucina where the bathroom is for me?" Thoma asked taking Mugino off his shoulder.

"You can count on me daddy." Mugino said happily.

Mugino then grabbed onto Lucina's hand and led her to the bath room and once they got there Mugino showed Lucina where everything was she needed to take a bath.

"Alright that's about it, have a nice bath Lucina." Mugino said then left.

A few moment passed and Thoma knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Yes?" Lucina asked.

"Its me Thoma. Mugino brought me your clothes and their in the washer now. Unfortunately I don't have any girl clothes of your size, but I have a old shirt and pants that I don't wear anymore. I hope it will suffice." Thoma said though the door.

"It will do. Thank you for being so nice to me Thoma." Lucina said.

"Its not a big deal. I'll leave the shirt and pants at the door, just come and get it when your done with your bath." Thoma said putting down the shirt and pants then walked away.

Once Lucina was done with her bath, she dried off and put Thoma's shirt and pants on. They were a little baggy on her, but she didn't really mind too much. Lucina walked out out of the bathroom, with the towel she used to dry herself off with on her head, and she could smell something good. Lucina followed the smell and it led her to the kitchen and she Thoma and he was making something. Thoma went to get something out of the cupboard and noticed Lucina.

"How was your bath?" Thoma asked.

"It was great." Lucina said with a smile.

"Well that's good. I'm making some dinner, it will be ready in a little bit." Thoma said.

"What are you making?" Lucina asked smelling the air.

"Mugino's favorite, my steak omelette with extra cheese." Thoma answer chopping some peppers to give the omelette some spice.

"It smells really good." Lucina said smelling the air again.

Just then Mugino walked into the kitchen behind Lucina and saw something moving from under her clothes.

"There's something moving under your clothes Lucina." Mugino pointed out.

"Its nothing really." Lucina said trying to hid something.

With the smell of the food that Thoma was cooking the thing under Lucina's clothes kept on moving and Mugino pointed it out again.

"There, it's moving again." Mugino said.

"Your just seeing things Mugino." Lucina said trying hard to hid it.

Thoma looked at Lucina and said,

"If you don't want to talk about it then that's is fine, we won't try to force you if you don't want to. Mugino let it go and get to you chair, dinner is almost ready."

"Alright daddy." Mugino said then went to the table and sat down.

"No, I'll tell you. You've been nothing but kind to me. It isn't fair to keep this a secret from you." Lucina said then took the towel off her head and lifted up the back of shirt a bit.

Thoma and Mugino saw ears on Lucina's head and a bushy tail.

"Whoooooaaaaa." Mugino said staring at Lucina.

"Why do you have ears on your head and a tail?" Thoma asked.

"Because I was born this way." Lucina answered.

"Really?" Mugino asked.

"Yeah. My mother was a human while my father is a demon, so I'm half human and half demon with have wolf ears and tail." Lucina said.

"But didn't you say that your father had read hair and missing his right arm?" Thoma asked a little confused.

"Yes he does, but that is his human form, his true form, he is a demon. Mother told me that even though he was a demon, he still was a kind hearted man who wanted everyone to get along. They fell in love and I was born shortly after." Lucina explained.

Thoma then noticed something else and said,

"You look like Lucy."

"Whose Lucy?" Lucina asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia is member of Fairy Tail, like Mugino and I, and you look exactly like her. While minus the ears and tail." Thoma said.

"Oh yeah, I see it too. Is Lucy your older sister?" Mugino asked.

"Heartfilia?... No we're not related." Lucina answered.

"But the resemblance is uncanny. Are you sure?" Thoma asked.

"I'm sure... oh I just remembered another thing." Lucina said as her ear perked up.

"What's that?" Mugino asked.

Lucina looked at her tail and said,

"You can come out now Rel."

Then a small creature came out of Lucina's tail. The creature was only a foot long and it looked liked a type of lizard black and red in color with yellow eyes.

"Thoma, Mugino, this is Rel. She's my pet dragon." Lucina said while Rel climbed onto her shoulders.

"A dragon?! That is a baby dragon?" Thoma asked completely shocked to see a dragon.

"Rel isn't a baby, his more like a teenager. I may call her a dragon, but I don't know what she is. My father found her one day badly injured and nursed her back to health and when he left he told mother that Rel should go to me." Lucina said.

"Can I hold her?" Mugino asked.

"I'm afraid she doesn't like strangers, she really only listens to me." Lucina said.

"oh ok." Mugino said a little disappointed.

Then Rel jumped off Lucina's shoulder and ran towards Thoma then wrapped herself around his leg.

"What is she doing?" Thoma asked trying to not make a move.

"That's Rel's way of saying that she like you,... I think, I have never seen her do that to anyone else before. Normally when someone gets too close she just spits a fireball at them." Lucina said.

"Rel spits fire?" Thoma asked.

Lucina clicked her tongue and Rel unwrapped herself and came back to Lucina.

"She does, she and I make a good team. I make dust and she can make it explode." Lucina said.

"You have Dust Magic?" Thoma asked.

"I do and when I need to, I have Rel spit her fireballs to make the dust explode." Lucina said again.

"Your so cool Lucina." Mugino said.

Lucina blushed and said,

"Thank you."

"Alright, you can talk more once dinner is over. We better eat before it gets too cold." Thoma said.

Both Lucina and Mugino nodded then the three of them, plus Rel, ate dinner. After they finished dinner Mugino fell asleep, Thoma put her to bed then he and Lucina continued talking.

"So why hid your ears, tail, and Rel?" Thoma asked.

"Because I didn't know how you would react. The last time someone other then my mother and father saw my ears and tail, they called me a monster and ran away. I tried to hid them in the past, but with little to no success." Lucina answered sounding upset.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything like from myself, Mugino, or anyone from Fairy Tail really... well to be a bit honest, there may be a few people in Fairy Tail that might look at you like that, but Master Makarov wouldn't them do anything to hurt you." Thoma said.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucina asked.

"I know I'm sure. Tomorrow I'll introduced you to everyone." Thoma said with a smile.

Lucina smiled back then they continued to talk for a bit longer before going to bed. The next day, Thoma, Mugino, Lucina, and Rel were walking to the guild hall, Mugino was on Thoma's shoulder while Rel was on Lucina's head. They ran into Mirajane and Makarov and they were carrying bags.

"Mira! Master Makarov!" Thoma called.

"Hello Thoma. How are you today?" Mirajane asked.

"Just fine." Thoma answered.

"Good to hear and whose that beside you?" Mirajane asked.

"Mira. Master Makarov this is Lucina and the lizard on her head is Rel." Thoma introduced Lucina.

"Nice to meet you." Lucina said as she bowed her head.

"My my, those are cute costume ears, where did you get them?" Makarov asked.

"Their not a costume, their real, as well as my tail." Lucina said as she moved her ears and showed her tail.

Mirajane and Makarov were a bit shocked then Mirajane said,

"Well they just make you look cuter."

"Thank you." Lucina said.

"Wait. You look like Lucy. Doesn't she Mirajane?" Makarov asked.

"She does. Is Lucy your older sister Lucina?" Mirajane asked.

"No she isn't." Lucina answered.

"I know. We talked about this last night. Lucina is actually here trying to find her father." Thoma said.

"What is his name? What does he look like?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know his name, but he has red hair and missing his right arm." Lucina said.

"Red hair and missing right arm?... I don't remember anyone like that. Do you Mira?" Makarov asked,

"No I don't. Where was the last time you saw him?" Mirajane asked.

"He left before I could remember anything, but mother told me what he looked like and she wouldn't lie to me. She said that he would be in Magnolia, but I haven't found him." Lucina said.

"I was hoping that we could help Lucina put in a request to find her father Master." Thoma said.

"I don't see why not. When we get back to the guild we can help put the request in." Makarov said walking towards Lucina a bit.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." Lucina said.

"By the way, what the name of your lizard?" Makarov asked.

"Its Rel. I don't know what she is really. She was a gift from my father before he left. He called her a dragon since she can spit fire, but beyond that I have no clue if Rel's is really a dragon." Lucina said.

"She could be a baby dragon." Makarov pointed out.

"I don't think so, she's older then me and she has always been this small." Lucina said.

"Not a dragon, but she can breath fire?" Mirajane asked.

"She can. She won't attack unless I tell her to or you try to pick her up."Lucina said.

"Your just full of mysteries aren't ya." Makarov laughed.

"That's one way of putting it." Lucina laughed.

After that they headed back to the guild. On the way there Lucina looked around and saw people getting ready for what looked like a festival.

"What are people getting for? A festival?" Lucina asked.

"You don't know about the Harvest Festival? Mugino asked.

"No I don't. What is it?" Lucina asked.

"Its a event that the Fairy Tail guild host once a year to celebrate the harvest. Many people around Fiore come to Magnolia to see it." Thoma said.

"There is a big parade and a Miss Fairy Tail contest too." Mugino said.

"I don't really care for the Miss Fairy Tail contest." Thoma said.

"Why is that?" Lucina asked with confusion.

"He doesn't like when his sister enters and men stare at her." Mirajane said laughing a bit.

"What's wrong with that?! I'm just trying to protect my little Sis from bad creepy men...even though she makes it hard sometimes." Thoma said with his face turning a little red.

Mirajane, Makarov, and Mugino laughed a bit.

"Its not funny!" Thoma exclaimed.

When they arrived at the guild, Thoma saw Yui and Asuna sitting at a table.

"Yui! Asuna!" Mugino shouted jumping off Thoma's shoulder and running over to them.

"Mugino. How was Akane Resort? Did you and Thoma have fun?" Yui asked.

"I did. I think daddy did too, but he got hurt." Mugino said.

"Oh my, what happened?" Asuna asked.

"He probably just pushed into water. You know how he gets when he meets water." Yui laughed.

"It wasn't water, daddy got hurt from a fight?" Mugino said.

"No way. Thoma is too strong to be hurt from random fight." Asuna said.

"I'll tell you about it later, but right now I'm helping Lucina find her father." Thoma said walking over.

"Hey Thoma, whose Lucina?" Yui asked.

"This is Lucina." Thoma turned to introduced Lucina.

"Why hello Lucina. My name is Yui and this is my sister Asuna. Those ears and tail are a cute costume, why did you get them?" Yui asking holding out her hand for a handshake.

Lucina didn't take Yui's hand and Rel hissed at Yui.

"What's the matter did I do something wrong?" Yui asked trying to figure out why Lucina was giving her the cold shoulder.

"Let me try... Hey Lucina. I'm Asuna. I'm Yui's younger, and more adorable, sister. I'm sorry if Yui did something to upset you, but I hope we can be friends." Asuna said with a smile.

Lucina turned away from Asuna and Rel spat some fire at Asuna.

"What was that for? And what's with that little lizard!?" Asuna asked upset at Lucina and Rel.

"I don't know. Let me talk to her." Thoma said then walked over to Lucina. "Why are you acting like that towards Yui and Asuna? Did they do something wrong?" Thoma asked.

"They didn't do anything wrong, but they don't smell right to me." Lucina said.

"They don't smell right?" Thoma questioned.

"I don't know how to explain it really, but they smell funny and I don't like they feeling I get when I look at them." Lucina said.

"Well can you try to get along with them?" Thoma asked.

"I can try, but I promise nothing." Lucina said.

Some time passed and it was the day of the Harvest Festival. Lucina's request to find her father was posted, but no progress was made. At the guild hall the Miss Fairy Tail Contest was about to begin. Thoma, Mugino, Yui, Asuna, and Lucina and Rel were sitting towards the back of the crowd. Lucina and Rel weren't getting along with Yui or Asuna, so she sat away from them.

"Daddy. Why are we back here?" Mugino asked.

"Because if guys start getting too loud when Sis goes up then they have nowhere to run." Thoma said with some disdain in his eyes.

The contest begun and Cana was first and she changed into a swimsuit, then followed by Juvia who did the same, Mirajane who turned her face into Happy then into Gajeel, then Erza was up.

"Please Sis, don't do anything too big." Thoma said, getting ready to start busting heads.

"Let me show you a requip, you don't get to see everyday." Erza said then requiped into a goth lolita style dress.

The crowd loved Erza's outfit and once Thoma heard them get too loud, he appeared and 'kindly' asked to stop. After Erza was Levy who showed off her Solid Scrip Magic. Then it was Bisca who showed off her sniping skills, and finally Lucy was up, but before she could started a voice said,

"Now entire number eight."

Then a woman came walking up behind Lucy saying,

"I'm the very definition of Fairy, not to mention the very definition of Beauty and the only woman here to embody everything their desire. Therefore the winner is. Me, The Lovely Evergreen." "Now then, this idiotic contest is over." Evergreen continued.

"Daddy. She's back." Mugino said.

"I can see that. And that means that the rest of the Thunder Legion and Laxus are back in town.

Lucy started shouting at Evergreen.

"Lucy! Don't look her in the eyes!" Gray shouted.

But it was too late. Evergreen turn Lucy into stone.

"This is bad. Everyone get out of here now!" Maxi shouted.

Then people who weren't in Fairy Tail made their way towards the door.

"What are you doing Evergreen? Your going to ruin the whole festival for everyone." Makarov said.

"On the contrary, I believe they are just getting interesting." Evergreen said.

The curtain behind here rose up and there were the girls who were in the contest and they were turned into stone. Once Thoma saw Erza he became angry.

"How dare you turn my Sis into stone Evergreen!" Thoma exclaimed as he walked towards Evergreen.

Yui and Asuna were holding Thoma back so that he couldn't do something too rash.

"Return them to normal this instant." Makarov demanded Evergreen.

Then lightning struck the stage and Laxus appeared saying,

"Looks like all your fans decided to head home. Pity because the party is about to start."

"You bet it is Laxus. Now turn Sis back to normal or I'll make you!" Thoma shouted.

"Turn them back or else." Makarov threaten.

"You better play nice. You want them to join the parade don't you." Laxus said summoning a lightning bolt above Lucy.

"No stop it!" Makarov shouted.

The lightning bolt stuck next to Lucy.

"In other words, I'm taking them hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one or I can smash them all right now." Laxus said.

"You do that and I'll make you regret the day you were born Laxus." Thoma threaten and slowly making his way towards the stage.

Yui, Asuna, Mugino, and several other members of Fairy Tail were trying their best to keep Thoma in place, but with little success.

"There is only one rule. Whom ever is left standing is the winner. Its a Fairy Tail Battle Royale." Laxus said.

"Nice and simple. That's just how I like it. I'm fired up now." Natsu said happily.

"I'm in and its going to be you and Laxus." Thoma said getting a evil grin on his face.

"Thoma. You need to calm down right now." Yui said.

"Daddy. Your scaring me. Please go back to how you were." Mugino said with some tears in her eyes.

"No! I need to punish Laxus. He's gone too far this time." Thoma said.

"Let the Fairy Tail Battle Royale begin!" Laxus said as he used lightning to run away along with The Thunder Legion.

"Don't need to tell me twice Laxus. I'm going to find and when I do, your going to be begging for me to kill you." Thoma said as he used his magic to push everyone off and ran out to find Laxus.

"We need to catch up with Thoma and stop him before he goes overboard." Yui said.

"Right." Asuna said.

"Mugino, you stay here. We'll be back and daddy will be his old self again." Yui said.

"Please. Bring my daddy back Yui and Asuna." Mugino said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You coming too Lucina?" Yui asked turning to where Lucina was last, but she was gone.

"Where did Lucina go?" Yui asked.

"She was just here a moment ago." Asuna said.

"Well no time to find. We have to get to Thoma and fast." Yui said.

Yui and Asuna ran out of the guild and after Thoma. Meanwhile Lucina was already out looking for Thoma as well.

"I didn't believe I could lose him that quickly. I better find him before he finds Laxus." Lucina said.


	28. Team Thoma Divided

Chapter XXVIII

Thoma was running all over Magnolia trying to find Laxus and along the way he ran into some members of Fairy Tail. Thanks to Freed's enchantments, Thoma was forced to defeat them.

"I'm sorry, but I must find Laxus and your in the way." Thoma said then used his Gravity Magic to easily defeat the members he ran into. "These enchantments of Freed's are getting annoying. After I defeat Laxus, I'm going to have a little chat with Freed and the Thunder Legion." Thoma continued then ran off to find Laxus.

Yui and Asuna arrived to where Thoma defeated the members shortly after.

"I believe Thoma was here." Asuna pointed out.

"It is likely." Yui said then walked over to a follow member who was still conscious, but unable to move and asked, "Did Thoma do this?"

"Yes he did." The member said.

"Where did he run off to?" Yui asked.

"He ran that way. Please you have to stop him before he finds Laxus. When he does and those two fight I have a feeling that Magnolia would get destroyed in the cross fire." The member said then passed out.

"He's right, if Thoma and Laxus fight, Magnolia and everyone will be is serious danger." Asuna said.

"I know that, which is why we have to hurry." Yui said.

Yui and Asuna then ran off where the member said Thoma went.

Back at the guild Happy, Natsu, and Makarov were reading who was fighting and Happy said,

"Looks like Thoma defeated three more members."

"I hope Yui and Asuna stop him before its too late." Makarov said.

"I know Thoma is strong, but how bad could it be?" Natsu asked.

"You don't get it Natsu. The way Thoma is acting right now, if he finds Laxus, the whole city and everyone in her will be in serious danger." Makarov said.

"Really!?" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. Things will only get worst the angrier Thoma gets." Makarov said.

"Why is that?" Happy asked.

"Thoma isn't like normal wizards, for whatever reason he has an almost unlimited amount of potential. He doesn't know how to use this potential, but when he gets angry he unconsciously taps into this power and when he gets angry enough he transforms into a demon form, you've seen it before." Makarov explained.

"Then how do we stop him?" Natsu asked.

"Normally Thoma does a good job of keeping his anger in check, but when he needs help, Erza steps in and manages to calm him down, but when he transforms and won't listen to reason we have to beat him down." Makarov said.

"How many times has that happened?" Happy asked.

"Twice. The first time was in X783, Thoma got into a big argument with Laxus. They fought and Thoma transformed. Laxus managed to beat Thoma, but had a hard time defeating him. After that I had Laxus promise to keep it a secret. Then the second time was recently when you went to Akane Resort." Makarov said.

"Laxus had a hard time defeating Thoma!?" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"Yes and how things are going, I fear what will happened." Makarov said.

Then some new words came up and Happy read them,

"Thoma versus Yui and Asuna."

"Looks like Yui and Asuna managed to find Thoma." Natsu said.

"Let's hope that they can stop him." Makarov said.

In the city of Magnolia Yui and Asuna finally managed to catch up with Thoma.

"What are you doing Yui and Asuna? Step aside, I need to find Laxus." Thoma said with a low tone of voice.

"Not how your acting Thoma. You need to calm down." Yui said.

"I can't calm down! Not while Sis is in danger of being smashed to pieces!" Thoma shouted.

"And we'll save her, but with you acting like this, your putting everyone in Magnolia in danger." Asuna said.

Thoma grunted then in his head he heard The Master's voice,

 _'Its only a matter of time before everyone you love will die. Either by your own hands or by mine.'_

"I will not let my friends die. I will protect them!" Thoma shouted.

"Who said anything about dying?" Yui and Asuna asked looking confused.

 _'Your too weak to protect anyone. You couldn't save Misao. You couldn't save Evvie. You will fail to save your dear little sister. You were born a failure and you will die a failure. Hahahahahahahaha.'_ The Master's voice echoed in Thoma's head.

"shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Thoma yelled.

"We didn't say anything." Asuna.

"Looks like he's having a breakdown." Yui said.

"I'm not weak. I'll show you, I'll protect everyone from you and you'll see I'm not a failure." Thoma said picturing The Master standing in front of him.

 _'You are weak.'_ The Master said.

"Stop saying that!" Thoma exclaimed.

"Uhhh. Yui? Do you think we should stop him now?" Asuna asked.

"I think your right Asuna." Yui said.

Thoma turned to Yui and Asuna, believing them to be servants of The Master and said,

"Your Master sent you here to kill me? Well, your going to be the ones to die."

Thoma charged towards Yui and Asuna then jumped high into the air and came down with a kick.

"Heaven's Spear!" Thoma yelled as he came down.

Yui and Asuna manged to dodge Thoma's attack which caused Thoma to make a cloud of dust when he hit the ground. Asuna drew her sword and yelled,

"Ice Wave!"

Asuna slashed her sword towards Thoma and shot a little wave of ice. The attack made the dust go away and Yui and Asuna saw Thoma holding his sword and Asuna's attack getting absorbed into the sword.

"Won't work." Thoma said then stabbed his sword into the ground and yelled, "Ice Dragon Encroaching Fangs!"

Then ice started to cover the ground starting from the sword and moving outward in all directions. Once the ice passed a broken off piece of the ground, an ice pike came up and broke the rock into tiny pieces.

"Asuna! Don't the ice near you!" Yui shouted.

"I can see why!" Asuna responded.

Yui and Asuna backed away from the ice.

 _'We can't let this ice cover anymore ground.'_ Yui said to herself then got an idea.

"Electro Cannon!" Yui yelled holding both hands towards the ice and fired a ball of lightning.

The ball of lightning crashed into the ice and there was a hole in the ice where the lightning hit, but the hole was quickly covered up with more ice.

"It didn't work!?" Yui asked in disbelief.

Yui then looked at Thoma's sword and got another idea.

"Electro Cannon!" Yui yelled firing another ball of lightning, but this time she aimed at Thoma's sword.

Thoma stepped between the ball of lightning and his sword then yelled,

"Gravitational Barrier!"

Yui's attack smashed into a invisible wall and exploded.

"I was right. Asuna! We have to remove the sword from the ground." Yui said.

"How are we suppose to do that. We'll get skewered by ice pike if we step on the ice." Asuna said.

"Just ran as fast as you can." Yui said then made a mad dash towards Thoma and his sword.

Once Yui stepped onto the ice, ice spikes came up from the ground,but Yui was able to move before she could get hit. Asuna took a deep breath then did the same.

"This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy." Asuna said as she did her best to outrun the ice spikes.

"Gravity Finger Beam!" Thoma shouted pointing at Yui, who was closing in on him.

Yui then felt a small little poke in the middle of her chest and got knocked back a few feet.

"What was that?" Yui questioned.

A ice spike then came up from under Yui and she had to time do anything, but jump at the last second. Thoma then appeared right in front of Yui and said,

"Gravity Beam Barrage."

Thoma shot a barrage of gravity beams from his fingers at Yui and Yui couldn't defend herself. After a few seconds Thoma knocked Yui to the ground and followed up with a Heaven's Spear to her back.

"YUI!" Asuna shouted worried for her sister.

Thoma looked up and saw Asuna about to reach the sword and dashed, at full speed, towards her. Thoma grabbed Asuna, by the throat, and smashed her into a building. Thoma then smashed Asuna into the ground and begun to punch her in face over and over.

"Thoma...Stop...It's me...Asuna...Remember?..." Asuna said in between punches.

"Don't try and trick me. Your a servant of The Master." Thoma said then begun to punch Asuna harder.

Then something hit Thoma in the back. Thoma turned to see Yui barely standing, holding out her right arm and said,

"Don't hurt my little sister."

Thoma dropped Asuna then walked towards Yui and he pulled his sword out from the ground.

"Ice Dragon Freezing Fang!" Thoma yelled then charged towards Yui holding his sword out.

Yui couldn't move, but before Thoma's attack could connect, someone pushed Yui out of the way.

"Whoever you are thank you." Yui said once she hit the ground.

Yui saw that it was Lucina.

"Just because I saved you doesn't mean we're friends. Now sit back, I'll handle this." Lucina said standing up and facing Thoma.

"Something is wrong with Thoma and are you sure you can handle him alone?" Yui asked.

"Thoma has some lingering effects from the Nightmare Mist and I'll be fine, I have Rel to help." Lucina said.

"How do you know?" Yui asked.

"It will take too long to explain. Ready Rel?" Lucina asked.

Rel, who jumped onto Lucina's head, gave Lucina a sign that she was ready to fight then Lucina charged towards Thoma. Asuna walked over to Yui and asked,

"Are you alright and will Lucina be able to handle Thoma alone?"

"I'm fine, just a little banded up. I don't know, but we can't just sit back and watch. We have to help her." Yui said.

"I agree. The three of us working together will have better chance on stopping Thoma then just one facing him." Asuna.

Yui nodded and stood up then her and Asuna charged towards Thoma as well.

"Dust Lance!" Lucina yelled then made a lance of Dust and threw it at Thoma.

Before the lance made contact with Thoma, Rel shot a fireball at it and when the fireball hit the lance the lance exploded.

"Not bad, but not good enough." Thoma said after he blocked most of the damage from the explosion.

"Dust Wave!" Lucina yelled.

Then a wave made of dust come from behind Lucina and charged Thoma.

"Fire Dragon Tail Whip!" Thoma shouted and shot a little wave of fire at the dust.

The wave of dust exploded when Thoma's attack hit it and Thoma came charging through the smoke cloud slashing his sword at Lucina. Asuna managed to stepping between Lucina and Thoma and blocked Thoma's sword with her sword.

"What are you doing?" Lucina asked.

"Yui and I are helping you." Asuna said.

"I don't need your help." Lucina said.

"Thunder Shot!" Yui yelled then a bolt of lightning came from behind Lucina and stuck Thoma in the face.

Thoma recoiled back and Lucina turned to see Yui.

"From the look of things, I say you need us." Yui said.

"...Fine, but just this once." Lucina grunted.

"I'll take it." Yui and Asuna said.  
The three of them were now facing Thoma as a team.

"Three on one? I like those odds." Thoma said then charged towards the three girls.

Thoma slashed his sword, but Asuna blocked it. Thoma quickly punched Asuna in the gut and sent her back a few feet, Yui then stepped in and gave Thoma some punches enhanced with her lightning. Asuna came back an helped Yui with some ice enhanced sword attacks. Thoma was blocking and countering Yui and Asuna then a ball of dust came from behind Yui and Asuna and stuck to Thoma's face.

"Get back!" Lucina yelled at Yui and Asuna.

Yui and Asuna jumped back just in time for a fireball from Rel hit Lucina's ball of dust and exploded. Before Thoma could recover Yui and Asuna both held onto Asuna's sword and yelled,

"Frozen Thunder Shot!"

Then a bolt of ice surrounded in lightning shot from Asuna's sword and stuck Thoma square in the chest and Thoma was sent flying backwards into a build. Thoma didn't emerge from the cloud of smoke and dust.

"Did we do it? Did we beat Thoma?" Yui questioned.

"I think so." Asuna said.

Yui and Asuna begun cheering, but their cheering was interrupted by the sound of a monstrous growl.

"What was that?" Yui and Asuna asked holding each other and shaking a bit.

"We're not done yet." Lucina said preparing for round two.

Yui and Asuna looked at the build Thoma flew into and saw two piercing red eyes. Then a demon emerged from the building and let out a loud roar. The roar was so loud that the whole city of Magnolia could hear it.

Back at the guild Natsu and the others heard the roar.

"What was that? Sounds like a monster." Natsu asked.

"That was Thoma. He's transformed into his demon form." Makarov said with a worried look on his face.

"That sounded scary." Happy panicked.

"That can't be daddy." Mugino said with tears in her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that roar was Thoma?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes and he doesn't know how to control his demon form yet, which means the whole town is now in serious danger." Makarov said.

Happy, Natsu, and Gajeel had shock and some panic looks on their faces.

Erza was fighting Evergreen when they heard the roar.

"What in the world is that?" Evergreen asked.

"On no. Thoma has turned into a demon." Erza said with worry and panic in her voice.

Freed and Bickslow met up when they heard the roar.

"Do you have an idea what that is Freed?" Bickslow asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Freed said.

Laxus was sitting in Kardia Cathedral when he heard the roar.

"That isn't Thoma normal roar. I wonder what it is." Laxus said.

Back to where Thoma, Yui, Asuna, Lucina, and Rel were. Yui and Asuna were panicking at the sight of the demon standing in front of them.

"Is that really Thoma?" Yui asked.

"Yes it is and he is even more powerful then he was before." Lucina said.

"Last time Thoma transformed into his demon form, he didn't look like that." Asuna pointed out.

"That form you saw before was a incomplete form. This is his true demon form." Lucina said.

"How do you know all this?" Yui and Asuna asked.

"As I said, it will take too long to explain everything. For now we need to do our best to put a stop to Thoma before he destroys Magnolia." Lucina said.

"If what you say is true about Thoma being a lot stronger then before, I don't know how we're going to do that." Yui said.

Thoma charged towards Lucina, Yui, and Asuna. Lucina charged towards Thoma.

The final battle with Thoma had begun.


	29. Arc of Arrows

Chapter XXIX

Thoma threw a powerful punch at Lucina, but she blocked it with a wall of dust. The wall of dust managed to block most of the damage, but Lucina was still thrown back a bit.

"He's stronger then I first thought." Lucina said as she landed.

"How do you plan on defeating that monster Lucina?" Yui and Asuna asked holding each other.

"If you two aren't going to fight then you can leave." Lucina said turning her head back so one eye was looking at Yui and Asuna.

Yui and Asuna looked at Thoma then looked at each other and let out a deep sigh.

"Even though I'm scared to death about our current situation, I can't just leave and let Thoma stay like that or have you die on us." Yui said letting go of Asuna and readied herself to fight Thoma.

"I agree. Yui and I are going to stay and help you Lucina." Asuna said doing the same as Yui.

"Alright then, but if we stay here in the city, people are going to get hurt or worst, get killed. We'll have to lead Thoma out of Magnolia." Lucina said.

Just then Erza showed and asked,

"Lucina. Yui. Asuna. What happened to Thoma? Why is he in that form?"

"I don't know why? Yui and I ran into him then he started acting crazy and talking to himself. He attacked us then Lucina showed up and now Thoma looks like this." Asuna explained as best she could.

"Erza. You go find Laxus, We'll take care of Thoma." Lucina said.

"I'm going to help bring Thoma back to his senses." Erza protested.

"No you will not. Right now Thoma can't tell friend from foe, so it is highly likely that he would attack you as well." Lucina said.

"All the more reason to fight." Erza said.

Lucina looked at Erza and said with a gentle smile,

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back to normal. Trust me."

Erza looked at Thoma, who was just standing there watching what they would do, and looked back at Lucina then said before leaving,

"Alright. I trust you. Bring my brother back."

Lucina turned back to Thoma and sent a wave of dust at him. Thoma shot a fireball from his mouth at the dust and it exploded. Then through the smoke, Yui appeared and gave Thoma a electrified punch to the face, but Thoma looked as if the punch didn't do any damaged then grabbed Yui with both hands.

"...Oh no..." Yui said in a soft and scared voice.

Thoma jumped high into the air then came down to ground with great force. Asuna and Lucina tried to save Yui, but Thoma smacked them away with his tails. Thoma threw Yui when they were just a few feet from the ground and before anything thing else, Thoma then came down onto Yui with a punch. Yui let out a painful groan and some blood came out of her mouth as well. Thoma went to deliver the finishing blow when Rel jumped onto his face a started to claw and bite at his eyes. Thoma let out a roar then he breathed fire all around him, but the fire completely missed Rel. Thoma then reached to grab Rel, but Rel jumped off and ran back to Lucina and Asuna. Asuna looked at Thoma and Yui with complete horror on her face.

"Come on Asuna. We have his full attention and now we must run." Lucina said.

Asuna didn't answer and just looked as Thoma came towards them.

"...Yui..." Asuna said with a worried tone and tears forming in her eyes.

"We don't have time for this Asuna." Lucina said trying to get Asuna to move, but Asuna wouldn't move.

Thoma then dashed towards Lucina and Asuna. Asuna closed her eyes waiting for Thoma to attack her, as she felt that they couldn't win. With her eyes closed Asuna felt the winds of something clashing with Thoma, she opened her eyes to see a huge wolf collided with Thoma. The wolf was massive in size, about the same size of Thoma on all four legs , its fur was yellow with black hints over its body and a white underbelly. Asuna could see that wolf had razor sharp teeth and claws, finally the wolf had two yellow tails with black and white at the tips.

"What in world is that?..." Asuna asked out loud.

"Did you snap out of it Asuna?" The Wolf asked.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Asuna asked.

"I can't believe you forgotten my voice already. Its me, Lucina." Lucina said.

"Your a huge wolf? Take Over Magic?" Asuna question.

"Not Take Over Magic." Lucina said pushing Thoma away.

"Then what is it?" Asuna asked.

"No time, we have to get out of town now." Lucina said.

Asuna started to climb up onto Lucina, but Lucina jumped back which caused Asuna to fall to the ground.

"What was that for? I'm just trying to get on so we can get out of town." Asuna said dusting herself off and a bit annoyed.

Lucina's face turned red a bit and she said,

"I don't like people riding on me."

"Is now really the time to be picky about this kind of thing?" Asuna questioned.

Lucina thought about it for a few moments then said while her face is red,

"...Fine! Get on!"

Asuna climbed onto Lucina while Rel sat on Lucina's head. Lucina then ran away, Asuna looked back and saw Thoma chasing them and he was slowly catching up.

"Lucina. He's catching up." Asuna pointed out.

"I have to make sure that he keeps following. I have to keep out of his reach, but I can't get too far ahead where he'll lose interest." Lucina said.

Thoma shot a fireball from his mouth at Lucina and Asuna.

"Asuna!" Lucina shouted.

"Right!" Asuna shouted.

Asuna then held out her right hand while she use her left to support her right then yelled,

"Ice Blast!"

Asuna shot at blast of ice and it clashed with Thoma's fireball. Their was a small explosion when the two attacks collided, but Thoma was still chasing Lucina and Asuna.

"It will be your job then defend both of us Asuna." Lucina said looking back without turning her head.

"I can do that." Asuna nodded.

Lucina and Asuna made there way out of Magnolia while Thoma chased them, while a few building had parts destroyed. Luckily no citizens were hurt, shocked to see Asuna riding a huge wolf and a demon chasing them, but not hurt. Lucina led Thoma out of Magnolia, but still within the barrier that Freed put up.

"This should be good." Lucina said.

"Alright." Asuna said then got off Lucina.

When Asuna got off, Lucina felt a huge feeling of relief then turned back into her human form. Thoma came charging towards Lucina and Asuna. Thoma stop right before Lucina and Asuna and wiped his tails at them, but they were blocked by a wall of dust from Lucina. Lucina pushed Thoma away then in the distance there was a blinding light. Lucina, Asuna, and Thoma watched the light, but nothing happened. Then they could see lightning and fire shooting up towards the sky. Thoma looked at the Lightning and flames and a part of him remembered who his real target was then begun to head towards the lightning.

"Its time to end this."Lucina said before Thoma left.

Lucina then begun to glow with a yellow aura. Asuna couldn't sense any Magical Energy coming from Lucina, but she could feel massive amounts of pressure from Lucina. Asuna then saw a bow in the same color as the aura around Lucina, form in Lucina's right hand. Lucina pointed the bow at Thoma, whose back was to them, and with her left hand Lucina drew back an arrow made of that yellow aura. Lucina took aim then fired the arrow yelling,

"Arc of Arrows: Soul Arrow!"

Lucina let go of the arrow and it shooted at Thoma with great force. Thoma turned around and didn't have time to block or dodge the arrow. The arrow struck Thoma in the middle of the chest and Thoma was sent back a few inches. Then Thoma begun to glow the same color of Lucina's aura.

"What's happening?" Asuna asked.

"You'll see shortly." Lucina said.

 _Inside Thoma's Mind_

Thoma was floating through darkness in the fetal position and The Master's voice could be heard. The Master was saying that Thoma was a failure, that he should just disappear, and no one would miss him anyways. Thoma just sat there while The Master said these things over and over again.

"stop it. its not true." Thoma said softly and wasn't really trying to put up a argument.

The Master's voice just continued to say those things.

"How long have I been here anyways. Is what The Master saying really true? It has to be because no one has come looking for me." Thoma said feeling hollow inside at this realization.

But then there was a different voice. At first the voice was soft and you couldn't make out what it was saying.

"What was that?" Thoma asked looking up slightly.

Thoma listen for the different voice. He could hear the voice, but he still couldn't make out what the voice was saying.

"I don't understand what your saying." Thoma said to the voice.

After a bit there was a small yellow light begun to glow off in the distance. Thoma looked at the light and he felt that he had to get close to the light, but as he did The Master's voice begun to get louder and begun to say more violent things. Thoma stop and covered his ears in fear of what The Master was saying was true. Then The Master's voice faded away and all there was the different voice.

"Your not going to let things like this get you down?" A kind woman's voice asked.

"Wha?..." Thoma asked looking up.

When Thoma looked up, he saw Lucina.

"I know we don't know each other that much, but I know that your stronger then this." Lucina said.

"I'm a failure. I can't protect anyone and I should just disappear." Thoma said repeating what The Master's voice said.

"That's not true. There are many people in Fairy Tail that look up to you." Lucina said.

"Really?" Thoma asked have the feeling of hope in his chest.

"Really. Your a strong and caring person. Mugino loves you and is very grateful your everything you did for her. Erza and Natsu, even Laxus, believe that your a strong person that they look up to or want to surpass. Your not a failure and everyone would miss you if you were to just disappear." Lucina said.

Thoma looked into Lucina's eyes and he could tell that she was telling the truth. Lucina held out her hand and asked,

"Come back to us?"

Thoma looked at Lucina's hand for a bit then looked at her. Taking her hand Thoma said,

"I will."

Once Thoma said that, Lucina begun to glow bright and Thoma closed his eyes.

 _Back in the Real World_

When the bright yellow light faded Asuna and Lucina saw Thoma, turned back into his human form, and passed out. Asuna looked at Thoma then at Lucina with confusion on her face and asked Lucina,

"What the heck just happened?"

"Thoma is back to normal." Lucina answered.

"But how? Just a moment ago, Thoma was in a rampage." Asuna pointed out.

"That's because my 'Arc of Arrows: Soul Arrow' I shot an arrow that had a piece of my soul in it. Once the arrow hit Thoma, the piece of my soul helped Thoma come back to normal." Lucina explained.

"But why did you have us get Thoma out of Magnolia to use that spell?" Asuna asked.

"Because I wasn't hundred percent sure that it would work, the arrow also does damage so any person or object would get hurt, and if it didn't work we were away from Magnolia so no one would get caught in the crossfire." Lucina explained.

After Lucina explained what happened to Asuna, she went over to Thoma and picked him up and carried him on her back. Asuna was impressed that Lucina could carry Thoma by herself. Once Lucina and Asuna arrived at the guild, Erza rushed up to them once she saw Thoma on Lucina's back.

"You managed to get Thoma back to normal. Is he alright?" Erza asked with some tears in her eye because she was happy to see Thoma in his human form.

"He should be fine, he just needs some rest." Lucina said.

"Alright that's good... Where's Yui?" Erza asked looking around.

"She has been injured. Erza, could you help me bring her back?" Asuna asked.

Erza nodded then her and Asuna rushed to where Yui was. Lucina made her way to the recovery room and she could hear the other members whisper,

"What happen to Thoma?" "Where was he? He could have help stop Laxus much sooner." "I guess he is really no help at all."

Once Lucina heard that, she darted her eyes and glared at the member who said that. The member who said that felt a cold chill go down his spine and he didn't say anything else. Lucina place Thoma down next to Makarov then a bit later Erza and Asuna set Yui next to Thoma. Lucina was still there when Erza and Asuna arrived.

"How's Yui?" Lucina asked.

"She has some broken bones and she might have some internal bleeding, but I'm not completely sure. Porlyusica is on her way here, so we'll be fine." Erza said.

Lucina looked at Asuna who had a worried look on her face. Lucina didn't want to talk to Asuna, but considered what happen to Yui, Lucina walked over to Asuna and said,

"I'm sorry Asuna."

"Its ok. If it wasn't for you, more people then Yui would have gotten hurt. I should be thanking you." Asuna said.

"Yes, thank you Lucina for bring my big brother back to normal." Erza said.

Lucina then gave Erza an upward look. Erza had no idea what that meant, but Rel jumped onto Erza's hand. Erza held up her hand and looked at Rel, who looked like was pulling on her fingers. Rel looked at Erza and waved her head towards Lucina. Erza got what Lucina and Rel were trying to say, so Erza placed her hand on Lucina's head and begun to pet her head. Once Erza did that, Lucina's tail begun to wag back and forth, Lucina was very happy while Asuna was a little upset that Lucina had Erza pet her head instead of her.

Sometime passed and Thoma was awake as well Makarov. Makarov yelled at Thoma for losing control and putting people in serious danger and how he needs to learn to control that power.

"Your not in too much trouble because you can't control that power yet. But you can't keep using that as an excuse, so you need to learn how to control this power. Because one day your going to end up hurting or killing innocent people." Makarov lectured Thoma.

"Yes I know Master, I will learn how to control this power before I hurt more people like I did to Yui." Thoma said still feeling terrible about what he did.

"After the Fantasia Parade, your going to learn how to control that power. Until you do, you will be unable to undertake a missions. Consider this your punishment."

"I understand Master." Thoma said.

"Just count yourself lucky. I'm little you off easy." Makarov said.

"You are?" Thoma questioned.

"Yes, because I promised him to look after you." Makarov said

Thoma was confused on what Makarov meant by that, but before he could ask Makarov, Laxus entered the room.

"Thoma, please leave. I have to talk to Laxus in private."

Thoma nodded and left so Laxus and Makarov could talk. As Thoma passed Laxus, Thoma said to Laxus,

"When your done here, we have some business to finish."

"Alright." Laxus agreed.

Thoma left and entered the main hall where everyone was having a party. Thoma spotted Asuna and Yui off the side. Asuna had a few bandages while Yui was covered in bandages. Thanks to Porlyusica, Yui is going to make a full recovery. Thoma looked over to Asuna and Yui and asked,

"Asuna and Yui, can you find it in your hearts to forgive me?"

Asuna and Yui looked at each other then Thoma, who was bowing down in forgiveness.

"Don't worry about it Thoma. It wasn't you who hurt me." Yui said.

"But it was me." Thoma said.

"You weren't in control, so as far as we can tell, it wasn't you." Asuna said.

"But..." Thoma begun to say.

"Thoma. Don't worry about it. Asuna and I forgive you." Yui said with a smile.

"Thank you ever much Yui and Asuna." Thoma said.

Thoma stood back up then looked around and asked,

"Where's Lucina?"

"She said that she was going for a little walk around the town." Asuna said.

"Alright. I have to thank her as well." Thoma said then headed out to find Lucina.

After a few moments, Thoma found Lucina in South Gate Park by the big tree.

"Lucina!" Thoma shouted.

Lucina turned around and said,

"Thoma. Feeling better?"

"Not really, but I'll get over what I did in time." Thoma answered.

"You just need to learn how to control that form." Lucina said.

"Master Makarov said the same thing and I know that, but I don't know how." Thoma said.

"I can teach you how." Lucina said.

"You can?" Thoma questioned.

"Yes I can." Lucina answered.

"But how?" Thoma asked.

"Because I'm like you. I too have a Demon Form. I can teach you how to control it." Lucina said.

"I would be every grateful if you would teach me." Thoma said.

"Alright, we'll begin after the Fantasia Parade." Lucina said.

Once Lucina finished Laxus showed up.

"Lucina. Can you gives us a moment?" Thoma asked.

"Alright, I'll see you back at home." Lucina said.

"Mugino is at the guild can you get her?" Thoma asked.

"Sure I can." Lucina said then left.

Laxus and Thoma just stood there for a few minutes not saying a word. The silence was broken when Laxus asked,

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk Laxus." Thoma answered.

"What about?" Laxus questioned not really sure what Thoma was going for.

"I wanted to apologize to you as well." Thoma said bowing down in forgiveness.

Laxus looked confused and asked,

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"For all the times we argued and fought in the past. I want to put everything under the bridge and start over." Thoma said standing back up.

"Still you shouldn't have to apologize for. I'm the one who antagonize you, so I should be the one to apologize to you." Laxus said.

Thoma walked up to Laxus and held out his hand and said,

"I don't want to be enemies anymore. We don't have to be friends, so how about we be friendly rivals instead?"

Laxus thought about it for a moment then grabbed Thoma's hand and said,

"I can settle on that."

The two shook hands and this was a turning point in Thoma's life because shortly after the Harvest Festival, Thoma's life would change forever.


	30. No Brother?

Chapter XXX

Thoma and Laxus just finished their hand shake and Thoma asked,

"What are you going to do now?"

Laxus didn't answer imminently and after a few seconds he said,

"Gramps kicked me out of Fairy Tail."

Thoma was shock, but not entirely surprised to hear this.

"Its my punishment for what I did." Laxus added.

"Well, I'm getting punished as well. Although not as much as you." Thoma said.

"Why?" Laxus questioned.

"Because I can't control my demon form yet. I put many people in danger while I was out of control and I almost killed Yui. So Master says that I can't take on jobs until I can control that power." Thoma said.

"Your right. Your punishment isn't as bad as mine. I wish you luck in that." Laxus said then turned around to leave.

"Laxus!" Thoma exclaimed.

"What? I thought we were done." Laxus said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Even though your no longer apart of Fairy Tail, you should stay to see the Fantasia Parade." Thoma said.

Laxus didn't answer and left. Thoma knew that Laxus would be there and he had a idea for something to do. The time of Fantasia Parade was here and Thoma, Lucina, Mugino, and Rel were apart of the parade, Asuna and Yui sat out due to Yui's injuries. Everyone was having fun, Thoma, Lucina, Mugino, and Rel were in the middle of the parade. They didn't have a float, but instead just showed off some little magic tricks to entrain the crowd. Master Makarov gave the signal then Thoma gave the signal to Lucina, Mugino, and Rel. Thoma flew up high into the sky, Lucina sent out a massive amount of dust up with Thoma,and finally Rel and Mugino sent fireball to make the dust exploded. Everyone was caught off guard and it scared a few people, but Thoma used his magic to manipulate the explosion to maintain it brightness and color. Thoma turned the explosion into a young Laxus and Makarov giving the sign that Laxus made a long time ago that meant 'Even though I can't see you, I'm looking your way'. The crowd was amazed by the firework Thoma made. Laxus saw it and he couldn't hold back his tears. Thoma spotted Laxus in the crowd and said to himself

"One last good memory of Fairy Tail to hold in your heart."

Thoma saw Laxus leave and he noticed that Laxus had a smile on his face as well as tears of happiness. The Fantasia Parade continued without any problems.

The next day Thoma met Lucina outside of Magnolia to begin training on controlling his demon form.

"You ready to begin Thoma?" Lucina asked.

"Yes I am." Thoma nodded.

"To control your demon form, you first must train your body to handle to the power it possesses." Lucina said.

"What did you you have in mind?" Thoma asked.

"As my mother told me, my father once said, 'The best way to train the body is to fight with a friend.'" Lucina said.

"So we're going to fight?" Thoma questioned.

"Yes we are. I won't be holding back, so get ready." Lucina said preparing to fight.

Without warning Lucina then charged towards Thoma and before she reached Thoma, Lucina slashed her arm at Thoma,

"Dust Slash!" Lucina shouted.

"Gravitational Push!" Thoma shouted.

Thoma's blast of gravity canceled Lucina's attack. Lucina stop and said,

"Oh I forgot to mention, your not allow to use your magic."

"What?" Thoma asked a little upset at what Lucina said.

"You heard me. No Magic, now then let's continue." Thoma sighed.

Thoma and Lucina started their fight. Thoma threw a punch at Lucina, but Thoma ended punching a wall of dust. Lucina's wall of dust had no trouble blocking Thoma's punch.

"Your going to have to try harder then that." Lucina mocked.

"I'm just getting started!" Thoma exclaimed.

Lucina attacked Thoma with all sorts of dust attacks and Thoma did his best to block, dodge, and outrun them. This went on for hours and at the end of it, both Thoma and Lucina were exhausted.

"Well. Your able to block, dodge, and outrun attacks better, but you never were able to get through my wall of dust." Lucina said taking some deep breaths.

"Who was your father? He has some interesting ways of training." Thoma said taking some deep breaths as well.

"I don't much about him, but from what my mother told me, he is a strong and caring person. He was a little strange and over the line when it came to training. Beyond that I don't know." Lucina said.

"I would like to met him one day." Thoma said.

"One day I believe you will. Now let's call it a day and go home." Lucina said.

Thoma nodded and the two went home. After that Thoma and Lucina spent the next couple of days training. Thoma transformed into his demon form a few times, but each time he couldn't control it. Luckily Lucina was able to bring Thoma back to normal.

"Its no use. I just can't control my demon form!" Thoma exclaimed as he punched a tree and took a big chuck out of it.

"You will Thoma. Don't lose heart." Lucina said trying to clam Thoma down.

"I know, but its just so frustrating." Thoma said.

"How about we take time to rest up." Lucina suggested.

"I could use some rest. You wouldn't mind if leave Magnolia for bit?" Thoma asked.

"Not at all, but why if I may ask." Lucina questioned.

"If I stay a the guild, I'll never get the rest I need." Thoma said.

"That does make sense." Lucina pointed out.

"Plus doing some sightseeing is a good way to get rid of stress." Thoma added.

"Alright then. How about we meet back here in five days. I believe that will be enough time for you to rest up and get rid of your stress." Lucina said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in five days." Thoma said then started to walk away to go get rid of his frustration and stress.

Back in Magnolia Erza was walking to the cake shop when she saw A cloaked figured. Thinking that it was suspicious, Erza decided to check it out. Erza caught up with the figure and asked,

"Who are you and what are you doing?"

"I was looking for you Miss Titania Erza." A deep man's voice said.

"What do you want with me?" Erza questioned.

"I can sense that something is troubling you and I offer help." The man said.

"Help with what?" Erza asked a bit confused.

"There are some false memories implanted inside you. I offer to get rid of them." The man said taking a few steps closer to Erza.

"What's your game?" Erza asked getting ready for any trick the man is planning.

"My game? You wound me Erza. I only offer help and you stick a dagger to me." The man said trying to bait Erza.

"I appreciate the offer, but I decline. Good day." Erza said then begun to walk away.

Once Erza had her back to the man, the man jump on placed his hands on Erza's head. The next time Erza knew she was sitting on a bench with Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Happy around her.

"What happen?" Erza asked opening her eyes.

"That's what we like to know." Natsu said.

"Yeah. We were going to meet up with you in the cake shop when we noticed you passed out in an alley." Grey said.

"I... don't remember passing out. I was walking to the cake shop and then I sitting here with you guys around me." Erza said.

Then Lucina came walking by.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy, and Erza." Lucina said waving to them.

They waved back and Natsu asked,

"Hey Lucina has goes the training?"

"Not so great. Thoma still can't control his demon form. We're taking five days off so he get clam down and get his mind off this for a bit." Lucina said.

"You've been training every since the Fantasia Parade and the Harvest Festival has been over for just over a week. I can't believe Thoma is having this much trouble learning to control his demon form." Lucy said.

"Pardon me, but I have a question." Erza said.

"What is it Erza?" Lucina asked.

"You've said the name Thoma, but who is that?" Erza asked.

Everyone grew a shock and disbelief look then Natsu ask,

"Are you joking. You don't know who your own brother is?"

"I never had a brother." Erza said.

"What are you talking about? You do have a brother." Grey said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a brother and I never had a brother. Whoever this Thoma is, he isn't m brother." Erza said.

No one can believe what Erza is saying. So they went back to the guild to ask Makarov for advice.

"So Erza doesn't remember who Thoma is?"Makarov question.

"That's right." Lucy said.

"Sounds like Memory Magic to me." Makarov said.

"Memory Magic?" Everyone question.

"Yes. Its a magic that allows the user to manipulate people's memories. The user can implant false memories or cover up real memories." Makarov explained.

"So how do we get Erza's memories back?" Grey asked.

"Normally once the target becomes aware of the magic it wears off and the memories restored. So Erza do you remember now?" Makarov asked.

Everyone turned to Erza and she said,

"...No I don't. I'm sorry." Erza answered.

"I thought as soon as the target became aware of the truth of the magic it would wear off." Grey said

"I feared as much." Makarov said.

"What is it Master?" Lucy asked.

"It appears that there is a magical lock in place. We need to find the password to get rid of the lock then Erza should remember." Makarov said.

Happy noticed Lucina, who hasn't said a word but has a worried look on her face.

"Are you worried Lucina?" Happy asked.

"Yes I am. I hope Erza is able to get her memories back before Thoma returns, or else he's going to be devastated." Lucina said.

"Where and how we would begin to look for the password to unlock Erza's memories?" Natsu asked.

"That I don't know." Makarov said.

Everyone sat around for a bit thinking.

Back where Thoma is. Thoma is sitting on a mountain looking at the sunset. Thoma let out a big sigh of relief and said,

"I feel better already, but since I have four more days before returning, I think I will head to Oak Town tomorrow and take in the scenery."

Thoma then fell asleep and the next day he traveled to a nearby town then took a train to Oak Town to enjoy the scenery. Then Thoma saw a woman running around town screaming,

"Some one help me!"

The woman came running up to Thoma saying,

"Please sir. You have to help me. Some bandits attacks and took my husband and daughter."

"Bandits took your husband and daughter?" Thoma asking.

"Yes. They ambushed us and said to give them our goods. My husband said no then they attacked. My husband told me and my daughter to run, but they grabbed my daughter. I managed to get away, but you have to hurry before they kill them." The woman said with panic and worry in her voice.

Thoma thought about it for a moment then said,

"Alright. Show me where the bandits attacked you."

The woman gave a small smile then said,

"Thank you kind sir. Its this way."

The woman led Thoma outside the town to a spot where a small battle took place.

"Is this the place?" Thoma asked.

"Yes. This is where the bandits attack us." The woman said.

Thoma looked around for any clues to where the bandits went, but there were no foot prints or tracts from someone being dragged.

"Are you sure this is where they attacked?" Thoma asked.

"Yes I'm sure." The woman said having a small smile.

"I promise you Thoma, this is where an attack happened." A familiar voice said.

Thoma turned around all he saw was a fist punching him in the face. Thoma fell to the ground unconscious. The woman, who brought Thoma to this spot, transformed into Ayano and standing beside her was Wystan.

"I can't believe he fell for that again." Ayano laugh.

"It felt really good to knock him out." Wystan said kissing his hand that punched Thoma.

"You sure he is out cold?" Ayano asked Wystan.

"I'll check." Wystan said.

Wystan knelt down beside Thoma and checked it see if he was unconscious. Thoma was, but Wystan punched him in the face again.

"Yeah he is." Wystan laughed.

"Was it necessary to punch him again?" Ayano asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know, but I felt like it." Wystan laughed again.

"The Master wants him brought to The Lab and he needs to be ALIVE." Ayano said.

"What?... He is still alive." Wystan said standing up then kicking Thoma's side.

Ayano sighed then said,

"I fear if I let you carry him, your going to just beat him up."

"You may be right." Wystan laughed.

Ayano sighed again then snapped her fingers and a shadow being formed and begun to carry Thoma.

Thoma woke up in a strange dark room.

"...Where am I?..." Thoma asked sitting up then looked around.

All Thoma saw was a broken cell.

"How did I get here?" Thoma asked himself.

Thoma then remembered.

"That's right. I was knocked out. But why was I brought here... where is here?..." Thoma asked.

Thoma walked out of the room he woke up in. Once Thoma exited the room, he saw a hallway light up with torches and a bunch of doors and the door in front of Thoma was missing. Thoma could hear soft moans of pain coming form the room.

"Whose there?" Thoma asked.

The moaning stop, but there was no answer. Thoma decided to walk into the room and once he entered he could see a figure on ground behind cell bars. The figure was a woman, but Thoma couldn't make out who it was. Thoma looked outside the room again and saw there was a worn torch on the ground. Thoma picked up the worn torch and light it up with the help of another torch. Once the torch was light, Thoma went back into the room where the woman was. Thoma held the torch so he could see who the woman was. Thoma couldn't believe who it was.

"Why are you here?...Asuna..." Thoma said in disbelief.

Asuna was in rags and she was dirty from head to toe, showing that she has been here for some time.

"I could ask you the same thing. Welcome to The Labs." Asuna said.


	31. The Lab

Chapter XXXI

Thoma was standing before Asuna, who was behind cell bars and was wearing dirty rags.

"Why are you even here Thoma?" Asuna asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Asuna. Last time I saw you, you were at the guild, talking to Lucy and Erza about the Harvest Festival." Thoma said.

"That wasn't me." Asuna said.

"What do you mean?" Thoma asked.

"Yui and I have been here for some time." Asuna said.

"Since when?" Thoma asked.

"Remember that business trip Yui and I took?..." Asuna begun to say.

 _Flashback Begins_

Yui and Asuna were returning from their business trip and were riding the train back to Magnolia.

"I'm so glad that the meeting is finally over." Asuna said stretching out in exhaustion.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to get back to Magnolia and back to Thoma." Yui said sighing happily after saying Thoma's name.

"Hey! Thoma is not yours Yui. Thoma is mine." Asuna said standing up.

Asuna and Yui got in each other faces, but before they could fight, the train came to an abrupt stop.

"Why did the train stop?" Asuna asked.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good." Yui answered.

The lights in the train flickered on and off before the light went off for a few seconds then coming back on. Yui and Asuna could hear the soft sound of something freezing. Then the door to their car frozen then scattered and Yui and Asuna saw two figures standing where the door was.

"Yui and Asuna Takamura I presume." The taller figure said.

"Who are you!?" Yui and Asuna demanded.

The two figure stepped forward and Yui and Asuna could see who they looked like. The taller one was the same size of Yui, with blue skin and pointed ears.. Her hair is white and went just past her mid back. She wore a gold and black skin tight body suit, the left sleeve was long while the right sleeve was short was a long, that has a black leg cape that is slightly ripped at the bottom. Around her collar was a black feather boa. She had shoulder pad on her right shoulder that was made of metal and it was black in color. The shoulder pad was pointed and looked like four pieces were put together. On her left sleeve was a curved piece of metal, that curved upward towards her shoulder. Her shoes were high heels that looked like they were part of the body suit.

The smaller figure was the same size as Asuna, she had normal skin color but had pointed ears as well. She had black hair that was also long, but it was braided in a elegant way. She was wearing a long, elegant, and beautiful black, gold, and pink kimono that had multiple colored beads and elegant snake-like dragon, with four arm, designs made her look as if she was royalty. The obi she wore was white, it also had multiply color beads. The sleeves were so long, they covered her arms and hands, but she was holding a small fan and her fingernails were blood red.

"My name is Asmodeus." The taller figure said.

"And my name is Mammon. Not that its going to do you any good." The smaller figure said.

Yui and Asuna couldn't sense any magic from Asmodeus and Mammon, but they were on high alert.

"What do you want with us?" Asuna asked.

"Nothing really. Just come with us and you'll won't be hurt...much." Asmodeus said licking her lips at the thought of hurting Yui and Asuna.

"And if we refuse?..." Yui questioned.

"There is no refusal, just on how much pain you'll be in. Please choose the more painful choice." Asmodeus said with the sigh of pleasure.

"What are we going to do Yui?" Asuna asked.

Yui didn't answer with words and fired a lightning bolt at Asmodeus and Mammon, but Yui's attack was blocked by a wall of ice.

"Asuna! Why did you stop my attack!?" Yui exclaimed in some anger because the ice looks similar to Asuna's ice.

"I wasn't me Yui." Asuna said defending herself.

"It was me you pathetic humans." Mammon said from behind the ice wall.

"Mammon, why did you stop the attack. I wanted to be hit by the attack. You know that it wouldn't hurt me." Asmodeus said anger at Mammon.

"I did it because if the attack hit you, you would go into one of your episodes. Lord Akuma wants these two brought to The Lab." Mammon said.

Asmodeus sighed in disappointment the said,

"Fine, I'll make this quick and painful as possible."

Yui and Asuna then saw a massive bolt of blue lightning break through the ice wall and barreling towards them. The bolt hits them and Yui and Asuna were knocked out cold.

"Aww they went down WAY TOO EASY! I didn't get to have my fun." Asmodeus said with even greater disappointment and begun to throw a tantrum.

"Better luck next time. Once we take them to The Lab to see if they can undergo Purification, we're going to replace them on T.C.X.'s team." Mammon.

Asmodeus groaned in annoyance then her and Mammon took Yui and Asuna to The Lab.

 _Flashback Ends_

As Asuna was telling how she ended up here, Thoma managed to get her cell door open.

"So this Asmodeus and Mammon capture you and Yui, then brought you here and took our place?" Thoma asked.

"That's the short of it. Now we have to go find Yui." Asuna said standing up and walking out of her cell.

"Do you know where she is?" Thoma asked.

"No, but we're in the holding cells, so she has to be here." Asuna said.

Thoma nodded the he and Asuna begun to look every room in the hallway. Most of the rooms were empty, but the had blood on the walls. There were a few rooms with people in them, but they were all dead or very close to death.

"Can't we do anything for these people?" Thoma asked.

"I don't believe they can be saved. They have been here for a long time. Look their basically skin and bones." Asuna said.

"We can't just leave them here." Thoma protested.

"I don't like it either, but there's really nothing we can do." Asuna said then continued to look for Yui.

Thoma just stood there for a moment thinking about how useless he is to be unable to save these people, then he continued to look for Yui as well. Asuna and Thoma checked every room where the were, but there was no sign of Yui.

"I didn't find Yui, did you Asuna?" Thoma asked.

"No I haven't, but there is one more door left." Asuna said while she pointed a the last door in the hallway.

"Well only way to find out." Thoma said.

Asuna nodded and both of them went through the door and entered a huge lobby-like chamber that had five levels besides the level that they were on.

"How big is this place?" Thoma asked looking around the chamber.

"I don't know. I've only be in my cell and up one level." Asuna said.

"For what?" Thoma asked looking back at Asuna.

"I don't know really. I was brought to a experimentation room. They wanted to see if I had the 'Right DNA' for something, I don't know what for. Once I proved to not have the 'Right DNA', I was brought back to my cell and I've been here ever since." Asuna said.

"Do you think that Yui has this 'Right DNA'?" Thoma asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find her and fast." Asuna said then took off running up a level.

"Asuna! Wait, it may be dangerous." Thoma exclaimed as he ran after Asuna.

Asuna and Thoma went up a level and begun where Asuna was taken to be experimented on. Asuna opened the door she remembered where she was experimented on and there was no one in there. There was some shackles on the wall with two machines facing the wall. One machine had some syringes that had black, blue, and green liquids in them. The other had two blades and several tweezer like objects that had some blood on them and in between them was a lacrima. On the far end of the room was another machine that had several test tubes on it and there was a lacrima orb sitting above the test tubes. On the opposite side of the room was a desk that was covered with books and papers. Thoma walked up to the two machines and asked,

"What in the world are these things?"

"I was injected with those liquids. I have no idea what they are, but the blue one was a rejuvenation potion. The green, I heard them say it was 'The Sample'. After they injected green liquid they begun to cut into me and took skin, blood, bone, muscle, and nerve samples." Asuna said looking over the papers on the desk.

"That sounds absolutely monstrous, horrible, and painful. I can't believe they did that to you." Thoma said completely horrified at this news.

"It was the most painful thing I have every experience. The rejuvenation potion is the only reason I'm still alive." Asuna said picking up a piece of paper.

"What was the black liquid?" Thoma asked.

"I don't know. They never injected that into me. They took the samples over to this machine then said that I didn't have the 'Right DNA' then I was taken back to my cell." Asuna said.

Thoma looked at the machines and had a weird and familiar feeling. He didn't know what the feeling was or what it meant.

"Thoma. Read this." Asuna said turning to Thoma holding out a piece of paper.

Thoma took the paper and read out loud,

"Test Subject 15845, Asuna Takamura. Subject 15845 had promising led, she had the Right DNA in several places. We could try the Purification process, but Lord Akuma said to cancel the process when the test subjects don't have all the Right DNA. He went on to explain that if test subjects didn't have the Right DNA in all the right places, the test subjects' body would break down on the cellular level then would die, resulting in a waste of the Etherious Gene. So Test Subject 15845 is to be taken back to the cells and await for further detail. We're going to begin further testing on Test Subject 15844, Yui Takamura. Since Subject 15844 proved to have the Right DNA to undergo Purification and survived, we're going to begin augmentation."

Thoma looked at Asuna and she said,

"Looks like you were right."

"I was hoping I wasn't. We have to find her now." Thoma said.

Asuna nodded then both of them ran out of the room to continue their search. After several minutes of searching on the first level, all that Thoma and Asuna could find were rooms that were like the one Asuna was experimented in. The notes in the rooms were saying either the test subject had the right or wrong DNA.

"She isn't on this this floor." Asuna said.

"Then let's go to level two." Thoma said.

Thoma and Asuna headed up to level two and begun to look in the rooms for Yui. Thoma opened a door and he saw a woman on a table. Her head was turned away from the door so Thoma didn't see her face.

"Asuna! I have found someone!" Thoma shouted.

Asuna came running to Thoma and once she saw the woman on the table, she ran up to the table and yelled,

"Its Yui!"

Yui was also in rags, but she was more dirty then Asuna. Yui's eyes looked daze. Yui heard Thoma and Asuna yelling and once Asuna was next to her, she tried to speak, but she couldn't speak loudly.

"Asuna? Is that you?" Yui asked.

"Yes it is Yui. Thoma is here." Asuna said with tears of joy, having to find her sister, in her eyes.

"He came to save us?" Yui asked.

"Not entirely, but we're going to get out of here." Asuna said.

Yui begun to breath heavily and once that happens, Asuna became worried.

"What's wrong Yui?" Asuna asked now holding Yui's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have much time left." Yui said.

"No, don't you dare say that." Asuna said shacking her head in disbelief.

Thoma knelt down next to Asuna and Yui and asked,

"What did they do to you?"

"After I proved to have the 'Right DNA'. They did something called Purification." Yui said.

"What is this Purification?" Thoma asked.

Yui moved her head slightly which caused her hair to move and revealed her left ear, which is a pointed ear. Yui then said,

"I don't know what it really is, but they said that I became something called, 'Etherious'. After Purification, they begun to do some augmentation, but my body couldn't handle it and is breaking down. I'm dying." Yui said coughing up some blood.

Once Asuna and Thoma heard that Yui was dying, Thoma had tears coming from his eyes, but not crying out loud. Asuna was on the verge out crying. Yui saw Asuna and said, while placing her hand on Asuna's face,

"Don't cry Asuna. Tears aren't like you. Its going to be alright."

Asuna held onto Yui's hand that was on her face and said,

"Don't leave us Yui."

"I may not be here in person with you, I'll always be with you in your heart." Yui said then she looked at Thoma and continued, "I've heard a lot of fun being on your team. I'll never forget the good times we had."

"I will always treasure our time together Yui." Thoma said.

Yui smiled then she closed her eyes and let out one last breath. Yui passed away and Thoma begun to cry while Asuna just begun to cry loudly and full of sorrow.

Watching these events through a screen was The Master and Dragon Tail. Wystan begun to laugh and said,

"Do you see the looks on their faces. I love it."

Ayano and Rikiya didn't say anything while Akeno and Misora looked disturbed at what they were watching and to Wystan's reaction.

"Master. Are you sure by letting them walk around?" Ayano asked.

"Its alright. Besides what I want is the Lacrima Core inside T.C.X. once I take it, T.C.X. will die. But before T.C.X. dies, he needs to find out the truth, I will not allow that thing to die in ignorance." The Master said.

"Why Master?" Rikiya asked.

"Kill that thing when he doesn't know what it is, it will not be fulfilling and just an insult." The Master said.

"Is that the reason you won't allow us to it him?" Wystan asked.

"No. Its because of the Lacrima Core inside T.C.X. If you were it kill him before removing the Core, I have no idea what would happen Core and if you were to just can't rip it out of him, it would cause a energy spike and the Core would exploded." The Master explained.

Dragon Tail was shocked at this news.

"How did T.C.X. even get the Lacrima Core in the first place?" Misora asked.

"It was all because of that traitor. He gave the Core to T.C.X. on the night of the escape. Now get to your positions." The Master ordered.

Dragon Tail nodded and left. Once they left two more figures emerged from the shadows. It was the Fake Yui and Asuna.

"Asmodeus. Mammon. Good work on your task." The Master said turning around in his chair.

"Thank you Lord Akuma." Asmodeus and Mammon said turning back into their real forms and bowing down.

"You two did a good job impersonating Yui and Asuna, because of that we kept Fairy Tail and T.C.X. unaware that we know a great deal of their plans. I'll let Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis know what they plan on doing." The Master said.

"Your too kind Lord Akuma." Asmodeus and Mammon said.

"Now get back to base and tell Leviathan that he is going to have a treat soon." The Master said.

Asmodeus and Mammon nodded then vanished. The Master was all by himself, he turned back to the screen and saw that Thoma and Asuna were still with Yui's body.

"This is only the beginning of a long road of suffering T.C.X. You will feel true despair and once you've been broken I will end your existence." The Master said then begun to laugh maniacally.

Thoma and Asuna were with Yui's body and they were still crying. Thoma placed his hand on Asuna's shoulder then Asuna turned around and gave Thoma a hug while she buried her face into his chest. Thoma tried his best to comfort Asuna because he knew how she felt because he felt the same way when Evvie was killed. Before Thoma saw anything a voice said,

"Found you."

Thoma and Asuna looked and saw Wystan and Rikiya.

"You should cry too much, because your going be with her again shortly." Wystan said with a sinister grin.

"We're not allowed to kill T.C.X. Wystan." Rikiya reminded Wystan.

"I know that. I was talking to the little girl. And after I kill her, I'm going to hurt T.C.X. very very badly." Wystan laughed.

Before Asuna knew Thoma charged at Wystan and Rikiya, she saw that Thoma had a evil glare as he charged towards the two. Thoma grabbed both Wystan and Rikiya and jumped down to the ground level and begun to fight both of them at the same time.


	32. Dragon's Strike Back

Chapter XXXII

Thoma smashed Wystan and Rikiya into the ground then jumped back. Wystan and Rikiya got up and saw the evil glare in Thoma's eyes.

"I love that look in your eyes. Looks like we're going to have fun Rikiya." Wystan laughed.

"But don't get too cocky and be on your guard Wystan." Rikiya warned.

"Don't be a downer Rikiya. Let's have fun." Wystan said then charged towards Thoma.

Wystan then spin kicked at Thoma, but Thoma caught Wystan's foot then punched Wystan in the middle of his chest and back towards Rikiya. Wystan got up and said, beginning to become pissed,

"How dare you, you miserable failure."

"Let's work together Wystan." Rikiya said.

Wystan took a few moments then said,

"Fine. I just want to hurt him so bad that he'll beg for death."

Rikiya and Wystan then charged towards Thoma. Asuna looked down at Thoma fighting Wystan and Rikiya and said,

"I just can't stand here and do nothing."

Before Asuna could jump down she heard a voice saying,

"I was thinking you and I could play."

Asuna turns around and saw a shadow figure grab her and flew up. Asuna saw that she phased through through the floor and into a hug room. The room had several huge glass tubes with different color liquids. There was the blue, green, and black liquids, but there was two more colors, a red, which looked like blood, and grey liquid. This room was obliviously a storeroom for the liquids for the various experiments. The shadow figure lets go of Asuna and the figure turned into Ayano.

"Who are you?" Asuna demanded.

"It is our first meeting, but also our last. My name is Ayano. Master says that T.C.X. needs to live, but you on the other hand. You can die and I will take great pleasure in doing so." Ayano said laughing a bit.

Asuna felt angry at Ayano and everyone who made her and Yui suffer and charged towards Ayano angrily. Ayano blocked Asuna easily and said,

"Are you angry about what happen to Yui? Well, she screamed in pain during argumentation. It was a sight." Ayano said.

"Shut up!" Asuna yelled.

Ayano pushed Asuna back and their fight begun.

The Master was watching the fights happen through a lacrima and said,

"So T.C.X. is fighting Wystan and Rikiya while Ayano is fighting Asuna. I don't see Akeno and Misora. I guess those two decided to skip out. No problem, Dragon Tail will die soon enough."

Thoma was dodging Wystan's and Rikiya's attacks and both Wystan and Rikiya were getting pissed, Wystan was getting more pissed then Rikiya was.

"What's with him!? He wasn't like this in the last fight." Wystan said angrily.

"I don't know, but we have to bring him to The Master." Rikiya said.

Rikiya jumped back then yelled while he stumped his right foot to the ground,

"Ice Dragon: Devouring Glacier!"

Then ice came rushing out from where Rikiya stumped his foot at great speeds at Thoma, then the ice shot up. Thoma did his best to dodge, but he manage to cut on his side by a piece of ice. Before Thoma had time to react and recover, Wystan appeared in front of him and yelled,

"Earth Dragon: Boulder Smash!"

Wystan covered his right leg in rock then gave Thoma a roundhouse kick to the face and Thoma was sent flying into the wall. Thoma crashed through several walls and landed into a office-like room. There were desks covered in books and papers, shelves filled of books, and there were stacks of books on the floor and papers all over the floor. Thoma got up and looked around and asked out loud,

"What is this room?"

"This is one of many of Master's offices. For this place this is where all the results of the experiments that happen here. Master has copies of those results brought here and he begins his research." Rikiya said as he and Wystan came walking through the hole in the wall.

"All these books and papers are for his experiments? What is he trying to do?" Thoma asked.

"Master loves his experiments and has many labs. He experiments in just about anything you can think of, most of them very inhuman. The biggest and most important one is this one. Well there was one other, but it was destroyed during your break out." Wystan said.

"My break out? I broke out of a lab, but that's impossible. I never was in a lab!" Thoma protested.

Wystan broke out laughing.

"You really believe that! Sorry to break it to you, but you were born in one." Wystan said as he continued to laugh.

"Born in a lab?..." Thoma questioned.

"Wystan. Your talking to much." Rikiya pointed out.

Wystan laughed for a few more moments then said,

"Right, but I find this completely funny and amusing."

"I'm sure you do, but we have a job to do." Rikiya said.

Wystan nodded then charged towards Thoma.

Back where Asuna and Ayano, their fight was looking one sided with Ayano toying with Asuna.

"Darkness Dragon: Abyssal Dragon Strike!"

Ayano slapped her left hand on the ground and several dark lines came out and rushed towards Asuna. Once the lines came close to Asuna, they came up from the ground in the form of serpent like dragons, they then crashed into Asuna, cutting her in several places and causing her to begin to bleed.

"You really are weak, you know that right? To be honest, I'm surprised that you were apart of T.C.X.'s team. I'm getting bored with fight, I guess I'm going to end this now. But since you were a guest of this lab of Master, I'm going to show something amazing." Ayano said then held out her arms.

Asuna saw a black and purple aura flowing from Ayano.

"What is this power?" Asuna asked.

"Dragon Force. This is the highest point a Dragon Slayer can achieve. Enjoy your final moments." Ayano laughed as her skin became black and purple scale pattern.

Asuna saw Ayano's hair became wild and spiky, her canines became elongated and sharper.

"What incredible power. I'm in real danger if I don't think of something fast." Asuna said to herself.

"Coming up with a strategy? That won't help you." Ayano said then a black mist came from behind Ayano then swirled down her right arm then formed a ball in her hand Ayano then closed her hand and said, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Black Mist Kiss."

Ayano then brought the ball to her mouth then blew it at Asuna. Before Asuna could react, she found herself back at the guild hall surrounded by her fiends, team, and sister.

"Are you alright Asuna. You dowsed off then just shoot up like you just woke up in the mid of a bad dream." Yui said placing her hand on Asuna's shoulder and looking worried.

"I... I was fighting a woman in some sort of lab." Asuna said.

"Well rest assured, your here in the guild and not in a lab." Thoma said walking up to Asuna on the other side and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But it seemed so real. You were there Thoma and you..." Asuna said then looked at Yui,

"And you were their Sis, but you had died."

"Well I'm right in front of you, so I can't be dead." Yui said.

"That's true, but it felt so real its weird." Asuna said.

"It was just a dream Asuna. On come on and eat something, you must be hungry." Thoma said then waved his hand.

Mugino then showed up with some food and placed the plate in front of Asuna and said,

"Here you go Asuna. Hurry up and eat, you promised we would play."

"I...I remember. Just wait for a moment then we'll play." Asuna said smiling at Mugino.

Mugino smiled back then Asuna begun to eat the food. The food was delicious with each bit. Once Asuna was finished eating, she got up then followed Mugino to go play.

Ayano watch her attack Asuna then Asuna's eyes go fogy and Asuna was smiling.

"Most be having which a wonderful dream right now. I can fix that." Ayano said then waved her hand over Asuna.

Once Ayano did that, Asuna's face, slowly, turned from happy to fear and pain.

As Asuna followed Mugino to play with her, Mugino just fell to the ground.

"Mugino, are you ok?" Asuna said worried for Mugino and knelt down to help her up.

Suddenly, Mugino was covered in blood and there was a pool of blood around her.

"What!?" Asuna exclaimed as she saw this.

Then Asuna heard a voice behind her.

"How could you do that to her!? She was just trying to help!"

Asuna looked behind her and saw Thoma standing there, with tears running down his face.

"It was sad when we lost Yui, it must been hard you for, but killing Mugino when she tried to comfort you. You'll pay for this." Thoma said angrily

"I did this!? I don't understand. What's going on?" Asuna asked.

"We lost Yui to The Master and escaped his lab. We had a funeral for Yui and after that you fell into a deep depression and when Mugino tried to help you through it, and you killed her." Thoma said as he walked towards Asuna.

"I would never hurt Mugino." Asuna said standing up.

"How dare you say such a thing while covered in her blood." Thoma said angrily.

Asuna looked down and saw that she was cover in blood as well and she was horrified.

"I'll make you pay Asuna!" Thoma shouted then begun to charged towards Asuna.

Not fully understanding what is going on, she turned around and ran as fast as she could to get away.

"You can't run away from me!" Thoma said.

Asuna ran then turned a corner and ran into Lucina. Once Lucina saw Asuna, she turned into her wolf form and asked,

"How could you kill Mugino? I thought you were her friend?"

"I am her friend. I would never hurt Mugino, I swear." Asuna said.

"Liar! Thoma saw you kill her." Lucina said.

Asuna went to run away, but Thoma was behind her. Asuna was trapped between Thoma and Lucina.

"Your going to pay Asuna." Thoma and Lucina said as they closed in on Asuna.

Asuna fell to her knees and begun to cry.

"Crying is not going to help you." Thoma and Lucina said.

Lucina shot a lance made of dust from one of her tails at Asuna. The lance priced through Asuna's chest then Thoma turned into his Demon Form and breathed fire at Asuna. Once the fire made contact with the lance, it exploded. When the dust subsided Asuna was on the ground, dead.

Ayano watched Asuna for a bit and she said,

"I do love the look on her face, but I have things to do, so..." Ayano lifted her hand up to Asuna then all of sudden Rikiya came crashing into room and into the red liquid column. The red liquid spilled onto the floor and covered most of the floor.

Rikiya was covered in light blue scale like pattern.

"How goes with T.C.X. Rikiya? I see your in Dragon Force." Ayano said.

"As are you Ayano. Why is that?" Rikiya asked.

"It was just a little parting gift for this weak guest. You?" Ayano.

"T.C.X. is putting up more of a fight then Wystan and I expected. Once you finish of her, come join us." Rikiya said then leap through where he came crashing in.

Ayano laughed a bit then turned back to Asuna and said,

"Sorry for the wait."

Ayano then shoot a beam of darkness from her hand and through Asuna's chest. Asuna's body then fell limp to the ground. The red liquid and Asuna blood mixed together.

 _In Asuna's mind as she fades into the afterlife_

"This is it. This is where I die?"

Asuna then saw a light in the distance

"Yui?" Asuna questioned.

Asuna drifted towards the light and when she got close the light the light took the shape of Yui and asked,

"Do you want to die here Asuna?"

"No I don't." Asuna answered.

"Why is that?" Yui asked.

"Because I have to make sure your death wasn't in vain." Asuna said.

"But you won't be able to do much as you are right now." Yui said.

"Then what do I need to win?" Asuna asked.

Before Yui could answer another light appeared next to her. This light was the form of a huge light blue mixed with white dragon and Asuna asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am called Cellassa The Ice Dragon Queen. I once lived here in Fiore, but I have long since lived and my blood has been taken by a evil man. Now all I can offer you, if you chose to accept, I can offer some of my blood to you and give you the power of The Queen of all Ice Dragons." Cellassa said.

Asuna thought for moment then asked,

"Will I have to power to save those I want to protect?"

"You will have great power of the element of ice and with training, few will stand to challenge you." Cellassa said.

"Then I accept your offer." Asuna said.

"Very good. Now Asuna Takamura, go show them your new power." Cellassa as she begun to shine brightly then turned into a ball and moved into her chest.

When Cellassa fused into Asuna, Yui had a smile on her face and say,

"I have always loved Asuna. You've always made me proud to be your sister."

Asuna gave Yui a big hug, with tears in her eyes and said,

"I'm proud to be your sister Yui. I'll continue to make you proud."

"I know you will." Yui said.

Asuna and Yui parted and Asuna begun to come to consciousness.

 _In the real world_

After Ayano 'killed' Asuna, she turned to join Rikiya and Wystan fight T.C.X., but then Ayano felt some kind of pressure behind her.

"What!?" Ayano exclaimed in shocked.

When Ayano turned around she saw Asuna standing, but she looked different. Asuna's hair began spiky blue ice, her eyes became slitted pupils, her teeth became sharp, and the top of her arms had a light blue ice-like scale pattern.

"Your a Dragon Slayer!? And this is your Dragon Force!?" Ayano asked in complete shock.

"Asuna Takamura and Cellassa, Queen of The Ice Dragons, have become one. Now let's continue." Asuna said and her voice had the voice of Cellassa combined with hers.

"What is this power? I have never seen this kind of power." Ayano said.

Back to Thoma fighting Rikiya, in Dragon Force, and Wystan. All three are breathing heavily.

"I'm surprised that we're having this much trouble. Rikiya said.

"I'm surprised as well. I guess I should get serious soon." Wystan said.

Thoma saw Rikiya and Wystan talking then said to himself,

 _'I know I've already used this, but I need to use it again if I want to win this fight.'_

Thoma then took a stance then begun to charge up

"He's doing it again." Wystan said having a smiling on his face.

"Juryokuo-Ken!" Thoma shouted then disappeared from Rikiya's and Wystan's vision.

Only Wystan was able to dodge, but Rikiya wasn't able to dodge, as Thoma reappeared behind them and gives a full force Gravitational Impact to the face. Rikiya was sent flying into a wall. Rikiya tried to get up, but Thoma appeared in front of him again, placing both fists out towards Rikiya and said,

"Forceful Impact!"

Then two fist size gusts of gravity hit Rikiya with great force and knocking him out. The Wystan appears next to Thoma and gave him another roundhouse kick, but Thoma was ready for this one and just managed to dodge a struck to the face, but still got hit in the side.

"Now that the extra weight is out of the way. Now I can really let loose. Are you ready for this?" Wystan asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Wystan unleashed massive amounts of magical energy. Thoma saw yellow aura flowing from Wystan and it took the shape of a dragon. Wystan's hair became even more wild and spiky. His finger and toe nails became a bit longer and turned black in color. His arms and legs turned into a yellow brown color and the texture of them looked very rough.

"Now the fun begins." Wystan laughed.


	33. Wystan's Merciless Assault

Chapter XXXIII

Ayano is standing in front of Asuna, who she thought she killed, but Asuna wasn't dead and has gained a new power that she has never seen or heard of.

"What is this power? How could have something like this? It feels like Dragon Slayer Magic, but it's not." Ayano said demanding to know what's going on.

"Asuna Takamura and Cellassa, Queen of the Ice Dragons, have become one. I am Celluna, now witness my power." Celluna said.

"I won't let you!" Ayano shouted then fired another beam of darkness at Celluna.

Celluna watched as the beam came towards her, but just raised her hand and there was shimmering cold air around her hand and when the beam came into connect with her hand, the beam froze immediately. The beam froze all the way to Ayano's hand, Ayano managed to get her hand out from the ice and her hand was cold and numb.

 _'All she did was raise her hand and she froze my attack.'_ Ayano thought to herself.

Before Ayano could do anything, Celluna appeared right in front of her and said,

"Ice Dragon Queen, Frostbite Strike."

Celluna thrust her left palm towards Ayano. Ayano tried to get out of the way, but she still got hit in the right shoulder and a layer of ice covered where Ayano got hit. Ayano rolled away from Celluna and looked at the ice on her shoulder and thought to herself,

 _'All she did was touch and my shoulder is frozen. I have to do something quick if I want to win.'_

Ayano stood up and tried to move her right arm, but it couldn't move as fast or as freely as it could before the attack.

"Let's go for another round... Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Black Mist Kiss!" Ayano yelled then blew another ball of black mist at Celluna.

Celluna didn't attempt to move out of the way. The ball of black mist hit Celluna and it appeared to of work. Ayano grew a evil grin on her face then held out both hands towards Celluna and yelled.

"Now let's finish this, Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Necronomic Cannon!"

Then a massive black beam shot from her hands towards Celluna. The black beam had dark purple lightning coming off it, and before it could hit Celluna, it just froze solid.

"WHAT!?" Ayano shouted in complete shock and disbelief.

Ayano's attack broke into many tiny pieces and Ayano saw Celluna standing there and shimmering cold air was swirling around her.

"Who are you?" Ayano asked as she fell to her knees.

"Celluna, a hybrid fusion of a human and a dragon. Its time to end this fight." Celluna said.

Then Celluna waved her arms out from her in a elegant way.

"Ice Dragon Queen, Freezing Elegance." Celluna said.

All of sudden the room had a freezing wind pick up. Ayano begun to shack and shiver from the cold, but Celluna was unfazed and fine. Ayano noticed that ice started to build up all over her body, she tried to get the ice off her, but she found it harder and harder to move. Soon Ayano was encased in ice and Celluna walked up to Ayano and placed her hand on her, a moment passed then said,

"Still alive. Hold on and I'll get you out."

Shortly after Celluna fell to her knees and her hair and skin returned to normal and Asuna stood back up, looking around then said, her voice also returned to normal,

"Did I do this?"

"Yes you did." A voice behind Asuna said.

Asuna turned around and saw two girls.

"Who are you two?" Asuna asked getting into a defensive stance.

"Don't worry, we're not here to fight you. My name is Misora and this is Akeno." Misora said.

"But you hurt me, Yui, and Thoma in the past. How can I trust you?" Asuna asked.

"Because we no longer feel that following The Master is right." Akeno said.

"You feel that now?" Asuna questioned with massive confusion.

"I know that you may not believe us, but now is not the time." Misora said.

Before anyone could do anything, a voice bellowed from behind Asuna saying,

"So you've decided to betray me, Misora and Akeno. Can't say I'm surprised, you two have been falling behind on your tasks lately. It doesn't really matter in the end, Dragon Tail will die soon, as is we've all outlived your usefulness."

All three girls turned to see The Master standing there. The Master walked up next to Ayano and without saying anything he held up his hand then Ayano's form was blasted into tiny pieces. Asuna, Misora, and Akeno looked on in horror at the cold blooded murder.

"Now then, whose next?" The Master asked.

Thoma watched Wystan unleashed massive amounts of magical power and his body changed. When Wystan finished he had the biggest grin on his face and said,

"Behold T.C.X. my Dragon Force."

Then Wystan disappeared in a blink of an eye then reappeared in front of Thoma saying,

"Earth Dragon, Boulder Crusher!"

Wystan gave Thoma a powerful kick to the side, his toe nails pieced into his side then Thoma was sent flying into the walls. Thoma started to get up and felt a sudden pain in his side. Thoma grabbed his side and groaned in pain. Wystan laughed then said,

"Hurts doesn't it? My nails are made of obsidian. They are very sharp, but break easily. When the break off they dig into my target a bit and allows me to do this..."

Wystan then snapped his fingers and when he did a small column of obsidian bursted out of Thoma's side. Thoma yelled out in pain and some blood spattered out.

"Earth Dragon, Obsidian Explosion." Wystan said laughing at Thoma's pain.

Thoma fell to his knees in massive amounts of pain, Wystan walks towards Thoma then grabs him by the hair and lifts him up and says,

"Don't quit on me now. The fun has just started."

Wystan then let go of Thoma and with unbelievable speed kicks Thoma in the chest and is sent crashing into the wall and into another room. Thoma stood up, bleeding, and said

"Juryokuo-Ken!"

Wystan was behind and said,

"Your Juryokuo-Ken isn't going to help you here."

Wystan then gave Thoma a roundhouse kick and bits of his obsidian nails dug into Thoma. Thoma was sent flying again, but managed to recover. Wystan then appeared in front of Thoma and said,

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Giga Earth-breaker Onslaught!"

Wystan then unleashed an onslaught of kicks against Thoma at blinding speeds. Thoma couldn't dodge or defend himself from the attacks. During Wystan's attacks his obsidian nails broke off, dug into Thoma, regrew, and continued until his onslaught came to an end. On the last the kick Wystan did was a upper cut kick to the chin and push off from Thoma. When Wystan landed he snapped his fingers. Thoma was flat on his back from the combination of the chin kick and Wystan pushing off him and once Wystan snapped his fingers, Thoma felt sever pain then all over his body and spikes of obsidian shoot out. When all the spikes settled , you could barely Thoma in the obsidian. Wystan gazed upon the result of his attack and begun to laugh maniacally. Then the ground begun to shack and the air begun to warm up.

"What's this?" Wystan asked.

Wystan looked at Thoma, trapped in his obsidian prison, and begun to see a small orange glow coming from out of it.

"What's that." Wystan focusing on the small orange glow.

Then the small orange glow begun to glow brighter and the obsidian prison begun to shack, slowly at first then violent. Then the prison broke, revealing Thoma who had some flames coming off him and parts of his body changing to his demon form, but then changing back.

"I'm not going to lose myself or lose to you" Thoma said and stomped his foot hard on the ground.

When Thoma stomped his foot a small wave of fire was sent out a few feet around him and the parts of his body that were changing into his demon form, changed back into his human form, while the flames stayed. Then Thoma charged towards Wystan with his fists aflame. Wystan blocked Thoma's attack and noticed Thoma's eyes and their were a focused rage. Wystan had a smile on his face and said,

"Give into your rage T.C.X. for that will be the only thing that will help you in this fight."

Wystan then pushed Thoma away and got ready for the next attack. Thoma recovered then held out his left and channeled flames and shoot it towards Wystan saying,

"Flame Bolt."

The flames shoot out from Thoma towards Wystan at an incredible speed. The flames it Wystan and Wystan's body was covered in flames and it looked like it did little damage. Wystan laughed a bit and shook the flames off his body then charged towards Thoma. Thoma charged towards Wystan as well.

"Earth Dragon Boulder Smash!" Wystan yelled as he flew through the air right foot out first.

"Meteor Fist!" Thoma yelled as he readied his left fist for a punch that was covered in flames and enhanced with gravity.

Thoma and Wystan clashed and created a shock wave that is sent out and could be felt.

Asuna, Akeno, and Misora were facing down The Master who just blasted Ayano into tiny pieces and just ask for the next one to charge at him. Asuna could feel an overwhelming feeling of fear flowing from The Master.

 _'I can't bring myself to attack him. He is way to strong for me.'_ Asuna thought to herself.

The Master noticed that all three girls were frozen in fear and just said,

"You fear me. Good, for I'm the harbinger of doom and you shall die here."

The Master started to walk towards the three girls. Misora ran to the left then let out a roar attack at The Master, but The Master held out is hand and the attack was deflected away from him.

"Try again." The Master said.

"Water Dragon, Wave Smasher!" Akeno yelled while she ran to the right then a wave of water came from behind her and it charged towards The Master.

Once again The Master deflected the attack effortlessly and appeared in Akeno's face.

"Good bye Akeno." The Master said place his right hand inches from Akeno's face.

Misora and Asuna saw a big blast come from The Master and when the blast subsided the was nothing where the blast was.

"Your only delaying the inevitable Rikiya." The Master said turning towards the where Asuna was.

Asuna saw Rikiya, holding Akeno, next to her. Rikiya, in dragon force, stood up and turned to The Master while Misora came up next to him, also facing The Master.

"Brother..." Akeno said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Akeno. Run." Rikiya said without turning his head.

"I can't just leave." Akeno said.

"Akeno. Please, just run!" Rikiya exclaimed.

Asuna grabbed Akeno's hand and said,

"Come on, we have to go."

Akeno didn't say answer and just looked at Rikiya then to The Master.

Thoma and Wystan were clashing, flames and chucks of earth were getting sent flying in all directions. Thoma jumped back a few feet then held both arms out in front of himself and said,

"Flame Wave."

Then a wave of fire was sent out from Thoma's hand and towards Wystan. Wystan stomped his right foot on the ground and then a wall of stone came up and protected Wystan from the fire. Once the fire subsided Wystan kicked the wall at Thoma and Wystan saw the wall hit a dome of fire.

"Inferno Shield." Thoma said as the flames were channeled upward.

Wystan saw the flames go up and form a sphere and the sphere begun to grow bigger and bigger.

"Inferno Bomber!" Thoma yelled.

The big sphere of flames begun to glow brighter, so bright that Wystan had to cover his eyes a bit, then it started to condense into a smaller sphere.

"Why make it big, just to make it small?" Wystan questioned.

Thoma didn't answer. The sphere of flame became fist size then Thoma punched it and sent it towards Wystan. Before Wystan could react the sphere hit his chest and the sphere exploded in a huge raging fire. After a few moments, Wystan jumped out of the fire, with some flames on his body and parts of his body were brunt black.

"That hurt more then I thought it was going to." Wystan said.

Then the black brunt parts of his body broke off then slowly begun to grow back. Wystan the charged at Thoma while Thoma charged towards Wystan and they clashed then pushed off, Wystan inhaled and yelled,

"Earth Dragon Roar!"

Wystan exhaled and a stream of earth came charging towards Thoma. Thoma could nothing but hold up his arms up to block the attack. The roar attack pushed Thoma back a few feet back and when the attack subsided, Wystan snapped his fingers again,

"Earth Dragon Obsidian Explosion."

Thoma's arms that block Wystan's roar then had spikes of obsidian shot out. Thoma looked shocked at the obsidian that are coming out of his arms.

"Don't be too surprised. My teeth are also made of obsidian." Wystan laughed then inhaled for another roar attack.

Wystan unleashed another roar at Thoma, but Thoma dodged the attack then yelled,

"Flame Bolt!"

Thoma shot a bolt of fire at Wystan's face. The attack hit and when Wystan recovered, Thoma appeared in front of Wystan, holding his hands out, right hand fingers pointing up while left hand fingers pointing down, and said,

"Inferno Cannon."

Thoma then blasted Wystan with a big blast of fire, causing Wystan to get sent flying into a wall. Wystan reappeared in a few moments then said,

"Now you now, last time we fought, you were on the receiving end of my attacks. I don't mind this change, I'm actually having fun, but let's turn the tables."

"What are you planing?" Thoma asked.

Wystan just laughed and said,

"Oh just a my ace in the hole."

Wystan held his right hand in front of him, close to his chest, and Thoma couldn't see what Wystan was holding before he opened his mouth and placed his hand over it, lifted up his head and swallowed something. After that Wystan begun to breath a little heavier and Thoma saw Wystan change. Wystan grew two feet taller, his muscles bulked up to three times what they were, and his whole body into varying types of rock. As this happened, Thoma had a shocked and surprised look as his face and took a step back. When Wystan's transformation finished, he looked at Thoma with a maniacal laugh and said,

"What do you think of this T.C.X.? I call this form 'Dragon Force, Potential Unlocked'."

Before Thoma could react, Wystan appeared behind and slammed his knee into Thoma back.

"Earth Dragon, Spine Snapper." Wystan said.

As Thoma fell forward, Wystan grabbed him, by the head, then threw Thoma, over his head and into the wall behind him. Thoma crashed through the wall and landed on the opposite side and before Thoma could do anything, Wystan appeared before Thoma and said,

"Earth Dragon Roar."

Wystan inhaled then unleashed a breath attack of rock on Thoma. When the attack was over Wystan looked down on Thoma and Thoma was bruised, cut up, bloody, and not moving. Wystan gave Thoma a kick and sent him skipping across the floor. When Wystan walked up to Thoma, still not moving, he scuff and said,

"If that's all you had then I'm severely disappointed."

Wystan begun to walk away then Wystan felt something, a faint presents of unfamiliar power.

"What is the hell is that?" Wystan asked looking around.

Wystan found the source of the unfamiliar power, and he is focused was locked on Thoma.

"What is this power and why is it coming from you?" Wystan asked.

Thoma didn't answer and started to get up. Wystan noticed the orange flames going off Thoma's body, but their was something else flowing around Thoma and its was red in color. When Thoma was standing on both legs, Wystan grow a big smile and said,

"So you have more in you? Good."

Wystan got ready for the next, and final, round of his fight with Thoma, while Thoma didn't have any sort of reaction to Wystan's change in stance.


	34. Conclusion and Truth

Chapter XXXIV

Wystan saw Thoma standing before him and saw him just enveloped in orange fire and something else, that he doesn't know what it is, red in color.

"What in the world is that?" Wystan asked himself, "Whatever that is you have, it won't help you defeat me!" Wystan yelled at Thoma.

Thoma didn't say any thing and there was a sudden burst of energy then Wystan saw that the orange fire turned red and it was flowing like whatever the red thing was. Thoma, still not saying anything, disappeared then reappeared behind Wystan.

"What?" Wystan exclaimed in shock as Thoma appeared behind him.

Thoma's right arm was enveloped in red flames, then punched Wystan. Wystan tried to dodge out of the way, but Wystan still managed to get hit in right shoulder. When Thoma hit Wystan's right shoulder, pieces of his shoulder came off. Wystan got away from Thoma and looked at his shoulder, he wasn't bleeding, and rocks on the floor started to move towards Wystan. The rocks then begun climb up Wystan and where piece of his shoulder were missing, the rocks repaired the damage. Wystan's shoulder looked as if Thoma didn't hit at all.

"Surprised? I can regenerate any part of my body as long as I'm on ground. So you attack me all you want, but its not going to help." Wystan laughed.

Thoma didn't answer and didn't show any facial expressions, which Wystan was getting more pissed because of it. Wystan charged towards Thoma as Thoma towards Wystan, and the two threw a punch at each other. Both Thoma and Wystan punched each other in the face, and Wystan got a look at Thoma's left eye and it was fogged over. Thoma was unconscious, but still fighting. Wystan chuckled to himself and both Thoma and Wystan jumped back.

 _'He is out cold, but still determine to fight.'_ Wystan thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Thoma just disappeared once again and reappeared just before Wystan with both his palms facing out towards Wystan then a big red fire ball shot out from Thoma's hand and hit Wystan in the gut. Wystan had no time to react and took the full force of the attack and was launched up through the higher floors of The Lab. Wystan landed on the highest floor of The Lab and landed in a room what is his room when he visits The Lab. These room was big, enough to have a fight in, at was cover in rocks and stone pillars. Wystan got on his feet and saw Thoma floating through the hole Wystan made as he crashed through.

"Bad move being in this room." Wystan laughed.

Wystan then grabbed a rock, that was as big as his hand, then took a bit out of it then threw the rest at Thoma. Thoma punched the rock and the rock broke into tiny pieces, but Wystan used the rock as a distraction and was right in Thoma's face then yelled,

"Earth Dragon, Crater Impact!"

Wystan then stab kicked Thoma in the chest and Thoma sent flying backwards, Wystan was going with him, through the wall of this room and through the walls of several other rooms. The final room Thoma crashed into was a room covered in snow and ice, Rikiya's room. Thoma crashed into a pillar of blue ice then Wystan pushed off Thoma, doing a back flip, and landed about ten feet away from Thoma. Wystan looked around the room and said out loud,

"I don't like being in here. Too cold for my taste."

Rikiya's room, covered in snow and ice, was so cold that Wystan's stone skin started to develop a thin layer of ice, due the little amount of water that the rocks had on them. Thoma emerged from the pillar of ice and flames from it body started to melt the snow and ice causing it to turn into water. Between the freezing cold air and the heat from Thoma's flames caused the water to turn to steam. Wystan watched this and asked,

"How hot can your fire get before I extinguish it?"

Wystan and Thoma charged towards each other and clashed with fists. Thoma and Wystan traded punches, blood and rocks were sent flying off Thoma and Wystan.

"Earth Dragon, Rock Slide!" Wystan yelled.

Wystan then gave Thoma a heavy downward punch on Thoma's head and Thoma was sent crashing through the floor and down to the lower floors of The Lab. Thoma landed on the second floor of The Lab and before Thoma could get up, Wystan came falling after Thoma,

"Earth Dragon, Spin Snapper!"

Before Wystan could hit Thoma, Thoma dodged out of the way. Wystan hit the ground and close to where Thoma rolled and saw a ball of red fire coming towards him. Wystan couldn't dodge, but he threw a punch at the fire and hit something. Thoma was in the center of the fire ball, Wystan held Thoma at bay for a bit, but Thoma managed to overpower and send Wystan crashed in the wall behind him. Wystan didn't get up right away and the whole area begun to shack violently. Wystan then jump up and he is extremely pissed and yelled,

"YOUR DEAD YOU FAILURE!"

Wystan then charged at Thoma and yelled,

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Enclosing Chasm Smash!"

Both of Wystan's arm grew to a massive size and the rock became very rough and very sharp then slammed them onto Thoma. There is a very loud slamming sound that rang through most of The Lab. Wystan begun to laugh very manically then Wystan felt a little tingle between his hands.

"What!?" Wystan question in shock.

Wystan then saw that both his hands break into piece. Thoma stood there with both his hand out where Wystan's hug hand slammed onto him. Thoma hunch over a bit then started to throw multiple punches at Wystan. Wystan couldn't dodge or block as Thoma unleashed a fury of punches. After a few moments of punching, Thoma begun to lift Wystan with his punches then Thoma launched Wystan up through the roof of the room they were in and back up into Rikiya's room. As Wystan went through the floor, pieces of his body begun to break off. Wystan came back to Rikiya's room and landed on the floor of Rikiya's room cover in snow. Wystan laid in the snow and there were no words that Wystan could say to convey his angry. Then rocks from the destroyed walls and pieces of ice pillar came towards Wystan and Wystan's body repaired the damage he took from Thoma's attack. Wystan stood up and saw Thoma through the hole and then coughed up some blood.

"Not now. I still have things to do." Wystan said to himself.

Wystan begun to gather more rocks and charge some power for his next attack. Down where Thoma is, Thoma begun to charge his power as well and gather flames around his right arm. Thoma then leaped up towards Wystan, when Thoma did his jump there was fire shooting out from the bottom of his feet and were several pieces of the floor broke and made a small crater where Thoma was standing. Wystan the leaped through the whole towards Thoma and several pillars of earth followed him then yelled,

"Earth Dragon, Boulder Smash!" Wystan yelled.

Wystan's right fist was made of freezing cold rock and bits of ice from Rikiya's room. Thoma's fists was engulfed in red flames and Wystan couldn't see the arm itself. Thoma and Wystan threw their fists and both fists collided and there was a huge shock wave and flames shoot out in all directions which caused most of The Lab to collapsed. Thoma and Wystan pushed off each other then Wystan jumped off a wall while Thoma used his fire to jump in mid air towards Wystan. Wystan and Thoma clashed again and both unleashed a fiery punches. Thoma and Wystan continued to do this as the fell to the ground and once they reach the ground Wystan gave Thoma uppercut that sent him high into the air and crashed through the roof of The Lab and out into the air outside. Thoma turned to face back down towards Wystan, and used his flames to rocket himself down. When Thoma did that, he used his flames to cover his body and begun to spin at a high speed. Wystan just saw a little red dot high in the sky. Wystan his body growing more and more heavy, his strength leaving his body and coughing up some blood. Wystan shrugged it off and braced himself for his last attack.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Earth Breaking Drill!"

Wystan's hand grew to massive size once again and held them above his head then he begun to spin a high speeds. Wystan then launched up towards Thoma. Thoma and Wystan were charging each other and once they collided there was a massive shock wave, flames, and chucks of rock shoot out in all directions. The shock wave caused more of The Lab to crumble. Thoma and Wystan were equal in the clash, but Thoma managed to overpower Wystan, Wystan's arms broke again and Thoma hit Wystan's chest and both of them went crashing down to the ground with great force. When Wystan hit the ground, the ground around broke into chunks and pieces. Thoma and Wystan were laying on the ground and both of them were not moving, but both were still alive. After a few minutes, Thoma woke up. Thoma stood up, looked around seeing the damage then looked down and saw Wystan unconscious.

"What happened here?" Thoma asked out loud.

There was a few moments of silence then Thoma heard the sound of slow clapping coming from the darkness.

"Whose there!?" Thoma asked looking around.

"I'm impressed that managed to defeat Wystan in his 'Dragon Force Potential Unlocked'. But to be honest, you only won for two reasons. First that strange new power that you unlocked, but mostly the second reason which is, Wystan took three of those pills I made to get a huge power increase. But he either forgot or just didn't care, but I told the members of Dragon Tail that if they took too many of those, there was going to be a bad side effect." The Master said stepping out of the shadows, still clapping.

Thoma noticed that there two things float just behind and above The Master. At first he couldn't tell what they were, but after The Master stepped out of the shadows enough, Thoma saw the dead bodies of Rikiya and Misora. Both of them looked like there were hanging from a rope around their neck and there was blood dripping down off their fingers. Thoma took a step back and had a look of horror on his face when he saw Rikiya and Misora. The Master saw Thoma's reaction and said,

"Oh these? You know them, Rikiya and Misora. They outlived their usefulness to me." The Master said.

"Why would you do something like this? Who are you?" Thoma asked.

"Why would I do this? Once something has no longer any use to me, I get rid of it. As to who am I, you may call me Akuma." Akuma said.

At this point Wystan woke and managed to get to his knees and saw Rikiya and Misora then asked Akuma,

"We did nothing but follow your every order. We are loyal to you Master. How could you just get rid of us like that?"

"Again, because you have no more use for me, but the main reason is that you are human. I _HATE_ humans." Akuma said.

Akuma then pointed at Wystan then all of a sudden blood shoot out from his back and there was a hole just up and to the right a bit from the center of Wystan's chest. Wystan coughed up blood then fell back to the ground. Thoma saw this then charged towards Akuma. Akuma chuckled a bit then threw both Rikiya and Misora's body at Thoma managed to dodge the bodies and managed to reach Akuma, but before Thoma could attack Akuma, Akuma said,

"Gravity Devil Slayer Quasar Impact."

Akuma then punch Thoma in the chest and Thoma is sent flying backward and slams into the wall. Thoma fell to his knees and begun to cough up blood.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Akuma laughed. "I wield a magic called 'Gravity Devil Slayer Magic'. Similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but this used to kill demons. Why I wield this kind of magic because I found it ironic that a demon uses a magic to kill demons, but uses it to kill humans." Akuma explained as he walked towards Thoma.

Thoma struggled to get to his feet then he grabbed Thoma by the neck and lifted him off the ground and his feet.

"You have been showing a number of surprises that I never thought possible, but in the end your just another failed experiment T.C.X. Before I kill you, let me ask you a question. Do you remember?" Akuma asked.

"Remember what? I have no idea what you talking about." Thoma answered gasping for air.

"I see." Akuma sighed.

Akuma threw Thoma behind him and Thoma skipped across the ground. When Thoma stopped, he looked back up and saw Akuma walking towards him and Akuma said,

"I don't want to kill when you don't know. So I'll just unlock you memories just I did to Erza."

"What did you do to Sis!?" Thoma exclaimed.

"All I did use remove the false memories that Tadanori placed in her head then place a lock on when Tadanori put those false memories in her head." Akuma said.

"That can't be. Tadanori died years ago." Thoma said.

"No he isn't. He is very much alive. You've meet him a few times not too long ago. You remember 'The Hooded Man'? That is Tadanori. He seems to use Memory Magic on both you and Erza, but luckily I also know how to use that magic as well." Akuma explained.

Thoma had a look of complete confusion, shock, and disbelief when he heard Akuma tell him this. When Akuma was on top of Thoma, Akuma reached down to grab Thoma's face. Thoma reacted with a Gravity Push and it hit Akuma's mask. Akuma stumbled backwards a bit while his mask and the cloak that was attached to flew off. Thoma then saw what Akuma really looked like. Thoma saw a white lab coat with no shirt underneath it. There was a guild mark in the center of his chest. Akuma wore tight black leather pants and knee high black boats and long red hair that is slicked back. Once Thoma saw Akuma's face, Thoma just fell back and felt a very cold chill go down his spin and asked,

"How in the world is this possible?"

Akuma just laughed and said,

"Its rather simple. Your my clone."


End file.
